Entre el amor y el odio
by Wendy Grandchester
Summary: Dicen que del odio al amor sólo hay un paso y Terry odia a Candy con un amor profundo el cual le demostrará entre tierno y violento. Viviendo bajo el mismo techo y trabajando juntos, él no perderá oportunidad de humillarla, pero no podrá detener la pasión que lo arrastrará hacia ella. ¿Podrá el amor cruzar la línea para que ellos puedan finalmente ser felices?
1. Me duele amarte

**Entre el amor y el odio**

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

**Capítulo 1 Me duele amarte**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Candy Candy y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi respectivamente. La historia que leerán a continuación es de mi total autoría al igual que algunos personajes. Ha sido realizada para entretenimiento, no con fines de lucro.

**Aviso importante:**

Este fic contendrá en la mayor parte de su contenido escenas y lenguaje de carácter sexual explícito, pero no vulgar. Si eres sensible a ese tema, siéntete en plena libertad de abandonar la historia. Éste será el único aviso en todo el contenido.

Si no tienes incoveniente, acompáñame en esta nueva aventura llena de pasión.

Si eres nueva lectora y no conoces acerca de mi trayectoria, te invito a leer mis fics anteriores que ya han sido terminados:

**-El rebelde y la dama del establo**

**-Amor de verano**

**-Tu mayor tentación**

* * *

-¡Qué hermosa sonrisa tienes!- El chico se le acercó mientras ella elegía una pasta dental en _Walgreens_.

-¿Mi sonrisa?-Respondió sonriendo más ampliamente y él sintió que se cegaba.

-Es gracias a la nueva pasta dental _Maxwhite Advanced_, blancura al instante.- Volvió a sonreir y sus dientes resplandecieron mientras ella sostenía la caja rectangular del dentrífico.

-¡Corte! Ésto es lo más cursi y trillado que he visto para un comercial. ¿Quién preparó éste libreto?- Su voz tronó en el estudio de grabación. La pareja estrella del comercial parpadearon varias veces desconcertados y asustados. Pensaron que por fin el comercial quedaría listo y ellos habían dado lo mejor de sí. Pero Terrence Grandchester, jefe de escenografía, dirección y producción de Grandchester & Co. Television Group no opinaba lo mismo.

-¿No te gusta el diálogo, Terry? Pero si ha quedado perfecto.- Anthony Michaels, camarógrafo ya estaba cansado y quería irse a casa, pero desde hacía tres años, Terry había entrado en una amargura y hostilidad difícil de manejar. Tanto empleados como el elenco de aspirantes a salir en televisión pagaban sus frustraciones.

-¿Perfecto? ¿Llamas a ese diálogo perfecto? Es lo más mediocre que he escuchado jamás.- Respiró profundo y se echó el cabello castaño hacia atrás.- ¿Quién escribió el maldito guión?- Sus ojos azules esperaban una respuesta. Una que seguramente él conocía.

-¿Quien más, Terrence? Por supuesto que lo escribió Candy-. Con fastidio, Anthony, el guapísimo rubio le explicó lo que era obvio. Ella estaba a cargo de los libretos desde hacía unos meses. Pero el problema de Terry con el libreto, no era el guión precisamente, era quien lo escribía. Todo lo que tuviera que ver con ella le molestaba. La odiaba. Llevaba tres años odiándola a morir. Haciéndole la vida de cuadros en todo.

-Disculpen... ¿Me mandaron a llamar?- Entró ella a escenografía, rubia de abundante cabellera rizada, de complexión petite y delicada, tenía unos enormes y avasalladores ojos verdes, mejor dicho dos esmeraldas fulminantes. Sus facciones eran finas y su figura delgada y esbelta. Su nariz respingada y su cara tan lozana como la de una muñequita de porcelana estaba salpicada de pecas, algo que la hacía única y especial. Un encanto al que ningún hombre era inmune... excepto él.

-¡Claro que te mandé a llamar!- Le ladró mucho después de haberla observado a plenitud disimuladamente. Con un jean ceñido que no ocultaban sus botas de punta y tacón fino en un color rojo vino y un suéter blanco con cuello de tortuga, también ceñido a su figura. Una belleza curvilínea y sexy. El frío del aire acondicionado hicieron que sus pezones sobresalieran de la tela.

-¿Me podrías decir en qué pensabas cuando escribías este guión? ¿En Romeo y Julieta?- Espetó sarcástico y sacudiendo el libreto en sus narices. Ella respiró profundo, no dejándose amedrentar por él como hacían muchos. Ella también lo había observado a placer. Porque lo amaba, irremediablemente y tal vez por eso resistía y lo soportaba. Porque su odio hacia ella estaba bastante justificado y ella no lo culpaba.

-¿Qué tienes en contra del guión? Eso fue lo que el cliente solicitó y estuvo conforme. Y por favor, deja de gritarme que yo no te quepo por la boca, además, no soy sorda.- Le arrebató el libreto de las manos y se lo quedó. Vio como toda su figura de más de sies pies de alto se tensaba y su mandíbula se apretaba. A sus veintinueve años era terriblemente guapo, sexy, no existía otro hombre que se viera mejor en jeans que él y ni hablar cuando se ponía esas polos ajustadas que no ocultaban su perfección anatómica. Los demás compañeros de trabajo permanecían mudos, como en una película propia. Esa escena entre ellos era parte de la vida cotidiana en la empresa.

-¿Lo que el cliente solicitó, dices? Porque el cliente tiene tal vez ochenta años y se quedó suspendido en el tiempo seguramente.- Su comentario mordaz vino cargado de una irónica y retorcida sonrisa y ella ya estaba de mala cara, lo miraba con la frente en alto y respingando la nariz.

-Estamos promocionando una pasta dental, no una novela de Corín Tellado. Pudiste haber elegido algo menos cursi y más pegajoso.- La miró con dureza y ella estaba a punto de llorar de rabia. Todos estuvieron encantados con la idea, todos estaban conformes con el guión y los actores habían hecho un excelente trabajo, pero Terrence, con tal de fastidiarla, le encontraría el defecto a un círculo trazado con un compás.

-El cliente es el que está pagando y estuvo de acuerdo con la idea. Si no te gusta, sugiéreselo. Mientras tanto, se queda el guión original.- Le respondió con toda calma y sin bajar la vista. Él la miraba de una forma penetrante y aunque ella le sostenía la mirada, no podía evitar quemarse al sentirla sobre su piel.

-Gente, es todo por hoy, pueden irse a casa, ya que _Lady_ Candice no quiere cooperar ni contribuir para hacer un trabajo de mejor calidad. Cuando _Su majestad _cambie de opinión, continuaremos.- El personal no lo pensó dos veces y emprendieron la marcha, estaban realmente cansados. La pareja de actores también se marchó, era evidente la decepción en sus rostros. Candy se quedó mirando el libreto que había preparado. Repasándolo, tratando de encontrar una falla, algo que justificara el aborrecimiento de _Su alteza_ Grandchester y esa negación rotunda hacia sus ideas. No se dio cuenta que Terry no se había ido y que la observaba con desdén con los brazos cruzados.

-No importa cuántas veces lo mires. Seguirá siendo mediocre.- Ella dio un respingo. Él le había hablado muy de cerca, la miraba fijo, con ese aire de insolencia entre los dedos, como retándola a desafiarlo. Ella bajó el libreto, lo dobló y lu guardó en su bolso, entonces lo miró. Le devolvió la misma expresión cínica y burlona.

-¿Nunca te han dicho lo ácido que eres? Podríamos licuarte para usarte como destapador de tuberías.- Hace tres años atrás, él habría reído a carcajadas con esa comparación, una tan única de ella. Pero eso era el pasado. Ahora él la odiaba y nada que viniera de ella podría provocarle al menos una sonrisa forzada.

-¿Soy ácido? Tal vez porque a mí no me has tenido a tus pies como has hecho con los demás. ¿Sabes que interpretarías a la viuda negra a la perfección?- Su comentario fue mordaz y su mirada estaba llena de resentimiento y rencor, oscureciendo el bello azúl de sus pupilas. Pero ella también estaba dolida. La acusaba de haber provocado la muerte de su esposo, un hombre que la triplicaba en edad, pero a quien debía todo cuánto era y por quien sintió un gran cariño y devoción. Sus ojos se aguaron. No dijo nada y dio la espalda.

-La verdad duele, ¿no crees?- La retuvo por un brazo obligándola a girarse de frente a él.

-Es un asunto que no vale la pena discutir contigo.- Se safó de su agarre con intención de seguir su camino, pero él volvió a retenerla y ésta vez con más fuerza. La giró hacia él con brusquedad y la aprisionó de los hombros. Estaban demasiado cerca y él pudo sentir su respiración nerviosa y su pulso agitado. A pesar del miedo, ella se mantenía firme y en ningún momento bajó la mirada.

-Me gustaría saber qué fue lo que él vio en ti para que perdiera la cabeza de esa forma.- _Lo mismo que tú_, le decía una voz interior, pero la ignoró. Ella sintió otra opresión en el pecho, prefirió no recordar e inútilmente intentó volver a safarse de él.

-Lo único que se me ocurre es que te valiste muy bien de tus mañas para volver loco al viejo...- ¡Plaf! Lo abofeteó, quedándose ella misma sorprendida mientras él se llevaba su propia mano a la mejilla agredida y ahí su mirada si fue furiosa. Aterradora.

-¡No tienes ningún derecho! No sabes qué fue lo que...

-¡Claro que lo sé! No hay que ser un genio para suponerlo.- La agarró más firme, ésta vez de la cintura y sus ojos azules eran como dos dagas que se clavaban en ella, siempre dispuestos a herirla sin piedad.

-Y te advierto... Vuelves a tocar mi cara otra vez en tu vida y prepárate. Vas a conocerme de verdad.- Su fuerte mano había detenido otra bofetada y él retenía la de ella con tanta violencia que le dolía. Ella le dedicaba una mirada inyectada de rabia, de dolor, sobre todo, dolor. Mientras lo miraba, con el desafío casi palpable en sus ojos, sus rostros iban acercándose cada vez más, sus labios casi podían tocarse, sus respiraciones eran cada vez más agitadas. La mano de él liberó la suya y sujetó con furia su barbilla. La miró con intensidad. Se inclinó hacia ella para quedar lo más cerca a su escasa altura y sujetándole el cuello con ambas manos para inmovilizarla por completo la besó. Aunque ella no quería ni cedía, aunque los labios de ella permanecían inmóviles, él se abrió paso a la fuerza dentro de su boca. La obligó a seguirle el ritmo. Algo dentro de ella se había rendido, porque por mucho tiempo había soñado con ese beso, tres años para ser precisos. Su lengua era agresiva, la envenenaba y a la vez le daba vida. Sus manos dejaron de ser rudas, dejaron su cuello y se posaron en su cintura. El beso continuaba, ya no era agresivo, era calmado y embravecido. Era capaz de controlar los sentidos y enterrar el orgullo.

De pronto la soltó. La empujó como si quemara. Había vuelto a la realidad, a recordar que la odiaba. Todo en ella temblaba, no asimilaba, se había quedado detenida en el suspiro de ese beso. Se sostuvo de una de las columnas porque su mente y su cuerpo ya no tenían equilibrio.

-Vete de aquí, Candice.- Era una órden. No fue capaz de mirarla a los ojos. Su orgullo era demasiado grande como para afrontar ese momento de debilidad. El miedo desapareció del semblante de ella y lo miró con rabia y furia. Él le dio la espalda y ella se marchó a casa.

Salió hacia el estacionamiento sintiendo como la acariciaba la fresca brisa de Enero en Puerto Rico. Sólo el viento podría ofrecerle una caricia. Tuvo muy poco cariño en la vida, poco afecto y muchos golpes, físicos e intangibles. Se montó en su BMW blanco, iba a casa, preguntándose ahora cómo volvería a verlo y actuar con normalidad después de ese beso. Porque su suerte era tal que tenían que vivir bajo el mismo techo. Llegó a casa por fin y ver a la pequeña Lucy que corrió a sus brazos desbocada le alegró en parte la noche.

-¡Candy! ¿Por qué llegaste tan tarde?- Tenía ocho años, era la hermana menor de Terry. Castaña como él y con los mismos ojazos azules. Fue un milagro concebido en edad avanzada y que se llevó la vida de su madre, cuya memoria todos idolatraban.

-Lucille, déjala llegar, niña. Candy debe estar agotada.- El comprensivo y adorable Albert. Hermano mayor de Terry, la antítesis de él. Rubio y de ojos azúl cielo, tan guapo como él, de treinta y cinco años, un encanto.

-No te preocupes, Al. Yo jamás podría acostarme sin saludar a esta princesa.- La abrazó y la besó en ambas mejillas. Hizo lo mismo con Albert y luego se encerró en su habitación.

Eran muchas emociones para un solo día. Estaba cargada, abatida, mentalmente aturdida. Y todas esas emociones tenían nombre y apellido; Terrence Grandchester. Porque llegó a su vida de la misma forma en que se fue. Para luego volver y que el verdadero infierno se desatara. ¿Y de eso quién tenía la culpa? Si ella también había sido una víctima. ¿Y él? Daño colateral. Ella le había roto el corazón, aunque no fuera adrede, él no podía simplemente cerrar los ojos y volver amarla. Se había conformado con seguir amándolo en silencio y había logrado conseguir un poco de paz y sosiego para su sufrimiento. Y entonces él la besa. Su refugio de naipes se había derrumbado. Sus defensas eran nulas.

-Un buen baño siempre ayuda.- Recordó las palabras de su abuela, que en paz descanse. Tal vez la única persona que la amó sinceramente. Se quitó la ropa apresuradamente, tirando cada pieza hacia cualquier parte. Fue directo a la ducha. Necesitaba que el agua corriera sobre su cuerpo para no distinguir sus lágrimas. Mientras el agua caía sensualmente sobre su cuerpo, su mente navegaba por los mares del recuerdo.

-¡Joder! ¿No eres capaz de preparar un simple almuerzo? Tu padre y yo venimos cansados. Nos hemos pasado la tarde buscando un empleo y tú ahí sentadota mirando esa basura.- Su madre de mala gana tomó el control remoto y le apagó el televisor. Candy la miró con resentimiento, sobre todo al panzón de su esposo que siempre le daba una sensación repulsiva.

-Él no es mi padre. Además, no soy su sirvienta.- Se puso de pie y la desafió con insolencia.

-¿Qué es lo que has dicho, mocosa infeliz?- La señora la agarró del pelo, aprisionándoselo en la nuca y ella forcejeaba para liberarse. Ya no sabía cuánto tiempo más podría soportarlo. Estaba tocando fondo.

-Dije que no soy su sirvienta.- ¡Plaf! La mano de su madre se estampó sobre su mejilla sin compación. La cara de Candy ardía y no por el golpe recibido, sino por la rabia, el coraje y la impotencia. Se dirigió hacia la puerta. Salió despavorida sin importar los gritos y las amenazas de Eliza White.

Salió corriendo como alma que llevaba el diablo, atravezando las calles del barrio y escuchando los piropos impertinentes de los hombres de la deprimente vencidad. Iba tan rápido que el barrio se había quedado muy atrás. Corriendo por la calle que daban a un oulet que había en la ciudad. Iba sin mirar, sin pensar, hasta que de pronto... vio la muerte pasar por sus ojos, el celaje de su fúnebre crespón. El conductor hizo su mejor esfuerzo por frenar en plena avenida y con el semáforo en verde. Hizo lo que pudo por esquivarla, pero no lo logró. La rubia había aparecido de la nada en medio de la carretera. Su coche la impactó y ella cayó sobre el asfalto. El corazón de él latía a millón. Se detuvo y se bajó mientras muchos curiosos observaban la escena, pero nadie ayudaba.

-¡Hey! ¿Puedes escucharme? ¿Estás bien?- Le preguntó al ver que aunque con dificultad se intentaba incorporar. El impacto no había sido tan fuerte, más bien fue un enorme susto porque la chica lo miró y no tenía ningún rastro de haber sido lastimada gravemente.

-Estoy bien... es que...- hizo una pausa antes de continuar. No acostumbraba a ver semejantes hombres como él a menudo. Sabía que era mayor que ella, unos veinticinco años tal vez. Y de buena posición, su Chevrolet Firebird lo decía, también su vestimenta de calidad. Pero eso no fue lo que la paralizó. Fueron sus ojos azulísimos, ese carácter dominante y varonil que le salía por los poros, ese rostro y brazos de ensueño que la ayudaban a ponerse de pie lo que la hechizó para siempre.

-¿Estás loca? ¿Cómo se te ocurre cruzar así por ésta calle? Pude haberte matado.- Le gritaba con reproche mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pie. La examinaba. A penas uno que otro rasguño en los brazos por el asfalto cuando cayó. Ella lo miró con cierto resentimiento por la forma en que la reprendía como si fuera una niña. Sin embargo, sus ojos brillando por las lágrimas que había soltado durante el camino, le doblegó la voluntad por completo. Entonces reparó por fin en la criatura que tenía delante. Debía estar en sus dieciocho o veinte a lo máximo. La observó a detalle, con su jean gastado y algunos agujeros, su chamarra negra con una imagen en el centro del Rag boy y sus zapatillas Converse desteñidas, habían sido rojas originalmente. El pelo lo llevaba suelto, rebeldemente rizado y hasta algo desaliñado. Su figura era delgada, pero proporcionada donde debía serlo, pero su cara... su cara lo dejaba sin palabras. Era como un ángel abandonado, alguien que irradiaba mucha luz aunque viviera en las tinieblas. Se fijó en sus pecas, imaginando que seguramente debía odiarlas, como todo el que las portaba.

-Lo siento, no quise asustarte. Es que pensé que te había matado...- Su mano se posó sobre su mejilla con ternura, pero ella no estaba acostumbrada a esos afectos, así que en defensa, esquivó la caricia con desconfianza.

-Pues, como puedes ver, estoy muy bien. No te preocupes que no te demandaré.- Le soltó con sarcasmo y resentimiento mientras miraba su auto y su costoso Rolex. Él sonrío de lado por la insolencia y descaro de la chica, una sonrisa torcida mientras sus ojos se achicaban al mirarla. Se le fue el ama cuando vio ese gesto. No, definitivamente no, no tenías la suerte de ser atropellada por semejante espécimen todos los días.

-No me mires así, Pecosa. No deberías andar por ahí sola. No sabes con qué loco te puedas encontrar...

-No suelen atropellarme todos los días- Arremetió interrumpiéndolo por metiche.- Él volvió a sonreirle de lado. En unos minutos se había prendido del ángel en zapatillas que estuvo a punto de aniquilar.

-Lo siento, yo también debí estar más atento. Ven, te llevo a tu casa.- Dijo mientra se dirigía a su carro para quitarlo de en medio de la carretera para no obstruir más el tránsito y ella entonces se encaminó hasta la acera. Pensó en seguir su camino sin rumbo antes de que él estacionara su carro y volviera a acapararla. Su casa era el último lugar al que quería volver.

-¡Hey! ¿Piensas irte así no más?- Detuvo su carro al lado de ella, se alineó en la orilla de la acera y ella detuvo su marcha con fastidio. Como no mostraba intención alguna de subirse, se bajó él.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? Estoy bien, no me pasó nada, puedes irte ya, gracias por todo.- Ella parecía estar siempre a la defensiva, pensó. A él le gustaban los retos y por alguna razón no podía simplemente dejarla en paz. Algo lo arrastraba hacia ella como un imán.

-No puedo irme y dejarte aquí a tu suerte. Lo siento. Aquí voy a quedarme hasta que decidas irte a casa. Es peligroso andar a solas por aquí.- Ella vio que él no se estaba riendo y algo le dijo que no desistiría. A ella no le aterraba subirse al carro con él, parecía buena persona, lo que le daba pavor era volver a casa después de la rebelión que tuvo con su madre.

-A casa no, por favor... no me lleves a casa.- Suplicó con gruesas lágrimas y su mirada se quedó viendo fijo hacia el cristal de Burger King viendo a una familia comiendo y riendo. Él pudo ver tantas cosas con esa expresión y se le movió toda el alma.

-No te llevaré a casa entonces. Por ahora. ¿Pero sí me aceptas invitarte a comer?- Le sonrió, simplemente encantador. Ella estuvo tentada a declinar la oferta, pero sus tripas realmente gritaban por comida. Ella no tenía ni un peso y la solución no estaba, ella sabía, en volver a casa.

-Está bien. Pero sólo porque estuviste a punto de matarme.- Y por primera vez, él la vio sonreír, abierta y ampliamente. Esa sonrisa le llegó al alma. Era linda en verdad el ángel en zapatillas.

-¡Trato hecho! Entraron al Burger King y mientras él ordenaba muy seguro de lo que quería, ella sólo observaba todo el menú, no porque nada le atrayera, sino porque no sabía qué elegir o no se atrevía en el fondo.

-Pide lo que quieras, ángel pecoso.- Le guiñó un ojo que mató el coraje que le causó su adjetivo. El hambre que tenía podía más que ella, así que dejó atrás la vergüenza y finalmente ordenó. Buscaron una mesa apartada y comenzaron a comer. Cuando él iba por el tercer mordisco de su hamburguesa, ella ya había devorado la suya y se avergonzó cuando se encontró con su fija y sorprendida mirada.

-Disculpa... es que realmente tenía hambre.- Le dio una sonrisa titubeante y en una de las comisuras de sus labios había un poquito de ketchup. Él tuvo que reirse. ¿Cómo alguien que acababa de conocer podía volverse tan adorable en tan sólo un rato?

-No te preocupes. Noy nada mejor que comer con hambre.- Ella volvió a sonreir y de pronto él recordó que nisiquiera sabía su nombre, nisiquiera se habían presentado a pesar de todo lo que habían compartido.

-Disculpa, nunca me presenté. Me llamo Terrence, ¿y tú?- Ella se tensó. No quería que nadie más y menos un extraño tuviera que ver con ella, se quedaba en silencio pensando en la idea. Le diría cualquier nombre falso. Total, era muy probable que no volviera a verlo.

-¿Vas a decirme tu nombre o prefieres que siga llamándote ángel pecoso?- La sacó de su trance y ella tuvo que mirarlo a los ojos. Ya había pensado el nombre que le diría. Uno que describía cómo se sentía realmente.

-Bruma- Le soltó de pronto dejándolo desconcertado. Ni ella supo por qué no se le ocurrió otra cosa mejor. Pero ya lo había disparado y no volvería atrás.

-¿Bruma?- No pudo ocultar su asombro. Tenía que ser una mentira, pensó. ¿Cómo un rostro tan angelical podría portar un nombre tan sombrío?

-Mucho gusto entonces, _Bruma_. Aunque pienso que ángel pecoso te queda mejor. A mí puedes llamarme Terry.

Continuará...

* * *

¡Hola niñas lindas! Aquí estoy de vuelta con otra aventura, la cual espero sea de su agrado. Sé que me lo dirán con sus reviews. También sé que muchas preguntas estarán dando vueltas en su cabeza, pero este fic es así, a medida que sigan pasando los capítulos todo el misterio de ese odio se irá revelando. Pienso esta vez poder dejar un capítulo diario, pero... eso va a depender de sus reviews y el apoyo que le den a ésta historia, pues su ánimo es lo que me impulsa a continuar y hay momentos en los que yo dependo por completo de ese ánimo.

Las quiero, niñas. Dulces sueños.

Wendy


	2. Dulce tormento

**Entre el amor y el odio**

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

**Capítulo 2 Dulce tormento**

* * *

Candy estaba agotada. Había mucho cansancio y aturdimiento en su ser. Miraba hacia el vacío en su habitación, acostada en su cama y en soledad, pero aún así su mente no conseguía descansar, sus pensamientos no encontraban la paz. La paz realmente era un estado de ánimo que pocas veces en su vida ella había sentido, a sus veintiún años podía contar esas ocaciones con una mano y le sobrarían dedos. Pero la costumbre tiene mucho poder, a veces puede más que el sentimiento. Luego de tres años, había aprendido a convivir con el desprecio y los desplantes de Terry. Y todo estaba bien o al menos ya se había acostumbrado aunque su corazón perdiera un pedazo cada día. Pero entonces ese beso. ¿Cómo podía él venir y debilitarla por completo con un beso? Porque las ganas de él siempre han sido irresistibles. Porque desearía volver a nacer y detener el tiempo justo ahí en el momento que lo conoció. De pronto alguien tocaba la puerta. Ella se sobresaltó.

-Voy ahora, Lucy.- Adivinó que sería otra noche en que la niña desearía dormir con ella porque le temía a la oscuridad. A Candy no le pesaba la dulce Lucille, todo lo contrario, era una parte hermosa de su vida, porque había estado muchas veces tan sola como ella. Los toques en la puerta seguían siendo insistentes.

-Lucy, se paciente, ¡Dios! Me vas a derribar la puerta.- Cubriéndose con un albornoz fue abrirle. Pero no, esa vez no era Lucy la que estaba ante su puerta.

-¿Tú? ¿Qué quieres ahora? Creo que es muy tarde para que vengas a fastidiarme.- Lo recibió con fastidio aparente porque por dentro su corazón iba subiendo y bajando de la cabeza a los pies. Con su semblante serio, tan imponente y dominador. Sus ojos azules se mantenían mirándola fijamente. Ella apretó más el nudo del albornoz porque su mirada escrutinadora le daba escalofríos.

-No, no vine a fastidiarte. No como tú piensas.- Sonrió con malicia y se recostó del marco de la puerta mientras la seguía mirando con intensidad. Sabía que estaba poniéndola nerviosa y eso le gustaba. Cualquier cosa que le fastidiara o la lastimara era su única misión en la vida.

-Terrence, yo estoy muy cansada, tengo sueño y no estoy para tus impertinencias. El horario para fastidiarme es a partir de las ocho de la mañana. Buenas noches.- Iba a cerrarle la puerta en las narices, pero él la detuvo y la sonrisa cínica se le había borrado de su apuesto rostro. Apareció de nuevo su mirada resentida y la retuvo de la cintura mientras cerraba la puerta de un trancazo.

-No trates de hacerte la fuerte, Candy. No te va. Sabes muy bien por qué estoy aquí. Sabes bien lo que quiero.- Su agarre era exageradamente fuerte, pero ella era incapaz de sentir dolor o sensatez cuando sus cuerpos estaban tan cerca. Cuando su aliento se le colaba en los sentidos. No podía permitirse ser débil otra vez. Eso sólo conseguía lastimarla más.

-Si lo dices por lo que ocurrió hace un rato en el estudio, olvídalo. No fue nada.- Le brindó un gesto indiferente, como si se tratara de la cosa más insignificante y eso desató su furia.

-¿No fue nada? ¿A quién pretendes engañar, princesa? Yo aún puedo sentir tu boca pidiendo más, tu cuerpo temblando...- Se le iba acercando más y más y le hablaba suave, su boca cada vez más cerca de sus labios, su aliento rozaba su cuello y su cuerpo no estaba ni a un escaso centímetro del suyo. El aire comenzaba acortarse y en ese momento a ella le temblaba hasta el pelo.

-Creo que estás muy cansado, Terry. Ve a dormir, seguro que ésto mañana nisiquiera lo recordarás.- Trató de apartarlo para dirigirse a la puerta y echarlo. Terry no se movió ni un ápice, en cambio, de un fuerte halón la atrajo hacia sí.

-Permíteme refrescarte la memoria a ver si es cierto que no fue nada- Su boca la asaltó como un león que llevaba tiempo estudiando a su presa. Ella trataba de empujarlo, pero él con brusquedad le colocó los delgados y delicados brazos alrededor de su cuello para seguir besándola, su resistencia sólo hacía que él aumentara su brutalidad. La pegó a la pared y sus manos estaban muy firmes sobre su cintura. Fue desatando el nudo de su albornoz, ella bajó sus manos en un intento por detenerlo, él se las volvió a colocar en su cuello sin delicadeza alguna y una vez había desatado el nudo, sus manos acariciaban la parte de su vientre que la diminuta y fina franelilla no cubría. La calidez de sus manos hicieron que ella olvidara todo por un momento. Dejó de luchar contra su boca. Una vez más se rindió y dejó que su lengua la invadiera a plenitud. Entonces el beso ya no era obligado, era apasionado, dulce y amargo a la vez, un beso compartido entre amor y odio que impregnaba todo su ser con su agridulce sabor. Estaban tan pegados que pudo sentir su erección y volvió a temblar de nervios y deseos.

-Te deseo, Candy. Deseo tenerte más que a nada en este mundo- La besaba más lento, dejando suaves mordiscos en su labio inferior mientras sus manos se habían adentrado debajo de su franela. Una caricia tan simple la hacía gemir. No protestó cuando el albornoz cayó al suelo y ella quedó ante él con muy poca ropa.

-Yo también te deseo, Terry. Te he deseado siempre. No importa si mañara vuelves a recordar que me odias. Hoy... hoy déjame estar entre tus dedos...- Ella volvió a encender el beso y él se aventuró a quitarle la franelita. De inmediato se ocupó de los pechos redondos y excitados que se exponían ante él. Los acarició suavemente a ambos, sintió un orgullo inmenso al escucharla gemir.

-¿Quieres ser mía, Candy?- Él ya casi no tenía voz, estaba desesperado y su erección ya era dolorosa. Ella no respondía.

-Recházame y tendré otro motivo más para odiarte.- La siguió tocando, ésta vez intentaba abrirle paso a su mano en el interior de sus bragas. Ella sentía que moriría en ese momento. Se había mojado de una manera que su cuerpo sólo deseaba que la tomara ahí mismo, así mismo, ya.

-Al menos hoy, elígeme a mí. Esta noche, ámame a mí y mañana... vuelve a odiarme tanto como yo a ti.- Le quitó las bragas y se deshizo él de sus pantalones y calzoncillos como si el mundo fuera acabarse si no la tomaba ya. La levantó y la cargó sobre su cintura, ella estaba acalorada, sudada, parecía desfallecer. Haría el amor con él, sería suya al menos una vez.

-¡Jam!- Despertó azorada y empapada en sudor. ¿Había sido todo un sueño? Sencillamente no podía creerlo. Todo había sido tan real... tan fuerte. Se limpió el sudor de la frente. Cuando su respiración se calmó un poco pudo sentir su gran humedad. Puede que haya sido todo un sueño, pero lo que sintió fue real. Se sentó sobre la cama, el aire le faltaba. ¿Era que nisiquiera en sus sueños podría encontrar algo de paz? O al menos podría el ángel del sueño ser menos cruel y dejarla al menos concluir su sueño. Claro que no, porque a ella le había tocado una suerte peor que a la ardilla de _La era de hielo_. Dispuesta a calmar su ansiedad, pensó en ir a la cocina, un buen vaso de agua le hacía falta. Se detuvo de pronto en la puerta al notar que no era apropiado salir con esa pijama tan diminuta y menos con lo acalorado que estaba su cuerpo, pero entonces se fijó en la hora, era un poco más de media noche, nadie podría estar rondando la cocina a esas horas, nisiquiera el servicio.

Decidió ir de todas formas, la casa estaba en penumbras, pero no encendió ninguna luz para no llamar la atención de nadie. Con cuidado por fin llegó a la cocina que estaba en el piso de abajo luego de bajar las escaleras con mucho cuidado fue casi en puntillas hacia el área deseada. Todo estaba bastante oscuro, pero nuevamente decidió no encender ninguna luz, las habitaciones del servicio estaban cerca y no quería alertar a nadie y mucho menos que la vieran en esas fachas. Se puso en puntitas y tomó un vaso del gabinete. Al abrir el refrigerador pudo ayudarse bastante con la luz que éste le ofrecía. Comenzó a beber el agua desesperadamente, como si con eso fuera a calmar el fuego dentro de ella. Porque no era cualquier sueño mojado, no si el protagonista era Terrence Grandchester.

-Alguien debió haber cruzado un desierto.- Se atragantó con el agua cuando escuchó esa voz. Tuvo que toparse con la última persona en el mundo con la que quería coincidir en ese momento.

-Yo...pensé que todos estaban durmiendo- Se explicó nerviosa y tratando inútilmente de taparse de la mirada desnudante de Terry. Al verlo sin camisa, sólo con el pantalón de su pijama, se le fue el aire porque todo lo que vino a su mente fueron las candentes escenas de su sueño hacía a penas unos minutos.

-O te olvidaste de encender el aire acondicionado o estabas masturbándote. Una de dos- Su comentario burlón y su sonrisa cínica la pusieron más nerviosa que nunca. Su suposición no estaba muy lejos de la realidad. Él podía sentir su nerviosismo y estaba disfrutando bastante a su costa.

-Me voy. Buenas noches.- Fue apresurada a su habitación y él se quedó muerto de la risa en su soledad. Se preguntó si su acaloramiento se debía también a que al igual que él, no podía dormir a causa de ese beso. Tampoco podría ahora que la vio semi desnuda, su pene erecto le dijo que esa noche tendría que hacerse una solitaria a su nombre.

Era un día como cualquiera en Grandchester & Co. Television Group. Mucho trabajo, mucho ruido, gritos y algarabías. Claro que era peor cuando había algún casting y ese día lo había. Sí, porque don Terrence Grandchester no quería saber del guión que había preparado Candy para el dichoso comercial de la pasta dental. Tampoco de los actores que lo llevarían a cabo, al menos tuvo la decencia de pagarles la cantidad acordada. Candy estaba que hervía de rabia. Terry era el director, después de todo y para colmo de males, algo así como su jefe. Estaba sumergida entre el teclado y el monitor de su computadora trabajando en un nuevo libreto a ver si lograba complacer el delicado paladar de _Su Excelencia _Grandchester.

-¡Candy! ¡Uff! Ésto es un completo caos. Pensé que ya habíamos terminado con el puñetero comercial. ¿Qué diache fue lo que pasó?- Annie, la encargada del vestuario y maquillaje aprovechó un momento para escabullirse a la oficina de Candy. Sólo era unos pocos años mayor que Candy, otra belleza muy codiciada en ese trabajo, pero Annie Spencer adoraba su soltería. A sus veinticinco años era una mujer bellísima, alta, elegante y esbelta. Tenía el pelo negrísimo y unos enormes ojos azules, sus sexys atuendos dejaba a más de un compañero de género masculino cubriendo sus entrepiernas en los peores momentos.

-¿Qué pasó? ¡Todo pasó! El idiota de... ya sabes quién dijo que mi guión era mediocre y cursi como una novela de _Colorín Colorado.- _Detuvo su argumento en seco porque Annie comenzó a reirse como una desquiciada. Porque ella no le veía la gracia, quería ver la cabeza de Terry bajo una guillotina.

-¿Colorín Colorado? Jajajajaja. ¡Ay Candy! ¿No será **_Corín Tellado_**?- Annie puso énfasis en el nombre de la conocida novelista.

-¡Esa misma! El caso es que ahora estoy aquí, rompiéndome la cabeza pensando en un maldito guión que pueda cumplir con las expectativas de _Lord _Grandchester.

Annie le sonrió, las riñas entre Candy y Terry era el pan de cada día, era realmente el único momento de entretetimiento durante toda la jornada. Sus riñas muchas veces eran todo un espectáculo de balazos verbales e indirectas que sólo ellos comprendían. Admiraban a Candy porque sólo ella podía desafiarlo, mandarlo al diablo y conservar su empleo.

-Lo que no entiendo es la razón para que te odie tanto. ¿No será que le gustas y ese es su modo infantil de demostrarlo?

-¡Ay, Annie, por Dios!- Refunfuñó molesta y trató de seguir en lo suyo, pero Annie estaba dispuesta a no darle tregua.

-Con los hombres nunca se sabe. Pueden ser tan idiota a veces. Por eso mi soltería y yo cumplimos otro hermoso mes.- Candy torció los ojos. Al parecer todo el mundo estaba chiflado en esa empresa. Claro, para soportar a Terry había que estarlo.

-¡Candy! ¿Qué haces aquí? Te están esperando en el salón de juntas hace diez minutos.- Susana Monroig, la asistente administrativa de Terry estaba agitada por la carrera que se había pegado para dar con Candy ya que los elevadores por encontrarse tan lleno de gente el lugar, demoraban siglos por tanta gente que subía y bajaba. Había usado las escaleras y la oficina de Candy quedaba en el tercer piso. Susana era gordita, eso la sofocaba más. Candy la observaba con curiosidad mientras se alizaba la rubia melena lacia con la manos y se acomodaba los lentes que no ocultaban sus ojos azules.

-Nadie me dijo nada sobre ninguna junta. Claro, otra de las características de _Sir _Grandchester, hacerme quedar mal.- Se paró de su silla giratoria de mala gana y tanto Annie como Susana no opinaron ni pío, cada una se dirigió a lo suyo y Candy que no estaba dispuesta a bajar dos pisos por las escaleras con sus zapatos de tacón, decidió esperar a que la puerta del elevador le diera la gana de abrirse. Si Terry quería puntualidad, que le avisara más temprano la próxima vez.

Candy llegó diez minutos más tarde a la sala de juntas, con su calma habitual, no iba a darle el gusto a Terry de verla apurada y nerviosa. Lo vio sentado en el centro de la mesa con gesto impaciente y con su típica mirada que no ocultaba su odio visceral hacia ella.

-Buenos días, señora Candice, su majestuosa presencia era añorada en ésta sala.- Su sarcasmo a veces no conocía límites. Candy haló una silla y se sentó como si no lo escuchara.

-Habrían contado con mi puntualidad de haberme avisado que teníamos un junta. Buenos días, caballeros. Soy toda oídos.- Puso la misma sonrisa cínica e insolente que había aprendido del maestro Terrence y esperó para enterarse del motivo de la inoportuna reunión. También había una cara masculina desconocida que la miraba con interés, ella podía sentirlo y llegó a ponerse un poco nerviosa, pero no lo demostró.

-Señor Harrison, la razón de esta junta es con respecto al comercial que solicitó y cuyo guión estaba a cargo de la señora aquí presente.- Señaló a Candy haciendo un gesto con la cabeza y ella lo fulminó con la mirada, ahora tenía muy en claro sus intenciones.

-Ya veo. La señora se comunicó conmigo ayer y me aseguró que todo estaba bajo control y que el comercial saldría al aire pronto...- Miró con itención a Candy y dibujó una a penas perceptible sonrisa. Le gustó desde que la vio, Candy se dio cuenta, no era tonta y sabía cuando le gustaba a un hombre. Y ese hombre en cuestión no era nada feo, era muy guapo al decir verdad. Su pelo de un castaño medio rojizo y sus ojos eran una mezcla entre pardos y amarillos, como el ámbar. No debía pasar de los treinta años y por su vestimenta formal y a la medida se vía su elegancia y buen gusto. Sus rasgos eran finos, pero varoniles y emanaba cierta vanidad de conocer muy bien el efecto que tenía con las féminas, ni Candy pudo evitar notarlo a pesar de que su corazón había sido ocupado hace mucho.

-Pues verá, yo difiero con mi compañera en cuanto a eso, señor Harri...-

-Neil.- Lo interrumpió y Terry llegó a perder el hilo de la conversación, especialmente al notar que de vez en cuando la mirada de su receptor se desviaba hacia Candy que le sonreía con total descaro.

-Disculpe, Neil. Resulta que cuando estaba haciendo los ensayos para poder lanzar el comercial al aire me di cuenta que no era adecuado, no era lo que debía proyectar. Yo sé que usted lo que quiere es promocionar su producto, no vender a una parejita de tortolitos modelos lanzándose piropos en lo que lo menos que la gente repararía sería en el producto principal del comercial...- Mientras hablaba, miraba a Candy con un gesto de pura maldad y pudo oler sus ganas de reventarlo desde el otro extremo de la mesa mientras el cliente parecía no dar la más mínima importancia a lo que Terry decía, observaba a Candy con su blazer abierto mostrando la blusa de manguillos que hacía sobresalir sus hermosos y lozanos pechos sobre los que caía un rizo de su sedoso cabello. Terry estuvo a punto de dar un puñetazo en la mesa para que el tipo aterrizara.

-Como bien dice el señor Grandchester, diferimos, señor... eh Neil.- Al decir su nombre sonrió con coquetería y Terry la fulminó con la mirada.-

-Yo di lo mejor de mí para crear ese guión, busqué dos modelos, femenino y masculino porque sabía que eso llamaría la atención en ambos géneros, el amor entra primero por la vista en la mayoría de los casos. Pensé que de esa manera, cada vez que alguien vea su producto, pensaría en el guapo chico o la sexy chica del comercial y lo comprarían. Todo el mundo conocería la pasta dental Maxwhite Advanced, especialmente los modelos o figuras públicas, como esos actores que contraté que por ser rostros conocidos harían que el producto se vendiera solo. Hoy día tener una sonrisa radiante es más importante que prepararnos para un aviso de guerra.- Candy hablaba con tanta seguridad y fluidez, que Neil parecía estar en una nuble flotante pendiente de cada gesto y movimiento de sus labios mientras Terry sólo quería extrangularlos a ambos.

-Me parece muy acertado su punto de vista, Candice.- Le sonrió con galantería mostrando una sonrisa blanquísima como la que prometía su producto. Terry quería vomitar ante la escena y la abierta coquetería entre ambos.

-Puedes llamarme Candy, Neil. Ya que estamos en confianza...- Le guiñó un ojo y Terry tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no degollarla. No tenía vergüenza, pensó.

-Disculpen, si me lo permiten, me gustaría exponer mi idea acerca del comercial...- Alzó la voz más de lo necesario para llamar la atención de ellos que parecían creer que estaban solos en esa sala.

-Me encantaría escucharte, Terrence, pero de verdad tengo que estar en otra junta en una hora. No te preocupes, la idea orginal de la señorita me parece perfecta, sé que no van a defraudarme. Fue un placer haber compartido con ustedes. Candy, encantado de conocerte, preciosa. Cuento con tu criterio.- Le estrechó la mano a Terry y cuando hizo lo mismo con Candy se la retuvo unos segundos más de lo necesario, segundos que Terry tuvo que encomendarse a todos los santos para no partirle la cara a Neil Harrison.

Cuando él se fue, Candy se puso de pie para alizarse su falda negra ceñida que acentuaba sus caderas y su trasero, llegaba a medio muslo, su blazer era rojo al igual que la fina blusa de manguillos que llevaba dentro, sus tacones eran negros también y acentuaban sus pantorrillas.

-Veo que hoy te has puesto tu disfraz de viuda negra.- Ella lo miró y en esta vez no se ofendió, todo lo contrario, se rió, a carcajadas. Pues recordó que la araña llamada "viuda negra" era precisamente negra y en la parte superior tenía una marca roja parecida a un reloj de arena. Se había propuesto que los desplantes de Terry no le dolieran ya. Ella había querido explicarle muchas veces, pero él no había querido escucharla. Pues que se fuera al diablo, se dijo a sí misma tras muchos intentos fallidos por recuperarlo o al menos cambiar la imagen que él tenía sobre ella. Su risa hizo que se enfureciera más.

-Eres el colmo del descaro. No sientes ni pizca de remordimiento.- La sujetó de un brazo para escupirle las palabras acompañadas de una mirada de apasionado odio que siempre conseguía arrebatarle la calma y el autocontrol.

-Piensa lo que quieras, Terrence, cree lo que quieras, humíllame mientras puedas si con eso consigues sentirte mejor, pero cuando quieras escuchar la verdad, búscame.- Se soltó de su agarre y se marchó dejándolo a él solo con sus pensamientos. No le pasó desapercibido el tono herido de su voz y la profunda tristeza de sus ojos verdes, los que alguna vez él vio brillar en el corto tiempo que estuvieron juntos. Entonces fue él el que decidió sacudir el cajón de los recuerdos, pero serían los recuerdos los que le darían la sacudida a él.

-Bruma, sé que no quieres irte a casa, pero ya es tarde, creo que ha sido suficiente por hoy.- Él también sufría porque no quería abandonar la compañía del ángel que se había cruzado en su camino y cuya peculiar belleza y personalidad lo habían cautivado en cuestión de horas. Ella tampoco quería despedirse por alguna extraña razón y mucho menos para llegar a su casa, pero sabía que no tenía remedio.

-Está bien... ¿aún quieres llevarme a casa?- Preguntó con cierto titubeo al ver que había oscurecido bastante y que eran pasadas las diez de la noche, tenía miedo de regresar sola.

-Claro que te llevo. ¿O también pretendes que te deje conducir?- Le sonrió con su arrebatadora sonrisa de lado y ella por largos segundos enmudeció.

-No te preocupes, no sé conducir aún.- Miró al suelo con timidez y él se conmovió mucho, todo en ella le movía el alma, no se lo explicaba.

-Entonces te enseñaré otro día.- Dijo mientras le abría la puerta del pasajero. Algo dentro de ella vibró. ¿Volverían a verse? Aunque no lo expresó, en lo más hondo de su ser deseó que fuera así. Ella lo dirigió a su casa, estaba que se moría de vergüenza al hacerlo atravezar esas deprimentes calles de su barrio y ver como todos los vagos que se encontraban aún a fuera miraban el carro de Terry y a ellos con curiosidad y algunos lanzando uno que otro improperio. Terry se mantenía sereno, no decía nada ni su expresión indicaba nada. Sólo le dedicó una mirada que ella nunca olvidaría, una que por primera vez mostraba compación y hasta cierto grado de cariño y más viniendo de un hombre. A sus dieciocho años en ese entonces aún se sonrojaba tan sólo con una mirada. Terry a sus veintiseis jugando a los tortolitos con el ángel en zapatillas y su caparazón de rebeldía. La vida solía ser muy irónica.

-Ya llegamos aquí, Bruma. Entra antes de que mamá te pegue con la ramita de limón.- Bromeó sin saber lo relativamente cerca de la realidad que estaba. El profundo suspiro de ella le indicó que tal vez no se equivocaba mucho.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?- Le sugirió al ver el temor en sus ojos y la figura nada confiable del hombre gordo sin camisa que estaba sentado en el balcón de la casa.

-No, no te preocupes. Estaré bien.- Le sonrió débilmente y fue abrir la puerta para bajarse, pero él la detuvo.

-Apunta el número de mi celular. En caso de que necesites algo, sólo llama. Es más, antes de acostarte, llámame para saber que todo está bien.- Ella estuvo a punto de llorar, ni su madre se había preocupado tanto en la vida por ella y un extraño que conoció por accidente estaba desbordándose en atenciones por ella.

-Yo... no te podría llamar. No tengo celular y el teléfono de la casa lo suspendieron...- Dijo bajito y muerta de vergüenza, pero era la verdad.

-Toma éste.- Le extendió su moderno y costoso celular y ella no podía creerlo. Titubeó bastante antes de tomarlo.

-Pero... ¿y tú?- Preguntó confusa, él le brindó la sonrisa más cálida que se hubiera visto.

-Yo te llamaré ahí. No te preocupes, hay muchos más de dónde vino ese. Espera mi llamada.- Rozó levemente su delicada mejilla con la mano y por esa ocación ella no le esquivó la caricia. Pensó que esas manos tan fuertes y cálidas jamás podrían hacerle daño.

-Gracias por todo, Terrence.-Abrió la puerta nuevamente, ya no podría retenerla más, tenía que entrar a casa y encomendarse a Dios.

-No hay nada que agradecer, Pecas. No olvides mi llamada.

-¡Terrence! ¡Dios, llevo rato buscándote!- Otra vez Susana llegó a la sala de juntas agitada y sofocada sacando a Terry de su trance.

-¿Qué pasa, Susy? ¿Viste un fantasma? Preguntó con fastidio a la rechoncha rubia que hablaba con la voz cortada por el ejercicio que implicó bajar las escaleras hasta su piso.

-Su hermana, señor. La señora Candice fue a recogerla en el colegio y no la encontró. Nadie sabe de ella.

Continuará...

* * *

**¡Hola niñas lindas!**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Pues me he tirado la misión de publicar diariamente o al menos lo intentaré tanto como me sea posible. Cuento con sus reviews y agradeceré siempre su respaldo.**

**Esta noche, personalemente me siento triste, me dieron la noticia de que una de mis fieles lectoras se encuentra en estado de coma y su esposo está desesperado, ella es muy joven y tiene dos bebés. Su tía me dijo que aún en coma su esposo continúa leyéndole mis historias, eso me llegó al alma y me hizo llorar. Deseo de todo corazón que te recuperes muy pronto,**** Kary Cruz****. Paz y fortaleza para tu esposo y tu familia. Yo confío en que te pondrás bien en el nombre de Dios.**

* * *

**Agradecimientos:**

**LAURA GRANDCHESTER-NAHOMI DEGRANDCHESTER-NERCKKA-ZAFIRO AZUL CIELO 1313-ANAALONDRA28-SHARELI GRANDCHESTER-DALI-COMOAGUAPARACHOCOLATE-CLAUDIA-LUISA-PRISITERRY-WISAL-FATI-DULCE MARIA-ROSE GRANDCHESTER-1997-ELI DIAZ-MARIA DE JESUS L H-ARE-LUNA 99-LUCYLUZ-BETK GRANDCHESTER-**

**Wendy**


	3. Al borde de la desesperación

**Entre el amor y el odio**

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

**Capítulo 3 Al borde de la desesperación**

* * *

Cuando Terry asimiló las palabras de su asistente, su rostro y todo su ser se oscureció como una noche de tormenta. Si había alguien a quien Terry amaba con una devoción inquebrantable era a Lucy. Su cariño hacia ella era casi paternal, pues podía ser su hija por la diferencia de edad. Cruzó la mesa de la sala de juntas llevándose enredada a la pobre Susy. Le dio una patada a la puerta del elevador porque no entendía su emergencia y se puso en marcha. ¿Pero a dónde? Se preguntó. Decidió llamar a Albert porque con Candy no tenía ganas de hablar, sabía que no evitaría insultarla y eso sólo podría empeorar la situación. Albert le dijo que se encontraban en la casa con la policía y que ya habían puesto una alerta ámbar, siendo Lucy una Grandchester, ya la noticia de su desaparición estaba circulando por todo el país. Albert había ofrecido una recompensa de un millón al que ofreciera información sobre el paradero de la pequeña.

-Terry...- Murmuró Albert con sus celestes ojos empañados de llanto y Terry se sintió el ser más inferior del planeta. Su hermano mayor, siempre tan fuerte y optimista ante la vida estaba llorando, derrotado mientras la policía lo interrogaba. Entonces Terry reparó en Candy que lloraba a lágrima viva y a penas podía contestar las preguntas que los oficiales le hacían.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- La pregunta de Terry fue dirigida a todos, pero era a Candy a quien miraba, tratando inconcientemente de señalar a un culpable.

-Yo... yo fui a buscarla a las tres, como de costumbre y... cuando llegué estaba la policía allí y el guardia de seguridad estaba tirado en el suelo inconciente... Entonces pregunté por Lucy... y...- Sus sollozos interrumpieron su diálogo, el nudo de su gargante se aflojó y Terry la seguía mirando con la misma dureza de siempre, seguro pensando que ella era la responsable de todo.

-Me dijeron que no estaba... nadie la vio irse...

-Así que nadie la vio irse... ¿No será que te entretuviste y la niña se te escapó?- Le reclamó acercándosele amenazadoramente y ella retrocedió con temor ante su grito. Sus ojos azules seguían mirándola con esa rabia y ese rencor intenso. Nada en la vida le había dolido más.

-¡Cálmese, señor! La señora está nerviosa, cuando ella llegó ya la niña había desaparecido. Estamos haciendo nuestro mejor esfuerzo para dar con su paradero.- El detective de unos cuarenta años, moreno y alto intervino y detuvo al alterado Terry, el otro detective le extendió a Candy con pañuelo. El pobre Albert estaba ido.

-Si me disculpan un momento, necesito hacer una llamada. Quiero ver que mis hijos estén bien.- Dijo Albert y se fue a parte para llamar desde su celular. Era divorciado y sus dos hijos, William y Angie sólo pasaban dos fines de semana al mes con él. Tuvo miedo de que quien estuviera detrás de la desaparición de su hermanita, fuera hacer lo mismo con sus pequeños de cinco y siete años.

-Señor Granchester, como le habíamos preguntado a la señora y a su hermano, nos gustaría saber si usted sabe o sospecha de alguien que pudiera estar detrás de la extraña desaparición de Lucille... ¿algún enemigo...? ¿Un cliente insatisfecho...? ¿Alguien con quien haya tenido algún tipo de altercado y esté tomando represalia?- Le preguntó el moreno y Terry se paso los dedos por el cabello mientras buscaba en su memoria alguna pista de alguien que quisera vengarse de él de alguna manera, pero no dio con ella.

-No... no que yo sepa... bueno, a veces tener dinero y éxito es sinónimo de tener enemigos, pero... ninguno conocido, nadie que lo haya expresado abiertamente... lo siento... ¡No tengo ni puta idea de nada!- Gritó dándole un puñetazo a la pared que más tarde lamentaría. Candy se asustó y cerró los ojos, como queriendo escapar de alguna manera de esa pesadilla. Albert fue hacia su hermano y lo abrazó, ambos estaban llorando en brazos del otro, fue más de lo que Candy pudo soportar y volvió aflorar su llanto. Deseó que Terry no la odiara tanto para poder acercársele y abrazarlo también, decirle cuánto le dolía verlo así de destruído. Que él puediera confiar en que ella también sufría y que amaba a esa niña tanto como ellos. Deseó estar a su lado y consolarlo, decirle que lo amaba más que a su vida y que estaba ahí para él. ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan injusto?

-Bueno, señores, es todo hasta el momento, mi equipo y yo no descansaremos hasta que demos con su hermana. Por favor, estén pendiente a sus teléfonos, estaremos trabajando este caso veinticuatro horas hasta que se resuelva. Si reciben alguna información, de cualquier tipo, por favor, cumuníquense conmigo antes de tomar cualquier decisión.- Los tres asintieron y los detectives se marcharon. Albert y Terry rompieron el abrazo cuando Candy se les acercó.

-Albert... si deseas, ve a ver a tus hijos. Yo me quedaré pendiente de todo, te mantendremos informados. Ve con ellos.- Candy posó una mano sobre su hombro y Albert se la acarició como gesto de solidaridad, él no tenía sentimientos románticos hacia Candy, sentía por ella un amor fraternal y sólo le inspiraba ternura y admiración, pues su corazón estaba también ocupado aunque estuviera soltero. Pero Terry no asimiló el gesto de esa manera, ese simple gesto desataron unos celos atroces y una furia incontenible hacia Candy. Esa caricia debió ser suya y no de Albert ni de nadie. A él sería a quien debería estar apoyando.

-Ah, ahora sí vas a estar pendiente. Ahora que ya desapareció seguramente por tu culpa. Seguro llegaste demasiado tarde y se la llevaron...

-¡Terry! No seas absurdo. ¿No ves que ella también está deshecha? Sabes muy bien cuánto quiere a Lucy. Entiendo que no te lleves bien con ella, pero en este momento, guarda tus resentimientos para luego. Sus malditas diferencias déjenlas para después. Ahora lo importante es que Lucy aparesca. ¡Dios!- Se alteró el rubio perdiendo la paciencia y ni Candy ni Terry pronunciaron palabra alguna, él tenía razón.

-Lo siento, Al. No fue mi intención alterarte. Estoy de acuerdo con ella, ve con tus hijos. No sabemos si el infeliz que se llevó a Lucy esté también tras ellos.- Terry de pronto se mostró prudente y sensato, Candy prefirió permanecer en silencio. No le echaría más leña al fuego.

-Manténgame informado de todo. Volveré en la noche. Y por favor... no se maten durante mi ausencia.- Los miró a ambos con intención, Candy no dijo nada y Terry la miró ratándola a que lo hiciera. Albert se fue luego de darle un abrazo a Terry y otro a Candy que encendió nuevamente la furia del castaño. Candy no tuvo idea de nada. Su cabeza no estaba para eso en ese momento. Todo lo que importaba era Lucy.

-Yo... voy a tomar un baño... si se te ofrece algo, me avisas.- Dijo Candy antes de dirigirse a las escaleras para ir a su habitación, Terry la miró con desprecio mientras vertía Whisky en un vaso pensando la forma de herirla y que se sintiera tan miserable como él.

-Tú no tienes nada que yo pueda necesitar. Desaparecer sería tal vez algo muy útil.- Otra bofetada para el alma despedazada de Candy. Le costaba creer que ese era el mismo hombre que alguna vez la amó y la trató como una delicada flor. Pero Candy entendía bien su dolor, si aún tenía fuerzas para insultarla en medio de esa situación, entonces no todo estaba perdido, aún había esperanzas de guardar la calma y su corazón le decía que Lucy volvería. Ella moriría si algo le pasaba, no habría cumplido con su promesa. No reviró la ofensiva de Terry y se fue a su habitación.

Luego de haberse dado un baño, se puso una ropa cómoda, no le quedaba ánimo para nada y siendo el día libre del servicio, sabía que tenía que ocuparse de la cena, aunque ella no tenía ganas ni apetito, pero era hipoglucémica y debía llevar una dieta balanceada. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y pensó en Lucy... si estaría bien, se preguntó si estaba asustada, si le habían hecho daño... ¿dónde la tendrían? Su mente no se detuvo ahí, viajó mucho más, hacia recuerdos dolorosos.

-¡Candice! ¿Piensas que la comida cae del cielo? ¿Que no cuesta dinero para que andes desperdiciándola?- Dijo su madre dando un golpe en la mesa que hizo que el plato de la pequeña Candy de diez años en aquél entonces brincara y su vaso de jugo se derramara sobre la comida.

-¡Mira lo que has hecho! ¡Estúpida!- La abofeteó y ella se puso a llorar con pavor. Miró su puré de papas con pollo echado a perder y flotando en el jugo que le había caído.

-Ahora que se lo coma así. Nada va a desperdiciarse en esta casa.- Su padrastro hizo su aparición con su repugnante gesto y su mirada diabólica, sin camisa como siempre y rascándose la panza.

-¿A dónde piensas que vas, mocosa? ¡Siéntate!- Ladró su madre y ella misma la lanzó de mala gana a la silla mientras la pobre Candy veía su plato con asco.

-¡Abre la boca!- Eliza la amenazaba con la cuchara llena de la estropeada comida frente a su cara mientras el gordo de su padrastro la miraba con un placer retorcido. Su boca permanecía sellada mientras sus lágrimas seguían corriendo por su rostro.

-No, mami, por favor... no tengo hambre... yo limpiaré todo, pero por favor...- La cuchara repleta de comida se introdujo en su boca de forma brutal que ella pensó que le había partido un diente. Permanecía con la boca llena, incapaz de digerir esa comida.

-¡Traga!- Le gritó su padrastro asustándola y haciendo que se ahogara con el bocado. Comenzó a toser desesperada y mientras lo hacía parte de la comida fue escapando de su boca yendo a parar a la cara del gordinflón.

-Vas a comerte ésto quieras o no. ¿Escuchaste?- Le metió la cara en el plato y Candy gritó tratando de safarse, de mala manera, Eliza la lanzó al suelo y Candy se golpeó con la mesa.

-Mamá lo siento... ya no me pegues... no volveré a... ¡buah!- Un ataque de náuseas interrumpió su súplica y el líquido ácido fue expulsado de su boca inevitablemente llegando a los zapatos del gordo de su padrastro.

-¿Ahora sí que te la ganaste, mocosa?- La estrujó en su propio vómito sin importar los gritos y las súplicas de la pobre pecosa, la dejó tirada en una esquina luego de haberse cansado de jamaquearla. Candy yacía aterrada y sucia abrazándose las piernas, temblando de pánico.

-No sé que más hacer con ella.- Eliza se dirigió a su esposo y él de pronto se puso a meditar. Candy lo miró con pavor, no se sabía cuál de los dos era más desalmado cuando se trataba de ella.

-No te preocupes, hoy aprenderá una gran lección. Lo pensará cien veces antes de desperdiciar la cena.- Eliza no dijo nada y se retiró dejando a su hija pequeña muerta de miedo y en manos de su terrible padrastro.

-¡Levántate!- Le gritó tirando fuerte de su bracito. La arrastró hacia el almacén de metal en forma de casita que había en el patio de la casa y la tiró adentro. Ella iba a gritar por el miedo, pero él la tomó del cuellito y ella no se atrevió artircular palabra.

-Más te vale, malparida, que no grites ni hagas ninguna estupidez. Aquí pasarás la noche. El gordo le cerró la puerta con candado dejándola a ella ahí, presa del terror, entre un montón de porquerías que no se decidían a tirar, con frío, sin nisiquiera una manta para recostarse sobre el frío metal.

Allí Candy tuvo muchas pesadillas tratando de conciliar el sueño, su cuerpecito le dolía y sudaba frío por los horribles sueños que había tenido. Vino a quedarse dormida la pobre cuando ya estaba a punto de amanecer y ahí fue que su madre se acordó de ella y fue a buscarla. La luz del sol cegó a Candy cuando al fin pudo salir de su confinamiento. Tambaleaba por el dolor físico y por el hambre.

-Espero que hayas aprendido tu lección. ¡Uff! ¡Tú sí que apestas!- Sin remordimiento alguna Eliza la arrastró hasta la casa.

Candy sacudió fuerte la cabeza para liberarse del doloroso recuerdo. Le lavó la cara y decidió bajar hacer a la cena. No tenía idea de lo que haría, así que se puso a peinar toda la alacena. Se decidió por unos spaguetties con carne molida. Sacó los utencilios necesarios y fue al refrigerador para reunir todos los condimentos que usaría. Ya había puesto el agua a hervir y partió los palitos de pasta para arrojarlos en la olla. Luego de sazonar y especiar la carne molida comenzó a cocinarla en una olla a parte. Estaba tan metida en lo suyo que ni cuenta se dio de la presencia que observaba cada gesto y movimiento suyo.

-_Lady_ Candice aún recuerda cómo cocinar. La vida trae sorpresas- Su ironía y su arrogancia hicieron que Candy se girara hacia él de golpe, pues juraba que estaba sola.

-Haré spaguetties con carne, ¿te apetece?- Le preguntó ignorando su sarcasmo, haciendo lo posible por llevar la fiesta en paz.

-¡Claro que sí! ¿Cómo no? Ahora mismo muero por darme un atracón mientras mi hermana debe estar muriendo de hambre quién sabe dónde- Su sarcasmo fue doloroso y Candy se sintió fatal. No había forma de acertar con él. Respiró profundo.

-Estoy preparando la comida para que mi condición no me provoque un desmayo que termine empeorando la situación, créeme que haré un gran esfuerzo para poder digerirla. Te ofrecí por educación y solidaridad.- Su respuesta fue tan calmada y sin doble intención que fue el turno de él para que se sintiera mal. Recordó una vez que ella se le desmayó en los brazos en la primera cita que tuvieron, un bajón de azúcar por llevar más de veinticuatro horas sin comer. Él pasó tremendo susto con ella. El recuerdo le dio remordimientos por su actitud.

-Lo siento, Candy... es que estoy desesperado... ¡Estoy volviéndome loco! Necesito sacar todo lo que llevo dentro. Lo siento, lo único que puedo hacer es desquitarme contigo. Contigo al menos puedo pelearme. Lo necesito.- Candy vio su frustración, Terry estaba llorando, estaba mal. A ella se le movió el mundo entero, no le importó que la rechazara, ya que probablemente eso sería lo que haría, pero se le acercó, apagó las ollas para dedicarse por esa vez a él aunque le costara más desplantes y dolor.

-Comprendo tu angustia, Terry. No importa, si desquitarte conmigo te hace sentir mejor hazlo. No voy a defenderme esta vez. No tengo fuerzas para ello.- Terry se perdió en la sinceridad de sus ojos verdes. Después de mucho tiempo volvió a verla como antes, volvió a ver aquella luz angelical que le había robado el alma. No podía dejar de mirarla y perderse en sus ojos.

-No es que me haga sentir mejor, Candy... es que... lo necesito. No lo puedo evitar. Hace tiempo que sólo vivo para odiarte...- Ya estaban demasiado cerca y ahora era Candy la que se perdía en su mirada azúl.

-Olvida ese odio por un momento, Terry. Olvídalo y déjame abrazarte. Deja que compartamos el dolor- Lo abrazó, fue impulsiva, se expuso al rechazo, pero lo abrazó y se empapó de su calidez aunque él no estaba correspondiendo a su abrazo, sólo se quedaba quieto y no pudo evitar sentir el calor del cuerpo pequeño que se aferraba al suyo. Al bajar un poco la cabeza, decidido y rendido a entregarse a ese abrazo que tanta falta le hacía, el olor de su pelo lo hipnotizó, dejó su nariz pegada a él y Candy lo abrazó más fuerte.

-Te odio, Candy. Quiero que siempre tengas presente eso. Pero en estos momentos no tengo las fuerzas para seguirlo demostrando. Necesito tu calor ahora. Te necesito- La apretó con tanta fuerza que quería fundirla en su ser por ese momento. Porque tarde o temprano volvería a odiarla, pero ahora la necesitaba, mañana sería otro día.

-Estaré siempre aquí, Terry. Cuando me necesites, cuando quieras mi calor, insultarme, desquitarte, para todo estaré aquí. Te... te... te voy ayudar a pasar toda esta angustia- Le decía con la voz amortiguada por estar con la cara enterrada en su pecho. Él la estaba abrazando y ella quiso detener el tiempo y que ese abrazo lo hubiera provocado un acto de amor y no un momento de angustia y tragedia. Tanta fue su necesidad de él que por poco le soltaba que lo amaba.

-Candy... ¿tú alguna vez me quisiste?- La pregunta barrió con Candy, no se lo esperaba. No supo exactamente qué debía contestarle. Se lo había intentado decir tantas veces, pero él nunca le dio la oportunidad.

-Terry... yo te...

-Shh. Está bien. No me lo digas, no sé si quiero saberlo.- La silenció y ella vio el temor y el dolor en su mirada, tenía un gran temor a la verdad. Seguía pensando que ella nunca lo quiso, que sólo lo usó a conveniencia como una vía de escape. No sabía que Candy lo amaba más que así misma y que daría su alma con tal de borrar esa angustia de su rostro. Que le traería a su amada hermana de vuelta si estuviera en sus manos.

-Pero Terry... es que yo a ti te...

-¡No me lo digas!- Le gritó con desesperación y dolor.

-No lo hagas, sólo déjame quedarme así un momento más- Sus brazos la abrazaban por la cintura mientras su cabeza descansaba en el hueco de su hombro. Candy lo acarició, con mucha ternura, pasó sus delicados y delgados dedos por el cabello de Terry.

-Todo el tiempo que necesites, Terry. Te abrazaré toda la noche, si así lo deseas.- Él alzó la cabeza de pronto y separándose un poco de ella, pero sin dejar de abrazarla por la cintura, se quedó mirándola, como si quisiera plasmar cada detalle suyo en su memoria, aunque conocía bien cada rasgo de ese bello rostro. Fue acercándose lentamente a su boca y ella lo miraba con ansiedad, también se iba acercando, titubeante. Se hicieron eternos los segundos que tardó antes de que él tomara su boca en la suya. Esa vez no actuó con brutalidad. Había una delicadeza extrema en su beso, la besaba suavemente, recorriendo cada línea y pliegue de sus labios, saboreándola, buscando un rinconcito de paz. Su lengua entró a su boca dulcemente, sin abrirse camino a la fuerza. La suya la recibió y la cobijó en una danza sutil y cálida, se detuvo el reloj en ese momento. Sus manos permanecieron en su cintura sin moverse, sólo quería sus besos, sus besos y su paz. Sólo tenerla cerca, no importa si su amor no lo hubiera elegido, ahora era a él a quien besaba y sólo eso importaba. Ella dejó que su boca se saciara de la suya a su antojo y necesidad. No iba a negarle nada, que tomara todo lo que necesitaba. Ella le debía eso y mucho más. El celular de Candy sonó haciendo que sus bocas se separaran abruptamente.

-¿Cómo? Claro, claro, vamos para allá inmediatamente.- Dijo Candy en el teléfono y Terry estaba desesperado por saber que se había sabido, impaciente.

-¿Qué te dijeron, Candy? ¡Habla!- Le gritó desesperado, todo volvió a ser como antes.

-Hubo un testigo. Un niño vio todo. Tenemos que estar con los detectives lo antes posible.- Candy se cambió de ropa a velocidad para no provocar la impaciencia de Terry y su mal humor. Se fueron juntos en el carro de él aunque no hablaron en todo el camino, pero no puso resistencia cuando Candy entrelazó su mano a la mano libre de él en muestra de apoyo, de vez en cuando, él la apretaba y la acariciaba. En el camino llamaron a Albert para informarlo.

-Buenas noches. ¿El detective Padilla?- Preguntó Terry a penas respirando y arrastrando a Candy de la mano para que fuera a su paso.

-En la oficina tres, a mano derecha.- Respondió uno de los policías que trabajaban en el mostrador. Terry y Candy fueron al lugar indicado, pero otro oficial que custodiaba la puerta les dijo que debían esperar, el niño estaba declarando su versión de los hechos.

-Vamos, Jeffrey, puedes decirle al oficial lo que me contaste a mí. Tal vez puedas ayudarlos a encontrar a tu amiguita.- La madre del niño lo alentaba hablar aunque el pequeño tenía temor. Era compañero de Lucy, pelirrojo y de ojos verdes un poco flacucho y pequeño para su edad.

-Cuando se acabaron las clases y sonó el timbre todos corrimos hacia la acera de espera... Lucy estaba conmigo y esperamos a que el señor Vélez abriera el portón... Lucy y yo fuimos los primeros en salir... había un señor grande y feo esperando en el lado de afuera... cuando Lucy y yo salimos, el señor grande golpeó al señor Vélez y agarró a Lucy... yo fui corriendo a esconderme... tenía miedo.- Dijo el pequeño y unas lágrimas se le salieron. La detective que acompañaba al detective Padilla tenía los ojos aguados mientras la madre lo alentaba a que continuara y Padilla estaba pendiente a cada detalle que ofrecía el niño.

-¿Qué más recuerdas, Jeffrey?- Preguntó la detective Farías luego de unos minutos en que el pequeño se había calmado.

-Me escondí en un rincón y vi que cargaba a Lucy en los hombros, ella trataba de soltarse y lo golpeaba en la cara y le arrancó una máscara negra que tenía en la cara. Como la que usan los malos en las películas.- Concluyó el pequeño sintiendo un escalofrío. Los detectives sintieron algo de alivio, al menos había visto el rostro del desgraciado. Él niño también dio una descripción de la camioneta en que se la llevó, pero fue mucho desear que el pequeño pensara en memorizar la matrícula.

-¿Recuerdas la cara del hombre que se llevó a Lucy?

-Sí, yo mismo lo dibujé, mire.- El niño le mostró un dibujo que a pesar de haber sido hecho por alguien de su edad, serviría de mucho, era bastante descriptivo.

-Señor Grandchester, señora, disculpen la espera, pero no podían estar presentes mientras el niño era interrogado.- El detective Padilla tomó asiento y los invitó hacer lo mismo. Albert también había llegado.

-Éste dibujo fue hecho por el niño testigo. ¿Le es familiar este sujeto?

-¡Oh no! ¡No puede ser!- Gritó Candy desconcertando a los tres hombres que la miraban expectativos.

Continuará...

* * *

**¡Hola niñas lindas!**

**Primero que nada quiero agradecerles infinitamente por su apoyo y solidariad hacia la familia de mi amiga Kary Cruz. Sé que el poder de Dios se mueve cuando el pueblo ora y mis oraciones no la han soltado. Gracias a todas por sus hermosas palabras.**

**Espero que les haya gustado éste capítulo, pues como ven, estoy cumpliendo con actualizar a diario, siempre que pueda lo haré. Estaré esperando sus reviews.**

**Bonito domingo, preciosas.**

**Wendy**


	4. Como sal en la herida

**Entre el amor y el odio**

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

**Capítulo 4 Como sal en la herida**

* * *

Candy miraba el dibujo con horror, el detective y los hermanos esperaban una explicación por su reacción.

-¿Lo conoce señora?- Candy se quedó sin habla por un momento, sólo se fijaba en el dibujo y su cara cada vez era más dramática.

-Ese es... ¡Míralo, Terry! ¡Es él!- Con un dedo tembloroso señaló el papel y entonces Terry comprendió mientras Albert y el detective seguían sin idea.

-¡Ese maldito infeliz! ¡Voy a matarlo ahora mismo!- Terry se paró del asiento con brusquedad y golpeó un archivo que había en esa ofcina.

-¡Tú sabes donde está ese hijo de puta, Candy! ¡Dímelo! ¿Aún vive en la misma casa?- Terry jamaqueaba a Candy enloquecido y Albert a penas trataba de asimilar la información.

-¡Señor Grandchester! Siéntese, por favor. ¿Podrían decirme quién es este hombre?- Terry se sentó de mala gana con la cara hecha furia, Candy estaba súper nerviosa y Albert a pesar de su angustia, esperaba la explicación.

-Ese es mi... padrastro... se llama Rogelio Rojas...

-¿Tu padrastro? ¿Qué tiene que ver ese malnacido con Lucy?- Ahí el alterado fue Albert, dio un palmetazo en el escritorio, rara vez se salía de control.

-Señores, señores, les agradecería que me pudieran explicar quién es exactamente ese sujeto y por qué querría lastimar a su hermana. Sé que la situación es difícil, pero no ayudan en nada con esa actitud, así que por favor, cálmense para que podamos trabajar e ir detrás del responsable de ésto.- Alzó la voz el oficial Padilla y los hermanos bajaron sus revoluciones y se sentaron.

-Seguramente por dinero o por hacerme daño. Abusó de mí durante mi niñez hasta que finalmente me fui de casa... Estoy segura que es él... ¡Es él!- Desesperada se puso de pie, no entendía por qué no salían a rescatar a Lucy si ya les había dicho quien era.

-Cálmese, señora. Díganos el nombre completo y si es posible la dirección del domicilio donde cree que se encuentra, será más fácil dar con él en la base de datos.- Candy se apresuró a darle la información mientras temblaba y cruzaba los dedos para encontrar a Lucy a tiempo, temía que le hiciera las cosas horribles que le había hecho a ella. Se quedaron solos los tres en la oficina mientras el detective investigaría el paradero del desgraciado de Rogelio Rojas.

-Hay algo que no entiendo... ¿por qué no ha llamado para pedir dinero por el rescate? Porque asumo que es el dinero lo que debe estarlo motivando.- La voz de Albert permanecía alterada, deseaba salir él mismo a buscar a su hermana y no esperar a que la policía hiciera todas sus mierderías.

-Tarde o temprano lo hará. Esa basura no tardará en pedir dinero. La gente vende hasta su alma por un par de pesos.- Fue Terry el que gritó y por alguna razón miró a Candy cuando dijo la última frase, otra bofetada por parte de él mientras ella parecía sólo colocar la otra mejilla.

-El dinero es lo de menos... tengo miedo de que... la lastime... como hizo conmigo... temo que la...

-¡Al diablo la policía! ¡Yo mismo iré a buscarla! Y tú, vienes conmigo- Tirándola del brazo, Terry hizo que Candy se pusiera de pie, Terry estaba decidido a ir a buscarla por su cuenta.

-¡Terrence! ¡Por el amor de Dios! Espera al menos a que llegue el oficial. ¿Cómo vas a ir por tu cuenta a buscar un sujeto que seguramente es peligroso y no sabes si esté armado?

-¡Y tú qué sugieres, Albert! ¿Que me quede aquí sentado mientras la policía juega a _Adivina Quién_?- Terry estaba furioso, si Albert no lo retiene a la fuerza estaba dispuesto a irse arrastrando a Candy consigo, ella tenía ganas de hacer lo mismo, ir a buscarla aunque su heroísmo le costara la vida.

-¿Es éste el sujeto, señora?- El oficial le mostró la fotografía del sospechoso, efectivamente, el padrastro de Candy, fue fácil dar con él debido a sus antecedentes penales.

-¡Sí! Se los dije. ¡Era él! Tienen que ir a buscarla. Por favor, no dejen que le haga daño, por favor.- Candy entró en crisis y suplicaba casi a los pies del oficial mientras Albert trataba de calmarla.

-¿Y qué coño estamos esperando? ¡Vamos a buscarla ya!- Volvió alterarse Terry dirigiéndose a la puerta nuevamente.

-Señor Grandchester, créame que entendemos su pocisión, pero las cosas no se hacen así. Ahora voy a prepar a mi equipo, partiremos lo antes posible.

El oficial preparó y dio instrucciones a sus hombres. Tres patrullas salieron hacia la dirección de la antigua casa de Candy. Candy, Terry y Albert iban en una de las patrullas con el detective Benson, en otra patrulla iba el detective Padilla con dos de sus hombres y en una camioneta a parte el mejor equipo de rescate. Iba también una ambulancia en caso de que le hubieran hecho daño físico a la niña.

-¿Aquí es?- Preguntó Benson a Candy y cuando ella asintió, avisó a los demás por el radio.

-Voy a ir ahora a partirle la madre a ese desgraciado- Terry iba abrir la puerta para salir de la patrulla. El oficial Benson y Albert lo pararon en seco. Candy moría de nervios y angustia.

-Señor, usted no puede interferir en el rescate. Eso sólo empeoraría todo. Haga el favor de calmarse y dejar ésto en manos de los profesionales. Contamos con el mejor equipo, se lo aseguramos.- Terry apretó los puños y echaba chispas. Candy pasó con miedo su mano sobre la suya y él la apretó. Tenía mucho miedo.

-Rogelio Rojas, somos del Departamento de Policía, abra la puerta.- Decía padilla, pero no había respuesta. Se escuchaba un televisor encendido.

-Rogelio Rojas, abra la puerta o entaremos forzados a entrar de todas formas.- Al no haber respuesta nuevamente, uno de lo hombres que lo acompañaban estaba a punto de derribar la puerta de una patada, entonces se abrió. Se asomó una mujer de unos cuarenta años, aunque sus fachas y mala vida le hacía aparentar más. Estaba en bata, con su pelo rojizo desaliñado y un cigarrillo en la boca, con su gesto indiferente, echando el humo a la cara de los oficiales.

-Soy el detective Padilla, estamos buscando al señor Rogelio Rojas, ¿se encuentra aquí?- La mujer seguía inhalando y exhalando de su cigarrillo con el mismo gesto indiferente hasta que segundos después se dignó a contestar.

-No sé dónde está, no lo he visto.- Lanzó la colilla del cigarrillo al piso y con su pantunfla lo aplastó.

-¿Es usted su esposa?- Preguntó Padilla mirándola con cierto desdén.

-¿Y por eso debo saber su paradero?- Soltó con una altanería y una insolencia que estaba acabando con la paciencia de los oficiales.

-Su esposo es sospechoso del secuestro de la menor Lucille Grandchester. ¿Sabe usted algo al respecto?

-¿Quién es esa mujer tan repugnante?- Preguntó Albert al ver la escena de lejos. Candy no pudo evitar llorar y a Terry hubo que detenerlo nuevamente para que no saliera de la patrulla.

-Es mi madre...- Musitó Candy con más vergüenza que dolor.

-Lo siento... no sabía que...

-No lo sientas, tienes toda la razón. Crecí con una familia repugnante.- Por su dolor profundo, Albert pasó la mano por la espalda de Candy, Terry sintió que hervía.

-No sé nada. Mi esposo no está aquí.- Ladró la mujer mientras trataba de encender otro cigarrillo.- ¿Le importaría que echáramos un vistazo?- Ahí se puso nerviosa y tanto Padilla como sus hombres lo notaron.

-¿Qué no necesitan una orden para eso?- Preguntó con desafío y prepotencia, pero la preocupación y el nerviosismo era palpable en su rostro.

-¿Le parece bien ésta?- Respondió el oficial mostrando la orden y abriéndose paso en la casa junto a los demás hombres. Uno de ellos se quedó a custodiar a la señora en caso de que intentara alguna estupidez.

-Aquí no hay nada.- Dijo Padilla al salir de una de las habitaciones de la destartalada y sucia vivienda.

-Sigamos buscando.- Todos iban apuntando con sus armas mientras peinaban cada rincón y recoveco de la casa. No había ni señas de Rojas.

-¡Por allá! ¡Se escapa!- Gritó uno de los oficiales señalando a la puerta de la cocina que daba al patio mientras Rogelio Rojas trataba de saltar la verja que lo conduciría a la calle.

-Rogelio Rojas, deténgase.- El gordinflón calvo y de facciones ordinarias y aparariencia poco higiénica fue capturado por tres oficiales en su fallido intento de escapar. Cayó al piso y lo esposaron.

-Rogelio Rojas, está detenido por ser sospechoso del secuestro de la menor Lucy Grandchester.- Padilla le leyó sus derechos mientras lo ponían de pie. El gordo sonreía cínicamente mientras la mujer desde la puerta de la entrada miraba todo más nerviosa que nunca. Había hecho también un intento por escapar, pero fue detenida también en el acto.

-Vamos, arréstenme. Nunca sabrán dónde está la mocosa esa.- Dijo con burla, demostrando su gran estupidez, admitiendo con eso que él estaba detrás de su desaparición. Los oficiales seguían buscando por la casa para ver si daban con Lucy.

-¿Ese es el hijo de puta que tiene a mi hermana?- Preguntó Albert y Candy asintió. Cuando vinieron a reaccionar, ya Terry había salido de la patrulla y fue hacia el gordo que estaba siendo encaminado hacia el interior de la otra patrulla.

-¡Vas a morirte desgraciado!- Terry sacó para sorpresa de todos un arma y le apuntó a Rojas que de pronto abandonó su gesto cínico y comenzó a temblar como gelatina.

-Señor Grandchester, baje el arma.- Terry seguía apuntando hacia el gordo con los ojos inyectados de furia. El oficial que custodiaba a Candy y a Albert fue hacia ellos y tanto Albert como Candy lo siguieron para tratar de evitar otra desgracia. Terry estaba fuera de control.

-Terry... no lo hagas, no vale la pena... Ya no podrá hacernos más daño...- Fue la voz quebrada de Candy, su súplica junto a su llanto lastimero que detuvieron a Terry, nisiquiera las amenzas de los oficiales o las palabras de Albert. Bajó el arma y se la entregó a uno de los oficiales.

-¿Dónde tienes a mi hermana, desgraciado?- Albert lo tomó por el cuello y Padilla tuvo que quitárselo de encima.

-Estamos buscándola aún. Rojas se niega hablar.- Dijo Padilla mientras los hombres seguían buscando sin cesar. Candy se acercó a su madre mientras le leían los derechos y era esposada.

-Tú sabes muy bien dónde está. ¡Habla! ¿Piensas seguir apoyando a éste maldito?- Su madre no decía nada, sólo le dedicaba una mirada desdeñosa.

-Eres igual a él. Ambos me dan asco. Que Dios los perdone.- Candy se alejó de ella y mientras los oficiales seguían buscando a Lucy sin éxito, la angustia de Candy crecía más. Veía de lejos a Terry y Albert desesperados y alterados.

-¡El almacén!- Gritó Candy y nadie entendió.

-¡Búsquenla en el almacén! Seguro la escondió ahí.- Desesperada señalaba al patio. Estuvo a punto de ir a buscarla ella misma si no fue porque Benson la detuvo. Candy les indicó el lugar donde se encontraba y cuatro oficiales, incluyendo una mujer fueron hacia el lugar mencionado.

-Tiene una cadena y un candado.- Dijo la oficial que se había acercado primero. Los de rescate fueron a buscar una herramienta necesaria y lograron abrir la puerta. El bagón metálico en forma de casucha estaba en penumbras malholiente y húmedo. Los cuatro oficiales se habían adentrado.

-Lucy... Lucy Grandchester. ¿Estás aquí? Somos la policía. Puedes salir, no hay peligro, Lucy.- La oficial la llamaba mientras seguía caminando y buscando en todos los alrededores, no se escuchaba nada hasta que de pronto oyeron unos sollozos.

-¿Lucy? No temas, pequeña, acércate. Ven, tus hermanos están esperándote.- Cuando la pequeña escuchó eso salió corriendo hacia la oficial y por poco se desmaya en el intento. El uniforme de la pequeña estaba sucio y raído, tenía varios moretones, tal vez el haber estado tantas horas en ese suelo metálico, temblaba. Debía estar muerta del hambre. Uno de los oficiales salió hacia afuera con la débil Lucy en brazos. Cuando Terry, Albert y Candy la vieron, se quedaron paralizados por varios segundos.

-¡Lucy! Lucy, estás aquí, pequeña.- Candy se desbordó en llanto y abrazó a la niña como si su vida dependiera de ello. Cuando por fin la soltó, Lucy se lanzó a los brazos de Terry que la cargó y la apretó mientras lloraba sobre su pequeño y delgadito cuerpo.

-Tenía mucho miedo, Terry. El gordo era malo...

-Shh. Ya, mi amor, ya pasó. Ya nadie más va a lastimarte. No vamos a permitirlo.- La niña a los minutos se safó del abrazo de Terry y voló hacia los brazos de Albert que la besó y la abrazó con devoción.

-Tengo hambre, Al.- Dijo la pequeña y todos rieron. Terry apretó la mandíbula por la rabia, su hermanita debió haber pasado un infierno, hasta hambre, pensó. A pesar de todo, sonreía y ya no se le notaba el miedo, tenía esa cualidad en común con Albert, nada le robaba el sueño, era optimista y alegre. Bonita mezcla de ambos, el físico de Terry y la personalidad de Albert. Aunque el lado traviezo venía de los hermanos gemelos, los menores de los varones que tenían la misma edad de Candy.

Se hicieron las debidas declaraciones, tanto el padrastro de Candy como su madre enfrentarían cargos. Luego de que una doctara revisara a Lucy, pudieron al fin ir a casa. Lucy tendría que tomar algunas terapias psicológicas por un tiempo. Esos tráumas siempre dejaban secuelas imborrables en el alma y no querían que nada perturbara a la pequeña que bastante tenía con haber quedado huérfana.

-Ya se quedó dormida. La pobre estaba agotada.- Le dijo Candy uniéndosele a Albert en la salita de estar. Había sido un día agotador e inolvidable, ninguno de los dos podía conciliar el sueño.

-Gracias a Dios ese malparido no le hizo daño.- Dijo Albert y la invitó a sentarse a su lado en el sofá.

-Yo misma lo habría matado si se hubiera atrevido a lastimarla.- En la voz de Candy había rabia, dolor y resentimiento, últimamente muchas cosas le traían los amargos recuerdos de su turbulenta infancia.

-¿Y dónde está Terry?- Preguntó por fin Candy, llevaba rato queriendo preguntar, pero no se atrevía. Albert conocía muy bien la historia de los dos, sabía lo que ambos sentían y tras muchos intentos porque dejaran de ser tan cabezotas y olvidaran todo el odio que supuestamente se tenían y fueran felices, tiró la toalla, tarde o temprano se rendirían y estarían juntos. Hasta un ciego podría ver la pasión que destilaban en todo, especialmente en su competencia sobre quién odiaba más a quién.

-Debe estar encerrado en su cuarto. O en el despacho. Sabes que mi hermano en los últimos años se ha transformado en un lobo solitario.- Candy suspiró ante el comentario, captó la indirecta y eso no hizo que se sintiera mejor.

-Candy... Ese hombre, tu padrastro... ¿te lastimó?- Preguntó Albert mirándola a los ojos y viendo cómo los de ella se nublaban e inundaban. Con eso le contestó todo.

-No te lo imaginas, Al. Lucy tuvo suerte. Mucha suerte.- Sus lágrimas cayeron y Albert las enjugó con su cariño fraternal. A veces Candy le recordaba a su madre, a Eleonor, su dulzura, cuando era pequeño y su madre a penas tenía unos años más que Candy, por eso jamás podía verla en un sentido romántico, sino como a alguien a quién querías proteger.

-Imagino todo lo que debiste haber pasado, pequeña. Pero ya no llores más, sabes que no puedo ver a nadie llorar. Ya está muy lejos de todos nosotros y no volverá hacerte daño, ni a ti ni a nadie.- La abrazaba y le acariciaba el cabello mientras ella dejaba ir el llanto que llevaba reprimiendo por años, porque siempre apartaba esos recuerdos cada vez que querían asaltarla, pero en los últimos días era sencillamente imposible.

-Fueron muchos, Albert. Muchos golpes... de ambos, no sé cuál de los dos era peor, no sabes todas las veces que pensé en huir... pero siempre me encontraban y era peor... No sabes todas las veces que estuve en el hospital y las mentiras que me hacían sostener para justificar los golpes que me daban... una vez...- El llanto no la dejó continuar... Albert la abrazó fuerte y sin presionarla esperó a que decidiera continuar.

-Una vez me rompieron un brazo y me tuvieron así varios días porque no se atrevían a llevarme al hospital por miedo a lo que les pudiera pasar...- Albert escuchaba los relatos de Candy con horror y rabia. ¿Cómo podía haber gente tan mala en el mundo? Se preguntó mirando hacia el vacío, pidiendo a Dios una respuesta.

-Pero eso no va a suceder otra vez. Ya todo eso pasó. Eres una mujer joven y fuerte, exitosa e inteligente. Su maldad no logró destruirte por completo. Seguirás hacia adelante.

Candy se volvió un ovillo entre los brazos fuertes de Albert. Él la acurrucó como a una niña, como a una hermana menor por los casi quince años que le llevaba de diferencia. Ella sabía cómo despertar su instinto protector.

-Me hubieran avisado para dejarlos solos.- Terry los sorprendió y Candy dio un respingo, estaba quedándose dormida. Albert en cambio se quedó muy tranquilo, conocía a Terry y las estupideces que decía o hacía cuando estaba molesto o en éste caso, celoso.

-Terry... pensé que te habías ido a dormir...

-¡Claro! Y aprovechaste para arrimártele a Albert, ¿no?- Otra vez su mirada dura se posaba en ella, la miraba con desprecio y con los ojos achicados, apretando la mandíbula.

-Terry, no vengas con tus escenitas ahora, no es el momento. Y sabes muy bien lo que hay entre Candy yo, no tenemos por qué escondernos.- Explicó Albert con toda la paciencia del mundo y sin inmutarse. Candy estaba nerviosa, a pesar de todo creyó haber logrado algo con Terry, que estaba rompiendo la barrera, pero no, seguía ahí, imponente y sobervia, consumiéndola más cada día.

-Sí, cómo no. Tal vez tú no lo veas, pero yo sí. Como te encanta ir detrás de los mayores, ¿eh Candy? ¿Estás buscando un nuevo papacito que te concienta todos tus caprichos?- Terry se estaba pasando de la raya y Albert ya se estaba enfadando.

-¡Y eso a ti qué más te da! Me tienes ya harta, Terrence. Con tu jueguito de te odio, te desprecio, pero te hago la vida de cuadros, ni contigo, ni sin ti. ¡Déjame en paz!

Albert disfrutaba viendo lo alterada que estaba Candy, le estaba gritando a Terry como una demente, había tocado el límite y había estallado y aunque Terry no decía nada porque Candy no le había dado oportunidad hablar, la miraba con las mismas ganas de matarla, esperando el momento de revirar la ofensiva.

-Házte la digna ahora, Candice. Juega a la dama refinada, pero no dejaré que engatuces a mi hermano para que termines matándolo como hiciste con...

-¡Basta! ¡No es el maldito momento para ésto! ¿Por qué en vez de estar diciendo tantas estupideces, mejor no agradeces que por ella dimos con Lucy? Deberías estar feliz de que regresó completa y podrás dormir tranquilo esta noche.- Albert estaba más que molesto también con las actitudes de Terry, Candy se quedaba callada, llorando aún por los efectos de los recuerdos y los veía a ambos discutir, estaba al borde de un colapso. Su resistencia estaba menguando cada vez más. ¿Cuánto más podría soportar su amor hacia él?

-¡Claro! Santa Candice sabía exactamente dónde tenían a Lucy...

-¿Qué insinúas, Terrence?- Intervino Albert rayando en la ira, era su hermano y lo amaba, pero ya eso era demasiado. Candy sintió que iba a quebrarse en ese preciso momento. Una cosa era su abierto odio hacia ella, su sarcasmo y sus ironías y otra muy diferente que la acusara de algo tan ruin.

-No insinúo nada. ¡Joder! Deja de defenderla a ella. ¡Deja de pensar con la polla!- Candy dio un respingo y se atemorizó cuando vio a Albert acercársele a Terry con un gesto amenazador y con los puños apretados. La cosa estaba poniéndose realmente fea.

-Yo sí que no voy a tolerar tu idiotez, vuelve a insinuar algo semejante y te parto la...

-¡Ya! Por favor... no puedo más. No se peléen. Él tiene razón, todo se arruinó cuando yo llegué a ésta casa. Ya no se preocupen por mí. Ganaste, Terrence. Me voy.- Ambos se quedaron en shock cuando vieron a Candy con el rostro tan mojado, tan dolido. Reflejaba los mil cuchillos que Terry le había clavado en el alma.

-¡Candy!- Albert trató de detenerla, pero ella siguió subiendo las escaleras. No le importaba que fuera ya medianoche, se iría, no podría soportar un día más bajo el mismo techo con Terry. Justo cuando pensaba que habían dado un paso hacia adelante, resultaba que había retrocedido dos.

En la tranquilidad de su habitación terminó de llorar. Tanta rabia, tanto dolor, tanta angustia. ¿Nadie podía ver que estaba partiéndose? Su mente comenzó a buscar refugio en algún hermoso recuerdo.

-¿Estás segura que te dejarán salir? ¿Pediste permiso?

-Terrence, yo ya tengo dieciocho años, además no hay nadie en casa, puede que vaya y regrese y aún no haya nadie.- Terry había ido a buscar a Candy para dar un paseo una semana después del accidente en que se conocieron. Se quedó casi paralizado cuando la vio. Nada que ver con la chica mohína y arapienta con la que había chocado. Candy tenía un jean azúl, decente, se veía nuevo y era ajustado, marcaba muy bien sus formas, se había puesto una hermosa blusa de corsé negro con rojo cuyos detalles eran con encaje y las mangas eran cortas y caídas, dejando el pecho y los hombros desnudos. Tenía unas altas sandalias de plataforma negras y su pelo no estaba rebelde y desaliñado, se había puesto gel dando resultado a unas hermosas y perfectas ondas. Se había puesto sombra oscura, rubor y un labial rojo que brillaba en su boca carnosa. Tuvo que recurrir a su mejor amiga para que se apiadara de ella y le prestara esa ropa y vaya que su amiga la quería porque Terry estaba que babeaba.

-Perdón, Bruma... no te lo dije antes, pero te ves... hermosa... simplemente hermosa.- Ella bajó la cabeza, no siendo capaz de mirarlo a los ojos. Él sonrió, amaba su inocencia, eso estaba volviéndolo loco, se había quedado prendido de la chiquilla.

-¿A dónde quieres que te lleve?- Preguntó luego de abrirle la puerta del pasajero para que ella se sentara. También se había fijado en él, su jean negro le quedaba perfecto, el cuerpo de ese hombre era un sueño. Tenía una polo verde _Lacoste _y zapatos casuales negros. Su pelo estaba peinado de una forma que Candy recordó a Christian Gray y se sonrojó como una manzana.

-Yo... quisiera ir al cine.- Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió a Candy. No recordaba la última vez que había ido. Sus amistades del barrio iban constantemente, pero ella nunca tenía dinero y terminaba inventando cualquier excusa para no pasar tantas vergüenzas.

-Al cine, entonces, preciosa.- Le guiñó un ojo y se puso en marcha. Candy estaba nerviosa, de vez en cuando lo miraba de reojo y luego posaba la vista en la carretera. Terry sonreía cada vez que la miraba hasta que al fin llegaron al cine de _Plaza del Sol_, un centro comercial a la vez. Terry se estacionó en el multipiso, como todo un caballero le abrió la puerta y se encaminaron al cine que quedaba dentro del mall. Terry jamás pensó que Candy llamaría tanto la atención, chicos, jóvenes, hombres adultos y maduros la miraban sin disimulo, de verdad se veía espectacular. Tanta atención para ella sola la pusieron nerviosa, sólo rogaba no caerse con los tacones. Ni cuenta se dio lo tenso que se había puesto Terry y la mirada fulminante que le daba a todo el que miraba a Candy devorándola. No pudo evitarlo y la tomó de la mano, para que todos supieran que andaba con él, aunque a penas estuvieran conociéndose y no fueran nada, tal vez ni amigos, porque ni su verdadero nombre sabía. Ella sentía que estaba en la luna, la mano de él entrelazada a la suya mientras caminaban, que cálido se sentía, él de vez en cuando la apretaba un poquito más. Candy pensó que estaba viviendo un cuento. Tantas cosas lindas no podían ser verdad, no para ella.

-La película comienza en una hora, Bruma. ¿Quieres dar una vuelta por ahí mientras?- Ella asintió y de la mano recorrieron los diferentes kioskos que vendían gafas, gorras, piercing, celulares y cosas parecidas. Terry vio que Candy se quedó mirando unos aretes de oro en forma de delfín, pequeños y delicados como ella.

-¿Los quieres?- Le preguntó con su habitual sonrisa, brindándole confianza. Ella sintió vergüenza y se quedó mirando a los aretes y a él titubeante, no era correcto aceptar, pensó. No quería que él pensara que era una interesada.

-Eh... no, no, sólo estaba viéndolos...

-Señorita, ¿podría darme los esos aretes de allí?- Terry sabía que ella los quería, se los compró. No había nada mejor que verla feliz. Ver esa sonrisa en su rostro, como si le hubiese dado un pedazo de cielo no tenía precio.

-Gracias, Terrence, pero no tenías por qué...

-Shhh. Yo quise hacerlo, además, también me gustaron. Creo que compraré unas para Lucy.- Dijo y ella se quedó intrigada. ¿Quién sería esa tal Lucy? Frunció el ceño, no sabía por qué eso le afectaba si no eran nada.

-¿Lucy es tu novia?- No resistió las ganas de preguntar aunque después se arrepintió por indiscreta.

-Sí. Y es muy celosa, no le gusta que salga con ninguna chica.- Ella lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos, no podía creerlo y él por dentro disfrutó de su expresión, estaba muy seria. ¿Celosa? Se preguntó, pero pensó que era absurdo.

-¿Y por qué no invitaste a _Lucy _a pasear?- Hizo énfasis en el nombre el cual pronunció con sarcasmo y Terry por poco suelta la carcajada. Ella era simplemente divina.

-Lo que pasa es que Lucy... es muy revoltosa, no se calla, no se está quieta y además... tiene cinco años. Es también mi hermana.- La cara que puso Candy valía un millón. Le estuvo tomando el pelo todo el tiempo. Él hizo de todo para no reirse, pero no pudo evitarlo.

-Eso no fue gracioso, Terrence.- Le dijo totalmente seria y Terry rió más, al final ella tuvo que reir también.

-Ya. Ven.- La llamó para que se acercara más a él y dudosa, ella fue. Le echó los rizos hacia atrás para que sus orejas quedaran libres y le colocó los aretes que él le había comprado. Para Candy ese había sido lo más íntimo que había compartido jamás, tembló cuando las manos de él hicieron contacto con su piel, rozando inevitablemente su cuello cuando le colocaba los aretes.

-Te quedan preciosas, Bruma... Oye, ¿cuándo podré saber tu nombre?- No hubo respuesta, la vio que los ojos se le estaban cerrando y se iba hacia atrás.

-¡Bruma! ¿Estás bien?

Candy despertó de su recuerdo abruptamente. Porque la misma sensación de mareo de ese día la estaba volviendo a experimentar, recordó que nunca terminó la cena y aunque luego del regreso de Lucy hicieron comida, ella a penas la probó. Muy mal para su condición, si no se cuidaba bien, terminaría en diabetes. Se comió una barrita de granola de fresa que tenía en su bolso para que no le diera un bajón de azúcar o un desmayo como el que casi arruina su primera cita y se puso a empacar. A esa misma hora. Nisiquiera tomó un baño, hizo una pequeña maleta de improviso, ya otro día vendría por lo demás. Se hizo una coleta y al mirarse en el espejo contempló sus aretes, nunca se los había quitado, no podía siendo eso uno de los detalles más bellos que tuvo en la vida. Siempre se dejaba el pelo suelto para cubrirlos y así Terry no se percatara de esa debilidad. Respiró profundo y bajó las escaleras. No había marcha atrás. Hasta ese día se dejaría humillar por Terry.

-Candy... ¿no podrías esperar al menos hasta mañana? Además, ¿a dónde vas?- Albert estaba preocupado, se cruzó con él ya casi en la salida.

-No te preocupes, Al, ya tengo a donde quedarme. Y no, no voy a esperar, lo siento. No puedo estar aquí un minuto más con tu hermano.- Sus ojos se aguaron nuevamente y él asintió con tristeza.

-Por favor, dile a Lucy que la quiero mucho y que me perdone por no haber podido cumplir mi promesa.- Se marchó deshecha, pero no miró atrás, si lo hacía volvería y eso sólo sería echar más sal sobre la herida.

-¡Albert! ¿Has visto a Candy?- Preguntó Terry luego de bajar las escaleras azorado. Albert no comprendió de pronto su repentina preocupación.

-Sí. Se fue hace media hora.- Terry tardó varios segundos en asimilar la información.

-¿Y la dejaste ir así no más?

-¿Y qué carajo pretendías que hiciera?- Ladró Albert molesto y se fue dejando a Terry solo. Terry dio un puñetazo en la licorera de la sala con frustración. Luego sacó algo de su bolsillo. Se quedó observándolo con melancolía. La cadenita de oro de la cual colgaba un pequeño y delicado delfín, iba a juego con los aretes que hace tres años le había comprado, nunca se lo pudo entregar.

Continuará...

* * *

**¡Hola bellezas!**

**Aquí estoy, diariamente, lo prometido es deuda. Espero que les haya gustado este intenso capítulo preparado con todo el amor del mundo para ustedes. Quiero darles las gracias por su infinito apoyo, han dejado unos reviews preciosos, todas ustedes, me los he leído uno a uno, no saben la importancia que tienen, esa es la apreciación por mi trabajo, la forma de saber que mi esfuerzo vale la pena, les agradezco que se tomen la molestia de dejarlos e incluso agradezco a las que presionan para que actualice rápido.**

**Quería mencionar, por si las dudas, que aunque pasen estas situaciones fuertes con la pareja principal, no significa que vivirán separados del todo, recuerden que ellos viven entre el odio y el amor, hay que ver hacia dónde se inclina más la balanza porque a la larga, de los dos sentimientos, el único verdadero es el amor, ya que el odio es mera fachada como han podido ver.**

**Recuerden que mencioné que éste sería un trabajo diferente a los que había hecho, pues tengo que evolucionar ya que en un futuro es mi intención llegar hacer al menos un libro. Los personajes secundarios tendrán su participación y alguna influencia en la historia, pero no tendrán su historia individual como en mis otros fics. Aquí la pareja estrella será Candy y Terry y en ellos me enfocaré.**

**Cuento con sus reviews, preciosas**

**Su amiga,**

**Wendy Grandchester**


	5. Muriendo de amor

**Entre el amor y el odio**

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

**Capítulo 5 Muriendo de amor**

* * *

-Ahora sí, Candy, ¿qué fue lo que pasó para que huyeras de casa a ésta hora?- Candy a penas acaba de instalarse en la habitación de huéspedes del apartamento de Annie. Estaba desbaratada, cansada, ojerosa y al parecer, sus lágrimas no daban tregua.

-¡Me pasa todo, Annie! ¡Todo!- Gritó con frustración y llanto y al verla así y no con la coraza que solía usar en el trabajo, Annie supo que su compañera estaba realmente afectada.

-Ya, Candy, tranquila. No estoy preguntándote por chisme, sabes que soporto a Grandchester tanto como tú, pero es bueno desahogarse. Yo no le diré a nadie, puedes confiar en mí.- Con cariño pasó su mano por la rubia cabellera y le sonrió afable.

-Yo... yo siempre he pasado por alto todas sus idioteces, sus comentarios o sus humillaciones... es más, me rio de ellas y le respondo con algo peor, que tú lo sabes, pero ésta vez... ésta vez...-Se le hizo un nudo por el dolor de recordar sus últimas palabras.

-Se atrevió a insinuar que yo tuve algo que ver con el secuestro de Lucy.- Annie abrió los ojos como platos. Se había pasado, definitivamente.

-¡Qué imbécil!- Dijo Annie contagiada de la rabia de Candy. Candy se limpiaba las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

-Candy... yo quisiera entender por qué ese desprecio tan grande que tiene Terrence hacia a ti...- La miró con sinceridad, no como quien busca el chisme o simplemente saciar su curiosidad. Candy jamás contaría la historia a detalle, le ahorraría esa humillación a Terry aunque él no lo mereciera, después de todo, eso fue lo que hizo crecer ese resentimiento hacia ella.

-Yo le rompí el corazón hace tres años.- Los ojos de Annie querían salirse de la impresión. Caras vemos... fue lo que pensó y a Candy no le pasó desapercibido la expresión de sorpresa de Annie. ¿Quién iba imaginar que detrás de todo el odio que Terry le profesaba a diario había existido un amor inmenso, tan inmenso que nunca llegó a ser?

-¿Ustedes...? ¿Ustedes fueron novios...?- Preguntó despacio y con los ojos aún bien abiertos. Por alguna razón, Candy sólo consiguió llorar más.

-Es una historia larga y complicada, Ann...- Se echó hacia atrás en la cama, su espalda recostada a la pared y cruzó los brazos, sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados.

-¿Y cómo fue que terminaste casada con...? Annie no se atrevía ni a pronunciarlo.

-¡Ironías de la vida! Un momento de desesperación me llevó a tomar la primera vía de escape que me ofrecieron. No sé que fue peor... si saltar de aquél puente del que me salvó o haber aceptado su propuesta.- Ahí sí que Annie no salió de su asombro. ¿Tan fuerte fue que iba a suicidarse?

-Pero... ¿Por qué no buscaste a Terrence?- Annie no podía entender esa falta de lógica y Candy comprendió su expresión.

-Fue la primera persona que busqué... bueno lo intenté, sólo tenía su número de celular... yo... nunca le dije mi nombre verdadero y tampoco quise saber el suyo. No me era fácil confiar en nadie, nisiquiera en él confiaba del todo, lo llamé mil veces... nunca me contestó, pasaron las semanas... y cuando me pasó aquello... acepté la propuesta del señor... o eso o morir.- Cada vez, Annie quedaba más impactada. Algunas personas podrían escribir un libro sobre sus vivencias, Candy sin duda podría hacer hasta una película.

-Pero... ¿le has explicado qué fue lo que te llevó hasta el punto de aceptar casarte con...?

-¡No me escucha! ¡Nunca ha querido escucharme! ¿No entiendes que me odia?- Candy se volvió alterar y luego se disculpó con Annie, tampoco era para desquitarse con ella.

-Tremenda telaraña la que has hecho, Candy. Entiendo ahora por qué Terrence te aborrece tanto, no es para menos... viéndolo del punto de vista de él, claro. Pero también entiendo la razón principal de su odio. Creo que eso hasta un ciego podría verlo.

-¡Claro! Llega de pronto de no sé dónde porque nisiquiera supe qué coño había sido de su vida y me encuentra casada.- Estalló Candy harta de escuchar siempre lo mismo de las pocas personas que conocían la historia.

-No, Candy. La razón de su empeño por demostrarte que te odia es para poder convencerse a sí mismo. Lo que realmente odia es amarte, amarte tanto a pesar de todo.- Candy dio la vida por poder creer que era por eso.

-No lo creo, Annie. No se puede lastimar tanto a alguien que amas. Terry se levanta cada día pensando en cuál sería la yaga en que me hundirá el dedo.- Ya eso lo dijo tranquila, con pausa y resignada, con una resitación poética.

-Qué pena, Candy. Qué pena que dos personas que se amen con la intensidad que se aman ustedes no puedan estar juntos. Aún no habiendo nada que lo impida... Siguen amándose y no me digas que no. El viejo se murió, ustedes están solos... ¿qué les impide estar juntos?- Candy no contestó, sólo la miró suplicante para que no la torturara más y ella entendió.

-Bueno, descansa, Candy. Mañana hay trabajo.- Annie se marchó y Candy por fin decidió darse un baño y se tomó unas pastillas para poder dormir, sería la única forma en que podría conciliar el sueño.

-¡Te ves de puta madre!- Dijo Albert burlón al pasar por el lado de Terry en la cocina para servirse café. Terry ni le contestó. Estaba ojeroso porque tampoco pudo dormir, tenía una barba de dos días y su expresión era totalmente de pocos amigos.

-¿Podrías pasarme la azúcar o vas a vaciarla completa en tu taza?- Preguntó Terry de mal talante, pero Albert ya estaba acostumbrado, así que decidió divertirse a su costa, se lo merecía de todos modos.

-Si con eso te endulzas la vida y dejas de ser un limón...

-Vete al carajo, Albert- Respondió y le quitó la azúcar de mala manera, Albert seguía sonriendo burlón.

-¿Puedo llamarte dulce limonada?- Terry lo miró con ganas de matarlo, se atragantó el café a pesar de lo caliente que estaba y tiró la taza al fregadero de una manera que por poco la rompe.

-No te preocupes, hermanito. Tarde o temprano volverá- Albert hizo un gesto dramático y cursi y Terry cada vez estaba más apunto de ahorcarlo.

-No sé de qué hablas.- Dijo con fingida indiferencia mientras daba la espalda para irse.

-Pues que pena... porque hablo de cierta chaparra rubia... con pecas... muy linda eh... una con la que solías discutir mucho... Esa que te mandó al diablo anoche y se fue causando que te acabaras la botella de Whisky, que no pudieras dormir y que hoy estés más insoportable de lo habitual... ¿Te suena, Terry?- Aguijoneó con todo el sarcasmo e ironía que pudo. Albert estaba apretándole todos los botones.

-Vete-al-diablo- Fue la respuesta de Terry dividida en sílabas ante el descarado fastidio de Albert y el rubio soltó la carcajada.

-¿Quieres que te diga dónde está la rubia causante de tu insomnio?- Terry lo miró con furia. ¿A dónde quería llegar Albert?

-No me importa saber dónde está. ¡Que se quede por allá!- Aunque dijera eso, Terry no podía engañar a su hermano mayor, él pudo ver el dolor y la desesperación en sus ojos. Que necio era el orgullo.

-Creo que ella debe estar pensando lo mismo. Irá por la tarde a entregar su carta de renuncia.- La expresión indiferente de Terry se borró por completo. Albert pudo jurar que fue pánico lo que vio esa vez en sus ojos.

-¡Ella no pude renunciar! Esa fue una de las cláusulas del...

-El testamento sólo se leyó en la primera parte como estaba acordado, hermanito... te sorprendería todo lo que hay escrito ahí... y me pregunto... si tú estarías dispuesto a cumplir con todas las condiciones... cuando éste sea leído completamente...- Albert se había vuelto tan cínico como él, pero era que realmente deseaba ayudarlo, deseaba ayudar a ese par de necios a dejar ese orgullo que los consumía y que se decidieran a ser felices.

-¡Qué es lo que sabes, Albert?- Se le acercó amenazante, eran tan altos como el otro, altos e imponentes. Pero ninguno temía del otro.

-Todo, hermanito, todo. Yo lo preparé, ¿o tú piensas que me hice abogado para colgar el diploma en la pared?- Ignorando la forma amenazante en que Terry lo sostenía del cuello, Albert le habló con toda tranquilidad, sin mostrar expresión alguna, excepto ese cinismo permanente.

-¡Habla!- Le gritó desesperado y preso del coraje.

-Todo a su debido tiempo, hermano. Todo a su debido tiempo. ¿Quieres un adelanto? Bien, si fuera por mí... leería el testamento hoy mismo, pero... no se puede. Sólo puedo decirte que esas condiciones... sólo podrán traer felicidad a tu vida... Mucha felicidad... esa que está en tus narices y no quieres ver. Espera sólo un añito más.- Soltó con una sonrisita maliciosa y le palmeó el hombro mientras se soltaba de su agarre.

-Pero eso sí, Terryto... por nada del mundo... dejes que renuncie. ¿Cómo lo harás? No lo sé... ¡Piensa! Tienes mucho taller para hoy...- Muerto de la risa, Albert se fue dejando a Terry frustrado y pensando qué objeto de la casa destruiría para desquitarse. Respiró profundo y decidió irse a trabajar. Nada mejor que el trabajo para despejar la mente.

-Buenas tardes, Susana. ¿_Su Alteza _Grandchester se encuentra?

-¡Candy! ¿Estás bien? ¿Es cierto que vas a...?- Susana no podía evitar su curiosidad, el chisme corría como la pólvora.

-Sin comentarios, Susy, ¿está o no está?- Candy no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie sobre sus intenciones y menos con Susana. Se preguntó por qué la gente amaba tanto el chisme. Entonces vio a Terry a lo lejos. Con unas personas, riendo y conversando, como si nada, al menos no se veía como ella que tuvo que maquillarse muy bien para no reflejar su larga y trágica noche. Debió estar contento porque hasta lo vio abrazando a alguien. Sintió odiarlo en ese momento. Susana la seguía mirando con curiosidad. Terry ni se percataba de su presencia, envuelto en lo suyo.

**Te odio porque nunca me contestas las llamadas**

**porque te veo abrazando a gente extraña**

**sonriéndote a pesar de mi dolor**

**yo te odio**

**porque no puedo arrancarme esas palabras**

**que enterraste en lo más profundo de mi alma**

**para matar lo más bello de éste amor**

Ella observaba todo desde una distancia prudente. Todo estaba como siempre, tranquilamente en caos. Mucho trabajo, mucha algarabía, muchas relaciones públicas. Terry parecía estar nadando en sus aguas. Candy había tomado una decisión, no sabía si después iba arrepentirse, a cuántas personas iba a defraudar y seguramente dejaría varios corazones tristes. Los corazones que la amaban de verdad, pero el único que quería nisiquiera notaba los latidos desesperados del suyo. No podía sentir su pulso acelerado por él. Esa sensación inmortal cada vez que lo volvía a ver.

**Dime cómo ser feliz así**

**dime cómo puedo enamorarme sin pensar en ti**

**dime cómo me libero**

**de la cruz de tu recuerdo**

**y el coraje que aún siento**

**cuando pienso en ti**

Quien lo viera, pavoneándose, expresando ideas y todos bailando al son que él tocaba. Había que sólo fijarse en su caminar, tan seguro tan arrogante, es que todo en él era arrogancia pura. No pedía, exigía, no sugería, imponía. Nisiquiera preguntaba, él decidía y hacía. Muchas veces era complaciente, la mayoría de las veces, recordó, pero eso no le quitaba lo dominante.

**Por eso tengo que decirte que te odio**

**más te odio, como te odio**

**porque me haces daño y yo te odio**

**más te odio, te siento odio**

Decidió acercarse. Iba a paso firme, decidida. Aunque cada paso le costaba un latido menos de su corazón. Porque esa tarde iba a enterrar todo su amor. Porque no volvería a verlo, porque volvería nuevamente a sobrevivir como lo había hecho antes. Ella se acercaba cada vez más, varios de los que estaban con él la notaron, menos él que estaba envuelto en su plática con un posible cliente.

**Te odio**

**porque vas a los lugares que frecuento**

**con ese aire de insolencia entre los dedos**

**y un deseo de destrozar mi libertad**

**por eso yo te odio**

**porque ese día en que al fin consigo hablar contigo**

**me levantas con palabras de cariño**

**para luego destruirme sin piedad**

-Buenas tardes. Terrence, ¿tienes un minuto?- El saludo de Candy fue digirido a todos, pero toda su atención estaba en Terry. La miró sorprendido, no esperaba a que fuera hoy, no esperaba verla y no estaba listo. Se quedó mirándola fijo, viéndola completamente y con un nudo en la garganta, presintiendo que sería la última vez. A ella se le hizo el mismo nudo, tenerle de frente era diferente, su seguridad se quebraba, pero seguía con la cara en alto. Vio sus ojeras y su barba, era evidente que no tuvo una buena noche, deseó que se la hubiera pasado tan mal como ella, aunque seguramente no fuera por ella, estaba convencida de que él realmente la odiaba. Y odió más que aún con ese cansancio reflejado en sus ojos y rostro, le siguiera pareciendo tan guapo e irresistible, no dejar de desear estar en tus brazos. Sólo una vez, había pedido tantas veces. Ya estaba segura que no ocurriría.

**Dime cómo ser feliz así**

**dime cómo puedo enamorarme sin pensar en ti**

**dime cómo me libero**

**de la cruz de tu recuerdo**

**y el coraje que aún siento**

**cuando pienso en ti**

-Candy... Espérame en mi oficina. En unos minutos estaré contigo.- Respondió con una exagerada amabilidad que le chocó, como si todo estuviera bien entre ellos, como si tuvieran una excelente relación. Claro, tal vez no quería quedar mal ante esas personas a las que evidentemente quería impresionar. Mejor la haría quedar mal a ella. La mirada rabiosa de ella le llegó al alma a Terry.

**Por eso tengo que decirte que te odio**

**más te odio, como te odio**

**porque me haces daño y yo te odio**

**más te odio, te siento odio**

Esperó en la oficina de Terry. No tomó asiento, lo esperó de pie. Diez minutos pasaron para que él se dignara en aparecer. Cuando lo hizo, su expresión hacia ella fue la de siempre, nada que ver con el teatro de hace un rato frente a la gente.

-Cuéntame, princesa de hielo, ¿qué se te ofrece?- Eso sí le dio rabia a Candy, todos los adjetivos por los que él la llamaba, cada uno expresando la baja opinión que tenía de ella.

-Vine a cumplir tu deseo, Terrence. Aquí tienes mi renuncia. Ya no volverás a verme. Te prometo que no vas a saber de mí.- Le extendió el sobre y él no se dignó a tomarlo. Su mirada era indescifrable. Cuando ella se cansó de tener el brazo extendido, decidió dejar el sobre en el escritorio. Se giró para irse, ya que Terry no articulaba palabra.

-Candy...- La llamó y su tono fue suave, tan suave que ella se volvió, de haber usado su tono arrogante y exigente habría seguido de largo, pero ese tono...

-Antes de que te vayas... quería pedirte perdón. Por lo de Lucy... yo no sentía ninguna de las acusaciones que insinué... Sé que tal vez no me creeas porque... bueno, porque siempre te digo cosas agrias... pero... sabes que decir que tú tuviste algo que ver con su secuestro es algo que no me creería ni yo mismo. Aún si fuera verdad. Perdóname al menos eso.- Candy lo miró a los ojos. Los tenía aguados, pero eso no la sorprendió tanto. ¿Terrence Grandchester estaba pidiendo perdón? ¿A ella? El mundo estaba acabándose. Se acercaba el Juicio Final. Estaba segura.

-No te preocupes, Terrence. Yo ya me he acostumbrado a tus desplantes. Algún día seré totalmente inmune.- Otra vez tuvo intención de irse. Ya el alma se había ido de su cuerpo hace mucho, la había dejado ahí con él para no volverlo a ver.

-Candy...- La volvió a llamar. En el mismo maldito tono que ella no pudo resistir. Ahogó el nudo en la garganta y una vez más se volvió.

-Dime, Terrence.- Le dijo con calma y hasta le sonrió. No quería peleas. Prefiriría recordarlo así.

-No tienes que hacerlo, Candy. Renunciar. No es necesario. Arriezgar tanto sólo por no querer verme es demasiado. Te propongo algo.- Ella abrió los ojos, pero estaba segura que no se dejaría convencer, no importaba la fuerza de la mirada de esos ojos que ella tanto adoraba.

-Terrence, yo tomé una decisión...- Dijo con un suspiro, pero él continuó.

-No voy a pasar por encima de ella. Sólo te daré una solución que te convendrá más y obtendrás el mismo resultado: no verme más.- Candy no supo por qué viniendo la verdad de la boca de él dolía más. Puso todas sus fuerzas para no llorar. No lo interrumpió.

-Puedes trabajar desde casa. Para hacer los libretos y guiones, sólo necesitas una computadora y los programas que ya conoces. Susana será la intermediaria para que no tengas que tener contacto conmigo, al menos no contacto directo. Te enviaré todo por e-mail, las instrucciones, todo lo que necesites y me lo regresas de igual manera.- A Candy la impresionó la idea, jamás hubiera esperado semejante gesto de él. Aún así no se sentía feliz, no verlo más no era lo que ella quería, era lo que las circustancias la habían obligado hacer.

-¿Qué dices, Candy? No tienes por qué perder tu trabajo y volver a una vida incierta sólo porque no nos llevamos bien. Además... Lucy preguntó por ti... le dije que tenías que hacer un trabajo fuera un tiempo... no era el momento de decirle la verdad... ya sabes... No olvides visitarla alguna vez, avísame y así no estaré presente para incomodarte...- Ya los ojos de Candy estaban aguados, pero contuvo el llanto. No lloraría, no delante de él, nunca más.

-Terrence... déjame pensarlo...

-No lo hagas por mí, Candy. Hazlo por Albert, por Lucy... ellos no han tenido problemas contigo, sufrirían mucho si saben que vuelves a... ya sabes...- Candy se quedó analizando sus palabras... ¿Y tú, Terrence? ¿Sufrirías si me voy? Se preguntó para sus adentros, pero prefirió nunca saber la respuesta.

-Está bien, Terrence. Voy aceptar, por ellos... y por mí misma.- Le dio una débil sonrisa y sin nada más que decir estuvo dispuesta a irse nuevamente.

-Candy...- Otra vez... ¿qué se proponía? Se volvió hacia él, no pudo descifrar su mirada. Había tanto misterio en ella. Tanto y a la vez nada. Cuando ella se giró hacia él, él se le acercó.

-Ya que no volveré a verte... no podré insultarte, ni pelearme contigo, ni decirte cuánto te odio... quiero que te lleves ésto. No quiero seguir guardándolo. Además es tuyo.- Sacó la cadenita y sin más, le pidió que se levantara el pelo y se la colocó, cuando la miró a la cara, pudo ver una de sus orejas que quedaba al descubierto. Tenía los mismos aretes que él le había regalado. ¿Será que nunca se los quitó? Se preguntó y sintió orgullo. El viejo seguro la llenó de muchas joyas preciosas y ella llevaba esos sencillos aretes de delfín. Ambos pensaron lo mismo y se quedaron mirándose, profundamente. Ella sintió un escalofrío cuando él recorrió su oreja con un dedo. La respiración se le estaba yendo. Estaban tan cerca.

-Ésta será la última vez, te lo juro.- Le dijo y la besó. Si no lo hacía iba a morirse. La besó con una ternura inmensa, pero con una gran necesidad, con hambre de ella. La tenía abrazada, acorralada, como si a pesar de lo que su boca decía, su alma se negara a dejarla ir. Porque prefería vivir odiándola que morir sin ella. Ella lo besaba con la misma necesidad, su boca se le estaba entregando, sus labios se acariciaban, se mordían, sus lenguas no se abandonaban, el mundo no existía en ese momento en que sus bocas se entrelazaban.

-¡Terrence! Mira quién vino a verte... Albert se quedó de una pieza, mientras su acompañante daba saltitos de alegría.

-¡Son novios! ¡Son novios! ¡Lo sabía! Ya Candy no será mi hermana... y Terry... tampoco... Si se casan van a ser mis papás, ¿verdad, Albert?

Candy y Terry no se esperaban ser cachados de esa manera. ¿Y ahora qué iban a decirle a la pobre Lucy?

Continuará...

* * *

**¡Hola Princesas!**

**Otro capítulo, ya ven, cumpliendo mi palabra. Espero que les haya gustado, seguro me lo dirán con sus reviews. Quiero agradecer sus oraciones por mi amiga, ayer supe de ella y cómo sucedió todo, fue terrible, no entraré en detalles aquí porque voy a divulgar la vida personal de nadie, pero sí puedo decirles que su esposo dijo que le apretó la mano y el doctor dijo que eso era buena señal, así que estoy segura que ella va a salir de esa prueba y muy pronto la tendremos con nostras. Gracias por sus palabras tan bellas, sé que su esposo y familiares se los agradecerá.**

**Extiendo mis agradecimientos a:**

**ANDREA-SILVIA E.-NATHY-FATI-ROSE GRANDCHESTER-ANAALONDRA28-BETTY SUAZO-MARLA88-WISAL-LUISA-PRISITERRY-BETK GRANDCHESTER-LAURA GRANDCHESTER-DALI-SAYURI 1707-NANDUMBU-CAROCLARF-NERCKKA-LADYGMIMI-ALEJANDRA G.W-ZAFIRO AZUL CIELO-ELI DIAZ-ARE-DULCE MARIA-MIKAELA GRANDCHESTER-COMOAGUAPARACHOCOLATE-VERO CAPILLA-MAGGY DE ANDREW-ELIZA-YAZMINA27-MARIA DE JESUS LH-SHARELI GRANDCHESTER**

* * *

**Contestando la pregunta de:**

**Nahomi Grandchester: Ésta historia, como dice el disclaimer es de mi total autoría. No copio a nadie, ni hago adaptaciones. Éste es mi pasatiempo favorito, escribir. Sí hubo una telenovela mexicana con el mismo título, pero yo no la vi, eso fue hace muchos años, yo debí tener algunos 13 años por ahí... si hay alguna similitud entre la telenovela (además del título), algún libro y mi historia es pura coincidencia. Yo voy creando cada capítulo cada día, espontáneamente, a ver qué sale. Me inspiré en la canción "Entre el amor y el odio" de Angel López que fue también la que utilizaron para la telenovela que mencioné porque en yotube los videos de la canción algunos salen con segmentos de dicha telenovela o imágenes. ¿Por qué se odiaban los protagonistas de la telenovela? Ni idea, como dije, no la vi. Gracias por tu review, amiga y por decir que mi imaginación era prodigiosa jejejeje. Me pongo rojita! Espero que mis historias sigan siendo de tu agrado.**

* * *

**Contestando el review de:**

**Daniela Bascuan: Gracias por regresar, amiga, creo que me abandonaste un buen tiempo y que pena que la historia anterior no te haya enganchado desde el principio, pero me alegro que ahora sí le hayas tomado el piso y espero que te pongas al día pronto junto conmigo. Espero que esta vez te quedes para siempre y que no seas tan "ingrata" jajajaja. Nos leemos pronto.**

* * *

**Canción de Candy: "Te odio" Noelia**

**Hasta mañana, hermosas**

**Wendy**


	6. Instinto asesino

**Entre el amor y el odio**

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

**Capítulo 6 Instinto asesino**

* * *

Candy estaba visiblemente nerviosa y sus ojos querían salirse de sus órbitas y aunque Terry disfrutaba de su reacción, lo cierto era que él también estaba nervioso por ser cachado por Albert, que él que tanto se burlaba lo cachara en semejante acto de debilidad. Un golpe bajo para su orgullo. Aunque no dejaba de mostrar su sonrisa de lado, su arrogancia y su adorable cinismo. Albert los miraba a ambos como esperando una explicación, pero la burla brillaba en sus ojos celestes.

-Candy, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste? Si yo te lo dije que los que se pelean mucho luego se enamoraran, ¿verdad, Albert?- Las ocurrencias de la pequeña Lucy estaban haciendo que a Albert se le hiciera cada vez más difícil controlar la risa que estaba a punto de salir. Candy no sabía cómo destrozar las ilusiones de la niña, pero tampoco podía volver atrás, buscaría la manera.

-Eh...Lucy, a ver, te explico...- Se separó Candy de Terry y se dirigió a su _"cuñada"._

-¿Te acuerdas que te dije que grabaríamos un comercial para el día de los enamorados?- Lucy asintió, pero no perdió la sonrisa ilusionada que brillaba en su dulce rostro. Terry miraba con arrogancia qué diablos haría Candy para escapar de Lucy, no sería fácil, él la conocía.

-Pues tu hermano y yo pensábamos salir en el comercial y... estábamos practicando la escena de enamorados... Así que todo el beso que viste fue de mentirita. Él sigue siendo tu hermano y yo tu hermana si lo prefieres.- La disilusión de Lucy era casi palpable y en el fondo, a los tres adultos se les rompió el alma, especialmente a Candy, pero ella no podía seguir sacrificando su corazón, al que ya no le cabía un parche más de tantas heridas y tantos golpes. Terry a la vez estaba molesto. ¿Un beso de mentirita? Ya encontraría la forma de vengarse por eso.

-¿Osea que no se han enamorado?- Nadie contestó, no tenía caso decir que sí, y decir que no era una mentira que aunque quisieran, no escapaba de sus bocas.

-¿Y cuántas peleas necesitan para enamorarse? Lo dos son guapos, deberían enamorarse.- Definitivamente no era fácil barrer con las esperanzas de un ser tan lindo e inocente, los tres tenían un nudo en el pecho y Candy deseó matar a Terry. Ella también lo besaba. ¿Y? Él empezó, él tuvo la culpa. Era tan fácil engañarse.

-Lucy... las cosas no pasan así...- Candy trataba de buscar una explicación que la mentecita de Lucy pudiera comprender, pero Albert y Terry se quedaban calladotes, sin dar la mano, esperando que ella arreglara todo el atolladero y los miró a ambos con ganas de matarlos.

-Lo que necesitan son más besos. Seguro que así se enamoran, ¿verdad, Albert?- Albert asintió con malicia y Candy de haber podido lo hubiera matado con su mirada.

-Terry, ¿podrías darle otro beso a Candy? Seguro que se enamora de ti. ¡Corre! Antes de que se vaya.- Candy se quedó mirando a Lucy con los ojos bien abiertos, juró estar en esa oficina con un enemigo y dos traidores.

-Está bien, Lucy. Sólo porque tú me lo pides.- Cuando Candy reaccionó, Terry estaba apoderándose de su boca otra vez, era un beso dulce a pesar de todo, no daría un numerito frente a su hermana, se escuchaban sus risas y sus aplausos y un muy sorprendido y boquiabierto Albert.

-Vamos, Lucy, tenemos que dejarlos solos para que se enamoren mejor.- Y Albert se fue con la niña a seguir saludando y recorriendo todos los alrededores de la empresa. A pesar que todos se habían ido y que el espectáculo había terminado, Terry no liberaba a Candy de su beso y aprovechando la privacidad que muy generosamente les dejaron sus hermanos, intensificó el beso a pesar las protestas y esfuerzos de Candy por safarze de él. Cuando terminó de besarla hasta la saciedad, entonces la soltó.

¡Plaf! -¿Qué coño piensas que estás haciendo?- Preguntó Candy furiosa luego de estamparle un bofetón a Terry. Por la cara que él puso sabría que habrían consecuencias, pero él se lo merecía. La furia en los ojos azules no tardó en relucir. Le agarró fuerte ambas manos y se le pegó todo lo que pudo. Ella comenzó a temblar aunque su expresión seguía siendo desafiante, aunque con rabia, Terry admiraba y amaba ese desafío de ella, eso de no dejarse intimidar aunque ahora la quisiera degollar. Pudo sentir su temblor y su nerviosismo, estaba perdida, si no alzaba la vista, ella sólo podría mirar al pecho de él, a pesar de sus tacones, ella a penas le llegaba al hombro.

-¿Recuerdas lo que te dije sobre tocar mi cara? ¿Lo recuerdas?- Le gritó apretando sus manos más fuertes, ella no contestó, pero el desafío seguía ahí, queriendo escapar de esas pupilas que destilaban fuego.

-Ésta, Candy, te la voy a cobrar. Y no sabes cómo.- Se dijo con su amenazante paciencia, sin disminuir la fuerza de su agarre y ella lo miró como quién declara la guerra.

-¿Y qué vas hacer? ¿Me la vas a devolver? ¿Eres tan poco hombre que me vas a pegar?- Su respuesta fue una sonrisa cínica y aterradora.

-Sí. Donde más te duele.- Le contestó rozando suavemente sus labios y luego la liberó de su agarre aún con su sonrisa cínica.

-En ese caso, anótame también ésta a la cuenta.- Le dio otro bofetón que lo dejó en shock y salió a toda prisa de su oficina hacia la de ella para recoger lo poco que le interesaba llevarse de ahí.

Llegó a su oficina y encendió la luz. Todo estaba tal cual ella lo había dejado. Incluso las notas pegadas al cristal del escritorio. Una de ellas era de Neil, sólo su nombre y su teléfono estaban en la nota. ¿Será que no estaba a gusto con el comercial? Se preguntó y no estaba firmada, para saber cuál de las recepcionistas la había dejado. No le dio importancia al asunto, que se comunicara con Terry, se dijo. De sólo recordar su nombre los recuerdos la asaltaron. Los candentes besos que habían compartido hacía un rato. Siempre caía sin poderlo evitar, todo estaba bien hasta que probaba sus labios y todo se iba al diablo. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no podía arrancárselo de adentro y odiarlo tanto como deseaba? Su mente deseó viajar en el vagón del pasado.

-Sueño cumplido, Bruma. Estamos en la playa, de noche.- Ella le sonrió, no había nada que deseara que él no le consiguiera. Una tarde que hablaban por teléfono ella había expresado querer visitar la playa de noche alguna vez y ahí estaban.

-Gracias... se ve hermosa. Es así mismo como la describen.- Su emoción siempre le llegaba al alma. Le fascinaba su asombro infantil y su personalidad espontánea. Había tenido tan poco en la vida que se conformaba con lo más simple, como contemplar la playa de noche. Él veía como ella sonreía y brillaba cuando estaban juntos y como su rostro se transformaba y desfiguraba cuando llegaba el momento de regresarla a casa. Nunca le decía qué pasaba con su familia, al contrario, se ponía a la defensiva cuando se tocaba ese tema, se cerraba en banda y él dejó de insistir para no arruinar sus encuentros. Respetó incluso que no le quisiera decir su nombre y que no se interesara por saber más de él, excepto los maravillosos momentos que él le daba y que probablemente terminarían y a ella se le rompería el corazón, pero no podía simplemente desprenderse de él, de sus charlas a diario por teléfono y el tiempo increíble que pasaban juntos.

-Terrence, ¿es cierto que de noche es cuando salen los tiburones...?- Él la miró y sonrió ante su evidente preocupación.

-Eso dicen, pero si te quedas en la orilla no creo que se te acerque ninguno.- Le pellizcó suavemente una mejilla y disfrutó su sonrisa. El viento le volaba los rizos haciéndolos bailar y uno que otro mechón se le pegaba a los labios. Tenía un sencillo vestido blanco veraniego y en su cuello observó el nudo de la parte de arriba de su traje de baño. Le dijo que lo llevara por si acaso.

-¿Te he dicho lo preciosa que eres, Bruma?- Se puso nerviosa y se sonrojó hasta los pies. Sólo negó con la cabeza y bajó la mirada concentrándose en la arena.

-Pues lo eres. Muy hermosa y especial.- Le levantó la barbilla para que lo mirara y fue como si esas dos esmeraldas le hubiesen disparado, al fin había brillo para sacar un rato la tristeza que siempre los opacaba.

-Quiero que nunca dejes de sonreir para mí. También espero que algún día puedas confiar en mí... que puedas sacar todo ese dolor que guardas. No voy a presionarte... no haré esfuerzos por averiguar tu nombre... aunque no sería difícil, bastaría con preguntarle a alguien del barrio... pero mi meta es poder ganarme tu confianza y que seas tú que me lo digas... sé que debes tener un nombre precioso, tan dulce como tú.- Las palabras de él eran siempre como música para ella, a penas sí habían pasado un par de semanas de conocerlo, pero sencillamente se había quedado hechizada por él, aún así, su corazón se resguardaba hasta de él y eso a él muchas veces le dolía.

-Terrence... ¿si te confieso algo no te molestas?- Lo miró con los ojitos suplicantes y asustados. Él tomó una de sus pequeñas y delicadas manos y la besó. A ella le encantó y sintió haber estado en la luna durante el segundo que sus labios rozaron su mano y entonces tuvo más miedo de hacer su confesión por miedo de espantarlo y no volverlo a ver. Pero se lo dijo de todas formas.

-Es que... no tengo dieciocho años como te dije... pero... pero los cumplo la próxima semana. Te lo juro.- Se apresuró en contestar antes de que se decepcionara de ella.- Él no se veía molesto, pero sí se había puesto muy serio y ella tuvo miedo.

-¿Estás enojado? Lo siento, es que...

-No estoy enojado, Bruma. Bueno, sólo un poco. Pero, de ahora en adelante...- La miró a los ojos serio y le tomó la mano, ella sintió algo de miedo.

-No quiero que me mientas, Bruma. Nunca.- Ella asintió y él le apretó la mano y se la volvió a besar, le regaló una sonrisa que le devolvió la paz.

-¿Podemos ir al agua en la orilla entonces?- ¿Y cómo iba él a decirle que no? Si se lo pedía de esa forma y con ese entusiasmo de niña, además, él estaba ahí para complacerla y hacer su vida un poquito menos gris.

-Lo que usted diga, señorita.- Se quitó la camiseta y el pantalón, quedándose en traje de baño y ella no fue capaz de disimular el asombro cuando vio su torso, su adbomen plano y marcado, había soñado mucho con sus brazos y ahora totalmente desnudos eran perfectos, fuertes y perfectos. Él se dio cuenta de su impresión y aunque le causó gracia, no hizo comentarios para no intimidarla. Sabía que era inocente y hasta cierto grado, ingenua.

-¿Me ayudas con ésto?- Ella se puso de espaldas ante él para que le aflojara el nudo del vestido que iba amarrado al cuello al igual que el traje de baño. Él respiró profundo cuando ella se alzó el pelo dejando su delicado y blanco cuello al descubierto. Por alguna razón se preguntó cómo sería besarlo y morderlo. Apartó el pensamiento tan pronto como surgió. _Tiene diecisiete años, Terrence_. Se dijo y al fin le desabrochó el nudo. Entonces automáticamente el sencillo vestido comenzó a descender y él vio toda su espalda, la forma de su cintura, fina, preciosa y cuando el vestido desapareció por completo entonces vio su trasero, ella era delgada y pequeña, su trasero tenía las proporciones correctas, pequeño y respingado, unas nalguitas redonditas y apenas sobresalían un poco del bikini. Se giró de frente y le sonrió con timidez y entonces él quedó embobado con su vientre y lo hermoso que era su ombligo. Ascendió y se fijó en sus pechos, no eran grandes, pero sí llenos, redonditos y perfectos para su cuerpo. Ella era un ángel, hermosa era la única palabra que la describiría y aún así no le hacía justicia.

-Vamos, antes de que lleguen los tiburones.- De la mano se dirigieron al agua. Ella metió los pies lentamente, estaba fría, pero ella no dejaría de aprovechar ese momento y siguieron adentrándose.

-Terrence... ya me llega a la barbilla...-Él se echó a reir. Había olvidado que era bajita y él aún podía seguir caminando a sus anchas. Se acercó a ella.

-Súbete para que no te ahogues.- Se puso de espaldas para que ella se le colgara, pero se quedó quieta, dudando.

-No te dejaré caer. Te lo prometo.- Le dejó un beso tan dulce en la mejilla que la conveció mientras todo dentro de ella vibraba. Él no esperó que ella se lo devolviera y fue su turno de temblar cuando sintió los carnosos y húmedos labios sobre su mejilla. Deseó poder hacer mucho más, pero se controló. Cuando ella al fin se decidió a montarse sobre él, la impulsó de las piernas y los muslos para que quedara bien enganchada a su cintura y así, con ella sobre su espalda caminó un poco más adentro.

-Mira, Terrence, un bote, allá.- Le señaló con entusiasmo como si nunca hubiese visto uno. Todo con ella era tan mágico. Sintió un escalofrío, supo que se estaba enamorando y hasta algo de miedo le dio.

-Mi yate te gustará más. Te llevaré a dar un paseo en él un día, ¿te gustaría?

-¡Sí! ¿Cuando vamos?- Gritó con entusiasmo y su risa le hizo consquilla en el oído a Terrence, en esos momentos él le daba el mundo entero si ella se lo pedía.

-Será el día de su cumpleaños, señorita, ¿o pretende que me arresten por secuestro?- Los dos sonrieron, entonces sería muy pronto. Desde ese momento ella soñaría con ese día.

-Ya se había oscurecido bastante y con dolor había llegado la hora de partir. Terry siguió con ella cargada hasta la orilla y ahí la soltó, fueron hasta el auto. Terry sacó una toalla y ella se dio cuenta que olvidó la suya.

-No puedo dejar que resfríes, Pecas. Sin importar que él estuviera empapado, la comenzó a secar a ella, el momento y la situación eran demasiado íntimos, los corazones de ambos iban desbocados, pero ninguno dijo nada. Cuando Terry fue a limpiarle algo de arena de la cara se le quedó mirando los labios, algo moraditos por el frío, pero apetecibles como siempre.

-¿Te han besado alguna vez, Bruma?- Él no supo por qué se lo preguntó y ella abrió los ojos enormemente. Se puso roja como tomate y se limitó a negar con la cabeza.

-No soy tan linda para eso.- Dijo finalmente con una sonrisa tímida y triste.

-Eres más que linda, preciosa. Y tu boca, por si no lo sabías... está hecha para el beso.- Le soltó suave en el oído y ella sintió cómo la piel se le erizó por completo. Se puso a temblar cuando vio su rostro acercándose cada vez más al suyo, ya se tocaban y los labios de él dejaron un beso en la comisura de sus labios.

-¿Qué día cumples año, Bruma?

-El cinco de Julio- Respondió con desconcierto, luego de una breve pausa para asimilar la pregunta porque la sensación aún latente de los labios de él sobre su piel la había dejado fuera del planeta.

-Ese día tendrás tu primer beso.

-¡Candy! Te estábamos buscando por todas partes. Mira quiénes llegaron de vacaciones.- La abrupta llegada de Lucy y su entusiasmo sacaron a Candy del valle del recuerdo.

-¿Quiénes, linda?- Preguntó con una débil sonrisa para que la pequeña no viera lo triste que realmente estaba.

-¡Pues nosotros!- Entraron los gemelos Grandchester, los hermanos pequeños de Albert y Terry.

-¡Stear, Archie! ¡Qué sorpresa!- Los saludó con alegría, al igual que Lucy, ellos también la adoraban, por tener los tres la misma edad se llevaban de maravilla. Todo con ellos era diversión, no podrías aburrirte jamás en su compañía, de ahí venían las travezuras de Lucy.

-¡Estás guapísima, Candy!- Le dijo Archie, el más coqueto de los dos, castaño con traviezos ojos color miel y un simpático hoyuelo en la mejilla derecha. Era guapo, todos los Grandchester lo eran, era un rasgo característico de esa dinastía.

-No seas adulador, Archie, Candy no te hará la tarta de manzana por más piropos que le eches.- Eso vino de Stear, el más gracioso de los hermanos, el más dulce y tierno también. Tenía el pelo negro y ojos cafés, era muy guapo también aunque con cierto aire despistado y aparariencia a veces adorablemente estrafalaria, un verdadero encanto.

-Bueno, chicos, ya. Vamos a casa y dejen respirar a la pobre Candy. Aprovechemos el sol para disfrutar de la piscina.- Entró Albert para rescatar a Candy de sus atosigadores, pero adorables hermanos.

-¡Piscina! ¡Sí! ¿Puede venir también Candy?- Preguntó Lucy justo en el momento en el que también Terry hacía si aparición tensando a Candy por completo.

-Lucy... creo que eso no será posible, tengo mucho trabajo pendiente y...

-Pero qué trabajo ni qué nada, Candy. No dimos un viaje hasta acá para que nos desaires, ¿verdad, Stear?

-¡Por supuesto que no! Vamos, Candy... ¿a caso no somos tus favoritos?- Stear como un niño le abrazó una pierna y ella no pudo evitar reir.

-Está bien, me convencieron. Pero sólo será un rato, luego tengo que ir a trabajar...- Dijo y se quedó a mitad porque seguramente ellos no sabían que ya no se estaba quedando en la mansión Grandchester.

-¡Perfecto! Así, cuando Terry te vea en bikini se enamorará más de ti y se casará contigo y...

-¡Lucy! ¿Por qué mejor no nos vamos ya? Ya son las tres y treinta y queremos aprovechar el sol- Dijo Terry con fastidio, pero eso no era nuevo, ellos sabían que aborrecía a Candy, aunque desconocían el motivo. Lo que no entendieron fueron los comentarios de Lucy, pero por la cara de Terry prefirieron no preguntar.

Se fueron a la casa y en el camino Candy no pudo abandonar su tensión. En que lío se había metido por no salir corriendo luego de dejar la renuncia. Su deseo de matar a Terry iba en aumento. Ella llegó un poco más tarde que los demás porque se detuvo a comprar un traje de baño, tomó el primero que vio de su talla y se fue a casa, lo hacía por los chicos, por nadie más.

-Candy, pensamos que no vendrías.- Dijo Lucy enfundada en su traje de baño de _Monster High _y luego de ella la saludaron los hijos de Albert muy alegres, Angie y Willie, dos hermosos rubios de ojos color miel.

-¿Y defraudarlos a ustedes, chicos? Jamás.- Le dio un besito a ambos y se fue a la habitación a colocarse el traje de baño. Cuando se lo colocó, a pesar de no haberse fijado bien en el diseño, le gustó como se veía y decidió salir, al abrir la puerta se econtró con quien menos desearía.

-¿A dónde piensas que vas vestida así?- La miró evidentemente molesto y retratándola entera. Ella no iba a dejar que le arruinara la tarde.

-Si mal no recuerdo... creo que me invitaron a una tarde de piscina... ¿te suena?- Le respondió con sarcasmo y se giró para irse. De espalda, Terry pudo ver que el bikini dejaba bastante de su trasero al descubierto. Eso no iba a permitirlo.

-¡Quítatelo!- Le ordenó halándola bruscamente de la muñeca causándole dolor.

-¿Perdón? ¿Quién eres tú para decidir lo que visto y lo que no? Andas medio confundido últimamente, sabes.- Terry nunca había tenido tantas ganas de degollarla y más cuando se fijó que también sus pechos sobresalían bastante.

-No bajarás así a la piscina. ¡Quítatelo ahora mismo!- Y el mismo Terry comenzó a desamarrarle el top decidido a que quitarle el traje de baño mientras iba arrastrándola hasta la puerta de su habitación.

-¡Suéltame!- Lo empujó y volvió acomodarse el top.

-¿Todo bien por aquí?- Intervino Albert que iba pasando y ninguno de los dos dijo nada, sólo se veían sus miradas furiosas.

-Candy, te ves espectacular. Ven, vamos, los chicos te están esperando. Quieren jugar volleyball.- Albert se la llevó de la mano escaleras abajo mientras Terry los seguía con una cara que nadie quería desafiar, pero lo ignoraron y finalmente llegaron al área de la piscina.

-¡Candy! ¡Qué sorpresa! No esperaba verte aquí. Estás preciosa como siempre.

-Pues yo jamás imaginé verte aquí a ti, Neil. Tienes razón, ¡qué sorpresa!- Le sonrió y le dio la mano, pero Neil la tomó suavemente y se la besó mientras unos ojos azúl zafiro hervían de celos. Apretó los puños y Albert notó todo, no sabía que se conocieran, pero disfrutó el momento, tal vez eso haría finalmente reaccionar a Terry.

-Entonces ya conocen a Neil, es un buen amigo mío. Bueno, a disfrutar de la piscina y el sol.- A propósito, Albert le lanzó el balón a Terry que bullía de rabia y estuvo a punto de asesinar a cierto sujeto durante los segundos que sus labios rozaron la mano de Candy.

-Papá, apriétame más el traje de baño.- Se acercó Tommy, el hijo de siete años de Neil y entonces Candy supo que también tenía un hijo, idéntico a él, precioso y le sonreía a ella con la misma coquetería que su padre.

-Entraron a la piscina de adultos donde Stear y Archie esperaban a Candy y a los demás para jugar. Como Neil fue uno de los primeros en entrar, le extendió la mano a Candy para que entrara y una vez abajo, sin querer sus manos se colocaron inevitablemente en su cintura, fue sólo unos segundos y Candy ni lo notó, fue un gesto muy breve y leve, pero Terry deseó ahogarlos a los dos.

-Vamos, Candy. Te toca el saque.- Dijo Terry lanzándole el balón tan fuerte que por poco le pega en el pecho, pero sus reflejos funcionaron bien y la atrapó. Comenzó el juego y todos reían y se divertían, excepto Terry que jugaba porque no le quedaba más y no disfrutaba de nada por estar pendiente a Candy y a su nuevo admirador que parecía que no tenía a quién más arrojarle el balón que no fuera a ella y ella se lo arrojaba a todos menos a él. Después de un buen rato gozando, Candy se salió un momento para servirse limonada, según caminaba, Neil no perdía detalle del contoneo de su cuerpo, nadie lo notó, nadie excepto Terry que salió detrás de ella unos minutos después.

-¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta?- Se le acercó de pronto asustándola y haciendo que derrame un poco de limonada. Ya se le había hecho costumbre lo de sorprenderla.

-No sé de qué mierda hablas, Terry, y no estoy para ti, si me disculpas... están esperándome...

-¿Te gusta el imbécil de Harrison? ¿Es eso?- La agarró fuerte del brazo y la fulminó con sus ojos, los celos eran casi palpables.

-Quien me guste o me deje de gustar no es tu asunto y suéltame por favor.- Con un movimiento áspero se deshizo de su agarre, pero él no la dejó ir tan rápido.

-No voy a dejarte en paz, Candy. No voy a dejar que seas feliz con nadie, ¿entendiste?- Su rabia era evidente, su pasión también, sobre todo cuando se le acercaba de esa manera y posesivamente se aferraba a su cintura.

-En esta vida, Candy, si no fuiste mía, no serás de nadie más mientras yo viva, eso puedes jurarlo.- Sin que nadie los viera, le dio un ligero beso en la boca dejando un suave mordisco sobre el labio inferior.

-Pensamos que no regresarían. Ya comienza a oscurecer, así que se acabó el día de piscina.- Dijo Albert y la mayoría ya estaban saliendo. Candy comenzó a secarse.

-Papi, ¿aún hay tiempo para ir al cine a ver la película de los Guardianes?

-Claro que sí, Tommy, pero debemos apurarnos.- Le dijo Neil a su hijo con cariño. Debía ser un padre soltero, pensó Candy, como Albert...

-¿Y podemos invitar a Lucy y a Candy?- Candy se quedó sorprendida por la extraña petición y Lucy estaba emocionada mientras que Terry...

-Lucy tiene que descansar. Será en otra ocación.- Dictó Terry y la niña por poco llora porque realmente quería ir.

-¡Vamos! Son las seis de la tarde, claro que puede ir. Además, Candy los acompañará, ¿cierto?- Intervino Albert con toda la intención y Terry lo fulminó con la mirada mientra Lucy brincaba de alegría.

-Bueno... ¿quieres ir, Candy?- Preguntó Neil, pues notó que nadie había esperado su respuesta y no quería que fuera en contra de su voluntad, él no tenía necesidad de forzar a ninguna mujer, todo lo contrario.

-¡Porfis, Candy! Luego te enamoras de Terry, pero ahora... por favor...

-Lucy, no hay nada entre tu hermano y yo. Está bien, los acompañaré, pero sólo porque te quiero mucho, eh.- Le dijo con cariño mientras Terry se retiró hecho una furia y sin siquiera despedirse.

Fueron al cine y la verdad la pasaron muy bien, los niños se portaron excelente y la película, aunque infantil, fue bastante interesante. Neil fue todo un caballero, no insistió en nada ni preguntó de más, tampoco se puso a insinuarse, sólo disfrutaron de una salida familiar con los niños a pesar de su visible interés en ella.

-Gracias por aceptar, Candy. Espero que se repita.- Dijo Neil cuando las dejó a ambas en casa y por primera vez besó la mejilla de Candy. No supo que unos ojos azules miraron todo el panorama. Eran la diez de la noche, acostó a Lucy y pensó en volver al apartamento de Annie, pero estaba tan cansada que decidió pasar ahí la última noche. Todos estaban dormidos, así que ni se enterarían y se marcharía a primera hora en la mañana, con suerte, tampoco la verían irse. Cuando fue a dirigirse a su cuarto se chocó con Terry en la oscuridad llevándose el susto de su vida, gracias a Dios no gritó.

-¿Te la pasaste bien?- Le dijo acercándose con rabia, el olor a alcohol invadió a Candy, también los pasos vacilantes de Terry.

-¡Esto es el colmo! ¡Estás borracho!- Le dijo molesta y apartándolo, pero lo retuvo nuevamente al ver que por poco se caía.

-Claro... porque tú prefieres estar con el imbécil de... Harrison...- Arrastraba las palabras, su lengua se sentía pesada y estaba nuevamente peligrosamente cerca de ella.

-Terry, ven a tu cuarto. Vamos, a dormir. Mañana no vas a recordar ésto.- Lo arrastró como pudo hasta su habitación que estaba a dos después de la suya y entró con él. Levantó la colcha para que él se acomodara.

-Vamos, acuéstate.- Y lo hizo. Pero cayó sobre ella, ambos en la cama y él con todo su peso encima de ella.

-Terry... déjame levantarme... me estás aplastando... Terry...- Terry no se movía, se había acomodado a la perfección sobre ella y cerró los ojos.

-Terry... déjame irme a mi cuarto, levántate.- Lo empujaba, pero no conseguía moverlo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué nunca me eliges a mí, Candy?- Balbuceó con su hablar pesado y arrastrado y se quedó dormido sobre ella.

-¡Dios! Terry, esto no puede estar pasándome.

Continuará...

* * *

**¡Hola niñas!**

**Otro capítulo más, espero que les haya gustado. Cuento con sus reviews.**

**Muchos besos y cariño**

**Wendy**


	7. Un anhelo profundo

**Entre el amor y el odio**

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

**Capítulo 7 Un anhelo profundo**

* * *

Luego de una hora, Candy se resignó y se durmió. No le fue difícil en el fondo y el tiempo que tardó en quedarse dormida se debió a los nervios y la emoción de tener a Terry sobre ella como había soñado tantas veces. Aunque claro, quitando la parte de que estaba borracho y que la odiaba. Estaba segura de que tan pronto despertara, la sacaría a patadas de su habitación y de su vida, pero en ese momento atrapada bajo su peso, disfrutaría hasta que los rayos del sol decidieran terminar con su sueño. Sin embargo, a las tres de la madrugada quien despertaría primero sería Terry. Abrió los ojos un poco desconcertado, sin poder asimilar porque le había parecido haber dormido tan cómodo, que no se había arropado, pero se mantuvo caliente y cobijado y hasta juró que lo habían abrazado. Entonces aclaró sus ojos para ver en la oscuridad y la vio. Al principio se sorprendió. Estaba con ella, sobre ella... dormidita, inocente, expuesta, confiada... su ángel pecoso. Creyó haber estado soñando, entonces recordó haber tomado de más, recordó verla llegar, recordó que tuvieron una pequeña discusión y de ahí en adelante no pudo recordar más, ¿cómo fue que vino a parar con ella en la cama? ¿Será que...?

Se levantó un poco, suavemente, para no despertarla y vio que ella estaba totalmente vestida, hasta con jeans, entonces no debió haber pasado nada, él jamás olvidaría haber estado con ella y estaba seguro que si no se acordaba cómo fueron a parar así fue porque seguramente fue incapaz de mantener una relación sexual en sus condiciones y de haberlo sido, ella no lo habría permitido. Él nunca era el elegido, pensó.

Siguió mirándola, con los labios entreabiertos, con su respirar pausado y sus rizos esparcidos por la cara, su sostén se había desacomodado haciendo que sus pechos, ahora más llenos que hace tres años sobresalieran un poco de su blusa sin mangas y fina. Se preguntó si Neil habría notado eso y unos celos terribles lo corrompieron, endureciendo su expresión de pronto. Aprovecharía ese momento de su inconcienca y besó con ternura sus ojos cerrados, su naricita pecosa y respingada y al final... rozó a penas sus labios. ¿Cómo podía odiarla y a la vez desearla tanto? Desearla no era el problema, la amaba, no importaba cuánto doliera.

Dormida, ella se relamió los labios, como si hubiera sentido su beso. Él se preguntó si estaría soñando o si en su inconciencia pudo sentir sus labios, si esa relamida habría sido por él. Entonces ella abrió los ojos, así, de golpe y apresurada intentó sentarse, pero el peso de él se lo impidió.

-¡Terry! Al fin despertaste. Déjame irme a mi cuarto. Vamos, muévete.- Lo empujaba, pero él no era capaz del más mínimo movimiento.

-En serio estás conmigo... no lo soñé...- Le dijo mirándola de una manera que ella no entendió. No estaba su odio ni su mirada dura y desdeñosa, la miraba anhelante y ella sintió algo profundo en su alma, especialmente culpa por haberlo destrozado y significar un sabor amargo para él.

-No, Terry, no fue un sueño... te pusiste borracho como tuerca... quise ayudarte a que te acostaras y... te desplomaste sobre mí...- Mientras le explicaba, seguía haciendo esfuerzos por apartarse, pero él no cooperaba, no podía, así de sencillo.

-¿Te importaría levantarte para que me vaya?- Siguió mirándola a los ojos con anhelo y súplica, para nada iba a romper con esa dicha, maldito fuera si lo hacía, maldito y estúpido.

-No, Candy... déjame que me quede así, por lo que queda de noche, al menos... quédate aquí, por favor...- No había broma en su voz, tampoco cinismo ni ese deseo perverso con que siempre la miraba y la ponía nerviosa, había en él una necesidad grande, algo que le hacía tragarse el orgullo y rendirse. ¿Y cómo le diría que no? ¿Con qué fuerzas si ella también moría por lo mismo?

-Terry... sabes que es imposible, que no...

-Te lo estoy suplicando, Candy, no me hagas que me rebaje más, por favor. Sólo unas horas... sólo pido seguir durmiendo así, no te haré daño, lo juro. Será como... como aquella vez... ¿te acuerdas?- Ella asintió, jamás olvidaría ese fin de semana en su yate.

-Está bien, Terry... voy a quedarme contigo hasta el amanecer... pero por favor... y no te ofendas... date un bañito y lávate lo dientes... apestas a alcohol.- Se lo dijo sonriendo, pero a él eso le dio pánico.

-¿Y prometes no huir en lo que me baño?- Le preguntó preocupado y con desconfianza, ella sonrió con malicia, lo cierto era que estuvo tentada en hacerlo.

-No, Terry, no iré a ninguna parte... aquí te voy a esperar.- Le dio un beso en la frente para que se fuera tranquilo, la habitación tenía baño y Terry dejó la puerta abierta para darse cuenta en caso que ella intentara escapar. Pero no lo hizo, se levantó y estiró todos sus músculos, dormir bajo el peso de Terry era divino, pero su delicado cuerpo estaba pagando las consecuencias, le dolía todo, pero fue un dolor que valía la pena.

Comenzó a caminar por la habitación luego de haberse quitado los zapatos porque ni a eso llegó cuando Terry decidió desplomarse sobre ella. Se sentía incómoda vestida aún, pensó en ir a su cuarto y ponerse una de sus pijamas, pero Terry podía pensar que huía y ella misma sabía que si salía, no tendría el valor para regresar. Entonces fue al armario de Terry y eligió una camiseta cómoda, se desvistió rápidamente, antes de que él saliera del baño y se puso la camiseta. Se sentía tan cómoda, a ella le llegaba a medio muslo y las mangas hasta los codos... olía a él y era divino.

-La mandaré a encoger para ti.- La sorprendió Terry parándose detrás de ella y abrazándola desde atrás, un gesto tan íntimo, tan común en las parejas... ¿pero y ellos qué eran? Al estar ella frente al espejo, podía ver el reflejo de él aunque estuviera a espaldas de ella, envuelto en su toalla, con el pelo mojado y ahora el aliento tan fresco como la menta. Que Dios la ayudara a pasar la noche con él.

-Deberías secarte, Terry... es muy tarde... no debiste mojarte la cabeza...

-Sécame tú.- Le soltó quitándose la toalla y extendiéndosela, la cara de ella valía un millón, su mirada atónita... a Terry le sorprendió ese rubor y ese nerviosismo, estuvo casada, no podría ser la primera vez que veía a un hombre desnudo... Apartó el pensamiento, no quiso imaginarla mirando a otro. Ella seguía como una estatua mirándolo, con ese cuerpazo húmedo y su gesto insolente y sobre todo... con su miembro semi erecto... Parpadeó varias veces para concentrar su vista en otra parte que no fuera _ahí_.

Tomó la toalla y empezó por secarle el pelo, toda nerviosa y Terry disfrutó de cómo se le alzaba la camiseta cuando levantaba los brazos para secarlo, pudo ver parte de sus bragas negras de encaje, también como sus pechos se agitaban mientras le secaba la espalda y entonces cuando fue a llegar más abajo de la cintura...

-Esa parte te la secas tú.- Le devolvió la toalla y él sonriendo se secó, ella tragó en seco cuando lo vio girarse para ir al buró a tomar un bóxer, apreció bien su trasero. Luego se puso una camiseta cómoda y volvió hacia ella.

-Ya no apesto, ¿ahora sí puedo abrazarte y besarte el resto de la noche?- Se le acercó rodeándola y le hablaba en el oído, la erizó completa, él pudo ver sus pezones erectos a travez de la camiseta. La noche sería larga y él tendría que poner su mayor empeño para controlar las ganas inmensas de comprobar si era tan inocente como aparentaba. La arrastró hasta la cama y se recostó del espaldar con ella entre sus piernas y sus brazos enroscados en su cintura. Su respirar le hacía cosquillas en el cuello.

-¿Por qué, Terry? ¿Por qué haces ésto?- Preguntó a punto de llorar mientras ponía sus propias manos sobre las de él que descansaban abrazando su cintura, aferrándose a ese momento,deseando desde lo más hondo de su alma que no terminara jamás. Sin poder evitarlo miró el reloj, ya eran las tres y treinta.

-Porque siempre quise tenerte así. Porque no hay nada más que desee en éste maldito mundo que haber sido yo el que eligieras. Que tu amor no se hubiera rendido y me hubiera esperado...

-Pero, Terry... mi amor nunca...

-Shh. Te dije que no me interesan tus razones, ni ahora, ni nunca. Guárdatelas.- Un par de lágrimas le quemaron el rostro sin que pudiera evitarlo. Si tan sólo él la escuchara. Si entendiera que todavía hoy, su amor por él no se rendía, que él no era el elegido, porque ella nunca tuvo elección, él era su amor, ya estaba selecto desde el día en que lo vio.

-Sólo déjame quedarme así... no te pido nada más. Déjame abrazarte... no te quiero soltar... quiero por unas horas olvidar lo que me hiciste, hacer de cuenta que no te odio... y soñar con lo que pudo haber sido...- Comenzó a besar su pelo, llevaba tiempo deseando poder volver hacerlo, se lo echó hacia un lado para contemplar su cuello y con las yemas de los dedos se lo acarició, le dio sutiles besos que la hicieron estremecerse. Se le quedó jugando un rato con la cadenita. Luego ella se recostó más sobre él y él introdujo sus manos por dentro de su camiseta para abrazarle la cintura, pero haciendo contacto con su piel, ardía por la tentación de subir un poco más y acariciarle los pechos, pero no lo hizo. No habría vuelta atrás si lo hacía ni aunque ella se negara, lo concluiría y eso tal vez no sería de caballeros.

-Me haces cosquillas- Le dijo cuando su dedo jugueteaba con su ombligo y entonces se detuvo, pero por un arrebato de ternura comenzó darle besos por el rostro que de verdad la hicieron reir. Era como si todo estuviera bien, como si siempre hubiera sido así, como si él no la odiara. Luego las manos de él se posaron en sus caderas y de ahí fueron acariciando sus muslos, la caricia era tan íntima y deliciosa, no puedo evitar el cosquilleo que sintió allá abajo muy adentro. Terry no tenía idea de lo dispuesta que ella estaría a entregarle todo esa vez, si él lo quería. Pero ella sabía que luego su corazón no resistiría cuando él recobrara la cordura y con ésta regresara el odio que a diario le profesaba. Sería un golpe muy duro, era mejor soñarlo y no realizarlo. De pronto ella sintió que sus caricias eran cada vez más suaves y que en ocaciones se detenía, se giró para mirarlo y lo vio pelear con el sueño como un niño. Era tan adorable, tan imposible no amarlo.

-¿Quieres dormir ya?- Le preguntó ella y sonrió al ver como él abría los ojos de pronto espabilado. Le asintió y ella se acomodó sobre él.

-No, Pecas, como antes.- Le dijo y se giró para que ella quedara debajo. Se acomodó un poco mejor para no hacerle tanto peso y presión y luego los arropó a ambos.

-Así me aseguro de que no escaparás antes de que amanezca.- Se acomodó y la abrazó, su cabeza estaba acomodada entre sus pechos y pudo sentir sus latidos desbocados. Ella para calmar su nervios le comenzó acariciar el pelo, era tan suave y no se enredaba en lo dedos como el suyo. De pronto se fue lejos en sus pensamientos, sin darse cuenta que se había detenido.

-Sigue haciéndolo, me gusta.- Dijo con los ojos cerrados y llevándole las manos a su pelo nuevamente. Lo siguió acariciando y dejó que su mente emprendiera el vuelo hacia los recuerdos.

-Antes que nada, Bruma... ¿te dieron permiso?- Le preguntó Terry al verla con su bulto preparado y más que emocionada, estaba feliz, pero él no podía olvidar que hasta hace unos días era menor de edad y aunque pieadosamente, le había mentido, él quería que la pasaran bien y no terminar arrestado por el secuestro de una menor.

-Terry... yo tengo tres días que no sé de mis padres... siempre es así... pero no te preocupes... ahora sí tengo dieciocho... mira, he sacado mi carnet electoral.- Ella se lo mostró tapando su nombre con los dedos, pero en la fotografía se notaba que era ella, lo había sacado ese mismo día en la mañana, claramente se veía su edad, estatura, peso, entre otras cosas.

-Bueno, entonces sí nos vamos. Adelante, señorita.- Le sonrió galante y exageró sus gestos educados mientras le abría la puerta de su carro para que entrara.

-¿Es lejos, Terry?- Preguntó luego de ponerse el cinturón y regalándole su hermosa sonrisa y él se fijó en que no se puso camiseta, se dejó el top de su bikini, le encanta como se veía pero entonces pensó que durante el camino los demás también la verían, como el conductor del carril de al lado que no disimulaba y él ya se estaba tensando.

-Ir a donde está el yate no es lejos, sólo media ahora. Pero una vez en el mar, no tendremos prisa. Iremos a Vieques, a Culebra y a donde sea, un fin de semana para nosotros dos.- Él también tenía mucho entusiasmo. En esos días convivirían, la conocería más a fondo, no tendría que dejarla en su casa cada vez que cayera la noche, al menos no por tres días.

-¿Vieques y Culebra? ¡Sí! Nunca he ido...

-Siempre hay una primera vez. Para todo.- Le dijo con cierta sonrisita maliciosa y ella se puso nerviosa y colorada hasta la raíz del pelo.

-Bruma, ¿si te pido algo no te molestas?- Ella lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos pensando que tal vez sería algo descabellado, pero él estaba serio.

-Dime...- respondió con timidez y cierto temor.

-Te ves muy linda, me encantas, en serio, pero... ¿te podrías poner una blusa? No me gusta que te miren.- Se quedó esperando su reacción, que se molestara o se negara.

-Bueno... pensé que te gustaría más así, lo siento...- Se subió los tirantes de su vestidito de jean que colgaban en su cintura y automaticamente su pecho quedó cubierto, él no se había dado cuenta que llevaba un conjunto completo, entonces se había dejado el top visible a propósito, para él, eso le encantó.

-Hey, mírame- Le alzó la barbilla con lo dedos para que lo viera a los ojos y ella lo miró con los ojitos tristones, lo conmovió increíblemente.

-Me encantó, no sabes cuánto y me alegra que lo hayas hecho por mí, eres preciosa, Bruma. El problema es que... los demás también lo saben y te miran... con otros ojos y... lo siento. Si quieres déjatelo como estaba, yo no soy nadie para decirte como te tienes que vestir...- Recordó que no eran nada, que ni su nombre sabía y que no tenía derecho alguno sobre ella.

-Está bien, Terry. No voy a dejar que me miren. Me lo quito cuando estemos en el yate, ¿sí?- Aprovechó el samáforo en rojo y pegó su frente con la suya. Le dio un beso en la nariz aunque ella esperaba otra cosa, su nerviosismo lo dijo, pero no era el momento, no arruinaría la sorpresa.

-Gracias, preciosa.- Con eso se ganó una bella sonrisa de su parte y siguió su camino.

-Ya llegamos.- Le indicó y la ayudó a bajarse. De la mano fueron hacia el chico que cuidaba a Eleanor, el yate y Terry lo saludó con familiaridad.

-Buenos días, Cookie, ella es Bruma.- El chico la miró de más, medio coquetón, era de la misma edad de ella, aunque bajito y flacucho de pelo rojizo.

-Mucho gusto, bella dama.- Dijo Cookie y besó la mano de Candy mientras reía al ver a Terry arder de celos, pero no hizo ninguna escena, no eran nada, hasta ahora.

-El gusto es mío, eres lindo.- Le respondió encantadora porque el chico le pareció adorable, pero a Terry le pareció otra cosa y prácticamente la arrastró hacia adentro del yate una vez estuvo listo para navegar.

-Terry... me duele la mano...- Entonces él se dio cuenta que la había apretado demasiado fuerte, estaba celoso y sólo quería apartarla lo más pronto posible de la vista de todos.

-Lo siento.- Le sobó la mano y luego se la besó.

-Esto es enorme, Terry. Y precioso...- Ella sorprendida miraba todo, la cocina, el comedor, una especie de sala... el baño... tenía jacuzzi... era un sueño. Habían dos puertas más, seguramente las habitaciones.

-Me alegro que te haya gustado, todo a tu disposición, princesa.- Le sonrió y le dio un beso caliente en la mejilla que la dejó en el aire.

-Ahora, Pecosa, vamos a su sorpresa.- La llevó de la mano a uno de los cuartos. Ella temblaba de emoción, a penas podía dar los pasos sin que se le quebran las piernas que sentía doblarse. Entonces la puerta se abrió. Un cuarto pintado totalmente de blanco con una cama de edredón rozado de seda donde habían esparcidos pétalos blancos, las rosas blancas eran pureza y para él ella era eso. Con los mismos pétalos en el suelo de madera pulida estaba escrito _"Feliz cumpleaños, Bruma"_. Encima de la cama había un enorme oso color crema, tan suave como el terciopelo sosteniendo un ramo de rosas blancas y rosadas y un corazón lleno de chocolates Ferrero surtidos. Candy estaba con la boca abierta, a punto de llorar. Jamás en la vida imaginó tanto, tanto detalle para ella, tanto... ¿amor?. Se acercó a la cama y tomó el ramo de rosas y cuando se acercó a olerlas vio algo brillando enroscado sobre una de ellas. Un brazalete de oro en el cual estaba inscrito "Angel" y colgaba una pequeña zapatilla converse. No pudo controlarlo más y lloró. Entonces él se le acercó y la abrazó.

-Es... hermoso, Terry... Gracias.- Se aferró a sus brazos con fuerza y él la apretó más. Le levantó el rostro salpicado de lágrimas y se las enjugó.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Bruma.- La miró dulcemente con sus ojos azules, esos que ella había comenzando adorar.

-Me llamo...- No lo dijo, porque entonces su primer beso estaba surgiendo. Dulce y salado, suave, tierno, como una nube en el cielo soleado. Él la levantó un poco del suelo y la sostuvo de la cintura, era mucho más alto y siguió besándola suavemente, saboreando sus labios para no asustarla, poco a poco se los fue chupando y no pudo describir lo que sintió cuando ella trató de hacer lo mismo, inexperta, pero creativa y con iniciativa. Adorable, perfecta. Poquito a poco comenzó a lamerle los labios hasta que ella suavemente los fue separando y él fue probándola con su lengua lentamente hasta que entró por completo, primero la movía suavemente, enseñándole un ritmo sencillo para que ella lo siguiera, luego fue con más intensidad y escuchó un pequeño gemido por parte de ella. Fue aprendiendo con él y el beso fue el más maravilloso que aún sus expertos labios hubieran experimentado. Por primera vez saboreó la inocencia, la pureza, la inexperiencia y la ingenuidad, todo eso en un beso.

-¡Buenos días haragán! Vamos, levántate, vamos a surfear, hace un día maravi...

Stear y Archie se quedaron de piedra al ver semejante cuadro. Entonces sí se traían algo como o había insinuado Lucy.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?- Comenzó a preguntar Terry perdido y apenas abriendo un ojo para mirar a sus hermanos que no salían de su asombro y entonces recordó. Recordó más porque ella también despertó. Eran las nueve de la mañana. Ambos se quedaron con los ojos abiertos sin saber qué decir, qué inventar... se les fue el habla y sólo se miraban.

-Yo espero que tengan una muy buena explicación para ésto.

-Albert... yo... eh nosotros...- ¿Qué diablos podía decir? Pensó Candy al ver la cara de los tres hermanos mirándola con esa malicia y apunto de reirse, especialmente Albert.

-Vayan fijando la fecha de la boda.

Continuará...

* * *

**¡Hola niñas!**

**¿Qué me dicen de éste capítulo? ¿Les gustó? Espero que sí, ya me lo dejarán saber con sus reviews!**

**Bonita tarde, preciosas**

**Wendy**


	8. In fraganti

**Entre el amor y el odio**

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

**Capítulo 8 In fraganti**

* * *

-¿Boda? Albert, no estarás hablando en serio... ¿o sí?- Preguntó Candy preocupada y alarmada aún con Terry sobre ella mientras él sólo veía a sus hermanos con unas ganas inmensas de ahorcarlos.

-¿Te parece que estoy bromeando, Candice?- Le espetó muy serio, sin el más mínimo indicio de risa y ella abrió más los ojos y manoteó a Terry para que se le quitara de encima de una vez. Stear y Archie no perdían su sonrisita malévola.

-¿Podrían largarse de una vez para que podamos vestirnos y bajar?- Soltó Terry furioso y tapando a Candy cuando se levantó llevando sólo su camiseta, mostrando según Terry, todo.

-No hay problema, nos vamos. Pero no olviden consultar el calendario para la fecha de la boda. Los esperamos abajo.- Sin decir más desaparecieron dejando a Terry furioso y a Candy muy nerviosa.

-Es una broma. ¡Tiene que ser! Albert no puede pretender que me case contigo. ¡Dios! ¿En qué mundo él piensa que vive?- Hablaba sola caminando por toda la habitación mientras Terry seguía sentado en la cama pasándose los dedos por el pelo.

-Ah... porque eso es todo lo que te preocupa, ¿no? Casarte conmigo es una tragedia, pero no lo pensaste dos veces cuando te casaste con...- Se puso de pie y se le acercó de pronto, su estatura y su cuerpo la dominaban, contando el hecho de que estaba en bóxer y que Terry a pesar de las circunstancias había despertado con una erección rompecalzoncillos que ella por más que quiso no pudo evitar mirar.

-¿Y qué esperas? ¿Que esté dando saltos de alegría? Tú me odias, ¿lo recuerdas? Si quiero firmar mi sentencia de muerte sólo tendría que casarme contigo.- Por una razón ese comentario le dolió a Terry, ¿tan malo sería casarse con él? ¿Tanto que nisiquiera lo consideraría?

-Claro, en ese caso... puede que el viudo sea yo.- Le dijo con un sarcasmo que daba miedo por la forma en que se le acercó, la manera en que la miró y... su erección que seguía ahí, latente.

-¡Todo esto es tu culpa! No debí hacerte caso. "Dormir contigo". ¡Ja! No sé en que estaba pensando cuando acepté...

-¿Te arrepientes? No pasan ni veinticuatro horas y ya te arrepientes. Pero domir con el viejo seguro no te molestaba para nada...- Seguía cerca de ella y la apretaba, sabía que la lastimaba, pero no lo podía evitar.

-¿Y cómo quieres que no me arrepienta, Terry? Me diste una noche increíble, momentos increíbles que sé que no olvidaré, nunca habrá mejor manera de dormir que esa, eso te lo digo con todo mi corazón... ¿Pero y después qué? Ibas a despertar con fuerzas renovadas para odiarme. Para desquitar conmigo tu pequeño acto de debilidad. ¿Tu piensas que yo soy de hierro, Terry? ¿De verdad piensas que soy tan fría como dices?- La mirada de Terry se suavizó, ahí estaba, haciéndola llorar otra vez y además, sabiendo que ella tenía razón. No era justo, para ninguno de los dos.

-No me arrepiento, Candy, aunque tú sí. Tú no tienes idea de lo difícil que es odiarte cuando te tengo así... cuando te beso... estar sobre ti... como si hubiera estado toda la noche haciéndote el amor... desde aquél fin de semana yo sólo viví para una sola cosa, Candy, para ti, para hacerte feliz, para que todas tus sonrisas fueran para mí... Haber sido yo el que te arrebatara la inocencia y no...- Le acariciaba las mejillas, pegado a ella y Candy pudo notar sus ojos aguados, su melancolía, su dolor.

-Terry... yo aún... si deseas podemos...

-No es fácil, Candy, olvidar todo eso que hiciste... sencillamente no puedo...- La comenzó a besar dulcemente mientras hablaba, no lo podía evitar, ni ella tampoco, rechazarlo era una fuerza de voluntad que ella no poseía.

-Odiarte se me hace más cómodo...- La ironía estaba siempre ahí, la odiaba... ¿pero y esa ternura y toda esa pasión de dónde venía? Cómo podía llegarle su odio cuando sus brazos la abrazaban tan fuerte, cuando la besaba de esa manera... y cuando durmió en sus brazos como un niño...

-Ya, Terry... déjame irme, por favor...- Intentó safarse de él, aunque no con muchas fuerzas ni con mucha convicción.

-¿Soy tan malo, Candy? ¿Nunca te arriesgarías por mí?- Esas palabras se le clavaron en el alma. ¿No sabía él que ella se arrancaría el corazón para dárselo de ser necesario?

-Terry... yo por ti... si tú realmente quisieras...

-No te creo, Candy... tú ya demostraste quién eres.- Sus ganas de ofrecerle una nueva oportunidad, un nuevo comienzo, se esfumaron junto a sus palabras. Se las llevó su necedad.

-Entonces, todo está dicho ya, Terry. No vale la pena hacerme más daño sólo por seguir junto a ti a toda costa.- Seguiré cumpliendo con nuestro acuerdo. Hoy mismo me voy, definitivo. Ya no estaré más importunándote con mi presencia. Ya aguanté lo suficiente tus desplantes, tus humillaciones, tu necedad... si no me voy ahora... terminaré odiándote yo también.- Se soltó de él, recogió su ropa y se dirigió a la puerta.- Él quiso detenerla, realmente quiso, pero su cuerpo no respondió. El orgullo era a veces un saco de rocas en la espalda que te impiden avanzar y que a consecuencia trae cansancio y mucho dolor. Antes de partir, ella se volvió, se le acercó y le pidió que se bajara un poco para poderle alcanzar el rostro. Le besó el pelo, ambos ojos, la nariz, la frente y al final un casto beso en los labios y dio la espalda, se marcharía de su vida para siempre, intentaría reconstruir la suya así se le fuera parte de ésta extrañándolo y deseándolo.

-No, Candy. Así no es como se despide. Es así.- La atrajo hacia él y la besó antes de que ella fuera capaz de cualquier otra cosa, antes de siquiera respirara. La retuvo fuerte entre sus brazos y le deboraba la boca, como si fuera el último beso que fuera a darle, lo quiso todo, todo de ella, ella le colgó las manos al cuello y se dejó ir. Si ese iba a ser el último, que contara, que valiera. Pero el deseo y el anhelo de Terry era tan grande y tan hondo que la levantó, se la colgó de la cintura sin dejar de besarla, ella se dejó hacer, si estaba provocando una tormenta, que la corriente se la llevara, no iba a luchar más contra su sueño más anhelado. Terry fue conciente de sus gemidos, apenas audibles, pero le llegaron al corazón. Le acarició las piernas y los muslos y cuando le apretó las nalgas, ella hizo más presión sobre su cuerpo y pudo sentirlo, duro, como roca, tan fuerte y dominante como él mismo. Ninguno de los dos hablaban para no romper con el momento, para no arrepentirse, le cerraron la puerta a la cordura y pusieron el cartel de no molestar. Candy sintió algo divino cuando sus grandes manos acariciaron sus pechos a travez de la camiseta, sus ganas iban muy revueltas, alzó los brazos para que él se la quitara y cuando al fin esas suaves y frondosas colinas estuvieron a su vista y disposición, las acarició y besó con un hambre insaciable. Ella le regaló gemidos que lo transportaron al infinito. Todo en ella era delicioso, irresistible, más allá del orgullo y la razón. Ella sintió que se mojaba como nunca, algo allá abajo palpitaba, su respiración a penas la mantenía viva... que se acabara el mundo, ella sería suya y después... después se preocuparía por todo lo demás.

A sus movimientos inconcientes mientras Terry disfrutaba tocándole cada rincón que escondía las más divinas sensaciones, la resfregó contra él y ella se mordió los labios por lo delicioso que sentía rozar su excitación. La boca de Terry volvió a la suya, pero sus dedos se pusieron acariciarla allí, su humedad era maravillosa, estaba lista para él y él ya no quería resistirse más. Fue dirigiéndose a la cama. Llegó el momento, no iba a esperar más.

-¡Terry! Terry, joder, apúrate, el desayuno se enfría.- Sus impertinentes hermanos no pudieron escoger otro momento, le dio Gracias a Dios que al menos no abrieron la puerta de golpe, seguramente no estaba asegurada.

-¡Ya voy!- Gritó frustrado y con un humor de perros. Candy de pronto volvió a la tierra e intentó cubrirse de Terry, se comenzó a vestir con apuro y nerviosismo. Lo que hizo fue ponerse la camiseta nuevamente, para ir a su cuarto lo más pronto posible. Al diablo el desayuno, ella necesitaba un buen duchazo.

-Esto aún no se termina, Candy. Aún no.- Le dijo en la puerta cuando se marchaba y ella no fue capaz de contestarle nada. Ya en su cuarto se metió directamente en la ducha. Bajo el chorro, pensando en todo, en lo que estuvo a punto de suceder, en lo que habría sucedido de no haber sido interrumpidos. Tenía que irse pronto, no podía quedarse junto a él un segundo más, si se le entregaba no habría marcha atrás, su corazón no iba a soportar rechazos ni desplantes luego que ella diera esa paso, tenía que hacerlo por ella, por su dignidad, aunque esas cosas importaban muy poco con cada roce que él le brindaba. Pero bajo la ducha también se encontraba Terry, con el agua en la temperatura más fría para conseguir apagar el fuego de ese encuentro, porque no sólo Candy se había quedado con la miel en los labios, el maldijo la interrupción que le impidió hacer suyo su sueño más profundo. Ambos sin saberlo se subieron a la nave de los recuerdos.

-Me encanta, Terry, es increíble...- Dijo Candy con sus brazos y pelo al viento mientras Terry manejaba el timón con gracia y habilidad. Hacía de todo por concentrarse cuando la tenía a ella así, con su bikini y tan feliz.

-Todo por verla feliz, princesa.- Le sonrió y volvió a fijar su vista hacia la dirección que se proponía. Se sorprendió con el tímido besito que ella le dejó en los labios y se colocó frente a él, quedando entre sus piernas, pero sin rozarlo. Puso sus manos junto a las de él sobre el timón.

-¿Quién te enseñó, Terry?- Preguntó mientras se memorizaba los movimientos de sus ágiles manos y trataba de seguirlos con las suyas.

-Mi padre me enseñó. Desde los catorce años lo hago y me encanta.- Candy vio el entusiasmo en sus ojos y ella misma se contagió de él.

-¿Puedo también aprender yo?- Le dio su sonrisa angelical, esa a la que no podría negarle ni el mismísimo cielo si se lo pedía.

-Claro, sigue mis manos. Ya estamos llegando.- Fue mágico para ambos el momento en sus manos se rozaban, cuando Terry giraba el timón con fuerza y ella trataba de igualarlo y se iba de lado. Era tan maravilloso estar así detrás de ella, sintiendo su cuerpo caliente y pequeñito y descansar su cabeza en el hueco de su hombro. Aspirar su olor. Estaba perdido por el ángel en zapatillas.

-Ya llegamos, señorita.- Terry aseguró el yate y bajó con ella a la playa. Era hermosa, limpia, cristalina, un paraíso. Y lo mejor de todo, estaban solos. Todo ese edén era para ellos.

-Precioso, Terry. Precioso.- Iba siempre con su encanto de niña que lo volvía loco. Tocó el agua tan trasparente, se maravilló al poder ver sus pies aunque estuvieran sumergidos. Vio pecesitos, nada parecía la realidad.

-Sabía que iba a gustarte, hermosa. Bienvenida a Culebra. Esta isla es toda suya por hoy, señorita.- La alzó y la besó, se puso nervioso porque ella se le colgó de la cintura, una situación peligrosa y comprometedora, ella era inocente, pero él no. Con dolor en su alma la bajó y poco a poco concluyó el beso.

-¿Podemos quedarnos aquí ya, Terry? ¿Podemos?- Valía la pena verla, Terry adoraba cambiarle todo su mundo al menos por unos momentos, deseaba poder hacer mucho más, pero debía ganarse su confianza poco a poco para no espantarla ni presionarla.

-Primero a comer, Bruma. No voy a dejar que te me desmayes aquí como aquella vez.- Ella no replicó, sabía lo mandón y autoritario que era él y que después de todo él tenía razón.- Bajó el camper, una neverita y ella lo ayudó llevando la comida. Buscaron el punto más conveniente y con sombra y entonces Terry armó el camper con agilidad y rapidez, lanzó en la arena una gran manta y Candy lo ayudó a preparar sandwiches de jamón y queso con ensalada, ella aguantaba los vasos mientras él servía el jugo.

-Bruma, despacio. La playa no se irá de ahí, además, nos quedan dos días, no hay prisa.- Le dijo al ver como ella deboraba el sandwich bocado tras bocado sin parar, él pensó que ni masticaba.

-Es que... ya me quiero meter al agua... estoy apurándome...- Sonrió con la boquita llena y luego se dio un trago de jugo.

- Pues de todas formas irás más despacio porque no entrarás al agua hasta que no hayas reposado.- Sentenció y la carita de ella se entristeció.

-Sólo unos quince minutos, bebé. No es para tanto. No pongas esa carita.- Le pellizcó la nariz. Ella seguía algo inconforme y molesta.

-No me digas bebé.- Le dijo seria, pero a él le causó gracia.

-¿Por qué? Si te queda perfecto. Eres linda, dulce, pequeñita, cachetona...

-Pero no soy una bebé. Ya casi soy adulta.- Reiteró enfadada y más aún cuando él se rió de ella.

-No he dicho que seas una bebé, mi amor. Tú eres _mi _bebé... _mía_.- Le dijo y ella se quedó mirándolo con desconcierto. ¿De dónde había salido esa posesión?

-¿Soy tuya?- Preguntó dejando su sandwich de lado y mirándolo con sus ojazos bien abiertos.

-Claro que eres mía. Ya no te dejaré disponible para nadie más.- Le dio un corto, pero apasionado beso y ella se quedó más confundida que nunca.

-Terry... ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?- Preguntó toda colorada y bajando la vista. Terry vio su rubor y decidió divertirse un poco a su costa.

-Ya me has hecho una...

-¡Ya, tonto! Es que... quería saber... ¿qué somos?- Por fin lo soltó aunque muerta de vergüenza y sin poder sostenerle la mirada un segundo.

-Desde el primer beso... eres mi novia. Eres mía. Si aceptaste el beso, aceptaste ser mi novia.- Ella trataba de digerirlo todo, estaba pasmada, estaba feliz, pero de pronto increíblemente nerviosa.

-Y... si soy tu novia y soy tuya... ¿tenemos también que...?- Terry se echó a reir, no pudo evitarlo. Nada deseaba más que fuera totalmente suya, pero todo a su tiempo. Aún faltaban muchas cosas por conocer de ella y no iba aprovecharse de su inocencia y su ingenuidad. Él no era así y jamás le haría eso a ella. A menos que... ella quisiera.

-Eso, cielo, pasará cuando sea el momento. Por ahora eres mía sin eso.- Ella suspiró aliviada y a él no le pasó desapercibido.

-¿Quieres ir al agua ahora?

-¡Sí!- Se paró corriendo y ambos se fueron. Pasaban momentos increíbles, se sumergían, Terry la enseñaba a nadar. La lanzaba al agua, se chapuzeaban, se besaban, todo. Esos serían los días más inolvidables de sus vidas, aunque en ese entonces no lo sabían. Porque serían los últimos.

-Ya me cansé, me duelen los brazos.- Se quejó, pero sonriendo, se la estaba pasando de lujo. Deseó que ese fin de semana fuera eterno.

-Ven aquí, Bruma, yo te cargo.- Confiada, ella se colgó de él y el rostro de Terry cambió por completo. Esta vez no se le colgó de espalda, se le colgó de frente, casi a horcajadas e inocentemente lo abrazaba con sus piernas. Dios estaba mandándole una prueba de fuego. Rogó porque cierta parte de su anatomía no se antojara de despertar y la asustara.

-¿Qué pasa, Terry? ¿Peso mucho? Si quieres me bajo y...

-No. Tú no pesas nada, mi amor. Es que...- Se quedó mirándola, dejando que la magia de sus ojos lo envolviera y se le acercó para besarla. Ella iba confiando más en él, se dejaba hacer sin ponerse a la defensiva. Dulce y suavemente confiada, él era el que no confiaba ya en sí mismo. Ella aún iba aprendiendo de él cómo perfeccionar los besos. Le estaba dando uno tan ardiente que la hacía gemir, por instinto se aferraba más él y él iba enloqueciendo cada vez más. Le besó el cuello y la oreja y ella sintió que se derretiría allí mismo. Ella tenía una pasión innata que él había despertado y le acarició la nuca suavemente con sus uñitas largas, sus piernas lo abrazaban más fuerte y ya estaba muy cerca de perder el control. Le comenzó acariciar la espalda y el vientre y luego subió a sus senos, ella no hacía nada para impedírselo, eso sería su fin, ella no lo detenía, estaba siendo confiada y entregada, él lo agradecía, pero su conciencia le decía que ella corría peligro. Pero su cuerpo no obedecía, tampoco sus deseos. Le comenzó a desamarrar el nudito de su top y ella aunque nerviosa, se lo permitió mientras seguía perdida en su beso. Se lo quitó y entre besos le acarició los pechos, ella sintió morir y resucitar, todo era nuevo, nuevo y delicioso. Por poco ve la luna y las estrellas cuando la boca de él los saboreó uno a uno. Tuvo que pegarse más a él, con las piernas lo aferró más y su miembro erecto la rozó ahí mismo. Entonces él supo que tenía que detenerse, porque si no...

-Bruma... tenemos que parar... no te sigas moviendo así por favor... No quiero hacerte daño, cielo...- Renuente se comenzó a separar de ella y la soltó en el agua para amarrarle nuevamente su top. Algo avergonzada ella lo miró y él la abrazó.

-Lo siento, mi amor. No volveré a... sé que no estás lista...

-Está bien, Terry... será después, pero no te sientas mal... yo soy tuya, ¿recuerdas? tuya sin eso.- Le sonrió con la inocencia marcada y él le dio otro beso. Viviría para ese momento en que fuera suya completamente. Sólo suya.

-¿Puedo hacerte otra pregunta, Terry?

-Dime, bebé.- No protestó por el adjetivo, comenzaba adorarlo, como todo lo de él.

-¿Qué edad tienes?- Lo preguntó con algo de vergüenza, porque era su novia y ni eso sabía de él. Terry se rió.

-Tengo veinticinco. ¿Te molesta que sea tan viejo para ti?

-No. No... ¿te molesta a ti que sea... más pequeña?- Su pregunta llegó con algo de miedo, como si un sentimiento de inferioridad la hubiera embargado.

-No. Eres mi novia. Te quiero así.

-¿Y cuándo cumples veintiseis?

-Pronto. En un mes. ¿Vas a regalarme algo, pequeña pecosa?- Preguntó mirándola con dulce arrogancia y ella se puso nerviosa y colorada por pensar en lo que le regalaría.

-Sí. Voy a regalarte a mí. Completa.

Volvieron ambos al presente al mismo tiempo. Aún en la ducha y maldiciendo el que aquella promesa nunca se realizara. Que después de ese maravilloso fin de semena ninguno supo más del otro hasta que... Candy vio la hora. Casi las once, ya más bien se acercaba el almuerzo. El desayuno debió haber pasado hace siglos. Sería una buena excusa para marcharse y no mirar atrás, antes de que los recuerdos y la melancolía se lo impidieran. Antes de que él volviera a besarla y le quebrara las fuerzas.

Se secó bien y eligió su ropa. Una minifalda de jean, una blusa sin mangas verde, estanpada de florecillas, unas hermosas sandalias de plataforma en tono crema y maquillaje sencillo, se recogió el pelo en una coleta alta y con un poco de gel se hizo definidos rizos, era sábado, aunque por dentro estuviera muriendo, quería verse bien y enfrentar el mundo que le tocaría vivir. Tomó su bolso y decidió a bajar.

-Candy... no me digas que te vas otra vez... ¿a dónde?- Quiso saber Albert algo preocupado mientras los otros hermanos la miraban desconcertados, Terry estaba ahí, pero las palabras para detenerla no le salían.

-Lo de la boda fue una broma, Candy... No creíste que hablaba en serio, ¿o sí?

-No, Albert, no me voy por eso y lo sabes. Chicos, es un placer volver a verlos. Los vendré a visitar de vez en cuando...

-¡No! Candy... no te vayas...- La pobre Lucy comenzó a suplicar al borde del llanto y Candy sintió que se partía en dos.

-Es sólo un tiempo, Lucy. Vendré a visitarte... te lo prometo...

-Pero es que... se supone que yo te ayudaría a que... Terry se enamorara de ti...

-Lucy... eso no va a pasar, cielo...

-Claro que no va a pasar, si te vas no va a pasar. Terry... no la dejes ir...- Eso fue mucho más de lo que Candy podía soportar. ¿Por qué tenía que ser todo tan difícil? Todos se miraban y miraban a Candy. Lucy fue a los brazos de Albert a llorar y Terry sentía un nudo tan grande y unas ganas inmensas dentro de su ser por detenerla y amarrarla a él para que no se fuera nunca, no después de haber dormido entre sus brazos y haber sido invadio por aquél recuerdo, por aquella promesa.

-Lo siento, chicos. Volveré a verte pronto, Lucy.- Dio la espalda y se dirigió a la puerta.

-¡Candy!- Sacó coraje y la llamó, una vez más se tragó el orgullo por ella.

Continuará...

* * *

**¡Hola niñas!**

**Primero que nada, les comento que ya mi amiga Kary Cruz está muy bien, pude hablar con ella ayer y ya hasta se puso al día con la historia. Ella y su familia les manda muchos saludos y su más sincero agradecimiento por sus oraciones. Gracias a todas las que se interesaron y se unieron conmigo en clamor. Estaré eternamente agradecida, niñas.**

**Yendo al capítulo, pues espero que les haya gustado, contaré como siempre con sus reviews. Pues cuando se habla de pasado, yo no pongo ****_flashback_**** ni la letra en ****_italic_****, pero siempre pongo en el párrafo anterior que comienzan a recordar... no pongo****_ flashback_**** porque me gusta la idea de que se entrelacen los tiempos, espero que no se me confundan, aunque en mi opinión se nota cuando es pasado, la actitud de ambos es diferente... bueno, cualquier duda que puedan tener me la dicen y con gusto las aclaro, dudas, no adelantos, tramposas jejeje.**

**Es todo por hoy, bonita tarde,**

**Wendy**


	9. A pesar de mi orgullo

**Entre el amor y el odio**

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

**Capítulo 9 A pesar de mi orgullo**

* * *

La llamó, mordió su orgullo en frente de todos y la llamó. Ante sus miradas atónitas, ante la batalla dentro de su ser entre su ego y el riesgo al rechazo. Y ella se detuvo. Esa voz... esa voz pronunciaba su nombre y el tiempo se detenía, ella se detenía, todo se detenía. ¿Por qué bastaba sólo que él la llamara para que toda su convicción se fuera al traste? Se giró y se encontró con sus intensos ojos azules que decían más que mil palabras. Vio la esperanza brillar en las miradas de sus hermanos, una esperanza tan dulce que quebraba su decisión y le estrujaba el alma. ¿Pero cuánto duraría el encanto del príncipe? ¿Merecía la pena intentarlo de nuevo? Ahí estaba la encrucijada. Ya no se podía sufrir más, por más que uno amara.

-Terrence... esta vez sí me voy.- Le dijo mirándolo a los ojos, enterrándole el dolor, y dejando un nudo en la garganta de todos. Él no podía reaccionar, no podía respirar, se le iba... otra vez. Llegó a la puerta y giró la perilla porque ya todo estaba dicho. El orgullo de Terry era demasiado grande como para dar su brazo a torcer en frente de todos y retenerla, así que se iba sin mirar atrás, sin esperar ningún milagro, sin final feliz como en las novelas.

-Candy... otra vez no, por favor...- Unos fuertes brazos se aferraron a su cintura como el sediento a un manantial. Todo su mundo se paralizó como siempre ocurría cuando su cuerpo hacía contacto con el suyo. Sintió su cabeza apoyada en su espalda, su respirar, pero no era sólo eso. La estaba deteniendo, se estaba tragando su orgullo por ella. Pero... ¿no era ya demasiado tarde?

-Terry... no caeré en tu juego otra vez...- Trató de desahacer su fuerte abrazo, pero él se le aferró más fuerte, no la dejaría ganar esta vez.

-Quédate, Candy... elígeme a mí.- La apretó tan fuerte, le besó el pelo con tanta adoración y la aprisionó contra él. Sintió la parte desnuda de su espalda mojada. Estaba llorando, Terry estaba llorando. Le rozó los brazos que aún la apretaban y soltó sus lágrimas, las dejó caer libremente... el mundo había enmudecido, nadie hablaba, todos los corazones que los presenciaban habían incrementado su latir. Ella se giró hacia él sin safarse de su enganche, si lo hacía...

-No hagas que me arrepienta, Terrence.- Con su cara mojada pegó su frente a la suya y mientras él abrazaba su cintura ella posó ambas manos sobre sus mejillas y lo miró directamente a los ojos aún cuando los de ella estaban empañados por la lluvia salada que caía de ellos.

-Haré mi mayor esfuerzo, Candy... ayúdame a saltar sobre este odio... ayúdame amarte nuevamente...- Ahora eran sus lágrimas las que llovían, inundando todo, desde el mundo hasta el alma. Sólo faltaría un beso, querían saborear la sal de su llanto y endulzarla con sus besos. Entonces la tomó en sus labios y la besó con la misma hambre y necesidad que hubo siempre. Sus bocas se encontraron y sus lenguas ya no fueron capaces de abandonarse. Se habían anhelado y extrañado tanto que se fundieron en un apasionado abrazo, se enredaron y se volvieron una. Sus labios... se saboreaban, se mordían, se todo, pero se necesitaban. Habían ayunado durante mucho tiempo... ahora sencillamente no podían saciarse. Cuando el beso terminó, ambos estaban temblando y vibrando, se miraron a los ojos y en ellos permanecía la misma intensidad y el amor... la llameante pasión que los consumió desde la primera vez que se vieron. De pronto recordaron el mundo y su alrededor, cuando voltearon, no había nadie, por eso era el silencio y la quietud, sólo pudieron escuchar el auto arrancar, el mundo era de ellos y para ellos.

-Terry... ¿no estás jugando conmigo? ¿No es otro de tus arranques de debilidad para luego...?

-No... te lo juro que no... sabes que te odio, pero... te necesito... te necesito conmigo, junto a mí. Te necesito para arrancarme este rencor que siento... sólo tú puedes salvarme... no me dejes, Candy... voy a dar lo mejor de mí... voy a volver amarte... lo intentaré todos los días...- La volvió abrazar y se empapó de su olor, estaba hechizado por ella, desde el primer día.

-¿Me das uno de nuestros besos favoritos? ¿Los recuerdas?- No hizo falta que él contestara la pregunta, porque olvidaría la teoría y se aventaría con la práctica.- La cargó y se la colgó de la cintura bien arriba para que ella pudiera alcanzar su boca a la perfección y se comenzaron a besar. Era siempre mágico para él tener su cuerpecito pequeño y frágil aferrado al suyo. El beso era dulce y tierno, como ella, como la que él conoció. Se dedicaba acariciar sus labios con los suyos, a succionarlos hasta dejárselos rojitos e hinchados. Cuando terminaron, ella le sonrió y brilló de nuevo la inocencia que él conoció alguna vez, no importa que en el fondo tal vez ya no la poseyera, era un nuevo comienzo y trataría de que funcionara.

-Ya, Terry, bájame.

-¿Por qué? No quiero.- Le dio un corto besito y no la bajó.

-Es que... estoy mareada... no he comido y ya sabes que...

-Es verdad, sabes que no puedes volarte las comidas, te lo he dicho muchas veces.- La estaba regañando, como antes... regañándola y cuidándola y ella volviendo adorarlo, como si alguna vez hubiera dejado de hacerlo.

-No quise volarme el desayuno... lo que pasa es...

-Shhh. Ya lo sé, es que no puedo perder la costumbre de enseñarte quién manda aquí.

-¡Tú no me mandas!- Le espetó algo indignada y porque sabía que aunque él lo dijera de broma, esa era su especialidad, dominar.

-¿Ah no? ¿Y si te digo que te pongas tu traje de baño porque vamos a la playa y comeremos ahí? ¿No lo harías?- Le preguntó sonriendo de lado con su pura malicia.

-Bueno... sí lo haré, pero es porque quiero, ¡no porque tú lo dices!

-Sí, como tú digas. Tómate un juguito y cámbiate que nos vamos.

Cuando dio la espalda para hacer lo que él le pidió, él le dio una nalgada que la hizo molestar y luego que se tomara el jugo que iban subiendo las escaleras él iba pellizcándole las nalgas peldaño a peldaño.

-¡Terry! Si sigues haciendo eso me pondré el bañador con tanga que me he comprado.- Lo amenazó muy seria y él semblante de él se oscureció por completo.

-¿Te compraste un bañador de tanga?- Le preguntó con la furia palpable en los ojos y acorralándola.

-Sí y me queda de lujo... bueno, eso me lo dijo el muchacho que me lo vendió en la tienda...

-¿Dejaste que te viera con él puesto?- Ahí sí que estaba rayando en la ira y aunque ella le temía, no podía evitar divertirse a su costa, bastante él le había hecho.

-Pues sí, necesitaba su opinión para ver cómo me quedaba... y por su cara creo que le encantó...- Había llegado demasiado lejos con su bromita. Terry con brusquedad la arrastró a la habitación de ella hasta el buró.

-Busca ese maldito bañador.- Le ordenó con una autoridad brutal y taladrándola con la mirada. Ella contenía las ganas de reir a carcajadas, sabía que estaba pasándose de la raya y que Terry no necesitaba mucho para estallar, pero no lo podía evitar.

-¿Para qué lo quieres ver ahora? Me lo verás cuando estemos en la playa.

-Candy... a ti como que se te olvidó quién soy yo, ¿verdad?- Su mirada seguía siendo temible y le apretaba las muñecas al punto de lastimarla, pero ella seguía con ese típico desafío en la mirada... y hasta con cierto grado de burla.

-Antes de que pongas un pie afuera con ese bañador yo ya te lo habré hecho pedazos.- Estaba más que furioso y eso que aún no lo había visto. Entonces Candy no pudo más y soltó la risa que venía conteniendo hacía un buen rato.

-Terry... jajajajaja.- No podía parar, sus carcajadas eran incontrolables, a Terry no le hacían gracia alguna, la miraba tan serio y rabioso que a ella le daba todavía más risa.

-¿Tú piensas que yo estoy jugando, Candy? ¿Quieres ponerme a prueba? ¿Eso quieres?- La sujetó más fuerte mientras la amenazaba, realmente estaba a punto de ahorcarla.

-No... sé que no estás jugando, Terry... pero yo sí. No tengo ningún bañador de tanga... Jajajajaja.- Terry la soltó de mala manera que por poco se cae, estaba bastante molesto y ahí ella se arrepintió de haber llegado tan lejos con su maldad.

-Terry... ya, sólo estaba jugando... ¿En serio estás molesto?

-Cámbiate y te espero abajo.- No dijo nada más y salió de su habitación y ella se quedó frustrada, le pesó haber jugado con él de esa manera. Se quitó la ropa y se puso el traje de baño que había comprado el día anterior, cuando se lo puso recordó que Terry había exigido que se lo quitara también, pero lamentablemente ese era el único que tenía, que se aguante, pensó luego que se lo puso. Se volvió a poner la minifalda de jean y se quedó con el top de su bikini. Se soltó el pelo y se puso una banda y en vez de ponerse las sandalias de plataforma se puso unas bajitas de goma. Hizo un pequeño bulto con una muda de ropa adicional, una toalla y todo lo necesario, luego bajó. Terry ya estaba con su traje de baño y una camiseta, chancletas de goma también y una mochila. Se quedó mirándola detenidamente, una sensación de _dejá vu _lo recorrió. Recordó aquellos maravillosos días en el yate. Parpadeó varias veces para no irse en el trance de los recuerdos.

-Se te olvidó la blusa.- Le dijo luego de contemplarla hasta el cansancio.

-No se me olvidó nada, Terry. No es necesario que...

-Ponte una blusa.- Le dijo pausadamente y con toda tranquilidad mientras le quitaba el bulto para colocarlo en la cajuela del carro. No había lugar a réplicas, sabía que si no se ponía la bendita blusa, Terry era capaz de no ir a ningún lado. Fue a su cuarto y se puso una cómoda camiseta y luego bajó, un poco molesta, Terry era demasiado celoso por todo, lo adoraba, pero a veces la desesperaba.

-Ya. ¿Complacido, _Alteza_?- Le comentó con sarcasmo sin ocultar su molestia. Él le dio un beso que barrió con todo su mal humor y hasta se hubiera vestido de musulmana si se lo pidiera. Se montaron en el carro y en media hora estuvieron en la playa. Primero pararon en un sencillo restaurant de mariscos que había en las afueras de la playa, todo en madera, con su bar y salón de billar. No era nada ostentoso, pero Terry por experiencia sabía que los mejores mariscos eran los de los puestos sencillos y no los de restaurantes de lujo, la cocina local era mucho mejor. Inmediatamente entraron, una joven mesera los recibió y los ubicó en una mesa para dos, se presentó y les entregó los menús.

-Mmmm. Terry... quiero éste pescado en salsa... así como está ahí, que no quepa en el plato.- Había regresado con ella su entusiasmo infantil, ese que él tanto adoró alguna vez.

-Pues eso, linda, tienes que decírselo a la mesera, no a mí.- Le sonrió y le hizo una seña a la joven para que se acercara, ordenó dos platos iguales y los acompañarían con mofongo.

-Terry... ¿me puedo pedir una cerveza de éstas?- Preguntó con miedo, no sea que a _Su Majestad _le diera por prohibírselo también.

-Puedes pedir lo que quieras, Candy. Sólo no te emborraches.- Le guiñó un ojo. Ella no podía creer que después de tanto estaban ahí, juntos, como antes, como si nada... aunque veía a Terry reprimirse en muchas ocaciones, como si en el fondo aún tuviera miedo de confiar en ella otra vez... en ocaciones lo vio querer rozar su mano y echarse para atrás, a veces la miraba como queriéndole decir algo, pero se arrepentía y se limitaba a sonreirle. Llegó la comida y comieron en silencio, pero se miraban y con sus ojos se decían mucho, realmente no parecía que fuera real nada de lo que estaban viviendo. Candy muy dentro de ella temía que en cualquier momento el hechizo se rompiera y la dureza de Terry apareciera... volviendo a lastimarla, a matarla en vida nuevamente.

-Ven, Candy, vámonos. La tomó de la mano luego de haber dejado la comida paga. Le tenía la mano casi morada por la forma en que se la apretaba cuando se tensaba al ver que varios jóvenes miraban a Candy, así como ella, de su edad, sin disimular, con el descaro y rebeldía de la juventud.

-¿Ya vamos para el agua, Terry?- Otra vez... esa alegría de niña que lo golpeaba en lo más hondo. Se preguntó si es que siempre ella había sido así o era una consumada actriz que sabía cómo envolverlo.

-La playa está llena, Terry...- Miró todo al rededor y se soltó de la mano de Terry por unos segundos para frotársela, pues su agarre era fuerte y posesivo. También para darle la libertad a Terry de que llevara las cosas que necesitarían más cómodamente.

-Al área que pienso llevarte no estará llena. Sólo que tendremos que caminar un poco...- Le dijo y ella lo siguió hasta que llegaron a una parte de la playa que como había dicho Terry no estaba llena, más bien no había ni un alma allí. Era un lado redondeado y cristalino con mangles en sus alrededores y un rompeolas. La arena era blanquecina y las hermosas palmeras les brindaban bastante sombra. Cuando ambos se miraron, aunque no lo dijeron, supieron que estaban pensando lo mismo, aquél fin de semana en Culebra, esos inolvidables días.

-Es hermoso aquí, Terry... tú conoces tantos lugares encantadores...- Expresó en un tono un tanto melancólico por los recuerdos y el anhelo que se había quedado hambriento en ambos durante tanto tiempo.

-Sabía que te iba a gustar. Es uno de mis lugares favoritos en el mundo.- La abrazó por la cintura luego de haber acomodado la manta y otras cosas. Se quedaron unos pocos minutos así, sólo contemplando las olas y su música al golpear las rocas.

-¿Ya me puedo quedar en el bañador, Terry? Seguro que aquí nadie va a mirarme...- Terry sonrió, ella era adorable, había olvidado eso y como él asintiera, ella comenzó a desvestirse hasta quedarse en el bañador solamente. Él la miró a plenitud. Ella sentía que se sonrojaba ante esa mirada tan ardiente.

-Te ves diferente de la última vez... estás más... moldeada... me gustas mucho, Candy... tus caderas, tus pechos están... más hermosos y tus nalgas...- Se le había acercado demasiado y la admiraba, le rozaba la piel, pero no lo hacía con lujuria aunque sus ojos la reflejaban por momentos. La estaba admirando... tan perfecta y esa maldita inocencia que le robaba los sentidos... su expresión tan arrebatadoramente dulce e ingenua, no tenía la más mínima idea de todo lo que causaba en él.

-Sí... he crecido... es que ya soy adulta.- Él sonrió... ¿Cómo se podía ser tan inocente a esas alturas?

-Ven aquí, Candy.- La llamó hacia él y se sentó en la manta con ella en sus piernas, le acarició el pelo y la espalda con ternura y nostalgia, pasó sus dedos por las líneas más blancas de su piel que por el bañador no hicieron contacto con el sol en el día de la piscina.

-Muchas veces te imaginé así, Candy... no sabes cuántas noches. Sólo deseaba tenerte por siempre así en mis brazos, que fueras siempre mía... que sólo yo pudiera tocarte... besarte... imaginé una vida juntos... tenía tantos planes contigo, Candy. Quise dártelo todo, que vivieras como la princesa que eras... borrar esa tristeza latente de tus ojos... No sabes toda la película que hice en mi mente contigo... tú esperándome en casa... sonriéndome... recibiéndome con tus dulces y tímidos besitos, los mejores que he probado en la vida.- Ella tenía los ojos empapados, él no supo cuántas veces ella soñó lo mismo, las ganas de morirse que tenía cuando de pronto no pudo saber más de él, tantas ilusiones quebradas.

-Yo lo quise todo contigo, Candy. Me enamoré como un idiota... deseé y esperé cosas para las que tú seguramente no estabas lista ni entendías... o simplemente tu amor no me quiso lo suficiente...

-No, Terry... yo a ti de adoré con...

-No te creo, Candy... no te esfuerces porque no te creo.- Estoy intentando empezar de cero.- La besó para no escuchar sus explicaciones, no importaban sus razones, todo le parecía absurdo, ¿cómo podía adorarlo tanto sin en un mes se había casado con otro? ¿Qué excusa podría justificar eso? Era preferible no escucharla. Cualquier mentira que fuera a salir de su boca, era preferible ahogarla con su beso.

-Está bien, Terry. Será como tú digas, si no quieres mis razones, no te las daré. Haré todo lo que quieras y necesites para que puedas volver a confiar en mí y ya no me odies más... Te daré una razón muy grande para que veas que yo nunca dejé de ser...- Su celular comenzó a sonar sobre la manta interrumpiéndola y Terry fue quien lo alcanzó e imprudentemente miró la pantalla.

-¿Quien es, Candy?- Le preguntó serio y con su mirada dura nuevamente, pues el número era desconocido. El aparato seguía sonando y el ambiente se iba tensando cada vez más.

-No sé quién es, Terry... si me dejas contestar puedo averiguarlo...- De mala gana, Terry le pasó el celular y ella contestó.

-Buenas tardes... ¿quién me habla?- Se tensó cuando supo quién era y Terry lo notó, la ponía nerviosa y su mirada exigía una explicación.

-Ah... hola, Neil... pues verás... ahora no puedo porque...- Terry con brusquedad la apartó de sus piernas casi tumbándola y se puso de pie recostado de una palmera mientras la miraba lleno de ira y unos celos que lo hacían echar humo hasta por las orejas.

-Disculpa, Neil, te llamaré en otro momento, no puedo hablar ahora.- Colgó la llamada abruptamente y se dirigió a Terry.

-Terry... ¿Estás molesto? No tienes por qué, sólo...

-¿No tengo por qué?- La sacudió por los hombros y le lanzaba una mirada furibunda que la hacía empequeñecer más de la cuenta.

-Ese infeliz no ha dejado de perseguirte, te invita a salir, no te despega la maldita mirada de encima y ahora te llama a cualquier hora como si nada... ¿No será que se traen algo ustedes dos? Dímelo, Candy... ¿Te interesa ese idiota?

-Terry...no... sólo somos amigos... me estaba saludando y...- Trataba de explicarse nerviosa, no le diría que realmente estaba invitándola a salir, la cosa podía ponerse peor.

-Claro, saludándote, como no. ¿Crees que nací ayer, Candy? Te advierto algo, Candy. Conmigo no vas a jugar nuevamente, no me vas a poner en ridículo por segunda vez.- La apretaba tan fuerte, la miraba tan duro y había en él tanta furia que ella sin poderlo evitar se puso a llorar, entendía su desconfianza después de lo que hizo, pero... le dolía, aún así le dolía porque ella nunca lo lastimaría intencionadamente, no cuando al fin había podido conseguir dar un paso hacia adelante con él, pero como siempre, retrocedía dos.

-Ya, Terry... suéltame. No tengo nada con nadie, ni con Neil, ni con nadie... Yo... soy sólo para ti ahora...- Le dijo llena de lágrimas y él la soltó. No podía evitar el sentirse miserable por hacerla llorar, sus celos muchas veces no lo dejaban razonar, aunque ella se mereciera la desconfianza.

-Has dicho bien, Candy. Eres mía. Solamente mía...- Le dio un beso que aunque la castigó con su brutalidad, le dio vida y fuerzas. La pasión en ellos era palpable, se podía tocar... se podía fotografiar porque tenía vida propia. Sus manos la comenzaron a tocar y acariciar con posesión y descontrol, su boca recorría su piel casi desnuda, la saboreaba, la lamía. La sintió nerviosa y temblar en sus brazos, pero no esperaría más. Iba a tomar lo que le había pertenecido siempre. La recostó sobre la manta y sobre ella siguió besándola y acariciándola.

-Terry... detente... yo...

-No puedo, Candy. No voy a detenerme... lo haría si tal vez no te odiara tanto... pero te odio, Candy... mucho... y no pienso detenerme hasta que te haya hecho mía completamente.- ¿La odiaba? ¿Y esos besos tan dulces que le estaba dando a su boca y a su piel mientras le hablaba y le recalcaba su odio? ¿Por qué sus caricias no respaldaban lo que su boca decía? ¿Y toda esa ternura con que estaba tocándola y explorándola? No podía haber odio en eso, él podía decirle todo lo que quisiera, sus manos y su corazón la estaban amando intesamente. Todas sus caricias y besos se habían transformado inmensamente delicados, una ternura que sólo se despierta con el ser amado.

-Terry... yo te amo...seré tuya si eso es lo que deseas, pero... aquí... ¿no podrían vernos?- Logró articular con el poco aire que le quedaba por sus caricias y besos que le habían nublado por completo la razón. Sería suya, eso no iba a impedirlo nadie. Su sueño más grande se haría realidad.

-Nadie nos encontrará aquí, preciosa.- Le dijo ahogándola en besos, cuando realmente quería gritarle que también la amaba con todo su ser, que nunca había dejado de hacerlo aunque le dijera incansablemente que la odiara, pero tenía miedo... no podía pronunciar esas palabras nuevamente, todavía no.

-Cúmpleme aquella promesa que me hiciste, Candy. Se mía.

Continuará...

* * *

**¡Hola niñas lindas!**

**Primero, quiero darles las gracias a todas por sus reviews y su inmenso apoyo. Me han hecho muy feliz. Todos y cada uno de sus comentarios los he leído y me los he llevado al alma.**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, sé que me lo dejarán saber prontito!**

**¿Será que ahora sí se entregarán? No lo sé... esperen el siguiente capítulo a ver qué pasa... jajajajaja**

**Wendy**


	10. Descubriendo a un ángel

**Entre el amor y el odio**

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

**Capítulo 10 Descubriendo a un ángel**

* * *

Suya, sería suya, era una emoción tan grande y tan imprecisa para describir, no había palabras que encajaran con el gran placer de entregarse a la persona amada. Su promesa iba a cumplirse, su promesa y muchas cosas más.

-Siempre he sido tuya, Terry...- Le dijo mientras sobre ella él seguía besando cada línea y contorno de su cuello, mientras sus manos iban recorriéndola, descubriéndola, era desorbitante cada vez que sus manos rozaban sus pechos y la electricidad que se sentía al deslizarlas luego por su vientre plano, perfecto. Sus expertos labios besaban su ombligo, su lengua jugaba en él mientras ella se revolvía bajo su peso y sus caricias.

-No fuiste mía, Candy. Lo serás ahora y ésta vez para siempre. Me perteneces.- Le susurró entre jadeos antes de volver a poseer su boca. Ella podía sentir su erección rozando su muslo, abrió un poco sus piernas instintivamente mientras su cuerpo era explorado por su boca y sus manos, ella acariciaba su espalda desde el cuello regalándole a él un cosquilleo y un placer intenso, su inexperienca podía hacerlo erizarse completo.

**Por amor he vivido lo más excitante**

**y me he sentido frustrado**

**he encontrado lugares errantes**

**y a ninguno he llegado**

**no he sabido dejarme llevar**

**cuando me he equivocado**

-Eres tan hermosa, Candy. No sabes cuánto te he deseado. Cuánto te deseo- Con su voz ronca, sus palabras tenían el poder de transportarla a lugares mágicos que su mente y su alma desconocían. Él le desabrochó el top de su bikini y se quedó contemplando sus suaves, redondos y hermosos pechos como si fuera la vez primera, los acarició con tal delicadeza y devoción que la hacía gemir y casi llorar. Su cuerpo era dichoso en ir siendo descubierto por él. Su boca los probó, suavemente, ella se mordió los sabios, su boca saboreándolos, dejando en ellos su humedad arrancaron gemidos de lo más hondo de su garganta, puso una de sus manos en su cabeza, acariciándole el pelo mientras lo impulsaba a que siguiera alimentándose de ellos.

**Por amor nunca hay nada**

**ni bueno ni malo**

**todo es tan humano**

**que aunque quiera yo darle la vuelta**

**no está en mi mano**

**aunque sufra y me de de cabeza**

**por verte a mi lado**

La sensación que le brindaba la boca de Terry sobre su cuerpo podía más que todos sus sentidos, su pulso iba como loco, todo al rededor era de colores, las palabras de éxtasis que él le susurraba en el oído, su aliento, el cosquilleo, estaba perdida, perdida y sin vía de regreso. Más abajo de su ombligo nacía un palpitar incontrolable, algo que pedía ser atendido y saciado. Como si sus pensamientos estuvieran conectados, él alargó su mano para acariciarla allí. Con sus dedos pudo palpar su humedad y su excitación creció más, las ganas de tenerla y poseerla.

-Eres deliciosa.- Dijo mientras se lamía el dedo que había entrado en ella, luego se lo ofreció a ella, que aunque dudosa, se llevó por su instinto y le chupó el dedo pudiendo saborear su propia escencia y por la forma tan sutil en que lo hizo, brillando el pudor en ella hizo que mil emociones estallaran en él.

**Por amor descubro**

**por amor te extraño**

**por amor te sueño**

**y voy de tu mano**

**por amor me siento diferente**

**voy nadando contra la corriente**

La besó intensamente y volvió a jugar con sus dedos dentro de ella viéndola revolverse mientras su mano seguía profundizándose en su interior, buscando puntos y claves del placer que al parecer ella no comprendía, pero que se dejaba llevar con una fe ciega, una pasión casi prohibida. Si esa era la gloria estaría dispuesta a morir bajo él cada día.

-¿Te gusta, Candy? ¿Te gusta lo que te hago?- Preguntó en murmullos sin parar de besarla, sin dejar un solo momento de tocarla ahí y el placer a penas podía dejarla hablar.

-Me encanta... estuve esperándote demasiado tiempo... y... oh...- No terminó, Terry y sus manos le nublaban el habla, de sus cinco sentidos sólo el tacto estaba funcionando.

-Te esperé yo también, cada noche... y ahora... estarás condenada a ser siempre mía. Cuando te haya tomado... olvidarás todo lo que fuiste y lo que antes te hayan hecho... haré que tu cuerpo sólo me recuerde a mí... cada poro de tu piel respirará por mí.- Su posesión la hacía arder, amaba todo de él, todo.

**Por amor soy bueno**

**por amor soy malo**

**soy un navegante**

**que hoy ha naufragado**

**que dibuja una mirada ausente**

**te descubre de entre tanta gente**

**por amor...**

A sus gemidos, su autocontrol iba abandonándolo cada vez más, ver revolverse ese cuerpo delicioso y pequeño bajo él, rogándole por sensaciones y satisfacción, mostrándosele apasionado y hambriento como el suyo. El olor de ella lo embriaga, estaba tan mojada, tan dispuesta, dejándose hacer, entregándose a su plena voluntad. Le entregaba sus dulces besitos, esos que él pensó que ya no habitaban en ella y que tenían un poder terrible sobre él. Que lograban enternecerlo y derribar sus defensas. Fue bajándole el bikini hasta los tobillos y ella con una de sus pies se deshizo de él, como expresándole que estaba lista, lista para él, para lo que quisiera.

-Pronto, preciosa, pronto serás mía para siempre.- Sin dejarla de besar él comenzó a despojarse de su traje de baño también y poniéndose de pie un momento ella pudo disfrutar de su desnudez a plenitud. Un poco nerviosa lo miraba, su altura, su cuerpo tan perfecto y fuerte, pensó que así debió verse Adán para que Eva pecara, especialmente cuando miró a la serpiente en su entrepierna. Estaba más que dispuesta a dejarse tentar, a que la expulsaran del edén si el paraíso era ese que se erguía ante sus ojos, orgulloso, viril, perfecto. Se inclinó sobre la manta, esperando impaciente a que él volviera a ella y perderse en el pecado original.

**Por amor se conjugan**

**todas las estrellas del firmamento**

**para que nos sintamos unidos**

**en este momento**

**para que un solo instante**

**se vuelva una eternidad**

Él regresó a ella, compensando la espera con besos ardientes y apasionados que la hicieron volver a calentarse, a desear al fin poder abrigarlo en su interior. Así sentada como estaba ella, él se sentó también y la alzó a ella para que se enganchara a su cintura, sus piernas lo encerraron en un círculo. Pudo sentir su nerviosismo, como temblaba, pero también esa mirada ardiente y el deseo palpable por ser poseída. La volvió a besar en la boca, luego bajó a su pecho y pegándola más hacia él, ella sintió la maravilla de que su sexo fuera acariciado por su erección desde afuera, su suave punta rozando su clítoris.

-Terry... murmuró volviendo a morderse los labios, ansiosa, impaciente.

-Mía, Candy, mía al fin.- Sus manos la empezaron a tocar, toda la espalda, el vientre, la cintura, sus muslos y su trasero y cada vello de su piel se erizó, estaban más cerca del momento cada vez.

**Por amor descubro**

**por amor te extraño**

**por amor te sueño**

**y voy de tu mano**

**por amor me siento diferente**

**voy nadando contra la corriente**

**Por amor soy bueno**

**por amor soy malo**

**soy un navegante**

**que hoy ha naufragado**

**que dibuja una mirada ausente**

**te descubre de entre tanta gente**

**tan diferente**

La miró a los ojos, era puro deseo lo que había en ellos, pero había mucho más, algo que él había visto antes pero que en ese momento tenía miedo volver a ver, volver a creer. Es que su odio era tan falso como lo grande que eran sus ganas de tenerla y hacerla suya eternamente. Aunque la amara desde el fondo de sus entrañas, no podía evitar el querer resguardar su alma del dolor o la decepción, pero nunca su voluntad le había dejado llegar tan lejos como para soportar no verla más porque muy dentro de su ser reconocía que la amaba y la amaría como a nadie más.

-¿Qué es lo que tienes, Candy, que me he hecho adicto a ti?- Le mordió el cuello sutilmente y luego de un beso, uno de sus dedos se deslizó en su interior para volver a comprobar su humedad.

**He querido romper con tus besos**

**he soñado con verte partir**

**pero cuando más lejos te siento**

**más quiero estar junto a ti**

Estaba inundada y cálida. Era el momento. Abrazó su cintura y la atrajo más hacia él, besándole el cuello mientras se deleitaba con la sensación de sentir sus senos aplastados contra su pecho comenzó a deslizarse en ella. La vio apretarse los labios y cerrar los ojos. Su humedad era exquisita, pero no podía entrar, no podía delizarse. Hizo un poco más de presión y logró entrar muy poco, casi nada.

-¡Ay!- Se quejó ella y entonces lo supo. ¡No podía ser! Se apartó de ella, sentándola en la manta y poniéndose de pie de pronto. Ella se quedó nerviosa y asustada, tratando de cubrirse, como si de pronto hubiera vuelto a la vida real y lo miraba perdida, sin comprender. Se le acercó nuevamente y algo incomprensible brillaba en sus ojos azules. Como una mezcla de alegría y rabia a la vez. Ella lo miraba algo asustada.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que eras virgen?- Le espetó sentándose junto a ella y con su voz autoritaria.

-Es que yo... quería que lo descubrieras, era una sorpresa para ti...- Le dijo asustada y con sus ojazos verdes llenitos de lágrimas. La confesión barrió con toda la dureza de Terry, lo desarmó por completo. La ternura inmensa lo envolvió y hasta cierto remordimiento.

-Candy, ven aquí.- La llamó y la cargó entre sus piernas nuevamente abrazándola.

-No llores, preciosa. No estoy molesto ni defraudado de ti, todo lo contrario. Me has hecho muy feliz sabiendo que seré el primero, no sabes el orgullo que siento dentro de mí y lo mucho que significa para mí saber que a pesar de lo que me hiciste... nunca te tocó, nunca nadie te ha tocado...

-Nunca... él y yo nunca hicimos...

-Shhh. No me interesan los detalles de lo que hicieron o no hicieron, Candy, eso no es necesario.- La besó en el pelo y las mejillas tiernamente.

-Pero al no decirme que eras virgen pudimos haber hechado todo a perder, muñeca. Pude haberte lastimado y dejarte con un recuerdo amargo y eso no iba a perdonármelo jamás, ni aunque te odiara. ¿Te imaginas lo que hubiera pasado si no me hubiese dado cuenta a tiempo, cielo? Iba arruinarte todo tu cuento. Iba hacerte mucho daño de no haberme detenido a tiempo.- La abrazó fuerte y le enjugaba sus dulces lágrimas.

-Es que... yo pensé que si se hacía con la persona que amabas... siempre sería hermoso y tal vez no me dolería tanto y...- Su sutil llanto y sus sollozos le apagaban la voz, se estrujaba la carita y a Terry se le había removido el mundo y el alma entera.

-Sí, Candy, es una experiencia hermosa cuando se ama, pero aún así, ésta no era la forma de disfrutar de una primera vez. No podía dejar que te arrepintieras de nada. No iba a permitirme eso.- Se quedó abrazándola sobre su regazo y meciéndola suavemente, ella estaba cubierta por la toalla y él seguía desnudo sin ningún tipo de pudor.

-Terry... ¿lo haremos de todas formas?- Lo miró con sus hermosos ojitos expectativos, deseosos por entregarle todo cuánto era para arrancarle ese odio del corazón. Él sonrió, su inocencia y dulzura lo mataba, estuvo a punto de soltarle que la amaba, más que a nada en la vida, pero habían aún muchas heridas por sicatrizar y aunque su odio iba menguando cada vez, él necesitaría algo más de tiempo para volver a entregarle su corazón a ciegas, ella lo comprendía, no iba a exigirle pronunciar un te amo que ella sabía en el fondo de su ser que estaba ahí, escondido y resguardado en su corazón para cuando fuera el momento, cuando con su amor inmenso ella lograra que esa frase dicha por él acariciara sus oídos.

-Claro que lo haremos. Ni muerto voy a dejarte libre para que lo hagas con otro. Pero no hoy. No aquí. Será entonces como siempre lo soñé, como lo imaginé.- Había entusiasmo e ilusión en él por primera vez después de tanto tiempo. Su ternura por ella estaba volviendo poco a poco, no importaba que no fuera del todo, ella iba a volver a ganarse ese lugar en su corazón, se esforzaría cada día y le entregaría todo lo que una vez le prometió.

-Terry... en serio no me importa que lo hagamos ahora...

-Candy... ten un poco de calma. No vas a morirte por esperar un poquito más. Valdrá la pena, linda. Cuando veas lo que voy a preparar para ti, para ese momento, verás como no te vas arrepentir de haber esperado.

Comenzó a llover de pronto y tuvieron que vestirse apresurados. Recogieron todo y llegaron al carro lo más pronto que pudieron. Había en ellos una nueva luz, un brillo especial, como haber encontrado al fin lo que tanto necesitaban luego de mucho tiempo de sufrimiento. Iban alegres y cantando en el camino de vuelta a casa, como antes, una nueva vida, un nuevo comienzo, en lo más profundo de sus almas anhelaban que ahora sí pudieran ser felices, lo merecían.

-¡Vaya, vaya! Sólo espero que no se hayan casado en las vegas en un viaje relámpago sin invitarnos.- Les soltó Albert tan pronto los vio llegar. Candy se puso roja porque recordar lo que habían estado a punto de hacer le daba cierta vergüenza, como si él pudiera notarlo sólo al mirarla.

-No seas payaso, Al. No es para tanto. Además sabes muy bien que en dado caso, tú serías el padrino.- Dijo Terry sin soltar la mano de Candy, ahora su orgullo era por mostrarle al mundo que era suya y no que la odiaba, al menos no tanto, dijo su ego dentro de sí.

-¡Y yo la madrina!- Dijo Lucy y todos soltaron la risa. No había nada más lindo que la inocencia de un niño.

-Estás muy pequeña para ser la madrina, Lucy. Pero seguro serías una tía excelente y divertidísima.

-¡Archie! Nosotros no... Terry y yo...- Candy se puso visiblemente nerviosa con la sola suposición, aunque dentro de ella no le digustaba para nada la idea, después de todo, era un gran sueño que se cumpliría.

-No por ahora, Candy, pero seguro que mi hermano no perderá tiempo... además... ya casi tiene treinta...

-Stear, ¿por qué mejor no te callas?- Dijo Terry con fastidio, un fastidio tan falso como su odio hacia ella porque en el fondo nada le gustaría más que esas cosas se cumplieran, aunque no pudiera admitirlo ni para sí mismo todavía.

-Ya, ya... me alegra que estén bien y que hayan decidido... darse una oportunidad. Eso sí, Terryto, no te quiero aprovechándote de Candy, nada de pedirle dormir contigo...

-¡Albert!- Gritó ella roja como un tomate mientras todos reían nuevamente.

-¡Ay ya! No sean remilgosos. ¿Por qué mejor no se dan un beso para que nos convenzamos de que realmente andan?- Sugirió Albert con toda la intención y la pareja en cuestión sólo quería matarlo por lo que aconteció después.

-Exactamente. ¡Beso!

-¡Beso!

-¡Beso!

Comenzaron a gritar todos, especialmente la emocionada Lucy que veía en sus hermanos mayores algo muy parecido a padres por la diferencia de edad, para ella con Candy había ganado una mamá y si en sus sueños dulces e infantiles se casaba con Terry, entonces ellos serían sus nuevos papás como habría expresado antes. Se besaron a petición popular porque los emocionados cuñados no los dejarían escapar.

-Terry... ya he preparado mi maleta... ¿Ahora sí me dices a dónde vamos?- Preguntó Candy ansiosa dos días después, pero Terry no le soltaba nada de cuál sería su destino. Puso las maletas en la cajuela y luego que se despidieran de todos se pusieron en camino.

-Es una sorpresa, Candy. Ya verás como te encantará...- Le dijo y le colocó una venda en los ojos que la puso más ansiosa aún.

-Pero Terry, dame al menos una pista... me muero de curiosidad.- Rogó con sus ojitos aún tapados.

-Pues no te mueras y espera un poquito más, ya estamos llegando.- Ella se resignó y fue cachada en todos sus intentos de quitarse la venda hasta que finalmente llegaron a su destino. Sentía que Terry la guiaba por unas pequeñas escaleras.

-Ya puedes mirar, preciosa.

-Terry... Es aquí...

Dijo emocionada y con los ojos aguados. No pudo haber escogido un lugar mejor. Quiso llorar de pura alegría.

-Así es, Candy. Aquí. Aquí es donde siempre debiste haber sido mía y hoy... lo serás.

Continuará...

* * *

**¡Hola niñas!**

**La espera a veces desespera, lo sé jejeje. Ansían la entrega y yo también, pero no era el momento... Terry muy en el fondo es todo un caballero, así que esa primera entrega tenía que ser inolvidable. Bueno, hemos culminado la primera temporada de la historia, veremos a dónde nos lleva y a qué tendrá que enfrentarse ahora nuestra pareja favorita.**

**No tengo palabras para agradecerles su respaldo por mi historia, no esperaba que fuera tanto y tan pronto, creo que las subestimé, ustedes son increíbles, las adoro, de corazón.**

**Cuento con sus reviews. ¿Será que podremos llegar a 300?**

* * *

**La canción que usé para Candy y Terry fue: "Por amor" De: Marcos Llunas**

* * *

**Mis agradecimientos van dirigidos a:**

**PATICO-ANDREA-NATHY-NERCKKA-AAAQ-KATTY WHITE-WISAL-ANAALONDRA28-COMOAGUAPARACHOCOLATE-DALI-LAURA GRANDCHESTER-MARIA DE JESUS L H-ZAFIRO AZUL CIELO-JAZMIN-MARLA88-ROSE GRANDCHESTER-IRIS ADRIANA-BETTYSUAZO-NANDUMBU-LADYGMIMI-BETK GRANDCHESTER-ANDREA-EMA-MAGGY DE ANDREW-RGRANDCHESTER-CIELO-AMY C.L-DANIELA BASCUAN-PRISITERRY-SILVIA E**

**Hasta mañana, lindas**

**Wendy**


	11. En cuerpo y alma

**Entre el amor y el odio**

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

**Capítulo 11 En cuerpo y alma**

* * *

Candy nunca pensó que se pudiera llorar tanto de alegría. Era un sueño estar de nuevo ahí, con él, en ese lugar donde se quedaron tantos recuerdos y momentos hermosos. Donde se habían prometido tanto y las promesas habían quedado rotas.

-Yo... nunca pensé que volvería aquí, Terry... donde fui tan feliz... Lo soñé tantas veces, me veía aquí contigo al cerrar mis ojos, pero con el tiempo fui perdiendo las esperanzas...- Lloraba y su llanto era puro y sincero, habían tantas emociones juntas, lo abrazó y él la cubrió con sus brazos, era un momento tan esperado, tan soñado.

-No llores, cielo. Yo te traje para hacerte feliz, como aquella vez. Yo nunca tuve el valor de volver a este yate sin ti, Candy. Me juré que regresaría contigo, siempre imaginé que era aquí donde te haría mía eternamente... y hoy te tengo aquí y eso es lo que importa.- Seguía acunándola en sus brazos con tanta ternura, le besaba la cabeza y su carita mojada y sacudida, era un sueño para ambos, pero uno muy real.

-Terry... si yo hubiera sabido que no te iba a ver más luego de ese fin de semana... me hubiera quedado aquí contigo por siempre, hubiera dejado y todo y me habría quedado por siempre junto a ti... no sabes cuánto me pesó volver... todo lo que me hicieron y...

-Ya, bebé, no te traje para que sufras ni revivas momentos amargos. No llores más, por favor, me estás destruyendo.- Le enjugaba las lágrimas mientras la abrazaba fuerte y la cobijaba con su cuerpo.

-Yo te voy a borrar todo el sabor amor amargo, voy arrancarlo de tu piel para siempre. Voy a darte un nuevo comienzo... esta vez, Candy... lo quiero todo de ti, todo... quierto tu cuerpo y tu alma, tu amor... quiero hacerte feliz... que no te arrepientas de haberme elegido.

-Nunca, Terry... nunca me he arrepentido, ni antes ni después. Yo soy tuya, quiero que tomes todo de mí, todo lo que desees... ahora sí podré ser tuya completamente...- Lo comenzó a besar con adoración y urgencia y se le colgó de la cintura como acostumbraba, esos gestos espontáneos le robaban el alma.

-Ahora, amor, quiero enseñarte algo.- Le dijo dejando de besarla un momento, pero cargándola aún porque ella no quiso que la bajara, porque en sus brazos se sentía protegida y él la fue llevando hasta su habitación.

-¿Tú hiciste todo ésto, Terry?- Preguntó con visible asombro viendo la hermosura de su habitación, a diferencia de la que hace tres años él había preparado para ella, ésta era más grande, pintada de blanco, una enorme cama estilo canopy, sábanas rojas de seda y cortinas blancas. La cama estaba casi repleta de muchos pétalos de rosa rojos y blancos y también esparcidos por el suelo, rememorando aquella vez de su cumpleaños, aunque ahora el motivo era muy distinto, ahora sería para una entrega de amor. En el suelo habían unas velas rojas encendidas que formaban un corazón y dentro del mismo, unas velas más pequeñas en blanco que formaban: _Candice & Terrence_. Sólo con las velas como lumbre, la habitación era simplemente mágica.

-Sí, todo esto es para ti, Candy. Quiero que esto se quede por siempre en tu memoria.- La besó apasionada y dulcemente y la soltó en el suelo y disfrutó de lo maravillada que ella recorría la habitación, deleitándose de todo y conteniendo el llanto por tanta alegría. Estaba de espaldas a Terry y se sorprendió cuando lo sintió de pronto detrás de ella, abrazándola desde atrás y metiendo su cabeza por el hueco de su hombro mientras le entregaba una rosa roja. La olió y se giró de frente a él sonriéndole mientras sus manos fuertes seguían sujetando su fina cintura. La miraba a los ojos con intensidad.

-No tengo palabras, Terry... no podía esperar menos de ti... me pregunto si realmente estoy despierta...

-Lo estás. Y no serán necesarias las palabras, lo que yo necesito es a ti, ahora...

Le susurró tan cerca que la estremeció completa, se quedó contemplándola con su vestido verde fino y corto, el pronunciado escote en los pechos y ese pelo tan largo y rubio que él adoraba. La envolvió en un beso candente que abarcaba su boca, su cuello y cada parte visible de su piel mientras ella también se abrazaba a su cintura, sintiéndolo tan cerca, su aliento la quemaba y sus manos iban paseando por su cuerpo con tanta calidez que la hacían tocar la luna. Suspiraba cuando sintió que él iba bajándole el cierre a su vestido, quedando su espalda expuesta y sintiendo como sus caricias iban erizando su piel hasta que el vestido cayó a sus pies, quedando ante él sólo con una tanga blanca de encaje, Candy no tuvo idea del efecto que eso provocó en él. Se quedó contemplándola, su larga melena cayendo sobre sus pechos en cascada, su figura tan esbelta y delicada, era bella de la cabeza a los pies. Besándola desde los labios, fue descendiendo hasta el vientre, los muslos, sus piernas y besó sus pies al momento que la despojaba de las delicadas sandalias. La sentía frágil y temblorosa ante sus caricias, sus ojos estaban encendidos y sus labios nunca le habían parecido tan apetecibles. Tomó la rosa que le había entregado hace un momento y se la colocó en el pelo a travez de la oreja. Esa imagen él no la olvidaría jamás, era como tener a su propia Venus, sólo que la suya destilaba inocencia y pureza, dos encantos suficientes para hacerlo perder toda la razón.

-Nunca me cansaré de decirte que eres preciosa, Candy. Mi ángel. Inició un beso en sus labios, tan pegado a ella que pudo rozar su erección, sobresalía tan divina de sus pantalones, se mordió los labios, lo deseaba, deseaba ser suya, costara lo que costara. Terry fue humedeciendo su cuello a besos, pasando su lengua suavemente por su garganta hasta que bajó al valle de sus pechos, los moldeó con sus manos y ella gimió sin poderlo evitar en el momento en que con una inmensa delicadeza el tomó uno de ellos en su boca y lo saboreó, tan suave e íntimamente, al hacerlo ella no podía evitar sostenerle de la nuca para permiterle que siguiera tocándola así. Le regaló otro gemido cuando sus dientes mordisquearon sus pezones suavemente. La tenía caliente y deseosa, hacía un gran esfuerzo por contenerse cuando la veía morderse los labios, cuando se pegaba más a él para sentirlo duro sobre sus muslos. Tímidamente introdujo sus manos dentro de su camiseta y lo acarició a él, sintiendo su duro torso y dibujando cada surco de sus marcados abdominales. Con sus manitas temblorosas le fue alzando la camisa y él la ayudó a quitársela, mientras ella seguía acariciándolo un poco nerviosa y con timidez, él la atrajo más hacia sí sujetándole el trasero, tan pegada estaba a él que su vientre rozó su miembro duro. Con un poco de vergüenza ella se lo acarició a travez del jean, sintió tantas cosas que no pudo describir y más cuando lo escuchó gemir quedamente, cuando él volvió a besarla, al ver que no la miraba, se atrevió a desabotarle el pantalón y bajarle la cremallera, eso sí le arrancó a Terry un ronco gemido por lo inesperado. La ayudó en su iniciativa de bajarle el pantalón por completo y quedó en un bóxer negro. Pudo ver el deseo enorme en sus ojos cuando vio el enorme bulto que sobresalía de esa fina tela. Lo tocó temblando, con vergüenza, pero se atrevió mientras Terry seguía tocando todo su cuerpo de forma desquiciante.

-Terry... ¿puedo tocarlo sin el calzoncillo?- No supo de dónde sacó el valor para preguntarle eso, pero se lanzó y él siendo incapaz de hablar, se lo bajó para que ella pudiera contemplarlo a plenitud. Ella lo comenzó acariciar suavemente, con ambas manos, de arriba hacia abajo y con algo de curiosidad, la punta sintiendo como sus manos se humedecían del líquido preseminal. Él tembló y jadeó, sentir sus suaves, pequeñas e inexpertas manos le estaban dando un placer increíble. Entonces ella se atrevió a más, algo la impulsó a besarlo allí, cuando él sintió sus carnosos y húmedos labios sintió que estallaría sin podérselo explicar.

-Eres divina, mi amor.- Se volvió apoderar de su boca y fue arrastrándola a la cama, quería comodidad para saborearla entera.

-Me gusta como te ves, Terry... es tan grande... ¿siempre son así?- Él no pudo evitar reirse, ella era encantadora, encantadoramente inocente y él no sobreviviría al paso que iba.

-No sé si todos, muñeca. No miro hombres. Todo esto encajará perfectamente en ti, pronto.- Ella volvió a morderse los labios ansiando el momento y él terminó de acostarla en la cama. Fue besándola desde los pies y al llegar a su tanga se la bajó con los dientes y comenzó a jugar con su boca en su interior. Su olor lo inundaba, su sabor lo enloquecía. Su lengua la acariciaba allí en lo profundo y ella gemía y se revolvía sin comprender lo que le estaba sucediendo. Le abrazó el cuello con sus piernas mientras disfrutaba extasiada de como Terry se la comía entera. Algo la hacía vibrar, algo en ella quería estallar, pero no lo entendía. Él abandonó su sexo por un instante para ir besando su cuerpo entero, deteniéndose en sus pechos, besándolos y succionándolos con vehemencia, sus gemidos eran desquiciantes, estaban volviéndolo loco. Luego fue a besar sus labios, los impregnó de su propio sabor.

-Estás tan mojada, mi amor... y sabes tan rico...- Le dijo y ella sentía que todo su cuerpo latía, allá abajo todo le palpitaba, lo besó a él, succionándole la lengua, técnica que había aprendido de él, luego le lamió el cuello y con su lengua le acarició las orejas, sintió la piel que se le erizaba y otro ronco gemido se unió a los de ella. Volvió para abajo, a seguir alimentándose de ella, como si se hubiera vuelto adicto. Le separó bien las piernas y le apretaba las nalgas desde adentro mientras se la seguía comiendo y para esa vez ella no gemía, aunque quiso reprimirse, tuvo que gritar y retorcerse. Había una sensación ardiente que podía más que ella, que hacía que todos sus músculos se contrayeran mientras algo quería explotar...

-Terry... yo no sé qué me pasa, pero... ohh...- No sabía que esa sensación alucinante era su orgasmo, se deshizo en mil pedazos cuando Terry lo recogió entero en su boca haciendo él un esfuerzo por no tomarla así mismo de golpe.

-Eso que te pasó, mi amor... es lo que va a pasarte siempre que yo te haga el amor. Disfrútalo, es todo tuyo.- Le susurró recorriendo su cuerpo nuevamente con sus besos, colocándose al fin sobre ella.

-Ahora, cariño, ¿quieres ser todita mía? Estoy muriendo por estar dentro de ti...- Su voz sonaba ahogada mientras la besaba y ella sentía su cuerpo y su sexo aún palpitando, pero estaba ansiosa por recibirlo y entregarle todo lo que era, demostrarle todo lo suya que era.

-Sí, Terry, por favor... ahora quiero complacerte a ti... quiero tomes todo lo que siempre he guardado para ti...- Le respondió besándolo y jadeando mientras se abría un poco más de piernas instintivamente. Quería que él tomara todo lo que le pertencía. Por su parte él sintió una emoción profunda. La tendría suya al fin, sería el primero y en silencio juró que sería el único. Se preguntó cómo había podido engañarse tanto tiempo queriendo creer que la odiaba cuando no había dejado de amarla en ningún segundo de su vida. Quiso gritarle que la amaba, que lo supiera, pero esas sentidas palabras no querían salir de su boca y a él mismo le dolía. Dentro de su corazón sintió que esa barrera no duraría mucho en romperse y cuando eso sucediera se lo gritaría a los cuatro vientos. Él era el primero, ella se le había conservado dulce y pura como una rosa. Era extasiante verla acostada sobre todos esos pétalos, su desnudez enredada en ellos, su pelo esparcido, aún llevando la rosa que él le había colocado.

-Tú eres mi sueño, Candy. Todo lo que siempre quise.- La besó mientras en su cuerpo buscaba la posición para hacer suyo su sueño. Con ella húmeda, dispuesta, amándolo, no cabía el odio en ese momento. Se envolvieron con el beso, había llegado el momento.

-Candy... no podré evitar lastimarte un poco, ¿lo sabes?- Le preguntó acariciando su rostro con el pulgar, perdiéndose en sus ojos, en su ángel.

-No importa, Terry. Yo sólo quiero ser tuya, te lo prometí.- Había tanta inocencia en el gesto que su amor lo inundó profundamente. Tanto amor, tando para apagar su odio. Volvió a besarla y con una de sus rodillas le separó las piernas. Estaba tan invadido de ella que sólo deseaba que lo arrullara en su interior.

**Me aposté que podía engañarte fácilmente**

**no fue fácil, pero un día sucedió**

**busqué después mil formas de humillarte**

**y es así como confundí a mi corazón**

**pero es que tú no estabas en mis planes**

**y esto que no era para siempre**

**pero tú fuiste como un ángel**

**que hasta la vida me salvó**

Sobre ella, entralazó sus manos con las suyas y fue besando su cuello y oreja mientras rozaba lentamente su sexo con la punta de su miembro, la sintió revolverse, siempre tan divina. Comenzó a entrar, a pesar de su humedad, la barrera que se lo impedía era firme. Le dolía verla aprentando los labios por el dolor que le estaba infligiendo y a penas había entrado en ella muy poco, a penas la punta. Su ángel estaba totalmente sellada, sin estrenar, esperando por él.

-¿Te lastimo mucho, mi amor? Si quieres...

-No, Terry. Confío en ti... hazlo, yo aguantaré... quiero hacerlo... déjame al menos hacer eso por ti... te amo...- Le susurró y el mundo se le vino encima, el mundo y un gran descubrimiento que lo llenó de dicha, ella lo amaba y estaba entregándosele por completo a pesar del dolor. Entró un poco más y le ahogó el grito con un beso, pudo saborear la sal de unas lágrimas que resbalaron hasta tus bocas, pero aún así ella no dejaba de besarlo, se movía a pesar del dolor para seguirlo, para que él siguiera porque más allá de la molestia, había un dulce placer en todo, una mezcla irresistible.

-Voy a cuidarte, bebé, haré de todo por no lastimarte mucho...- El que la llamara por el adjetivo de antes la llenó de gozo, poco a poco estaba viéndola con los mismos ojos con que una vez la vio.

**Entre el amor y el odio está la línea del perdón**

**cruzarla significa darle vida a esta pasión**

**y aunque el orgullo a veces pueda más que la razón**

**y aunque el alma se encierre para que entre el amor**

**Entre el amor y el odio me enamoro más de ti**

**cómo dos sentimientos tan distintos viven hoy dentro de mí**

A pesar de todo, ella seguía mojada, porque su cuerpo también lo anhelaba. Siguió abriéndose paso en su interior, llegando a la mitad y ahogando otro grito agudo que fue especial por entremezclarse con un gemido. Pudo ver la adoración con que ella lo miraba, la forma en que sus brazos lo abrazaban y no lo detenían, la soltura con que ella se movía suavemente bajo él, dispuesta a participar, a dejarse hacer y a complacerlo. Siempre tan única. Sentirla tan estrecha lo desbordaba en placer, la sensación era maravillosa. No cambiaba a su ángel por ninguna que haya cruzado su cama alguna vez, lo que se le estaba ofreciendo era un pedazo del mismísimo cielo, algo que no podía ser comparado con nada más, nada podía ser más sutil, puro y real.

-Ya casi, mi amor. Verás que luego te duele menos... haré que lo disfrutes, sólo confía en mí.

-Estoy disfrutándolo, Terry. Tú eres mi amor... quédate el tiempo necesario, soy tuya, siempre... quiero que termines... que... ahh... que seas feliz y que tomes todo de mí.- Esas palabras le llegaron a lo más profundo... se odió así mismo por no poder aún así soltarle el te amo que estaba gritando su corazón.

**Pero es que tú no estabas en mis planes**

**y esto que no era para siempre**

**pero tú fuiste como un ángel**

**que hasta la vida me salvó**

Sus palabras le dieron tanto valor, llegaron con tanto amor, con tanta pureza, con cierta ingenuidad que pudieron mucho más que él. Sólo quería tenerla ya. Buscó nuevamente sus labios para ahogar el dolor de entrar completamente en ella. Sintió cómo la barrera se rompió permitiéndole la total cabida en su interior y fue tan hermoso y divino como las lágrimas que ella estaba soltando.

-¿Te hice daño, mi amor? ¿Quieres que me deten...?

-No, Terry. Lloro de alegría... nunca pensé que...ahh... que fuera a ser tan divino... tan hermoso... todo este tiempo me he perdido de esto...

-El pasado ya no importa, bebé. Estás conmigo y eres mía.- Le dijo mientras seguía en su interior en un suave y delicioso ritmo, entrando y saliendo extasiado. Ahora de ella obtenía placenteros gemidos y no quejidos. Si había de morir, quería que fuera así, en su interior.

**Entre el amor y el odio está la línea del perdón**

**cruzarla significa darle vida a esta pasión**

**y aunque el orgullo a veces pueda más que la razón**

**y aunque el alma se encierre para que entre el amor**

**Entre el amor y el odio me enamoro más de ti**

**cómo dos sentimientos tan distintos viven hoy dentro de mí**

Sus jadeos lo hacían abandonar la tierra, estar abrigado dentro de ella fue la gloria, fue el paraíso y la despedida de todo el dolor que vivió lejos de su cuerpo, de sus besos, de su amor. Ella se movía a su ritmo, haciéndolo feliz, acariciándolo, entregándose. Sabía que estallaría en cualquier momento, verla revolverse de esa manera, sentir las contracciones de su orgasmo y la forma en que gemía su nombre era demasiado. Iba a explotar, pero antes... debía hacer algo, era necesario, ella lo merecía.

**Por más que lo pienso no comprendo**

**cómo puedo odiarte al mismo tiempo**

**que me muero por estar cerca de ti**

-Candy...- La llamó mientras la embestía deliciosamente, con los ojos oscurecidos de pasión.

-Umm.- Murmuró ella solamente porque no era capaz de articular palabra alguna, no cuando un desorbitante orgasmo estaba a punto de debordarla.

-Te amo, Candy... te amo...- Se lo dijo al fin, se lo repitió para que se le quedara en la memoria y ella lloró nuevamente bajo su peso, con él en su interior, embistiéndola mientras le decía incontables veces que la amaba. No era un sueño, la amaba y ella viviría para que él no se arrepintiera.

-Yo también te amo... por siempre, Terry...- Se dejó ir finalmente en el climax para luego sentir como él la bañó abundantemente por dentro, dejándole todo... el futuro de los dos comenzaría a partir de ese momento.

-Te amo...- Volvió a susurrarle, era increíble, no paraba de correrse en su interior, alucinante. Tanto amor no parecía real, pero lo descubrieron juntos. Luego terminó sobre ella que lo acunó como un niño, con todo el cariño y la ternura. Lo acarició para calmar su cuerpo ardiente, desbocado, acelerado.

-Así debió ser siempre, Candy... Siempre mía- La besó y se puso de pie para liberarla de su peso y la cargó al baño donde le tenía otra sorpresa.

-Terry... estoy manchada...- Murmuró al ver la sombra roja sobre las sabanas y que entre sus mulos también la recorría un poco, sintió algo de vergüenza de que aún así él la tomara en sus brazos.

-No tienes que avergonzarte de eso, mi amor. Esa es la señal de que has sido sólo mía.- Le dio un besito y finalmente llegaron al baño, otro detalle increíble. El jacuzzi lleno con agua que se conservó tibia, estaba espumosa, aromatizada, llena de pétalos también.

-Terry...-Murmuró porque no podía contener el asombro. Tanta dicha, tanto amor. Sus ojos volvieron aguarse.

-Vivo sólo para ti, princesa.- Le dijo y la depositó en el agua con delicadeza para luego entrar con ella.

-Terry... ¿lo haremos otra vez?- Preguntó un poco preocupada, no era que le faltaran las ganas, era que estaba muy adolorida.

-No, mi amor, aún es muy pronto para ti. Aquí es sólo para yo consentirte un ratito.- Se sentó en una de las esquinas del jacuzzi con ella sobre su regazo y tomó una toalla pequeña y la humedeció. Le separó las piernas y la limpió con una inmensa ternura. Él mismo la aseó y se dedicó por un buen rato a ella, a disfrutarla y hacerla feliz.

-¿Qué haces, Terry? Tengo mucha hambre.- Le dijo mientras luego de cambiarse lo vio cocinando algo, el olor se le metía en los poros.

-Algo para seguir complaciendo a mi princesa.- Ella se le colgó del cuello por la espalda y luego le dio un besito. Él le regaló la más dulce sonrisa hasta que vino algo a romper con todo el encanto.

-Toma. Contestále a tu amor.- Le ladró con una cara furiosa extendiéndole el celular.

Continuará...

* * *

**¡Hola Preciosas!**

**Aquí está el capítulo más esperado. Espero que haya sido de su agrado y me lo dejen saber con sus reviews. Veremos luego qué pasa con las inoportunas llamadas de Neil, pero bueno, entiéndanlo, nadie sabe, excepto la familia que Terry y Candy andan... aún esos dos conejitos no se han dignado de presentarse en el trabajo... así que será todo una bomba, aunque no sé si estalle tan fuerte como los celos de Terry por ese nuevo admirador de Candy... Veamos cómo lo solucionan.**

**La canción de Candy y Terry fue: "Entre el amor y el odio" De: Angel López**

**Hasta pronto, lindas**

**Wendy**


	12. Miedo a perderte

**Entre el amor y el odio**

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

**Capítulo 12 Miedo a perderte**

* * *

Él seguía extendiéndole el celular con su mirada dura y muy enfadado, ella se había quedado petrificada y asustada por su cambio de humor tan repentino. El teléfono seguía sonando en la mano extendida de Terry y cuando al fin ella decidió tomarlo dejó de sonar, brillando una luz roja de llamada perdida.

-Devuélvele la llamada, Candice, dile a tu amorcito que estarás libre en una semana para que pueda cortejarte...- Los celos estaban transformando a Terry, perdía su encanto de príncipe y se volvía una bestia aunque nunca la lastimaba físicamente, no hacía falta, la dureza de su mirada podía atrevezarla como una daga, siempre por su causa terminaba con las pupilas inundadas.

-A veces no te entiendo, Terry... eres todo ternura y en cuestión de segundos vuelves a ser un mounstro... el mismo de siempre...- Le dijo llorando y con un dolor palpable que podía respirarse a distancia. A él también le dolió en el alma esa comparación.

-¡Tú sacas el mounstro que hay en mí!- reviró ese comentario sabiendo que sería ofensivo, porque le dolía que lo comparase con un mounstro aunque tuviera la razón.

-¿Por qué no lo has llamado para decirle que te deje en paz? Que ya no estás sola.- Le reclamó con cierto grado de razón, ella no le había puesto un alto.

-Porque no me había vuelto a llamar y yo no tuve mente en estos días para pensar en él ni en nadie. Porque todos estos días he estado en la luna, sólo pensando en ti en lo feliz que estoy y tratando de hacerte feliz a ti. No le di importancia al tema de Neil porque lo único que está en mi cabeza eres tú. ¡Por eso!- Le gritó envuelta en llanto y él ni se atrevió a interrumpirla, todo hombre se hace a un lado cuando una mujer estalla en furia, era ley de vida. Otra vez Terry experimentó el sentirse miserable y pequeño por hacerla llorar y sobre todo, por esas palabras que ella acababa de decirle que lo emocionaron, pero que como siempre, él había arruinado el momento. Trató de acercársele, ya más calmado, dispuesto arreglarlo, no quería arruinar la semana de los dos.

-Candy... yo...- ella retrocedió con algo de temor y porque además estaba resentida.

-A veces me das miedo, Terry...- Otro golpe bajo para él, lo único que deseaba era hacerla feliz y darle el mundo, ser felices juntos. Entonces ella afirmaba tenerle miedo. Aún así se le acercó y la tomó del rostro mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas con sus dedos.

-¿Miedo, Candy? A mí no tienes que tenerme miedo, preciosa, yo te amo... por más que te haya dicho que te odio y te lo hubiera repetido hasta el cansancio, era cuando yo más te amaba. Yo nunca te haría daño, Candy, ni te lastimaría y menos intencionalmente, sé que has sufrido y yo no quisiera aumentar ese dolor...- Rozaba su nariz con la suya y sentía como ella se la sorbía por e llanto.

-Me lo haces, Terry... cuando te transformas y me echas la culpa de todo, con tus dudas...

-Candy... él se ha prendido de ti desde que te vio, te visita con el pretesto de que conoce a Albert cuando yo sé que es una excusa para acercarte a ti. Te llama constantemente, como si tuviera un radar para adivinar el momento más oportuno y tú no le pones el alto... ¡No puedo soportarlo más!- Ella se apartó de él y lo miró a los ojos.

-¡No todo es culpa mía! Nadie sabe que estamos juntos porque a penas han pasado dos días. Además, tú te encargaste de predicar tu odio hacia mí en todas partes, incluyendo el maldito trabajo. ¿Quién coño va a pensar que ahora andamos? Neil piensa que está cortejando a una mujer soltera, porque eso era hasta hace dos días, no se le puede recriminar eso y tampoco está haciendo nada irrespetuoso, pero no te preocupes, muy pronto lo llamaré y le explicaré todo.- Ella tenía razón y por eso él se quedó sin saber qué decir.

-Lo siento, Candy... yo no quise hacerte sentir mal... es que... tengo tantos celos, Candy... no me puedo controlar...- Se le acercó nuevamente para hablarle de frente y mirarla a los ojos, para serle totalmente sincero.

-No me molestan tus celos, Terry, yo sé desde el principio que eres celoso, siempre lo demostraste aún cuando no éramos nada y no me molestan, son parte de ti. Lo que me molesta es que me acuses de ellos, que me hagas sentir que yo tengo la maldita culpa por todo el que me mira, se me acerca o me corteja. ¡Eso me molesta!- Estalló y trató de alejarse de él, pero Terry se mantuvo firme, por nada del mundo la dejaría ir.

-Perdóname, no te alejes, Candy... no tengas miedo de mí. Sólo tengo celos, no los puedo evitar, Candy. Volver a tenerte ha sido lo más grande para mí, casi irreal y no sabes el pánico que me da perderte nuevamente. Yo no soy tan fuerte como aparento, preciosa. Cuando yo te encontré casada... el trauma ha sido bastante fuerte, Candy, más aún de lo que he demostrado. No lo hago por maldad, mi amor, te lo juro por Dios. Es sólo que cada hombre que se acerca a ti con cualquier tipo de interés, después de lo que pasó, para mí representa una amenaza, alguien que pudiera desplazarme y robarme tu amor... que pudieras preferirlo sobre mí...- Hablaba con el corazón, expresando sus miedos, desnudando el alma ante ella, mostrando sus más grandes temores, estaban tan cerca, lo sufiente para que ella pudiera ver que también en él había dolor. Sus hermosos ojos azules estaban cristalizados, eran el mar en ese momento.

-¿Y lo que acaba de pasar entre nosotros qué? Se te olvida que acabo de entregarme a ti, que no habido nadie antes de ti, ni siquiera _él_. Has convivido conmigo tres años y nunca me has visto salir con nadie, no me has visto interesada en nadie, trabajo contigo, lo que haría imposible que no te dieras cuenta si me estoy viendo con alguien. Te he dado todo lo que soy y lo que tengo, has sido el primero en todo, ni siquiera nadie me ha besado después de ti...

-Lo sé, Candy... pero aún así, no puedo evitarlo, lo siento. Hay daños, preciosa, que son irreparables aunque no sea culpa de nadie, no sé la razón que te haya llevado hacer lo que hiciste, ni tampoco quiero saberla, porque no quiero juzgarte y además es un nuevo comienzo, el pasado y tus razones quedaron atrás. Pero todo esto también es nuevo para mí... y necesito tiempo para poder vencer todos mis miedos... para poder confiar en ti... Te amo, Candy... y el miedo a perderte es inmenso, tanto que puede más que yo.- Sus lágrimas salieron, siempre era impactante ver a un hombre llorar, pero sobre todo cuando el sentimiento era tan real. Ella se le acercó y lo abrazó para envolverlo en su calor.

-Yo también te amo, Terry, con toda mi alma. No voy amar a nadie más en este mundo que no sea a ti, he comprendido esa verdad y la he aceptado. Me haces inmensamente feliz... ser tuya ha sido la gloria para mí, lo más hermoso. Amo todo de ti, Terry, todo, incluso tus defectos... creo que fue lo que más me atrajo de ti... tu voluntad, tu carácter dominante, tu sobreprotección... desespera, pero nadie me había protegido antes hasta que llegaste tú. Adoro tu carácter fuerte y decidido... lo único con lo que no puedo lidiar, Terry... es con esa mirada dura y fría que me lanzas cuando me haces culpable de todas tus desdichas... esa mirada me duele más que tus dudas y tus celos sin razón.- Él la apretó fuerte, no quería saber de que él fuera culpable de nada que la hiriera, sólo quería hacerla feliz.

-Haré de todo por ser quien tú te mereces, Candy. Me has dado lo más grande al haberte entregado a mí a ciegas y saber que no hubo nadie más que yo. Pero te digo algo, Candy, y te lo juro por Dios. Yo te amo con todo mi ser, desde ese día que te atropellé te comencé adorar, te me metiste en el alma y en la piel. Con todos mis defectos, mis celos absurdos y todas las estupideces que me adornan, puedo jurarte que tienes en mí a un hombre que te amará todos los días de su vida aunque vuelvas a fallarme y a pesar de que vuelva a odiarte. Que no importa si en ocaciones los celos y las dudas saquen la bestia que hay en mí, ésta bestia daría su vida por ti, mataría por ti. Podré ser un mounstro, Candy, pero un mounstro que te defenderá con su vida. Todos esos defectos soy yo, Candy, es todo lo que soy, y bueno o malo, te lo entrego a ti. Nunca, Candy, tengas miedo de mí. Sólo abrazáme siempre así... eso siempre va a dominar a la bestia.

Y la abrazó tan fuerte... y olvidó el temor, porque en sus brazos sentía ese calor que la protegía y la cubría. Escuchó la declaración de amor más hermosa, lloró en su pecho y le pidió con un gesto que la cargara, era algo infantil, pero ella adoraba que él la tuviera así, que su cuerpo grande y fuerte la sostuviera y entonces ella podría estar protegida contra el mundo entero.

-Te amo, Terry. Soy sólo para ti.- Le dijo colgada de su cintura al momento que le ofrecía sus labios y se fundieron en un beso tan dulce y tierno, siempre la maravilla de la reconciliación. La soltó a tiempo porque comenzaba a excitarse nuevamente y ella aún no estaba lista para recibirlo otra vez. Entonces recordó la comida que se había quedado a medias.

-Terry... voy a llamar a Neil ahora para decirle que...- Terry le quitó el teléfono y lo puso sobre el mostrador, pero no estaba molesto.

-Ahora no, Candy. Cuando volvamos a casa, se lo decimos a todo el mundo de frente.

-¿Y si vuelve a llamar...?- Preguntó con cierto recelo y dudosa del autocontrol de él.

-Entonces le contestas y le dices que estás ocupada haciendo el amor conmigo.- Ella abrió los ojos como platos y él se rió a su costa.

-No tienes que decirle eso, preciosa. Sólo dile que estás conmigo y que no te llame más.- Le guiñó un ojo y siguió cocinando mientras ella se sentaba en el mostrador a mirarlo desenvolverse en la cocina con gracia y agilidad, como todo lo que hacía.

-Aquí está tu comida, bebé. Es algo sencillo, no sé mucho cocinar.- Le dijo con humildad mientras le servía jugo.

-Huele delicioso, Terry, seguro sabe aún mejor.- Le guiñó un ojo y luego le dio una de sus radiantes sonrisas, esas que lo debilitaban. Terry se sirvió para él y comieron tranquilos y felices.

-¿Cómo sabes que me encantan las patatas con churrasco?- Le preguntó curiosa luego que se hubo zampado todo y él sonrió de lado.

-Tú me lo dijiste una vez.- Le sonrió con ternura, una que la invadió a ella, no recordó haberle dicho eso, pero apreció el detalle de que él se hubiera acordado y le dio un tierno besito.

Habían salido tan temprano en la mañana, que aún luego de la entrega y la comida era temprano, hacía sol y Terry decidió complacerla y llevarla a Culebra.

-Te ves tan sexy cuando giras el timón.- Se le acercó y le rodeó el cuello de espalda y él sintió la sensación de _dejá vu _como aquella primera vez.

-Y tú tienes suerte de que yo tenga capitanear la nave porque si no... te haría el amor ahora mismo y aquí mismo.- Le soltó y ella enrojeció, pero en el fondo, la idea hasta la excitó, algo cálido corrió por su centro de sólo imaginarlo.

-Ya estamos llegando, muñeca.- Ella podía ver la islita cada vez más cerca, tan hermosa. Se puso frente a él para repetir la escena de seguir sus movimientos en el timón y esa vez, su trasero más protuberante y redondeado rozó la entrepierna de Terry, estando en bikini era simplemente imposible que _aquello_ no reaccionara a ella. Una preciosa erección se irguió y acarició sus nalgas.

Llegaron y Terry bajó y montó todo lo necesario. Ya eran las seis de la tarde aproximadamente.

-Es más hermosa que antes.- Sostuvo un poco de la arena clara y limpia.

-¿Y siempre está tan solo aquí...?- Preguntó ella no creyendo posible que no hubiera nadie disfrutando ese paraíso porque sabía muy bien que Culebra tenía habitantes.

-Siempre en esta zona. La considero mía... y es lo mejor que estemos solos porque hace rato que me tienes _así_...- La pegó a él para que pudiera sentir lo duro que estaba y la besó ardientemente, ella correspondió de igual manera. Sus traviezas manos estaban tocando y acariciando todo su cuerpo descaradamente, pero cada roce la quemaba, al más mínimo contacto con sus manos su piel ardía y se excitaba, ese calor y humedad abajo llegaba ensiguida... palpitando, siempre dispuesta para él.

-Te amo, Candy.- Le susurró mientras acariciaba sus senos a travez del top, jugaba con sus pezones, acariciándolos con la punta del pulgar y entre su beso ella se rozaba más de él, Terry se acomodó su erección que estaba a un lado de su muslo y la centralizó para que ella pudiera frotarse justo donde quería. Se mojó por completo mientras su punta la rozaba en el centro, gemía al recordar la sensación de haberlo tenido adentro hacía unas horas. Terry se la colgó a la cintura para besarla más cómodamente, pues la diferencia de estatura hacía que ella tuviera que estirar mucho el cuello y él bajarse demasiado, además colgada a él, abrazándolo con sus piernas era mucho más íntimo y excitante. Le quitó el top de su bañador para tener sus pechos desnudos e inmediamente los saboreó, los chupó de una forma delirante mientras sus manos se deslizaban por su vientre y espalda, jugaba con su ombligo y ella le estaba comiendo el cuello y la oreja, lo sintió estremecerse. Su clítoris comenzó a palpitar cuando él la apretó fuerte de las nalgas y la frotó de su erección moviéndola de arriba hacia abajo. La sensación era divina, aunque daba esas punzaditas de dolor, estaba ardiente y excitada, le gemía al oído.

-Candy... ¿crees que resistirías ser mía otra vez? Quiero estar dentro de ti... por favor...- Él apenas podía hablar, estaba tan excitado que le dolía, deseaba hundirse en ella ya, pero tenía que tomarla en consideración y no pensar sólo en él. Metió su mano dentro del bikini y acarició su sexo con dos dedos. Le sorprendió ver lo mojada que estaba, su olor se le colaba en los sentidos.

-Sí, Terry, por favor... yo también te deseo mucho...- Murmuró mientras Terry seguía acariciando su sexo, recogiendo su olor y sabor.

-¿Me deseas mucho?- Le preguntó él mientras se lamía la mano que hubo con que la había tocado _ahí_.

-Sí, Terry, mucho...- Respondió jadeante mientras le chupaba los dedos que él le ofrecía impregnados de su propio sabor. Se bajó su traje de baño y echó el bikini de ella hacia un lado y se clavó en su interior, con suavidad para no lastimarla. Fue tan delicioso y alucinante volver a estar dentro de ella, estaba tan húmeda tan cálida, su cara le decía que no estaba lastimándola y así colgada a su cintura seguía moviéndose, recostada su espalda de una palmera mientras la subía y bajaba, entraba y salía suavemente de ella, pero cuando escuchaba sus gemidos tenía que aumentar el ritmo y la velocidad, penetrándola más rápido y más fuerte.

-Te amo, mi amor... te amo y te deseo- Confesaba hundido en ella deliciosamente mientras ella gemía y gritaba. Se movía también, él le despertaba todos los instintos.

-Te amo más, Terry...

-Ahora quiero hacértelo de una forma que siempre he querido... todas las noches después de aquella vez.- Cargada en su cintura la llevó hasta el agua, como aquella primera vez que estuvo a punto de quitarle la inocencia, sólo que esta vez sí se cumpliría. Le deslizó el bikini por completo y lo arrojó a la arena que aún estaba cerca y caminó un poco más adentro. Ella lo abrazó fuerte con las piernas mientras él la besaba y acariciaba toda, no tardó en volver a estar en su interior. Se movía dentro de ella suavemente y cuando sus gemidos y gritos lo hacían perder la razón, aumentaba el ritmo para conseguir él más placer. Ella aún se sentía estrecha y esa sensación era divina. Entre su rica penetración y sus caricias, los espasmos llegaron a ella, contrayéndola, haciéndola jadear y gemir para finalmente estallar en su estrepitoso orgasmo.

-Te amo...- Le susurró él mientras se sostenía fuerte de su cintura y dejaba su cabeza ir para atrás por la sensación de su climax, la apretó más cada segundo que duraba toda su eyaculación dentro de ella. Estaban casi sin aire y ella podía sentir su pene palpitar en su interior mientras él se seguía corriendo.

Se quedaron abrazados largo rato, cumpliendo otro sueño. Haberla hecho suya en la playa como no había podido en aquella ocación. Para aquél entonces era su novia, ahora era su mujer, suya.

Al rato, él la sacó del agua y la secó porque la sintió temblar de frío y ya había oscurecido. Ella se puso algo cómodo y sobre la manta que él había extendido, se quedó dormida acurrucada en su cuerpo mientras él le acariciaba el pelo pensando en tantas cosas, haciendo tantos planes, como antes. Un estornudo de él la despertó de pronto, lo miró con sus ojitos desorientados y en una mejilla la marca de la mano de la que se había recostado. Simplemente adorable.

-Duerme, preciosa. Yo te cuido.- Ella obediente volvió acurrucarse como una niña, quedando dormida nuevamente.

La semana fue espectacular. Se conocieron nuevamente, se amaron intensamente durante cinco días y en muy repetidas ocaciones. Fueron más felices en esos días que en toda su vida, pero, nada dura para siempre y el deber llamaba. Tendrían que volver a casa, a la rutina y al trabajo, pero felices al fin y juntos.

-¡Candy! ¡Terry!- Lucy fue la primera en recibirlos y fue muy eufórica hacia ellos, se lanzó a los brazos de su hermano. Estaban todos presentes, aunque Stear y Archie se marcharían al día siguiente, pues habían ido luego de enterarse del secuestro de Lucy, pero tendrían que volver a Estados Unidos donde estudiaban por preferencia de ellos.

-Bienvenidos nuevamente. ¿Se acuerdan de nosotros?- Preguntó Albert burlón y Candy se sonrojó.

-Cómo olvidarlos si nunca faltan sus grandiosos comentarios.- Dijo Terry con Lucy aún en brazos mientras saludaban a todos.

-¿Y dónde lo dejaron, Candy?- Preguntó la pequeña Lucy dirigiéndose a ella, pero sin abandonar los brazos de su hermano, estaba ansiosa de él luego de una semana sin verlo.

-¿Dónde dejamos qué, linda?- Preguntó Candy con dulzura mientras todos se miraban a excepción de ella y Terry.

-Pues al bebé.- Soltó la niña mientras Candy por poco se desmaya de la impresión y Terry por poco deja caer a la pequeña de sus brazos. ¿Cómo no pensó en eso? Cinco días haciéndole el amor intensamente, en ningún momento les pasó por la mente usar protección.

-¿El... el bebé?- Le preguntó Candy nerviosa y tartamudeando mientras miraba a Terry en busca de ayuda, pero él estaba tan conmocionado como ella.

-Sí. Escuché que Albert le dijo a Stear y a Archie que seguro volverían con un bebé.- Candy volvió arder de vergüenza mientras Terry miraba a sus hermanos con ganas de matarlos mientras ellos sonreían y saludaban con la mano fingiendo inocencia.

-Tienen que tener cuenta con lo que hablan en frente de Lucy. ¡Por Dios! Es una niña.- Les recriminó Terry, aunque él le había enseñado a Lucy barbaridades peores porque la consentía a morir al igual que todos, pero su nerviosismo se debía a lo no muy lejos de la realidad que estaban.

-No me lo dijeron, pero yo los escuché.- Contestó ella muy sonriente y triunfante.

-Lucy, cariño, no trajimos a ningún bebé, no les hagas caso a tus hermanos.- Dijo Candy con dulzura y mirando con intención a todos sus traidores cuñados. Aunque en el fondo, sabía que existía esa posibilidad. No le sorprendería que Terry la hubiera embarazado luego de tantas secciones de pasión. Tampoco la asustaba, sería lo mejor que pudiera ocurrirle, pero no sabía qué pensaría Terry sobre eso y eso la preocupaba.

-Buenas tardes. Al, pasaba por aquí y los niños quisieron visitarte... espero que no te moleste que no te haya avisado...- Llegó de pronto la ex-esposa de Albert con los pequeños que fueron corriendo a sus brazos y Lucy rápido se bajó de brazos de Terry para saludarlos, olvidando por suerte el asunto del bebé.

-Claro que no me molesta, son mis hijos.- Contestó algo indignado y sonriendo por la alegría de verlos, porque dos fines de semana al mes no le eran suficientes, no luego de haber sido un padre a tiempo completo.

-Bueno, estás en tu casa. Candy y yo estamos cansados, si nos disculpan...- Dijo Terrence a su ex-cuñada y de la mano se llevaba a Candy, tenían una conversación pendiente, sin embargo...

-¿Tú y Candy?- Preguntó ella con curiosidad y sombro... hasta con cierta molestia por la forma desdeñosa en que miró a la rubia.

-Sí, Candy y yo. Ella es mi mujer ahora.- Con esa respuesta se quedó helada. Candy se puso nerviosa, esa mujer la odiaba, desde el principio y sin ninguna razón. Terry pudo sentir la incomodidad de Candy y se comenzó a molestar.

-Increíble, Terrence. No puedo creer que hayas caído tú también... y tú...- Señaló a Candy- Eres una cualquiera de lo peor, primero engatusaste al pobre viejo, lo intentaste con Albert y ahora vas tras Terry.- Todos se quedaron en shock ante toda esa acusación de la mujer, Candy ardía de rabia, pero sus lágrimas la traicionaron y fue todo lo que Terry necesitó para estallar. Soltó la mano de Candy y se acercó peligrosamente a la mujer que la insultaba.

Continuará...

* * *

**¡Hola niñas lindas!**

**Otro capítulo que espero que les haya gustado. Bueno... sé que los celos de Terry a veces son un adorable tormento, pero... acaban de empezar y todo es un proceso, luego de esa cruel, injusta y dolorosa separación sumado al matrimonio de Candy... no es para menos que guarde ciertas dudas. Ya de por sí decidir estar con ella fue un paso gigante para una persona tan terca y orgullosa como él. Además, apenas estamos comenzando la segunda etapa de la historia y pues tienen que esperar que pasará de todo, cosas buenas y malas. Digo la segunda etapa porque mis historias constan siempre de 30 capítulos, los primeros 10 son el comienzo de todo y los conflictos, los otros diez representan las diversas situaciones luego que inicia la relación y los otros diez son los capítulos culminantes, el desenlace, aunque no sé todavía cuántos capítulos tendrá esta historia, lo que puedo asegurar es que nunca sobrepasará los 30, no me gustan los largometrajes.**

**Bueno... en el próximo veremos cómo reaccionará Terry ante los insultos directos hacia Candy por parte de su ex-cuñadita... y conociéndolo... ya veremos...**

**Gracias por sus comentarios, lindas. Que tengan una bonita tarde. Me dejan sus reviews.**

**Wendy**


	13. A capa y espada

**Entre el amor y el odio**

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

**Capítulo 13 A capa y espada**

* * *

Terry llegó hacia a ella con una agilidad y destreza de felino, la miraba con una intensidad y una rabia que hizo que le temblara hasta el pelo.

-No se te vuelva a ocurrir en tu maldita vida volver a insultar a mi mujer y mucho menos en mi presencia.- Estaba muy cerca, su mirada seguía siendo furibunda, la tenía sujeta fuerte de un brazo.

-Si no quieres ver al mismo diablo, más vale que la dejes en paz. ¿Has entendido?- Le apretó fuerte la muñeca y la jamaqueó haciendo que casi llorara.

-¡Terry! Ya suéltala. Stear, llévate a los niños a la terraza, por favor.- Albert fue a detener a Terry, hecho también una furia y Candy estaba realmente nerviosa, no podía dejar de llorar y sentir una rabia que la recorría entera.

-Hasta que te dignas en sacar cara por mí, Albert. Yo sólo quería abrirle los ojos al idiota de tu hermano para que no cayera por ésta...- Terry volvió acercársele con más furia que la vez primera y la sujetó fuerte de los hombros, tenía unas ganas inmensas de estrangularla.

-A mi mujer la vas a respetar, si no quieres que te arrastre de esta casa. Si hay una cualquiera aquí, esa eres...

-¡Suficiente! Terry, suéltala.- El mismo Albert tuvo que quitarle a Terry de encima a la mujer porque estaba fuera de sí y la sujetaba de una manera que la lastimaba.

-Escúchame bien, Elsa. Candy es tan dueña de esta casa como nosotros, si hay alguien sobrando aquí, eres tú. No tienes ningún derecho de insultarla en su propia casa y mucho menos en frente de nosotros. Y no vengas a dar tu teatro de mujer digna porque aquí sabemos muy bien la clase de mujer que eres tú. Si te permito seguir pisando esta casa, es por mis hijos que por desgracia tuve la suerte de engendrarlos contigo.- Albert estaba furioso y le impartía miedo, aunque no llegara a lo físico como Terry, aún así era de temer, rara vez se enojaba, pero cuando lo hacía, había que correr.

-¿Preferías haberlos engendrado con Candy, Albert?- Lo pinchó y la mirada que Albert le dedicó hizo que se arrepintiera inmediatamente de su estupidez. Se le acercó de una forma bastante similar a la de Terry y la sostuvo fuerte del mentón.

-No, Elsa. Una persona íntegra respeta a la pareja de su prójimo y más si se trata de su hermano, pero _algunas personas _no tienen ese sentido de integridad.- Sus palabras dijeron mucho más para un buen entendedor y ella se puso realmente nerviosa.

-Haz lo que quieras, Albert. Defiéndela, piensa con la polla como hicieron todos cuando ella llegó a ésta casa...- La detuvo el bofetón que estuvo a punto de recibir por la mano de Terry si Albert no lo hubiera detenido a tiempo.- La rabia brillaba en sus ojos zafiro.

-No vale la pena, Terry. Eso haría que esta arpía ganara y ya bastante a hecho.- Le dijo Albert mirándola con un desprecio y un resentimiento palpable.

-La prefieren a ella, no hay problema. No quieren que vuelva más a esta casa, no hay problema. Pero te advierto algo, Albert... esta humillación va a costarte caro. Despídete de los niños, puede que sea la última vez que los veas.- Lo amenazó llena de veneno, una mujer tan bella por fuera y era igual de repugnante por dentro. Albert sintió ganas de vomitar al pensar que alguna vez la amó. Candy tembló de sólo imaginar que Albert no pudiera ver a sus hijos, con lo mucho que los adoraba, eso le llegó al alma porque sus propios padres no la quisieron y a esos niños que tenían un padre que los amaba, querían arrebatárselo.

-Eso lo veremos, Elsa. Ahora, por favor, lárgate de aquí, tu presencia nos da asco.- Esas palabras hicieron que sus ojos castaños ardieran de humillación y rabia. Llamó a los niños a gritos mientras miraba con odio a todos, especialmente a Candy.

-Pero no queremos irnos. Queremos quedarnos con papi.- Comenzaron a llorar, especialmente la pobre Angie que se lanzó a los brazos de Albert y él nunca se había sentido tan impotente en su vida. Elsa lo miraba con un triunfo perverso en su mirada.

-Tienen que ir con mami, mañana tienen clases. Yo los buscaré el fin de semana.- Albert los besó a ambos con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y tanto Candy como Terry y sus demás hermanos sintieron un dolor profundo en lo más hondo de su corazón.

Terry tenía a Candy abrazada, consolándola, pero la soltó un momento para acercarse a Albert.

-Al, yo no quiero que esto vaya a costarte no ver a los niños... Candy y yo podríamos mudarnos a parte para que...

-¡No! Esta es su casa y no se van de aquí a menos que sea por su propia voluntad y no por los caprichos de esa maldita mujer. Y sobre los niños no te preocupes, hermano, yo soy abogado y conozco mis derechos, ella no puede quitármelos sin razón alguna. Elsa es manipuladora y lo sabes.

-Yo... lo siento, Albert... es mi culpa, desde que yo llegué sólo...

-Candy, no vuelvas a decir eso, tú no tienes la culpa de que yo haya elegido a una bruja como esposa. Esta es tu casa, ejerce tus derechos. Además eres la mujer de mi hermano, mereces respeto. No estés por debajo de nadie.- Dijo Albert y le dio un beso en el pelo y luego se retiró a su habitación, necesitaba estar solo.

-Nosotros nos llevaremos a Lucy a comer helados.- Dijeron sabiamente Stear y Archie para que la pequeña no sospechara de la gran tensión que había en el ambiente. Se despidieron de Terry y besaron a Candy en la mejilla, le dieron un abrazo de consuelo y apoyo y Terry aunque no podía evitar ciertos celos, le daba orgullo ver lo amada y aceptada que era ella por sus hermanos.

-¿Quieres que subamos a descansar?- Le preguntó Terry a Candy una vez estuvieron solos y ella sólo asintió. Había una gran tristeza en su carita que lo conmovió y le dio más rabia. Ella estaba tan feliz hacía un rato.

-Ven.- Se la llevó cargada hasta la habitación de él y se acostó con ella entre sus piernas, recostada de su pecho y le acariciaba tiernamente el pelo.

-Terry... yo no sé qué le he hecho a esa mujer para que me odie tanto... yo nunca me metí con ella...

-Shh. Lo sé mi cielo... pero no pienses más en eso. Descansa.- Le dio un beso en la coronilla con dulzura.

-No quiero descansar, Terry. Quiero respuestas, saber por qué tanto desprecio sin motivo...- Terry respiró profundo.

-A veces, muñeca, las mujeres cuando están cerca de otras mujeres hermosas se sienten amenazadas o desplazadas. Cuando tú llegaste aquí, tan hermosa y joven, casada con... con _él_, ella sólo pensó que eras una arribista igual que ella, siendo tú más joven que nosotros mismos, le nació esa rabia y esa preocupación de que Albert o yo pudieramos caer en la tentación de tenerte como le pasó al viejo.

-Pero si yo nunca me insinué y rara vez salía de la habitación... evitaba todo contacto con...

-Lo sé, Candy... pero el ladrón juzga por su condición. La interesada, oportunista y ramera es ella.- Él la apretó más fuerte en sus brazos luego de haberle dicho eso, como apreciando la diferencia entre su ángel y esa arpía.

-¿Y se divorciaron por mi culpa?- Preguntó ella con temor.

-No, Candy. El asunto tuyo les trajo ciertas discusiones, pero al final no fue por ti. Elsa nunca fue una mujer de fiar, nunca sentí que estuviera realmente enamorada de mi hermano, rara vez tenía un gesto cariñoso o amable con él, pero Albert la amaba y se cegó por ella, no veía esos defectos porque se deslumbró con su belleza y su actitud inaccesible le llamó la atención y lo hechizó, o al menos eso dice él. El caso es que ella... digamos que llegó a serle infiel.- Candy dio un respingo de sorpresa y sintió una punzada de dolor por Albert ante esa revelación.

-¿Lo engañó?

-Sí y dudo mucho que haya sido sólo esa vez. Albert se volvió loco, fue un golpe muy duro. Yo mismo quise matarla al ver como sufría mi hermano. Yo se lo advertí muchas veces, esa mujer no tenía escrúpulos ni moral, pero él estaba ciego. Elsa era tan descarada que...- No supo si decírselo y se quedó a medias.

-¿Tan descarada que...?- Lo instó a continuar Candy, su sexto sentido le advertía lo que vendría.

-Se me insinuó varias veces. Era insistente... al principio era de un modo sutil... mientras mi hermano dormía ella se me aparecía en la cocina por casualidad, en ropas de dormir ya sabes... y situaciones parecidas... luego llegó un momento que lo hacía directamente, sin remordimiento alguno. Tenía que quitármela de encima como una telaraña...

-Terry... ¿Tú y ella...?- No se atrevía a formular la pregunta, tenía miedo de la respuesta.

-¡Nunca! Yo amo a mi hermano, Candy, a todos mis hermanos. Jamás en la vida lo traicionaría y menos por una puta como Elsa.- Candy se estremeció con ese adjetivo, Terry no acostumbraba hablar así, al menos no en frente de ella, pero se podía ver la rabia el dolor en sus ojos.

-Pero, Terry... si ella engañó a Albert... ¿Por qué no puso Albert la demanda del divorcio por adulterio y se quedó con la custodia de los niños?- Su pregunta tenía bastante lógica, ella era inteligente y sagaz, eso le gustó a Terry.

-Lo que pasa es, mi amor, que Albert es un hombre de familia, tiene un gran corazón y ama a sus hijos más que a nada en el mundo. Poner un divorcio por adulterio era un proceso bastante largo, todos saldrían afectados,especialmente los niños y él no quiso denigrar la imagen de su madre ante ellos, puso el divorcio por mutuo acuerdo para evitarles ese trauma a los pequeños.- Evidentemente Albert era un gran hombre, le dolió que haya tenido la suerte de cruzarse con Elsa.

-¿Y cómo fue que al final en el divorcio el adúltero resultó ser Albert?- Terry respiró profundo nuevamente, esa respuesta era otro mal sabor y su odio hacia su ex-cuñada creció más.

-En lo que se procesaba el divorcio, ellos estaban separados legalmente, ella dejó de vivir aquí porque por el testamento de nuestro padre, la casa era nuestra mucho antes de que ella llegara a nuestras vidas, el cónyugue no tiene derechos sobre propiedades obtenidas antes del matrimonio, así que Albert le costeó un apartamento para que ella viviera con los niños. Estando separados y en lo que el divorcio se procesaba, Albert conoció a una chica, comenzaron a salir y se enamoraron, era muy linda y se veía buena persona...

-¿Resultó ser otra arpía?- Preguntó Candy con dolor y desilusión.

-No, se querían y ella era, como te digo, la mujer pefecta para mi hermano, llegué a conocerla. Cuando iniciaron la relación, Elsa se enteró. El divorcio no había salido, aunque estuvieran separados, mientras no termine el proceso de divorcio, seguían casados legalmente...

-¿Y que pasó?- Volvió a preguntar alarmada.

-Elsa lo comenzó a seguir, reunió evidencia y al final fue ella la que puso el divorcio por adulterio. Pudo obtener una muy buena cantidad de dinero y la custodia completa de los niños. Fue toda una batalla legal para que al menos pudiera tenerlos dos fines de semana al mes. Nunca, Candy, vi a mi hermano derrumbarse de esa manera. Lo vi llorar, sufrir como nunca y de alguna manera eso también hizo profundizar mi odio hacia ti... pensé que eras igual a ella, que sólo querías la oportunidad perfecta para sacar las garras.

Candy se estremeció en sus brazos y él pudo sentirlo.

-Yo jamás...

-No tienes que decirlo, Candy. Yo lo sé. Tú eres un ángel, me ha quedado claro, esa mujer no tiene comparación contigo. No te llegaría ni a los tobillos y ahora me doy cuenta. Tú no te pareces a nadie en este mundo, Candy.- La besó con mucha ternura y abrazó su cintura, quedándose ambos en silencio, pensativos, pero sin perder el contacto y el calor que les producía estar en brazos del otro.

-Terry...

-Dime, mi amor.- Ella respiró profundo para tomar valor y sacar el tema a relucir.

-Me he puesto a pensar... en ningún momento nos cuidamos... ¿estás conciente de que tal vez me hayas embarazado?- Lo soltó al fin muerta de nervios y él también se puso algo nervioso.

-Sí, lo he pensado. Fui un poco irresponsable con eso, al menos debí tomarte en cuenta antes de...¿estás arrepentida?

-No, para nada, Terry. Han sido los mejores días de toda mi vida. No los cambiaría por nada del mundo. Sólo es que... si resultara embarazada... ¿tú vas a querer al bebé?- Preguntó con miedo al recordar un suceso trágico con su madre que la hizo sacudir la cabeza varias veces para borrar ese mal recuerdo. Terry se sentó y la colocó a ella en su regazo frente a él. Le quitó el vestido por encima de la cabeza y se quedó contemplándola.

-Candy, yo quiero todo de ti.- Con ternura y devoción la comenzó a besar, desde el rostro hasta los labios, en el cuello, sus pechos y se detuvo en su vientre plano, que siempre le había parecido hermoso al igual que su ombligo. Se lo comenzó a besar con una dulzura infinita que casi la hace llorar. Le seguía besando el vientre y se lo acariciaba con ambas manos, con adoración.

-Nada me gustaría más en este mundo que tener un hijo contigo. Lo llegué a imaginar muchas veces. En mis sueños de una vida contigo. Te imaginé siendo mi esposa... imaginé muchas veces tu vientre lleno, cargando en él a mi hijo. Nosotros somos hombres de familia, Candy. No tienes que preguntarme si voy a querer a mi propio bebé y mucho menos si viene de ti.- Volvió a besarla mientras la seguía acariciando completa, la sentó a horcajadas sobre él mientras sus manos la recorrían, amándola, memorizándola entera. Ella pudo sentir que él estaba excitado, siempre lo estaba ante ella.

-Te amo, Terry. Quiero tener a tu hijo.- Le susurró con puro amor y los sentimientos de él hacia ella crecieron mucho más en ese momento. Le besó el cuello y le lamió una oreja porque eso lo estremecía y lo hacía gemir roncamente. Comenzó a besar y acariciar los pechos de ella, acariciaba deliberadamente sus pezones, estimulándolos y excitándolos, y envolviéndolo con sus dulces gemidos. Se fue deslizando el pantalón y los calzoncillos hasta que se deshizo de ellos y suavemente entró en ella. Estaba siempre mojada para él, ansiosa de ser suya. Se movió suave y ritmicamente en su interior sin abandonar las caricias y los besos. Ella se movía deliciosamente sobre él. La manera en que estaban haciendo el amor era diferente, muy dulce, muy tierna, sin arrebatos, como un cariño, un consuelo. Una misma caricia.

-Dame todo de ti, Candy. Dame un hijo.- La besó ardientemente y la penetró un poco más fuerte haciéndola gritar de tanto placer, de tanto deseo, tanta dicha y tanto amor.

-Dame todo lo que necesito de ti para poder tener a tu bebé.- Se movió de una manera sobre él tan desorbitante que nunca lo había hecho, ella tenía instinto, una pasión tan grande como la de él que compensaba su inexperiencia y lo hacía enloquecer. Pasaba sus manos desde su fina cintura y las bajaba hasta sus nalgas mientras ella lo montaba ávidamente, enloqueciéndolo con sus gritos y gemidos. La penetró tan fuerte que ella llegó al orgasmo sin presentirlo y él la apretó con mucha fuerza de las nalgas para descargarse por completo en su interior. Sus respiraciones estaban bastante agitadas, Candy seguía a horcajadas sobre él, con la cabeza recostada a su pecho para tomar aire, los cuerpos de ellos subían y bajaban por la fuerza de su respiración. Estaban sudados y completamente satisfechos.

-Te amo, Candy. Ésta vez sí le haré caso a Albert.

-No te entiendo, Terry... ¿hacerle caso en qué?

-En fijar la fecha de la boda. Te quiero conmigo, para siempre.

La besó nuevamente y luego fueron a bañarse. Terry le hizo el amor en la ducha nuevamente. Estaban felices y radiantes. Ella volvió a ponerse la playera de Terry y se recostó nuevamente a su lado, sintiendo sus fuertes brazos rodeando su cuerpo.

-Candy... ¿por qué pensaste que yo no iba a aquerer a mi bebé?

-Pues... sé que no habíamos planificado nada... y en caso de que yo estuviera embarazada... no sabía cómo ibas a tomarlo porque a penas estamos empezando y yo sé que tú aún tienes tus dudas sobre mí...

-Ya no las tengo, Candy. Estoy más seguro que nunca de que te quiero en mi vida, quiero la vida contigo que tanto esperé y no pienso esperar más. Por eso quiero todo, no voy a esperar por nada, quiero que seas mi esposa como siempre debió haber sido y pienso hacerte el amor todos los días y todas las noches hasta asegurarme que esperas a mi hijo.- Le besó el pelo y con cariño siguió acariciándole el vientre por dentro de la playera.

-Terry... ahora que estamos juntos... que quieres una vida junto a mí y si Dios lo permite... pronto pueda darte un bebé... quiero que todo esté claro entre nosotros. Quiero que sepas la razón por la que me casé con...

Continuará...

* * *

**¡Hola niñas!**

**Aquí otro capítulo con mucho amor para ustedes. Espero que lo disfruten y me lo dejen saber con sus reviews.**

**Las quiero, preciosas.**

**Wendy**


	14. Descubriendo el dolor

**Entre el amor y el odio**

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

**Capítulo 14 Descubriendo el dolor**

* * *

El momento de la verdad había llegado. Candy estaba dispuesta a revelarle lo que la llevó a tomar esa medida desesperada, la única salida en medio del infierno que estaba pasando. Respiró profundo para armarse de valor, había imaginado el momento preciso tantas veces y ahora que había llegado, no era lo mismo, las palabras no querían fluir y un nudo en su garganta la apedazaba.

-Te escucho, cielo. Pero respira, tómalo con calma. Yo no estoy exigiéndote nada, mi amor. Sea cual sea la razón, sé, ahora entiendo que sólo estabas sobreviviendo. Continúa si quieres, pero sabes que no es necesario que me lo expliques.- La apretaba fuerte, con ternura y ella tenía los ojos aguados, no era fácil remover recuerdos tan dolorosos.

-Tengo que hacerlo, Terry. Sé que esa espinita vivirá siempre contigo si no la saco. Déjame continuar porque tal vez después no logre reunir el valor.

-Adelante, entonces, preciosa.- La alentó a seguir sin que sus fuertes brazos la abandonaran en ningún momento.

-Bruma... sabes que no quisiera dejarte nunca y menos en tu casa... yo no confío en ese hombre. Yo... quisiera hablar con tus padres.- Le decía Terry en el camino de vuelta a su casa luego de ese increíble e inolvidable fin de semana.

-¿Hablar con ellos? No... Terry, mejor no... ellos...- Se puso muy nerviosa, asustada, sabía que sus padres no eran seres razonables y se moriría de vergüenza de sólo pensar en presentárselos a Terry.

-No tengas miedo, mi amor. Quiero hablar con ellos porque pienso llevarte conmigo. Quiero sacarte de ese lugar, de esa casa. Te quiero conmigo, Bruma. Yo puedo cuidarte y darte todo lo que te mereces, no te hará falta nada.- Tomó su mano libre mientras conducía y se la besó, vio como el brazalete que le había regalado se corrió más arriba de su muñeca.

-¿Voy a vivir contigo?- Preguntó con los ojos grandes y llenitos de sorpresa, pero más que eso, una emoción y una ilusión profunda. No porque se haya deslumbrado por todo lo que Terry podría ofrecerle, sino porque sabía que sería feliz, porque él le había dado más amor en el poco tiempo que se conocían que en toda su vida.

-Sí, Bruma. Quiero que vivas conmigo. Eres mía, ¿lo recuerdas?- Le sonrió con dulzura y ella le devolvió la sonrisa. Pensó que con toda la magia de ese fin de semana lo seguiría hasta el fin del mundo. Cualquier lugar sería un paraíso comparado con su casa.

-Está bien, Terrence, me voy contigo, pero... habla con ellos mañana, en una hora más apropiada... hoy en la noche y si me ven llegar luego de haber desaparecido tres días... creo que no sería un buen momento.- Contestó mostrando algo de miedo, pero por dentro guardaba más miedo aún de sólo pensar en todo lo que le podrían hacer si se enteraban que pasó un fin de semana sola con él en su yate.

-Tienes razón, hoy no sería un buen momento. Pero mañana estaré ahí y no habrá vuelta atrás. Voy a llevarte conmigo sí o sí.- Sentenció seriamente, no dando lugar a dudas ni a réplicas.

-Terry... si vivo contigo... ¿podré estudiar y trabajar?- Preguntó con cautela, pues por alguna razón había imaginado que tal vez él la querría en casa todo el tiempo para él, en el fondo no creía que fuera así, pero el único ejemplo que tenía era el de su madre y no podía evitar la comparación.

-Trabajar no será necesario, mi amor. Yo puedo darte todo. En estudiar tienes todo mi apoyo al cien por ciento. Yo quiero ayudarte a cumplas tus sueños y metas, quiero que te superes, no quiero estancarte más ni convertirte en un cero a la izquierda. De hecho... me pregunto por qué no estás estudiando en estos momentos... el gobierno da becas a los alumnos de pocos recursos...

-Sí, pero eso se hace de acuerdo a los informes de contribuciones de mis padres y ellos... bueno, sólo trabaja mi padrastro, pero no quiere darme la mano para que yo estudie...

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó Terry alzando la voz y evidentemente molesto.

-Dice que es una pérdida de tiempo, que yo no tengo cabeza para los estudios y que soy más inútil que la quijada de arriba...- Soltó con vergüenza y en sus ojos brillaba la humillación, en los de Terry, la rabia.

-Para solicitar la beca por mi cuenta o un préstamo estudiantil, tengo que ser mayor de veintiún años o estar legalmente casada o emancipada.- Entonces Terry vio que ella estaba realmente atada. La mayoría de edad se hacía oficial a los veintiuno para muchas cosas, a los dieciocho aún no eres nadie.

-No te preocupes, mi amor. Muy pronto todo eso va a cambiar.- Le dio un beso para calmarla y darle confianza, pero sobre todo, para calmar él la rabia que sentía por toda la injusticia que ella vivía. Necesitaba sacarla de ahí, ella era fuerte, se había dado cuenta, pero si no la rescataba a tiempo, podía quebrarse en cualquier momento.

-Ya llegamos, bebé. Parece que no hay nadie... ¿quieres que te acompañe en lo que llegan tus papás?- La abrazaba, alargando el momento en que finalmente tendría que dejarla.

-No, Terry, te digo que será peor. Ve a casa, sé que debes estar muy agotado igual que yo.- Ella bostezó y él contagiado hizo lo mismo, estaban agotados.

-Está bien, Bruma. Por favor, si sucede cualquier cosa, llámame. No importa la hora ni el momento, yo vendré por ti.- Le besó los labios y el rostro entero.

-Gracias, Terry, te llamaré.- Se bajó ya dispuesta a entrar a su casa, pero él le retuvo la mano.

-Bruma. Te amo. Ten presente eso.- Ella se quedó paralizada por segundos. No sólo era el primer hombre que le decía que la amaba, era la primera persona en el mundo que se lo había dicho.

-Yo... yo también te amo.- Sonrió con timidez y con la cara roja.

-Me llamo Candy.- Le soltó y le sonrió nuevamente.

-Yo sabía que debías tener un nombre muy dulce. Me encanta, Candy.- Se despidió sonriendo, al menos sabía su nombre aunque no le hubiera dicho su apellido. Se alejó cuando vio que por fin entró a casa.

-¿Dónde has estado, putilla?- A penas había cerrado la puerta cuando se topó con la figura furiosa de su madre y tembló completa.

-Yo.. estuve con unas amigas... me invitaron a...

-¿Amigas? ¿Tú piensas que yo soy idiota, mocosa de mierda? Sé muy que sales todos los días a revolcarte con el ricachón.- Le gritó asustándola mientras el gordo de su padrastro observaba todo a distancia, con su mirada malévola y lasciva.

-No, mamá, no es así. Terrence es un buen muchacho... él me respeta e incluso quiere venir hablar con...

-¿Te respeta? Jajajaja. Te respeta tanto que te largaste con él tres días. Te usó como su perra todo un fin de semana, linda... ¿crees que tu caballero vendrá por ti luego de que ya le diste el culo?- Candy estaba horrorizada. A pesar de haber vivido toda la vida con su madre, no se acoplaba a sus palabrotas y a su insensibilidad.

-Y eres tan estúpida que te convenció con peluchitos y tonterías...-Miró con burla y desprecio al oso que Candy tenía en brazos, el que Terry le había regalado y que valía oro para ella.

-Me lo regaló por mi cumpleaños, mamá... fue hace tres días...- Expresó con dolor, su madre ni en ese día mostraba algo de afecto o compación por ella, al menos por tradición o apariencias.

-Y como cumplías años aquí debíamos esperarte con un premio, ¿no?- Espetó con cinismo.

-No mamá, no espero nada. Sólo pretendo que me escuches, que te sientes conmigo... para hablarte de Terrence... de sus planes... te va agradar él, mamá, en serio...

-¡Aterriza, niña! ¡Aterriza! Ese no volverá a pasarse por aquí. No seas tan imbécil de creer que volverá por ti. Te echó un polvo y te lo pagó con este idiota muñeco.

-No, mamá. No, por favor... no lo destruyas...- Vio con horror como Eliza le destrozaba el peluche sin ninguna contemplación, con una furia y una maldad en la mirada que la escocía. El relleno de lo que fue un hermoso oso se esparcía por todas partes y Candy sintió que cada peluza que volaba por los aires era un pedazo de su corazón, por tonto que pareciera.

-¿Por qué me haces ésto? ¿Por qué eres tan cruel conmigo?- Le gritó con dolor y furia, sus ojos verdes centelleaban.

-¡Cállate!- La abofeteó y al halarla por la muñeca le rompió el brazalete que le había dado Terry, las anillas y medallitas que le colgaban se perdieron debajo de todos los muebles, sólo alcanzó a recuperar la zapatillita dorada.

-Te odio, mamá. ¡Te odio!- Le gritó en llanto, presa de un dolor indescriptible. Se alejó y sacó el celular para marcarle a Terry.

-¿Qué piensas que harás? ¿Vas acusarnos con tu príncipe azúl?- Esa vez se le acercó su padrastro y ella sintió un pavor horrible. Le costaba lidiar con la fuerza de su madre, cuando se trataba de él, era vulnerable e indefensa.

-No te me acerques o te juro que...

-¿Qué vas hacer?- La retó él y quitándole el aparato de las manos, lo hizo añicos contra el suelo.

-Ahora tu caballero no vendrá por ti, _Cenicienta_. _Dieron las doce para ti_.- Sonrió con burla. Pero ella no se quedaría ahí para ver cómo terminaban de hacerla pedazos. Se dirigió a la puerta. Pediría cualquier teléfono prestado y se comunicaría con Terry, afortunadamente se había aprendido su número de memoria. Fue a casa de su única amiga, que al verla en ese estado ni siquiera la cuestionó, sabía bien todo lo que pasaba Candy en su casa y además, los gritos de la discusión había llegado a oídos de la mitad del barrio.

-¡Contesta! ¡Dios! ¿Dónde estás, Terry?- Desesperada, había marcado más de diez veces y no pudo conseguir a Terry.

-Quizás está dormido, Candy. Puedes quedarte aquí en casa... y lo llamas mañana.- Dijo su amiga Andrea, con dulzura, era mayor que Candy, unos veinticinco años, pero era su única amiga, la que la ayudaba muchas veces, aconsejaba y hasta le daba un plato de comida cuando era necesario. Su manera de conseguir dinero no era muy legal e íntegra, pero tenía un buen corazón y siempre estaba dispuesta ayudar.

-Gracias, Andy.

Candy duró una semana en casa de su amiga, nunca pudo contactar a Terry. En la casa también vivían los padres de Andrea y nunca vieron a Candy con buen agrado, era evidente el disgusto de tenerla en casa, así que una noche, Candy, resignada, dolida y convencida de que tal vez su madre tenía razón y Terry jamás volvería con ella, volvió a casa...

-Cuando regresé, Terry...- Candy no pudo seguir contándole los sucesos a Terry. El llanto intervino apagándole la voz, reviviendo el dolor.

-Perdóname, Terry... no puedo continuar... no puedo... lo siento.- Se aferró a él con fuerza mientras su llanto fluía a borbotones.

-No te preocupes, mi amor. Me cuentas cuando estés lista si así lo deseas. Ahora cálmate, cariño. Sabes bien que yo no voy a exigirte explicaciones. Si lo hago, eso significa que no te he perdonado y no es así. Olvida todo lo que pasó, yo estoy aquí contigo y nunca dejaré que te lastimen, cielo. Nadie te hará daño mientras yo viva.- La abrazaba, la acariciaba y besaba con ternura y devoción.

-Candy... lo que voy a decirte, no me lo tomes a mal, es una sugerencia por tu bien... me gustaría que hablaras con un psicólogo. Quiero ayudarte... tal vez algunas terapias te ayuden a superarlo hasta que puedas hablar de ello... ¿Qué piensas?- Ella asintió porque no tenía fuerzas para hablar. Estaba experimentando el dolor en carne viva nuevamente.

-Maldigo el momento que tuve el accidente... de no haber sido por eso, nada de esto hubiera pasado...- Decía Terry con frustración.

-Ahora comprendo por qué no contestaste mis llamadas... por qué no fuiste a verme... perdóname, ángel. No estuve para ti cuando me necesitaste...

-No digas eso, Terry. Fuimos víctimas de las circunstancias.

-Tal vez tienes razón, muñeca. Pero ahora, quiero que te laves la carita y me sonrías. Ya todo pasó y estás aquí conmigo, no soporto verte triste.

Ella fue al baño y como él dijo, se lavó el rostro y se lo secó, fue hacia él con su expresión de niña, provocándole una inmensa ternura.

-Ahora sonríeme, ¿sí?- Le estiró ambas mejillas haciendo que sonriera involuntariamente, con sus dientes blanquitos y en perfecta simetría.

-Así está mejor. Además, no creo que el bebé quiera una mami triste. Tienes que estar feliz para que haya bebé pronto.- La sentó en su regazo y acarició con ilusión el vientre de su mujer.

-Terry... creo que sería buena idea si nos casamos primero...

-¿Crees que no lo he pensado? Usted ya está condenada a pasar conmigo el resto de sus días, así que vaya apurándose en elegir una fecha. Que yo me apuro en hacerle el bebé.- Ella sonrió, hacía tanto que no se sentía tan feliz y completa.

-¿Crees que me veré linda, Terry?

-Tú siempre has sido preciosa, mi amor. ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Me refiero a si crees que me veré linda embarazada...

-Por supuesto que te verás hermosa, mi amor. Eso vamos a comprobarlo muy pronto.

-A veces me pongo a pensar... ¿no será demasiado pronto? La gente...- Terry la apretó contra él y le besó el cuello.

-¡Al diablo la gente! Hemos esperado demasiado para ser felices. No pienses en la gente, mi amor, piensa en nosotros. Estar contigo y que tengamos un bebé me hace mucha ilusión.

-Es verdad... yo estaré encantada de llevar en mi vientre a tu bebé. Nada me gustaría más, un niño igualito a ti. Lo consentiría a morir.

-Estoy seguro de que sí. Serás una buena mami. Sólo no te olvides de mí.- Eso lo dijo de verdad, hasta un poco serio, él se lo pensaba hasta para compartirla con sus propios hijos.

-Y sobre todo que herede esos celos y esa arrogancia.- Comentó ella con ironía y con una sonrisa travieza.

-No estoy celoso de mi hijo.- Respondió serio y con arrogancia, ella sonrió nuevamente, él también era adorable cuando quería.

Finalmente se quedaron dormidos abrazados. Fue un sueño plácido y tranquilo. No hubo las pesadillas que solían invadirlos a ambos, las que desnudaban sus traumas y sus miedos más atroces. Ella dormía segura en sus brazos y él se dejaba arrullar como un niño. Decía que dormía con un ángel y por eso los sueños malos no lo alcanzaban. El abrazo de Terry era posesivo, pero en su opinión, era que estaba _"cuidándola"_.

La mañana llegó y Candy vio que eran casi las diez. Se habían quedado profundamente dormidos luego de un día tan agotador y con tantos sucesos. Estiró el brazo para tocar a Terry, al que sentía que su piel era más suave que nunca. Demasiado suave, así que se giró a su lado y abrió bien los los ojos. Había alguien en su cama, a su lado, pero no era Terry.

-Terry... murmuró con los ojos aguados y con una sonrisa hermosa de la que Terry no pudo ser testigo. Junto a ella, había un oso de peluche grande y hermoso, igual al que le hubo regalado aquella vez, pero ese era más especial. Estaba vestido de gala, con smokin y un enorme sobre encima del ramo de rosas rojas que portaba. Lo abrió con manos temblorosas, era un papel grande con unas palabras impresas en letra elegante y cursiva: _Cásate conmigo._ Se sorprendió y tuvo que retener el llanto y la emoción porque lo único que quería era gritar de alegría. Entonces reparó en el ramo de rosas, lo olió y algo metálico y frio rozó la bunta de su nariz. El anillo. Un hermoso aro de oro con un zafiro, dentro del aro también había algo inscrito: _Eternamente mía_. En ese momento no refrenó sus lágrimas, tanta alegría no se podía contener.

Llena de ánimo, se metió a bañar, tenía que presentarse a trabajar. Había varios libretos y guiones por realizar, mucho trabajo atrazado, pero ella tenía una paz interior que nada podría derrumbar. Salió de la ducha y eligió su vestuario. Una minifalda negra de poliester a medio muslo y una blusa crema sin mangas de seda, transparente con un elegante cuello y diseño en relieve que formaba una línea vertical y centralizada desde el pecho hasta el borde, iba por dentro y se calzó unos tacones también color crema. Se dejó el pelo que le llegaba a las caderas suelto, pero acondicionó los rizos en definidas ondas con gel. Se maquilló impecablemente, se puso sus aretes y cadena de delfín que por ser de oro y bastante discretos, no se veían mal con su atuendo ni desentonaba con su anillo de compromiso, el cual se puso con una enorme sonrisa.

Se dirigió al trabajo, reía sola en el camino. Su alegría era inmensa, tanto que era imposible disimularla.

-¡Candy! Pensé que te habías tomado muy en serio lo de trabajar desde tu casa. Dichosos los ojos que te ven.- Saludó alegremente Annie y hasta le dio un abrazo.

-Nada de eso, Ann. Me quedo aquí. Por cierto... ¿has visto a Terry?

-¿_Su Majestad Grandchester_? Sí, está en la sala de juntas. Y parece que fue raptado por estraterrestres porque llegó sonriendo y casi abrazando a todo el mundo. Imagínate que le dijo a Susana que estaba guapa y más delgada.- Candy soltó una risita que despertó la sospecha de Annie.

-Candy... ¿No será que ustedes...? ¡No! ¡Cuenta! ¡Vamos!- Annie no podía disimular su sorpresa ni su emoción, o sus ganas de chismosear, Candy le había dado la excusa perfecta.

-Pues... decidimos hablar... nos dimos una oportunidad... y ahora...- Le enseñó la mano para que viera el brillante anillo en su dedo anular.

-¡Oh Dios! Creo que moriré hoy.

-Ya, Annie, no seas payasa. No es para tanto.

-¿A qué debemos tanta alegría, chicas?- Se giraron de frente ambas mujeres para encarar a la voz que había llegado.

-Neil...- Murmuró Candy un poco nerviosa. Recordó de pronto todo el asunto de las llamadas, "el cortejo" y los celos de Terry.

-Hola, Candy. Al fin tengo la dicha de verte luego de tanto tiempo. Te ves hermosa. ¿Cómo estás?- Preguntó con su sonrisa y su galantería habitual, iba con su hijo Tommy que también le sonreía dulcemente. Antes de que Candy pensara su respuesta, él le besaba ambas manos sin percartarse del anillo. Annie comenzó a carraspear exageradamente para avisar de la furia que se avecinaba en el cuerpo de quien había regalado el anillo, demasiado tarde al parecer.

-Buenos días.- Dijo Terry con educación, pero alzando la voz más de lo necesario y miraba tanto a Candy como a Neil de una forma que daba miedo. Tal vez no hizo una escena porque venía acompañado.

-_Candice_, Annie, él es el señor George Johnsson, dueño de la cadena de tiendas _Just for men_...

-Mucho gusto, señor Johnsson. Candice _White_.- Se presentó nerviosa dando su apellido de soltera, siempre lo hacía, sobre todo desde que enviudó y más en presencia de Terry que seguía mirándola con furia contenida al igual que a Neil y Annie se dio cuenta de todo, también estaba tensa.

-Y yo soy Tommy Leagan, y él es mi papá, Neil Leagan. Muy pronto se va a casar con la señorita Candy y será mi mamá, ¿verdad, papi?- Soltó el hijo Neil haciendo que éste se sonrojara hasta la ropa, Candy por poco se desmaya, Annie estuvo a punto de perder sus globos oculares por el asombro y Terry...

Continuará...

* * *

**¡Hola niñas lindas!**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo, estuvo un poco fuerte, sí. Poco a poco se está descubriendo la verdad y los motivos para el casamiento de Candy como única vía de escape, pero aún falta para que lleguemos ahí, hay muchos capítulos que tenemos que abarcar antes de llegar a esa conclución, recuerden que el misterio es parte de esta historia, este fic es así, el suspenso se mantendrá casi hasta el final, los recuerdos irán revelando la verdad periódicamente.**

**Quiero agradecer por todos sus reviews a:**

**anaalondra28- Anneth White- Guest- Wendy- Katty White- candy667- Dali- Nerckka- Laura Grandchester- Ivonne Saldaa- Amy C.L- CONNY DE G- prisiterry- Nathy- Rose Grandchester- Betk Grandchester- marla88- Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313- Maggy de Andrew- anieram 1- WISAL- Silvia E- Comoaguaparachocolate- maria 1972- ladygmimi- bettysuazo- dulce maria- ginaa- ana karenina- Shareli Grandchester **

**Si se me quedó alguna, favor disculpar, cuenta que leí todos los reviews.**

* * *

**Notas mías:**

**Wendy: (Tocaya) Te llamas Wendolyn y te dicen "Wendy" jejeje ¿Sabes qué? Yo me llamo Wendy y me dicen "Wendolyn" ¡Ironías! Gracias por tu review, preciosa.**

**Anneth White: Pues sí, esta historia tiene algunos momentos fuertes, pero es la realidad de muchas personas abusadas, esta es una historia diferente con un protagónico antagónico, ha sido un trabajo diferente, nuevos retos y proyectos que me he trazado, tengo que ser versátil ya que pienso algún día dedicarme a esto. Agradezco mucho tus reviews y que a pesar de la impresión por las escenas fuertes hayas decidido seguir leyéndome, gracias por el voto de confianza, amiga.**

**candy667: Hola, amiga, me alegro que te hayan gustado mis historias y que me estés siguiendo en ella. Sobre la historia que mencionaste que te gustaría leer de Candy y Terry, déjame decirte que la tengo en mente, es la que realizaré luego de esta ya que me ha han pedido anteriormente, a pesar que no soy una escritora épica, (me gustan las historias épicas) pero no son mi especialidad, aún así he aceptado el reto porque mis lectoras se lo merecen. Un beso cálido a Venezuela, me encantan los venezolanos (aunque nunca pude cazar uno) jejeje. Hasta pronto, preciosa.**

**anieram: Me agradan tus reviews, no sé, cuando los dejas imagino tu voz dando los avances de mi historia en la radio, suena así en mi loca imaginación por la forma en que escribes. Gracias, querida y besos desde Puerto Rico.**

**Ahora sí me despido, buenas tardes y buen provecho para las que estén almorzando. (Es mediodía aquí en Puerto Rico)**

**Wendy**


	15. Pareja alfa

**Entre el amor y el odio**

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

**Capítulo 15 Pareja alfa**

* * *

Todos fueron testigos de cómo los ojos de Terrence Grandchester brillaron de rabia y más aún porque estaba conteniéndola. Porque estaba ante un cliente, debía ser ético y porque estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para no hacer quedar mal a Candy, que aunque no podía y tal vez nunca podría dominar sus celos, sabía que era suya, pero la espina seguía ahí, enconada en lo más hondo de su ser y de su ego masculino. Candy se sentía nerviosa y hasta con cierta compación por el niño, le hacía falta una figura materna y la vio en ella desde que salieran al cine aquella vez. Sería doloroso romperle las ilusiones, sólo tenía siete años, no había doble intención en sus palabras, sólo que al igual que Lucy, tenía picardía y una imaginación bastante dotada.

-Tommy, cariño, ven aquí.- Lo llamó Candy y el niño se le acercó muy contento, lo que hizo que a Candy le costara más lo que iba a decirle.

-Tu papi y yo no vamos a casarnos, sólo somos amigos, ustedes dos son mis amigos, somos como tú y Lucy...

-Pero yo quiero que te cases con él, eres muy linda y buena.- Con esas palabras a ella se le aguaron los ojos, no sabía cómo romperle el corazón, hasta el mismo Terry a pesar de su furia se conmovió, Neil sentía una opresión en el pecho por su hijo, nunca imaginó que expresaría sus deseos abiertamente y en frente de todos.

-Me siento feliz de que te gustaría tener una mami como yo, Tommy. Pero no puedo ser tu mami, cariño. Yo ya estoy comprometida.- La mirada de Terry se tornó algo triunfante, aunque su coraje seguía ahí. A Neil le cayó un balde de agua fría y se le desencajó el rostro.

-¿Qué es _comprometida_?- Preguntó Tommy confuso.

-Que me voy a casar, cielo, estoy prometida a alguien más y por eso no puedo casarme con tu papá ni ser tu mamá, pero sí podemos seguir siendo amigos los tres, ¿te parece?- El niño asintió con tristeza y ella le dejó un beso en ambas mejillas. Neil se acercó por el niño para consolarlo, aunque él necesitaría más consuelo.

El señor Johnsson se despidió cortés y discretamente al ver la peculiar situación y Annie seguía sin palabras y conmocionada. Terry disfrutó la cara de Neil por la noticia, aunque le conmovía el niño, entendía que cualquiera que pasara cinco minutos con Candy la querría a su lado para siempre, él podía dar fe de eso.

-Candy... yo lamento esta penosa confución. Tommy es un niño con la imaginación un poco elevada, discúlpalo.

-No hay nada que perdonar, Neil. Vivo con Lucy y créeme que su imaganicación es mucho más intensa que la de Tommy.- Ella le sonrió con amabilidad y Neil le devolvió la sonrisa, anque la suya estaba cargada de tristeza y decepción.

-Lamento si te incomodé de alguna manera, Candy. No sabía que estabas comprometida. Aún así espero seguir contando con tu amistad y deseo de todo corazón que seas feliz y que el afortunado sepa valorarte y te trate como la princesa que eres. Le dio otro beso más sutil en una mano para despedirse y entonces Terry ya no pudo resistirse más.

-Agradezco tu preocupación, Neil, puedes quedarte tranquilo. Yo haré a Candy muy feliz.- Dijo Terry abrazándola de pronto por la cintura posesivamente y dejándole un beso en la mejilla. La cara que puso Neil valía un millón, de todos los hombres no imaginó que fuera Terry el privilegiado. Fue testigo de cómo aborrecía a Candy, la vida da sorpresas.

-Te felicito, Grandchester. Es una gran mujer. Sólo hazla feliz, se lo merece.- Y sin más nada, Neil se despidió de todos, estrechando la mano de Terry. Luego que se fue, Candy se giró para quedar frente a Terry.

-Terry, quería decirte que me encan...

-Te espero en mi oficina en diez minutos.- La interrumpió y más bien le dio una orden. Sin duda había nacido para ser jefe, no había quién dijera lo contrario.

-Es que yo pensaba ponerme a trabajar con el...

-En mi oficina en diez minutos.- Fue tajante y soltándola, se fue alante mientras ella se quedó junto a Annie presa de la rabia y el coraje. Quería comentarle sobre su precioso detalle del anillo, pero él con su testarudez le cortó toda la inspiración.

-Yo estaba esperando que ardiera Troya, amiga.- Comentó Annie una vez estuvieron solas.

-¡Ni lo digas! No conoces a Terry... pensé que se iría encima de Neil...

-Bueno, tampoco es para tanto, sólo fueron unos besos en las manos, un gesto de cortesía y además ya sabe que estás comprometida...

-¿Sólo fueron unos besos en las manos? ¿Crees que a Terry le importa dónde me los haya dado? En este planeta no existe un hombre más celoso y posesivo que él. Lo que lo controló fue la presencia del niño y del cliente.

-Bueno, amiga, te felicito por tu compromiso, sé que serás feliz, Terry es un gran ser humano aunque aparente lo contrario... y si me permites un consejo... ve lo antes posible a su oficina antes de que pase algo...

Candy no lo pensó dos veces y tomó el ascensor hasta la oficina de Terry, sabía que estaba celoso y molesto, pero ya se le pasaría, ella sólo quería decirle lo feliz que estaba por el detalle de su proposición.

-Ya estoy aquí, mi amor.- Llegó alegre con la esperanza de suavizar la dura expresión de Terry, pero no lo consiguió.

-Cierra la puerta, cariño- A pesar de la dulce expresión, dulzura era lo que menos había en su voz. Ella se le acercó y él se puso de pie frente a ella, siempre se sentía tan pequeña con él.

-Quiero que me digas, Candy, qué fue exactamente lo que tuviste con Niel.- Ella abrió los ojos enormemente. ¿A qué venía eso ahora?

-No te entiendo, Terry... ¿a qué te refieres?- Ella se ponía cada vez más nerviosa y él estaba cada vez más cerca de ella, sus alientos podían casi tocarse y él jugaba con un mechón de su frente, pero a pesar de lo sutil y tierno del gesto, su expresión era intimidante y amenazante, estaba sutilmente acorralándola.

-Me refiero, linda... a por qué si sólo son amigos y a penas salieron una vez... cómo su hijo pudo albergar esperanzas tan pronto de que te casarías con él... ¿será que hubo algo más, Candice? ¿Te besó?- El coraje se apoderó de ella esa vez y Terry lo notaría.

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Quién te crees que soy, Terrence? ¿Estás insinuando que soy una cualquiera?- Se exhaltó y trató de alejarse de él, pero no lo consiguió.

-¡No estoy insinuando nada! Sólo no me cabe en la cabeza su obsesivo interés en ti a pesar de que, _según tú_, no te has mostrado interesada en él.- Alzó la voz y no se le despegaba ni un centímetro mientras ella hervía de coraje.

-¿Y qué coño quieres que te diga, Terrence? ¿No me crees? Entonces ve y pregúntaselo a él. El interés debe ser porque le gusto, debe ser lo más lógico, está insistiendo como lo haría cualquier hombre que le interese una mujer y además yo era soltera hasta hace unos días, ya aclaramos la situación, dentro de poco el mundo entero sabrá que vamos a casarnos. ¿Cuál es la mierda ahora?- Estaba fuera de sí y Terry, aunque tenía rabia, le encantó verla así, enfurecida, su figura pequeña y tensa desafiándolo, su carita roja por el coraje y su naricita altiva y desafiante. Estaba molesto, sí, pero también excitado.

-La mierda es que te sigue persiguiendo. Que le fascina tener cualquier excusa para andarte besando. No tiene que besarte las manos para saludarte, ni la mejilla, ni nada. Se toma libertades que no le corresponden y no lo quiero cerca de ti, así que ni sueñes que van a seguir siendo amigos.- Ella lo miró con tanta furia e indignación que fue imposible que él no lo notara. Bruscamente, ella trató de apartarse de él y lo consiguió, pero no le duró mucho, él la volvió acorralar, la mandíbula le latía de rabia, pero tampoco podía controlar la excitación que se estaba haciendo cada vez más evidente en él.

-¡Tú no puedes prohibirme tener amigos!- Le gritó alterada y su cara cada vez más roja, sus ojos verdes lo miraban con una furia nunca antes vista, una que él murió por apagarla haciéndole el amor intensamente. Todo lo de ella lo excitaba, aún cuando sólo quería ahorcarla.

-¡Sí que puedo! Y a Neil Leagan puedes tacharlo de tu lista.- Los celos estaban actuando por él, se le veía en los ojos. Candy no supo por qué a pesar del coraje que le tenía a Terry en ese momento una sensación extraña la recorría, esa actitud de él tan posesiva y arrogante que la desesperaba, pero a la vez... a la vez la excitaba... porque eso era un encanto paradójico que él poseía, algo que despertaba en ella sus instintos más primitivos.

-¿Por qué siempre haces lo mismo, Terry? ¿Por qué te empeñas en destruir con los pies lo que haces con las manos? Cuando llegué, lo primero que hice fue preguntar por ti. Quería decirte lo feliz que desperté cuando me devolviste a mi oso y me encontré con este precioso anillo. Cada vez que lo veo, Terry... veo tus ojos. Te he demostrado que soy tuya en todas las maneras posibles, ya no sé de qué otra forma decírtelo o qué necesitas de mí para que te convenzas que soy sólo tuya. Te amo, Terry, todo lo que eres, tus celos me encantan, los adoro, te amo, mi arrogante posesivo, pero te odio cuando dudas de mi palabra, cuando cuestionas mis razones.- A pesar de que sus ojos estaban aguados, su voz no se apagaba, lo retaba y lo desafiaba, su tono de voz era bastante alto, lo suficiente para que él no haya osado interrumpirla.

-Tienes razón, no es tu culpa que le gustes a ese imbécil. No lo culpo a él tampoco, Candy. Es imposible sencillamente no enamorarse de ti.- Se pegó más a ella, sus frentes tocándose y sus manos posesivamente en su cintura.

-Yo caí preso de tu encanto desde el primer día, no pensé en otra cosa desde entonces que no fuera tú. Hice lo mismo, perseguirte, cualquier excusa era buena para estar cerca de ti. Tú me mirabas, me sonreías... y yo era capaz de bajarte la luna... de hacer cualquier cosa por cambiarte el mundo... creo que eso es lo que todos ven en ti, lo mismo que yo, lo mismo que Neil vio en ti. Por eso no soporto que esté cerca de ti, no soporto ver como te mira, como te besa aunque sean las manos, no importa, se ve el deseo reflejado en él, ese anhelo por tenerte y no lo soporto, Candy. Tú eres mía, yo no pienso compartirte con nadie y dejarte libre para que seas feliz con otro no está a discusión, lo siento.- Él siempre imponía, no daba opción, parecía tener siempre la última palabra y a pesar de que sus palabras le llegaron a lo más profundo y la conmovieron, el coraje seguía ahí, la pasión y la fuerza de su excitación también.

-Eso no te da ningún derecho a decidir nada por mí. Tú no tienes ningún derecho sobre mí y yo puedo tener los amigos que quiera y tú no me lo puedes impedir. ¡Me voy!- Lo retó y comenzó a forcejear con él para marcharse, pero lo que hizo fue encender más su coraje y echarle más la leña a la pasión que había en ambos y que amenazaba con consumirlos.

-No vas a ninguna parte, preciosa. Aquí te quedas hasta que yo diga. Soy tu jefe, ¿lo recuerdas?- Le dijo con cínica y amenazante arrogancia y reteniéndola entre su cuerpo, destilando rabia la recorrió entera, fijándose en lo hermosa y sexy que estaba, en sus generosos pechos erguidos y orgullos prisioneros del sostén y sobresaliendo en su blusa transparente, su sola mirada hacía que ella temblara y se excitara. Él, hacía rato que lo estaba.

-Me importa un pepino que seas el jefe, no sería la primera vez que te mando al diablo. ¡Suéltame!- Intentó safar su muñeca de su agarre, mirándolo con furia, pero en los ojos de él había una diversión diabólica que la perturbó, se le veía la rabia, pero también algo muy parecido a la lujuria.

-¿Tú sabías mi amor que eres muy malcriada y que a tu boquita le fascina decir cosas que no debe?- Le murmuraba rozándole los labios y besándole sutilmente el cuello.- Cuando te veo esa actitud altanera y desafiante... ¿sabes lo que me provocas?- Ella gimió involuntariamente mientra trataba de apartarse de él en vano.

-Quisiera besarte y morderte esos labios hasta verlos rojitos y sangrando... me gustaría continuar besándote el cuello así mientras te voy desabrochando la blusa para tocar tus pechos, quitarte el sostén para poder acariciarlos a mi antojo, rozar con mis dedos tus pezones hasta que se pongan duritos y suavemente, cariño, mordisqueártelos mientras escucho tus gemidos... llevármelos a la boca y chupártelos uno a uno... por tanto rato.- La sentó sobre su escritorio, ella temblaba, incapaz de articular nada mientras él le separaba las piernas para quedar metido entre ellas.

-Te levantaría la falda hasta la cintura para besarte los muslos y luego cuando llegue aquí...determe un buen rato... introducir mis dedos en ti y tocarte profundo mientras veo como te revuelves y jadeas, verte susurrar mi nombre mientras te mojas... y luego, cielo... hundiría aquí mi cabeza para saborearte entera con mi lengua... comerte enterita ahí, separarte los labios con los dedos mientras mi lengua sigue jugando y tú te vas mojando cada vez más y yo veo cómo te vas contrayendo... como abrazas mi cuello con tus piernas para que yo no pare de hacerte el amor con mi boca... empiezas a gritar mi nombre cuando sientes que estás a punto de correrte... y yo te torturo un poquito más, jugando con tu clítoris y vas sintiendo que no puedes más... suplicas que esté dentro de ti, que te haga mía...- La miró a los ojos y vio como ella ardía, estaba temblando y jadeando a pesar de que él no estaba haciéndole nada, sólo se imaginaba todas las cosas que él le estaba diciendo estaba a punto de morir de excitación.

-Estás mojada, ¿verdad cariño?- Ella sólo fue capaz de asentir, le faltaba el aire. Y además, abajo, en su interior algo ardía y palpitaba, algo que anhelaba tenerlo a él ahí nuevamente.

-Puedo olerte desde aquí, mi amor. ¿Quieres ver cómo estoy yo?- Sin esperar su respuesta, le llevó las manos a su entrepierna para que sintiera lo duro que estaba. Su erección ya era dolorosa, pero estaba resistiéndose. Ella temblaba y se mordía los labios, su cuerpo estaba febril, ardiente a millón, lo único que deseaba era que él la tomara ahí mismo, pero notó que disfrutaba de la tortura que le estaba infligiendo.

-¿Sabes qué sería bueno, bebé?- Ella no contestó, no supo qué y se perdió en el beso ardiente que él le estaba dando.

-Tu permiso, princesa. Tu permiso para hacerte mía aquí y ahora... porque no lo aguanto más... necesito hundirme dentro de ti... ¿harías eso por mí, cielo?- Candy sabía que no era capaz de negarle nada en esos momentos, que estaba a su merced, pero no sabía que él también estaba bajo su yugo en ese instante. Que bastaba que ella dijera que no y él se retiraría si ella se sentía intimidada o denigrada. Pero él aún no entendía que ella, aún con su falta de experiencia, poseía la misma pasión que él y que no había nada que deseara más que ser suya en ese momento, donde fuera.

-Hazme el amor, Terrence. Soy tuya, por favor...- El coraje de Terry había desaparecido de lleno, ella sabía cómo calmarle a la bestia que llevaba dentro, esa mujer era suya y no había duda, aunque sus celos le jugaran malas pasadas. Le subió la minifalda hasta la cintura como lo había expresado en su juego, se bajó el pantalón apresuradamente y le corrió las bragas a un lado. La recostó en el escritorio, le separó las piernas y se las colgó en su cintura, no esperó más y entró en ella, estaba tan mojada y ardiente que su miembro se deslizó en su interior muy suavemente. La satisfacción comenzó a llegar de inmediato. Ese alivio de poder liberar y satisfacer el deseo en el cuerpo del otro. Candy tan pronto lo sintió dentro se puso a gritar y a gemir como desesperada, Terry tuvo que besarla para ahogar sus ruidos, no podían olvidar que no estaban en casa y él mismo ahogaba sus gruñidos de placer, porque no había nada mejor en la vida que estar dentro de ella, sintiéndola tan suya. Comenzó a deborarle los pechos luego de haberle desabrochado la blusa que por poco se la rompe y se movía en ella rápido, fuerte, el nivel de la excitación de ambos lo requería y la presión que ejercía Candy con sus piernas para que él entrara más profundo.

-Te amo, Candy. Dime que eres mía, mi amor... dime que te gusta que te haga mía...- Su voz era ronca, entrecortada, agitada y no dejaba de embestirla con fuerza, nublándole todos los sentidos.

-Soy tuya, Terry... ahh... sólo tuya... y me ohh... me encanta que me hagas ésto.- Candy aún estaba descubriendo los misterios de la pasión y cuánta podía haber en una discusión entre dos personas que se amaban con la intensidad con que se amaban ellos. Cuando Terry hizo una explosiva mezcla entre separar sus labios vaginales con sus dedos mientras la embestía y engullía sus pechos a la misma vez, ella no fue capaz de detenerse y dejó fluir su orgasmo sin ninguna contemplación. Terry la siguió, ya no podía resistirse más y se dejó correr desenfrenadamente en su interior.

-Ven, mi amor. Vamos al baño.- Terry la condujo al baño de su oficina y se asearon. Ayudó a Candy acomodarse su ropa con una ternura infinita, como si no hubieran estado discutiendo antes. Al salir del baño, se quedó otro rato en la oficina con Terry, sentada sobre su regazo.

-Candy... perdóname si te hice sentir mal al insinuar que tuviste algo más con Leagan, es que su hijo y sus actitudes dieron a entender muchas cosas. La única palabra que me debe importar es la tuya. Sé que no es fácil convivir con mis celos, son una tortura para mí mismo, me ahogo en ellos desde que tú llegaste a mi vida. Desde que sé que no soy el único que ve esa luz que hay en ti y que tiene el poder de atraer como un imán y hechizarte. Porque a pesar de que te casaste con otro, de la traición que eso supuso a mis ojos y del odio profundo que comenzó a crecer en mí, lo cierto es que ni así dejé de amarte ni un segundo de mi vida, nunca dejé de desearte, nunca fui lo suficientemente fuerte para alejarme de ti. Prefería seguir bajo el mismo techo contigo, predicándote mi odio que irme y no volver a verte. Nunca dejé de perseguirte ni acosarte aún cuando tú ni te metías conmigo... te robé todos los besos que pude y si me lo hubieras permitido, te habría arrastrado a mi cama hace tiempo atrás. Tienes ese poder sobre mí, Candy. Tenlo presente para que puedas convivir con lo que yo soy, con mis celos y la bestialidad que surge en mí cuando otro trata de invadir mi territorio. Sabes muy bien que posees el encanto suficiente para dormir a la bestia, sólo úsalo, a pesar de mí.- Le besó el pelo con infinita ternura.

Candy sabía que todo lo que él le decía era verdad. Terry la amaba profundamente, más que nadie en el mundo, la había cuidado y protegido como nadie, sabía bien que Terry era capaz de darle el cielo o morir en el intento si tan sólo ella se antojaba de tenerlo. Que su único defecto eran sus celos y su posesión, pero ella tarde o temprano se acostumbraría a vivir con eso, siempre y cuando supiera cómo dominar a la bestia, cómo atraerla y hacerla sentir segura y confiada.

-Terry, yo quería que supieras que nadie en este mundo me ha hecho más feliz y más amada que tú. No te imaginas la emoción inmensa que sentí cuando desperté y vi a mi oso, pude cumplir un sueño, Terry, uno muy tonto e infaltil tal vez, pero mi sueño al fin. Aunque no lo supe, dormí con él. Yo siempre quise dormir con el primero que me regalaste... pero no fue posible...

-Ahora todos tus sueños serán posibles, princesa. Ningún sueño tuyo será insignificante o tonto para mí, si tú quieres dormir con tu oso, duerme con él.- La llenó de besos y la apretó fuerte contra él.

-También quería decirte que me encantó mi anillo, es como llevar tus ojos conmigo siempre. Y que mi respuesa, aunque no la pediste, porque fuiste tan arrogante de ordenarme que me casara contigo y no hacerlo a modo de pregunta, mi respuesta de todas formas es sí. Me casaría contigo en esta vida y en la siguiente. Te amo.- Le dio un beso dulce y apasionado y luego se quedó recostada de su pecho, sintiendo sus latidos.

-Si hubieras dicho que no, te hubiera obligado de todas formas.- Le sonrió con arrogancia, pero se sabía que él era perfectamente capaz de encontrar la manera y hacer su voluntad aún en contra de la de ella, ese era el arrogante Terrece Grandchester, su amor irremediable.

-¿Y cómo ibas a obligarme a casarme en contra de mi voluntad?- Preguntó sonriendo, pero sin esconder su desafío.

-A estas alturas, cielo, es casi seguro que lleves a mi hijo en tu vientre. Y en eso, preciosa, yo soy chapadito a la antigua, mi hijo tiene que crecer en un matrimonio con sus dos padres, así que no tienes salida, mi amor. Me perteneces.

-¡Arrogante engreído!

-Te amo.- Le soltó mientras la ponía de frente para entretenerce un rato besando y acariciando su barriga aunque no hubiera nada en ella aún.

-Sabes que cuando haya bebé te voy a cuidar más aún...

-¿Y me vas a complacer todos mis antojos también?

-Bien sabes que sí. No necesitas estar embarazada para eso.- Sus dedos dibujaban círculos y figuritas invisibles en su vientre mientras ella seguía en su regazo como una niña, jugando con el pelo de él y disfrutando de sus caricias.

-¡Terry! Tengo que irme a trabajar... ¿Qué van a pensar de que lleve horas aquí metida en tu oficina?- Se alarmó de pronto y se puso colorada.

-Nada, cielo. Sólo que nos tomamos un momento libre para encargar a nuestro bebé.

-¡Terry!- No siguió replicando porque el intercom de Terry sonó.

-Dime, Sussy.

-Tiene una llamada del hospital en la otra línea, señor.

-¿Del hospital? Pásamela.

Continuará...

* * *

**¡Hola bellezas!**

**Les mando un beso enorme a todas, eso es lo primero que quiero hacer porque su apoyo ha sido sorprendente e inmenso, ustedes me hacen cada vez mejor y de verdad no hay palabras suficientes para agradecer tanto, tantas atenciones y tantas palabras de aliento, esta página sólo ha traído felicidad y sociego a mi vida.**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo que estuvo un poquitín hot, un poquitín nada más, porque yo casi no le pongo cachondeo ¡y que nadie diga lo contrario! jajajajaja**

**Bueno, espero que tengan una muy linda tarde y un excelente fin de semana en caso de que mañana no pueda publicar, que lo dudo porque es lo primero que hago luego de despertar y desayunar, pero... eso depende de que la visita que tengo que recibir no le de por llegar muy temprano, en dado caso, nos leeríamos pasado mañana.**

* * *

**Anneth White: Hola, amiga, recibí y leí todos tus reviews, gracias por seguir conmigo. En cuanto al carácter de Terry, no sé si hayas leído mis fics anteriores, pero siempre lo pongo celoso y posesivo, es algo que no voy a cambiar, Terry es adorablemente insoportable jejeje. Yo pongo a Terry así porque en mi percepción, así es como lo veo, medio amargadito, celoso, posesivo, impulsivo, apasionado, el personaje de Terry me lo encuentro apasionado y extremista en todo. Ama y odia con la misma intensidad, una palabra que lo describiría, sería "intenso". Es intenso cuando ama, cuando odia, cuando está molesto, cuando está feliz, celoso, triste, etc. Con los personajes secundarios, yo juego con sus roles y no necesariamente son igual al animé en sus personalidades o roles, pero los personajes principales, en este caso, Candy y Terry, me gusta que conserven algo de su escencia original y Terry sin sus celos y su mal carácter no sería Terry, (eso es en mi opinión) respetando la tuya y la percepción que tengas de ese personaje. En cuanto a Candy, ella es dulce, es luchadora y se gana el corazón de todos, enamora a todos y aunque parezca sumisa, sabe con su dulzura apaciguar a Terry, se da cuenta de que con su cariño consigue más y mejores resultados que poniéndose en la misma posición que él, no lo hace por que sea sumisa, lo hace porque es astuta, aunque parezca lo contrario. Bueno, amiguita, nos vemos en tu siguiente review, gracias por la aceptación a esta historia a pesar de lo fuerte que puede ser y del adorablemente insoportable de Terry, jejeje.**

**Olgaliz: Bienvenida otra vez.**

* * *

**Es todo, lindas.**

**Wendy**


	16. Destino sin escrúpulos

**Entre el amor y el odio**

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

**Capítulo 16 Destino sin escrúpulos**

* * *

-¿Hospital? ¿Quién está en el hospital, Terry?- Preguntó Candy alarmada al ver como Terry se incorporó en fracciones de segundos y estaba tomando sus llaves para salir, actuaba, no pensaba.

-Albert. Tengo que irme, Candy, fue algo grave...- Se le apagó la voz, Candy veía cómo se desmoronaba y sintió una opresión en el pecho.

-¿Albert? ¡Dios mío! Voy contigo.- Se apresuró en salir detrás de él, estaría con él en su angustia, además adoraba a Albert, él había sido un gran apoyo en sus momentos difíciles.

-No. Tú tienes que recoger a Lucy en el colegio. Por favor, que no se entere de nada hasta que sea conveniente...- Otra vez vio como él estaba a punto de derrumbarse, pero resistía.

-Está bien, mi amor. Por favor, mantenme informada, ¿sí?

-Sí.- Fue toda su respuesta y le dio un beso en los labios mientras la observaba unos segundos, como obteniendo fuerzas de ella, que lo miraba con esos ojitos que siempre le daban paz, ese toque de ángel que lo hacía sentir invencible.

-Cuídate mucho, Terry.- Ese consejo sonó más bien a súplica, sabía lo impulsivo que era Terry y por nada del mundo quería que él terminara teniendo otro accidente como el de aquella vez... ese que decidió su destino sin querer... una sensación de _dejá vu_ seguida de un escalofrío la recorrió.

-Con tu beso de ángel no me pasará nada, preciosa. Cuídate tú y cuida a Lucy. Cuídate mucho, mi amor, recuerda que puede ser que haya un bebé aquí.- Esas palabras de él vinieron porque fue conciente del recuerdo de ella y en sus ojos leyó el miedo, había pasado y temor en ellos. Volvió a besarle los labios y ella instintivamente llevó sus manos a su vientre donde segundos antes él había tocado. Le sonrió con la ilusión de que fuera verdad que haya concebido a su hijo en esa entrega tan hermosa que tuvieron.

Entonces él se fue y estando ya solo en su carro demostró la gran angustia y la opresión que sentía, su miedo y aquellos amargos recuerdos, esos que le arrebataron su felicidad por tanto tiempo. Pidió a Dios que su hermano no pasara por lo mismo, que no haya sido tan grave. Terry adoraba a todos sus hermanos, pero con Albert siempre tuvo una fuerte conexión, una roca fuerte sobre la que apoyarse y tenía un miedo profundo sobre lo que podía encontrarse cuando llegara a ese hospital. Se fue perdiendo en el pasado sin poderlo evitar.

Terry iba por la carretera, camino a casa, con una alegría rebosante en su corazón luego de ese fin de semana tan especial. El amor lo había golpeado fuerte. Fue un shock a primera vista. Se perdió en la profundidad de sus enormes y tristones ojos. Se enamoró de su luz, de su inocencia, de sus ganas infinitas por cambiarle el mundo. Había pasado la semana anterior al viaje en yate buscando un apartamento para los dos, seguro dentro de su corazón que ella aceptaría y se iría con él, donde cada día él se aseguraría de que fuera feliz, de abrirles todas las puertas que se le habían cerrado. Viviría por verla sonreir, verla cumplir los dulces y humildes sueños que ella le había expresado una noche en su yate.

-¿Qué es esa libreta, Bruma? ¿Tu diario?- Le preguntó él en la habitación que había arreglado para ella en su yate, estaba sentada en su regazo, hojeando una libreta de portada dura y de diseño de _animal print_, leopardo rosa en ese caso y una coqueta pluma rosa con peluzas y un corazón peludo que se movía al estar sujeto a un resorte.

-Sí. Este es mi diario de los sueños. Se supone que si los cuentas a alguien, no se cumplen, entonces, yo los escribo aquí, así puedo desahogarme y sólo mi libreta y yo lo sabemos.- Giró la cabeza de lado para mirarlo un momento y le sonrió, derritiéndolo por completo y él la cobijó más fuerte entre sus brazos, aspirando su olor dulce e inocente, empapándose de ese cuerpo pequeñito junto al suyo. También crecía el deseo y las ganas de sentirla suya, pero no quería quitarle todavía su aura de niña, aún era muy pronto y ella no estaba lista, él respetaría eso.

-Y... si me compartes al menos uno de tus sueños, el menos imposible... yo podría convertirme en el ángel del sueño y cumplirlo para ti.- La oferta le pareció tentadora, de todas formas pensó que tal vez sus sueños nunca se cumplirían, pues cada vez la arropaba más la oscuridad y su única luz eran esos momentos que pasaban juntos.

-Sabes, me gusta escribir... es uno de mis pocos talentos. Escribí este libreto para una pequeña obra de la escuela. Era una competencia y mi escuela ganó. Es el único premio que me he ganado.- Él estaba enajenado por el entusiasmo de ella, veía sus ojos brillar cuando hablaba, la ilusión de una joven de dieciocho años que a pesar de todo sonreía por la alegría de vivir simplemente.

-¿Entonces te gusta escribir? Las obras... actuación... ¿No te gustaría ver tus ideas en la pantalla algún día?- Le animó él y vio como sus ojos se pusieron enormes y brillaron, fulminantes, la amaba, se dio cuenta de ello en ese instante y se juró que haría que ese brillo permaneciera en esas hermosas pupilas.

-¿En la pantalla? No, Terry, ya eso sería mucho pedir. Es mi libreta de los sueños... son sueños, en mi vida, son sólo eso, sueños. Antes pensé que podrían realizarse, pero ya me bajé de esa nube.- Aunque sonreía aún, él vio como su expresión se apagó, vio el deseo frustrado en sus ojos y unas ganas desesperadas de que no fuera así. El amor lo llevó a poder ver dentro de ella, a sentir y experimentar su dolor, sus alegrías, sus anhelos.

-¿Se te olvida que estás hablando con el ángel del sueño, pecosa?- Le sonrió y ella le devolvió la sonrisa, invadida de ternura, él sabía cómo hacer brillar su mundo, sus estados de ánimo estaban dependiendo totalmente de él.

-Si eso es lo que más te gusta y es lo que quieres hacer... entonces lo harás, cuenta con eso.- Le dijo con total seguridad, sosteniéndole el rostro con ambas mando y disfrutando de la sonrisa dulce que había plasmada en éste.

-No me prometas cosas imposibles, Terrence. No hace falta, yo no voy a quererte menos si no puedes ayudarme a cumplir mis sueños.- La vio apagarse nuevamente. Había perdido sus esperanzas y definitivamente le costaba un mundo confiar, se preguntó si alguien alguna vez le había dado alas y se las había cortado o si sencillamente nunca dejaron que crecieran sus alitas para que pudiera emprender el vuelo y abandonar esa tristeza que la opacaba aún cuando sonreía espléndidamente.

-Usted, señorita, me ofende. ¿Cómo osa subestimar mis poderes?- Candy se rió por la voz que puso Terry, su risa angelical le inundó los sentidos a él, se veía más niña aún cuando reía, cuando le salía tan natural, del alma.

-Déjeme decirle, señorita incrédula, que usted está muy cerca de realizar ese sueño, más de lo que se imagina.- Argumentó él con su adorable arrogancia, esta vez exagerándola un poco a propósito.

-¿Y cómo está tan seguro de eso, Alteza Terrence?- Preguntó ella en el mismo tono y esa vez fue él el que rió, una risa que ella adoraba, que le llegaba al alma.

-Digamos que conosco al dueño de la empresa de telecomunicaciones más grande del país y que bastaría con que yo hable con él para que tu sueño comience a materializarse...- Ella se giró frente a él con la rapidez de un rayo y lo miró con su asombro infantil.

-¿En serio? ¿Tú conoces a alguien que le pueda interesar mis ideas?- Ella no tenía idea que ese alguien era él, que era uno de los dueños, pero no se lo diría de momento, sería parte de la sorpresa.

-Claro que sí, encanto. Seguro que le fascinarán tus ideas.- Ella se lanzó a sus brazos y lo abrazó fuerte sonriendo, como una niña a la que le acababan de dar su juguete más deseado. Ella estaba prácticamente encima de él, una posición un poco comprometedora, pero que su imperturbable inocencia no la dejaba imaginarse el peligro que corría con él estando así y toda la fuerza de voluntad que él tenía que reunir para no hacerla su mujer en ese preciso instante.

-Terry... te quiero mucho. De verdad te quiero, muchísimo. Eres el mejor novio que he tenido.- Le besó los labios sutilmente y se recostó de su pecho, pero Terry se pronto se tensó ante su último comentario e hizo un gesto para que ella levantara la cabeza de su pecho y lo mirara a la cara.

-¿Tú has tenido otros novios, Bruma?- Ella fue la que se tensó en ese momento, sin enteder el por qué de la pregunta.

-No... yo sí me había enamorado alguna vez... pero nunca he tenido novio... digamos que yo era la marginada del barrio y de la escuela, soy.- Aseveró ella y a él se le estrujó el alma con esa revelación. ¿Marginada? Estaban ciegos todos los chicos entonces, pensó. Le dio tristeza ese comentario y hasta se arrepintió de haber formulado la pregunta. Ella ni siquiera sabía besar hasta hace uno días, se sintió idiota por preguntar algo tan ridículo cuando era más que obvio que no había tenido novio o al menos uno que la hubiera besado.

-¿Y tú, Terry? ¿Tú sí has tenido muchas novias?- Fue su turno de tensarse ahora, ella preguntaba inocentemente, aún cuando imaginaba la respuesta, pero aún así preguntó.

-No voy a mentirte, muñeca, he tenido varias novias y he estado con muchas mujeres, no he sido un santo precisamente. Soy un hombre, cielo, soy mayor que tú y he vivido más que tú.- Ella se puso seria de pronto, imaginaba la respuesta, pero aún así le daban ciertos celos infantiles.

-No pongas esa cara, mi amor. Esa experiencia me ha ayudado a diferenciar lo que es un sentimiento verdadero y a ti te quise desde que te vi. No importa las que hayan estado antes, lo que importa es que ahora estás tú, mi ángel y a ti, yo no te cambiaría por ninguna de ellas, ni por todas ellas juntas. Te quiero a ti.- La besó y ella enloqueció con su beso, sintió mil cosas, mucha felicidad, pero seguía un poco seria.

-¿Y eran guapas?

-Lo eran. Pero ni a cien años luz como tú.

-¡Mentiroso! Seguro que eran más lindas y tenían más cuerpo que yo...- Él no pudo evitar reir al ver su carita tan seria y las cosas que estaba diciendo, la vio mirarlo y enrojecer de coraje ante su osadía de reirse de ella.

-¿Más cuerpo, Bruma? Tal vez, pero ahora mismo, el único cuerpo que yo deseo es el tuyo. Me gusta este cuellito tan delicado y blanco, este ombliguito perfecto y muchas cosas más que no necesitas escuchar en este momento.- Ella enrojeció más, pero ya no del coraje y él volvió a darle un beso de esos que le robaban el habla.

-¿Tenían pecas como yo?

-No. Eres el primer ángel pecoso que conosco. Por eso te quiero más, me gustan tus pecas, hasta he separado algunas como mis favoritas. ¿Quieres saber cuáles son...?- Algo traviezo brilló en sus ojos azules y ella se estremeció, pero le ganaba la curiosidad.

-¿Cu-cuáles?- Se animó a preguntar abriendo mucho los ojos. Él se le acercó más, se sentó y se la puso a ella en el regazo, ella se acomodó a horcajadas, para tortura de él, pero sin que hubiera malicia en sus ojos, nada que ver con lo que había en los zafiros de él, tenía que encomendarse a Dios y a todos los santos cada vez que ella tenía ese tipo de gestos tan espontáneos que lo metían en serios aprietos.

-Para empezar, me gustan estas de aquí, que se mueven en tu naricita. Y estas que tienes en estos cachetitos de bebé también son mías. Pero estas que están aquí... me las quisiera comer.- Señaló un par de lunarcitos pardos que sobresalían del nacimiento de sus pechos que su camisilla de manguillos no cubría. La mirada de él fue tan intensa que ella se ruborizó completa, sintió la piel erizársele y sus pezones se endurecieron, él lo notó y algo en su entrepierna también. Fue a darle un beso y ella lo envolvió rápidamente con su boquita carnosa, él fue descendiendo hasta su cuello dejando un cosquilleo y un rastro húmedo que la hicieron experimentar un palpitar y unas punzaditas de dolor en su zona secreta, pero que le estaba fascinando lo que fuera que estaba provocando en ella. Entonces él besó la parte de sus pechos que sobresalían, cumpliendo la fantasía de besarle los pequeños lunares que habían ahí. Ella gimió involuntariamente y se pegó más a él. Fue conciente de su erección y aunque se puso nerviosa, no se alejó. Enroscó más sus piernas en su cintura y dejó que él la siguiera besando toda, que sus manos la tocaran y la exploraran. Las palpitaciones y el dolor abajo era más notable, pero más placentero cada vez, ella le gemía en los labios, entre besos. Él iba tocándole toda la espalda, la cintura, el vientre y subió a sus pechos, los acarició delicadamente y ella se retorció sobre él. Él sabía que andaba en terreno peligroso, pero sus ganas de sentirla y tocarla podían más, sólo al momento que ella protestara se detendría.

-Bruma... ¿Puedo besarte todita? ¿Me dejas?- Le preguntó mientras le comía el cuello y la oreja, ella no fue capaz de decirle que no. Entonces él le quitó la camisilla, viendo por primera vez sus pechos totalmente al desnudo, los besó con hambre y devoción mientras sus dedos recorrían su piel, rozó sus poros alterados por tener la piel erizada y rozó con su lengua sus labios y su cuello. La acostó en la cama y le bajó el short de su pijama, sólo le dejó sus bragas, no quiso llegar tan lejos, no quería asustarla y que le perdiera la poca confianza que le tenía. Entonces fue besándole los pies, le encantaron, pequeñitos, suaves, delicados y con las uñitas pintadas de un esmalte transparente con escarcha. Besó sus piernas delgadas y esbeltas hasta sus muslos, veía como ella disfrutaba de sus caricias y sus besos. Él acarició y apretó sutilmente sus muslos, besó su entrepierna a travez de las bragas y a ambos se les escapó un suave gemido. Entonces él ascendió a su vientre, jugó con su ombligo y lo besó. Se quedó contemplándolo, tan plano y hermoso. Entonces se preguntó cómo se vería redondeado y abultado, llevando en él un bebé de los dos. Entonces en ese momento se detuvo, si no lo hacía y si ella no ponía resistencia, iba hacerle el amor ahí mismo y probablemente saciaría su curiosidad de ver cómo luciría un hijo suyo creciendo dentro de ella. No podía hacerle eso en esos momentos. Por amor a ella se detuvo. Subió un poco, acomodándose encima de ella, lo suficiente para no aplastarla con su peso y le besó la frente y los labios.

-Pronto, mi amor, vas a ser mía completa. Te quiero para mí.- Se recostó en su pecho y ella con cierta timidez le comenzó acariciar la espalda.

-Terry... ¿quieres que sea tuya ahora?- Él levantó la cabeza de golpe y algo brilló en sus ojos.

-Me encantaría, preciosa. Pero este no es el momento, no estás lista aún y...

-En serio, no me importaría si quisieras hacerme el amor ahora.- ¡Dios! Ella estaba acabando con todo su autocontrol, no sabía de dónde estaba sacando las fuerzas para resistirse y no tomar lo que le estaba ofreciendo en ese momento.

-Quisiera hacerte el amor ahora mismo, Bruma, no voy a mentirte, llevo tiempo deseándolo. Pero sé que no estás lista, debes confiar en mí plenamente para que des ese paso. Yo quiero que sea perfecto para ti y en estos momentos, mi cielo, yo no cuento con los medios para protegerte... ¿entiendes?- Ella asintió con tristeza y él lo notó.

-Sí te hago mía ahora, estoy seguro que será hermoso y maravilloso, pero tengo planes mejores para ti, para los dos, sobre todo, ganarme tu entera confianza. Si lo hacemos ahora... sería brincarnos un paso que podría resultar contraproducente en nuestra relación y además, resultar en embarazo. No te mereces eso.- La besó para que cambiara esa carita triste mientras iba imaginando el momento en que la haría suya, pensando en darle una primera vez de ensueño, una con la que seguro ella había soñado y que él estaba más que dispuesto a cumplirle.

-No me importaría embarazarme de ti.- Le soltó de pronto, ella lo sorprendía cada vez más y esa revelación le llegó al corazón y la amó todavía más, por su entrega total y por la forma en que los muros de su desconfianza se iban derribando.

-A mí tampoco, preciosa. Tú serías perfecta para cargar a mi bebé. Pero eres muy joven y necesitas vivir un poquito más, tengo que llevarte poco a poco y lo primero, mi amor, es ayudarte a cumplir tus sueños, luego tú cumples el mío. Ser mi esposa y tener a mi bebé. ¿Harías eso por mí?

-Sí.- Le dijo y lo abrazó, hizo presión sobre él para que se recostara encima de ella.

-Terry, ¿quieres dormir así esta noche? Ya mañana nos vamos... quiero dormir contigo, no te vayas a tu cuarto.- Ella no tuvo que rogarle mucho para que él la complaciera, además, con lo cómodo que estaba sobre su cuerpo y disfrutando de las caricias que ella le hacía en su pelo, era imposible que prefiriera irse a su cuarto a dormir solo, lejos de su cuerpo y su calor. Esa fue la primera vez que durmieron juntos, él sobre ella y sin que pasara nada. De ahí vino su anhelo profundo por volver a dormir así sobre ella ese día en que se emborrachó e inconcientemente se durmió encima de ella, _como aquella vez._

-Me llamo Candy.- Fue lo último que ella le dijo cuando la dejó en su casa luego de ese fin de semana, luego de que le hubiera dicho que la amaba. Iba sonriente, perdido en sus pensamientos, ya llevaba media hora de camino cuando su celular comenzó a sonar. Llamada de ella, le brilló el alma y cuando fue a contestar, sólo supo que todo a su al rededor se volvió oscuro, luego de un gran estruendo, un estallido, estuvo conciente hasta ver como su carro se volcaba, un golpe fuerte y abandonó el mundo sumergiéndose en las en las aguas profundas de la incertidumbre, debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte. Un celular que misteriosamente a penas sólo sufrió unos arañazos en la pantalla sobre la cual podía leerse:_ Llamada entrante: Bruma_, fue rescatado de la escena del accidente cuando llegó la policía seguida de la ambulancia.

Continuará...

* * *

**¡Hola chicas!**

**¡Sorpresa! Otro capítulo para ustedes. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado al igual que yo al escribirlo. Este fue otro capítulo revelador, así es cómo irán descubriendo los motivos de la dolorosa separación de dos seres que se amaban tanto. Claro que todavía falta jejeje. Eso seguirán averiguándolo en los próximos capítulos que le faltan a esta historia. ¿Qué pasó con Albert? Esperen a mañana jejejeje.**

**Gracias a todas por sus mensajes, comentarios, las que han puesto esta historia y las anteriores como sus favoritas, las que las están siguiendo y me siguen a mí y por supuesto, a ustedes que leen de forma anónima. Un beso desde Puerto Rico.**

**Bonita tarde, muñecas.**

**Wendy**


	17. Más allá de lo físico

**Entre el amor y el odio**

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

**Capítulo 17 Más allá de lo físico**

* * *

Luego de haberse despojado de sus amargos recuerdos, Terry llegó al hospital donde se encontraba su hermano. Entró sin mirar a nadie, directo al mostrador y abordó a la enfermera que había ahí sin saludar siquiera.

-Necesito que me diga dónde se encuentra William Grandchester.- Siempre exigiendo, ese carácter de sentirse dueño del mundo, la enfermera a cargo frunció el ceño por su actitud maleducada, pero reparando en lo guapo que era y acostumbrada a situaciones semejantes, se dirigió a él de la manera más diplomática que pudo.

-Buenas tardes, señor...

-Terrence Grandchester. Soy hermano de William Grandchester, me llamaron de aquí.- Comenzó a parlotear nervioso sin darle oportunidad a la mujer.

-El señor William Grandchester se encuentra en cuidado intensivo. Tendré que comunicarme con el doctor a cargo para ver si puede pasar a verlo. Por favor, espere ahí en sala.- Le respondió, pero Terry sólo escuchó hasta que dijeron cuidado intensivo, de ahí en adelante todo sociego y razonamiento lo abandonó. Sintió como de pronto un sentimiento horrible lo arropó, siempre cerca de la muerte como una maldición. Su madre, su padre y ahora su hermano... en la incertidumbre.

-Señor Grandchester, el doctor Hamilton vendrá hablar con usted en unos minutos.- La enfermera lo sacó de sus pensamientos y él sólo se limitó a asentir. Sentado en una de las butacas de espera, con su mirada triste y perdida, pasándose las manos por el pelo, lo cierto es que estaba al borde de un colapso.

-¿Terrence Grandchester?- Se le acercó el doctor, cuarentón, bajito y con anteojos, muchas líneas de expresión en su frente que marcaban inteligencia y concetración.

-Soy yo. Dígame como está mi hermano.-Le espetó seguida, sin preámbulos.

-Su situación es bastante delicada, no voy a mentirle. El impacto del auto que lo chocó fue fuerte, tiene varias costillas rotas, un brazo fracturado, una cortadura profunda en el abdomen que hizo que perdiera bastante sangre, tuvimos que hacerle una transfusión de emergencia.- Según el doctor seguía hablando, Terry iba perdiendo un pedazo de su alma cada vez, se preguntó mil veces por qué la desgracia y la tragedia siempre rondaban su familia.

-¿Pero está bien? ¿Se pondrá bien?- Preguntó casi fuera de control, aferrándose a la esperanza, estaba desesperado, se notaba en cada poro de su ser.

-Debo decirle que lo que le mencioné ha sido lo más mínimo de su situación, lo que realmente nos preocupa es el fuerte golpe que recibió en el cráneo... su hermano... se encuentra en estado de coma.- Terry con toda su fortaleza y dominio por poco se desmaya, la última revelación casi lo mata y revivió su experiencia propia.

-Esperamos que pueda salir de ese estado vegetativo lo más pronto posible, pero he de advertirle que si bien puede que su hermano regrese del coma y retome su vida normal, también puede que haya secuelas debido al trauma sufrido. Puede que algunas partes cerebrales hayan quedado dañadas, puede presentar falta de memoria, ceguera... Tenemos que estar abiertos ante todas esas posibilidades.- El doctor debía, por ética, permanecer excéptico, pero por dentro le dolía tener que darle esas noticias, el dolor de Terry se reflejaba en cada parte de su ser y su expresión.

-¿Puedo verlo, doctor?- Por primera vez, la demanda de Terry sonó a súplica y no a exigencia, hasta su arrogancia había desaparecido, era un simple hombre que anhelaba ver a su amado hermano y daría hasta su vida por conseguirlo, si eso significaba enterrar su orgullo.

-Puede verlo. Sólo media hora, pues aún está en observación y su situación es delicada. Acompáñeme.

Terry lo siguió hacia el cuarto indicado y el doctor de inmediato lo dejó solo. Tuvo que pedirle a Dios fuerzas para no derrumbarse ante lo que vio. Albert, su apoyo, su roca, estaba postrado en una cama, sumido en la inconciencia, con un vendaje cubriendo su frente y gran parte de su cabeza, otro vendaje cubría la parte de su abdomen donde había sido cortado, hubo que dejarlo sin camisa por la alta fiebre que había tenido, el brazo fracturado estaba enyesado y los restos de su piel que quedaban visibles estaban mayugados y amoratados.

-Al... ¿Por qué me haces esto tú también? Yo no creo que pueda perder a nadie más ya y menos a ti, hermano. Yo no sería quién soy sin tu influencia en mi vida.- Apretó la mano del rubio y lo miraba, lloraba, como un niño, sin ocultar el dolor, dejándolo escapar, sintiéndolo.

-Quiero que despiertes, hermano, debes hacerlo. No puedes irte y defraudar a todos los que te amamos. Tus bellos hijos morirían de angustia, los gemelos, Lucy... ella te adora, y yo... yo te amo, Albert, eres el mejor hermano, ser humano, amigo, que hay en el mundo, despierta, por favor. Sabes que no funcionamos sin ti. ¿Sabes cómo se quedó Candy por ti? Su angustia era palpable, ella de quiere tanto, si te vas no tendrá quien la defienda de un imbécil, celoso y posesivo como yo.- Sonrió con tristeza al decirle eso y además porque a pesar del modo jocoso con que se lo dijo, era cierto.

-Tienes que regresar por nosotros, si no, iremos a morir todos contigo porque no sabremos vivir sin ti, sin tu dirección, sin tu amor en nuestras vidas. No puedes dejarme ahora cuando más quería compartir contigo la dicha de ser feliz junto a ella... y junto al bebé que posiblemente esté en camino. No puedes irte así no más sin conocerlo, sin darme tus consejos para que yo pueda ser un padre tan excelente como tú. No me dejes, hermano, te lo suplico.- Ahí fue el final de su fuerza porque se desplomó en llanto porque fue demasiado, más de lo que un hombre podía soportar. Lloró junto al cuerpo de su hermano, lloró con él como tantas veces había hecho, la única persona con la que se atrevía a llorar después de adulto, la única persona a la que su capa de orgullo no podía engañar. Ahora entendió la angustia que debió sentir Albert cuando él pasó por lo mismo, en medio de su llanto desolador, comenzó a recordar.

-¿Albert...? ¿Dónde estoy?- Preguntó Terry azorado cuando abrió los ojos, sintiéndose tan perdido y mareado, débil y sobre todo, con el cuerpo molido.

-Tranquilo, Terry. Estás en el hospital, hermano. Tuviste un accidente... tu carro se volcó y... has estado en coma por tres semanas.- La noticia le cayó como un golpe tan fuerte, que experimentó el dolor de cabeza más insoportable de su vida.

-¿Tres semanas? ¿He estado como un vegetal durante tres semanas?- Trató de incorporarse, pero el dolor no lo dejó.

-No te esfuerces, Terry, aún estás muy débil.- Trató de tranquilizarlo Albert como podía, Terry no era fácil.

-¿Y Bruma? ¿Ella ha venido a verme?- Preguntó desesperado.

-¿Bruma?- Preguntó Albert sin entender nada.

-Sí, Candy... ¿No ha venido a verme?

-Sólo hemos venido papá y yo, Terry. Ahora que lo mencionas... cuando tuviste el accidente, se recuperó tu celular y entraron varias llamadas identificadas como "Bruma" y "Buma, amiga"...- Entonces Terry recordó la razón por la que se distrajo mientras conducía y no vio el enorme camión que iba a impactarlo, luego de eso no recordó nada más.

-Ella me estaba llamando. Tal vez le pasó algo mientras yo estaba postrado aquí. Préstame tu celular, Albert. ¡Vamos! Necesito hablar con ella. Seguramente no sabe que estoy aquí...- Albert no salía de su asombro, su hermano estaba así por una chica, no preguntó por su padre ni por sus hermanos, sólo estaba preocuapado por la misteriosa mujer que lo había estado llamando. Albert le dio su celular.

-Es extraño... sale número desconectado. ¿Qué día es hoy?- Preguntó Terry luego de varias llamadas fallidas que lo enviaban directamente al buzón de voz.

-Veintiuno de Julio...- Le contestó Albert aún sin entender nada.

-No se supone que hayan suspendido el servicio...

-Bueno... ya, Terry, no entiendo nada, explícame quién es esa tal Bruma o Candy o como se llame... ¿Cuál es la urgencia de verla? A penas estás reaccionando...

-Ella... es un ángel. Es mi novia... iba a presentárselas en unos días... pero... ¡Maldición! Necesito verla.- Gritó tratando de incorporarse nuevamente.

-Tranquilízate, Terrence. Vas a conseguir que vuelvan a cedarte.

-No puedo... necesito verla, Albert. Ayúdame, por favor. Tráela aquí...- Albert fue conciente de su evidente desesperación, jamás había visto a su hermano de esa manera y menos por una chica.

-¿Que te ayude? ¿Cómo?- Le preguntó intrigado y lo ayudaba a que pudiera sentarse un poco.

-Necesito que vayas a buscarla. Ve por ella, dile que eres mi hermano y tráela, por favor...

-¿Qué? ¿Quieres que me aparezca en su casa así no mas y la traiga? ¿Qué te hace pensar que confiará en mí?

-Entonces sólo dile que estoy aquí, que venga lo antes posible, por favor, hermano.

-Está bien, Terry. ¡Dios! ¿Tienes la dirección de afortunada dama?

-Sí. Busca dónde apuntar.- Albert sacó su celular y anotó la dirección e indicaciones que le daba Terry.

-Se llama Candy, usa como referencia "Bruma" para que sepa que vas realmente de parte mía.

-¿Y Candy o Bruma tiene apellidos?- Terry abrió los ojos y hasta se sintió algo estúpido, le dio vergüenza dar la respuesta.

-No sé su apellido. Pero olvida eso, sólo pregunta por Candy en esa dirección. ¡Vamos!- Albert nunca había visto a Terry tan eufórico, pero eso era una señal de que estaba bien, de que su estado de coma en esas semanas no trajo secuelas lamentables. Fue hacer lo que él le pidió mientras Terry aprovechando la soledad y la privacidad comenzó a consolarse con los últimos recuerdos de ella.

-Muy pronto, Bruma, todas las noches serán como esta para nosotros.- Le dijo Terry a Candy mientras ella estaba acomodada en su pecho la última noche en el yate en que ella le había pedido que durmiera con ella. Era de madrugada y habían despertado de pronto, Terry había estado sobre ella, pero sentía que ella era muy pequeña y frágil para soportar su peso, aunque nunca en su vida había dormido mejor, se salió de encima de ella y ahora la tenía sobre su pecho, acariciando su larga melena.

-¿Voy a dormir contigo cuando nos mudemos?- Preguntó con emoción y levantando la carita para mirarlo.

-Claro, cielo. Serás mi mujer. ¿Te gustaría?- Le besó los labios y le acarició la espalda, un escalofrío la recorrió entera.

-Sí... quisiera ser tu mujer desde ya...- Él vio como se sonrojaba al admitir eso y él luchaba cada vez más con su propio deseo, pero no podía ser egoísta. Ella en su ilusión y su ingenuidad no captaba la magnitud de todas las consecuencias que ese acto podría traerles en ese momento, pero por eso él era el adulto, para guiarla a ella y no truncarla tan pronto cuando faltaba tanto por descubrir y vivir.

-Yo también quisiera hacerte todita mía ahora, princesa, pero no podemos ser irresponsables, mi amor. No estás lista para enfrentar las consecuencias que eso nos podría traer aunque ahora por la emoción del momento pienses que sí. Vamos hacer las cosas bien, linda. Te haré mía muy pronto, todita mía, pero como tú lo mereces.- La volvió a besar, inevitablemente fue un beso que subió de tono y ella terminó casi encima de él, él estaba enloqueciendo al rozar su cuerpo y por sentir las ganas que ella tenía por entregársele, era una dulce tortura para él. No mantuvo sus manos quietas y con sus manos la recorrió entera, acariciándole la espalda y las nalgas suavemente, pero cuando todo comenzó a salirse de control, se detuvo. Fueron a la cocina y comieron algo ligero que serviría para calmar también sus cuerpos. Volvieron a la cama, otra vez ella sobre su pecho y él acariciándola.

-Terry... sabes que hay otro sueño menos imposible que también tengo...

-¿Cuál es mi amor?- Preguntó mientras besaba y jugaba con su pelo que se esparcía sobre ambos como una cortina dorada.

-Siempre he querido tener una familia de verdad... una convencional... papá-mamá-hijo... y que me quisieran... pero ya me di cuenta que yo no podré tenerla para mí... entonces... quisiera hacerla yo misma. Quiero un hogar, Terry. Un esposo que me ame y sea tierno y que quiera bebés, al menos uno, pero que lo ame y no lo maltrate como me hicieron...- Él aplacó el llanto que estaba por salir con un beso y la abrazó fuerte.

-Yo voy a darte todo eso, princesa, en su momento te lo cumpliré todo. Y no será sólo un bebé, serán todos los que tú quieras. Así que si quieres uno o dos o una docena... yo estaré más que dispuesto a hacértelos.- Le dio un besito casto para no volver a encender la situación porque estaba seguro que ya no sería capaz de detenerse otra vez y menos con la ternura y el amor inmenso que despertó ese sueño de ella, uno que al mismo momento pasó a ser el suyo y moría por cumplírselo.

-Terry... ¿No podemos tenerlo ahora?- Terry abrió sus ojos azules como platos.

-¿Ahora?

-Bueno... cuando nos mudemos...- Dijo ella sonrojada y sin comprenderse a sí misma.

-Me encantaría muñeca, pero no sería una decisión muy acertada. Aún falta tiempo por conocernos, adaptarnos a nuestra conviviencia y que tú puedas estudiar. Un bebé, mi amor, no sólo es cuestión de dinero, es tiempo y dedicación. Quiero tenerlo, sí, pero cuando ambos podamos estar cien por ciento para él.

-Pero yo estoy segura que quiero estar contigo siempre y ya hemos convivido aquí unos días y ha sido maravilloso.

-Bruma...

-Dime...- Murmuró con temor, esperando que él barriera con sus anhelos como lo hacían los demás.

-Me convenciste. Si ese es uno de tus sueños, lo haré por ti. Pero nos tomaremos al menos un año, para convivir, conocernos, prepararnos para todo lo que eso implica y... casarnos.- A él le brilló el mundo cuando ella sonrió, una sonrisa que lo deslumbró, era imposible negarle nada a ella, imposible y más si era algo que él anhelaba con tantas fuerzas como ella.

-¿Sabías que cuando un hombre ama profundamente a una mujer le nacen unas ganas profundas por tener un hijo con ella?

-No... no he conocido ese tipo de hombres... bueno... a ti...

-Así es. Has cambiando mi vida, Bruma. Lo quiero todo contigo, a ti, un hogar y muchos bebés. Quiero ver mi bebé crecer aquí.- La movió para acariciar y besar su vientre. Depositó sus sueños más puros y más profundos en cada uno de los besos que le dio a su barriguita plana.

-Te amo...- Le susurró luego de un rato de tenerla acunada en sus brazos, pero el te amo no llegó a sus oídos, dormía profundamente como un ángel sobre su pecho.

Terry se quedó dormido recordando y llegó el día siguiente, el día más esperado, Albert le traería noticias de Candy.

-¿Qué averiguaste, Al? ¿La viste?

-Saluda primero, maleducado.

-No estoy para eso, Al. Llevo esperándote todo el día. ¿La encontraste o no?- Preguntó perdiendo toda su paciencia. El semblante de Albert cambió, no sabía cómo decirle todo lo que averiguó, sería como matarlo, pero sabía que Terry exigiría una respuesta y que mentirle sería peor.

-No la encontré, hermano... lo siento.

-Bueno... pero vuelve a buscarla...

-No, Terry... no entiendes... fui a buscarla... pregunté por todo el barrio porque en su casa no había nadie y...

-¿Y? ¡Habla!

-Terry, no conocí a la tal Bruma o Candy... pero no te agradará lo que te voy a decir...

-¿Le pasó algo?- Preguntó exaltado, pensando en ella en todo momento, justificando su ausencia, aferrándose a la esperanza.

-Una vecina de ella... una tal Andrea me dijo... que se había ido hace una semana... con un hombre mayor... un ricachón, según lo expresó ella.- Terry estuvo sin reaccionar por casi un minuto, Albert se preocupó. El dolor que Terry experimentó en ese momento, fue más allá de lo físico, era un dolor del alma, una herida irreparable y profunda, su destrucción total.

-No... no... eso no puede ser cierto... ella no haría algo así... ¡No!

-Señor Grandchester... ya pasó el tiempo. Puede venir a verlo mañana.- El doctor sacó a Terry de ese agrio recuerdo y lo devolvió al presente, al que se intercambiaban los papeles y era Albert el que estaba postrado en una cama de hospital y no él. Se despidió dándole un beso en la frente y abatido se marchó a casa.

-¡Terry! Estuve esperando tu llamada todo el tiempo. ¿Cómo está Albert?- Lo abordó Candy tan pronto como él entró en la habitación.

-Lo siento, la covertura en los hospitales es muy mala. Albert... está... mal, muy mal, Candy... está en coma...- Se lanzó desplomado a los brazos de su mujer y lloró sobre su cuerpo, cubriéndola completamente.

-Va a ponerse bien, mi amor. Ya lo verás. No llores, mi cielo. Yo estoy aquí contigo.- Él se aferraba a ella con más fuerza, se había rodado y estaba casi a sus pies.

-No lo viste, Candy... No era ni la sombra de él el cuerpo que había en esa cama. Quisiera encontrar al maldito que lo chocó y matarlo con mis propias manos. Eso quisiera, Candy... matarlo por querer quitarme a mi hermano.- Eran los sentimientos los que hablaban por él en medio del llanto y Candy daba la vida por borrar de él ese dolor.

-Ya no hables así, mi amor. Fue un accidente... no creo que nadie le haya hecho eso a propósito. Él va a recuperarse. Es un hombre fuerte como tú, mi vida.

-El malnacido que lo chocó se fue a la fuga, Candy. Ni siquiera llamó una maldita ambulancia, dejó que mi hermano casi se muriera desangrado de no ser por aquella pareja que lo vio...

-Ya, Terry, cálmate, por favor. Ven aquí, mi amor, conmigo.- Lo guió hasta la cama y lo recostó. Lo tenía abrazado, su cabeza descansaba en el regazo de ella y él en silencio seguía llorando mientras ella lo arrullaba y acariciaba tiernamente sus cabellos.

-¿Sabes qué me había dicho Albert hace unos días?- Le preguntó Terry sin dejar su regazo mientras se sorbía la nariz por el llanto.

-¿Qué te dijo, mi cielo?

-Que no iba a morirse hasta verme casado y con hijos...- Confesó con un dolor más profundo, si es que fuera posible.

-Y vivirá para verte así, mi amor. Albert es un hombre de palabra, si te lo dijo, va a cumplirlo. Ya lo verás. Aleja esos pensamientos malos de tu mente, mi amor. ¿Recuerdas que dijiste que al bebé no le gustaría unos padres tristes?- Lo endulzó con eso, recordando que él le había dicho lo mismo, esa era su frase y en labios de ella cobraba más valor. Se incorporó y automáticamente la despojó de su blusa.

-Tienes razón. No va a irse, no sin conocer al bebé.- Acariciaba y besaba su vientre mientras al mismo tiempo lo mojaba de sus lágrimas, lágrimas puras de su corazón que la hicieron llorar a ella.

-¿Tú crees que ya haya bebé, Candy? ¿No lo presientes?- Alzó el rostro hacia ella y ella se derritió en sus ojos suplicantes.

-Estoy casi segura de que sí, mi cielo. Con todo el amor y entrega que me has dado, estoy segura que debiste haberme dejado a nuestro ángel aquí.- Le dijo Candy contagiada de su llanto y rogándole a Dios que fuera así, rogando porque estuviera germinando en su vientre el fruto del amor de los dos.

-¿Nuestro ángel?- Sonrió él a pesar de las lágrimas, una sonrisa bellísima, mezcla de amor y esperanza.

-Claro, es un ángel, el milagro que he esperado toda la vida.

-Me encanta, Candy. Niño o niña se llamará Angel.- Aseguró Terry con su sonrisa de alegría en medio del dolor, ambos sonreían entre lágrimas. Candy disfrutaba de ver su ilusión y de las caricias y besos que seguía dándole a su vientre descubierto. El sonido del teléfono los sacó de su momento de ensueño.

-¿Quién es, Terry? ¿Quién llamó?- Candy miraba a Terry que se había quedado paralizado.

-Era la policía. Algo relacionado a Albert. Tengo que ir con ellos.

-¡Te acompaño!- Otra vez se ofreció Candy, pero Terry no se lo permitió.

-No, Candy. Tú quédate aquí, no quiero que te exaltes ni te expongas a nada. Además no quiero preocupar a Lucy, si nos vamos los dos comenzará a sospechar que algo pasa. Además piensa también en el bebé que a lo mejor esté aquí. Cuídalo por mí, ¿sí?- Ella se limitó a asentir y luego de varios besos y prometerse ambos que se cuidarían, Terry se fue.

-Buenas tardes. ¿El oficial Padilla?- Preguntó Terry tan pronto llegó y lo llevaron inmediatamente hasta el oficial.

-Buenas tardes, Terrence. Me hubiera gustado que fueran otras las circustancias que nos reunieran nuevamente.- Dijo con pesar el policía, mismo que había llevado el caso de secuestro de Lucy.

-¿Qué descubrieron, oficial?- Preguntó sin rodeos, desesperado.

-El auto de su hermano estaba estacionado, se había alineado en la carretera. Lo sabemos porque al axaminar el auto, estaba puesto en "estacionar" y la palanca de emergencia estaba puesta. Los impactos del vehículo que lo chocó se encontraban en diferentes partes del auto de su hermano y muestra que lo impactaron repetidas veces...

-¿Qué es lo que quiere decir, oficial?

-Que quien quiera que lo haya chocado, lo hizo a propósito. Esto no fue un accidente, Terrence. Fue un intento de asesinato.

Continuará...

* * *

**¡Hola niñas!**

**Un poco tarde, pero llegó. Como ya sabrán las que me tienen agregada a Facebook, estuve en el hospital con mi hija desde las 12 de la noche hasta casi las 6 de la madrugada, así que sabrán que llegué a casa muerta y nos acostamos todos. Gracias a todas las que se preocuparon y pregutaron por ella, no fue nada grave, sólo un susto y ya está en casa haciendo estragos nuevamente. Todo el estrago que puede hacer una niña de tres años jejeje.**

**Bueno, yendo al capítulo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, cada vez vamos conociendo y revelando los misterios de la historia, es poco a poco, sé que tendrán muchas dudas y preguntas, pero irán revelándose eventualmente mediante los recuerdos. Ya saben, estaré esperando sus reviews y su opinión, como siempre.**

* * *

**Dulce lu:**

**Gracias por todos tus reviews tan bonitos y por los que dejaste en las historias anteriores, bienvenida, amiga. Me alegro que mis historias te hagan feliz de alguna manera y que tengas la misma percepción de Terry que tengo yo. Te estaré esperando en tu próximo comentario. Si tienes facebook puedes agregarme: Wendy Grandchester Fanfiction (así aparesco y mi foto de perfil es la misma que tengo en el perfil de aquí). Luego espero que te unas al grupo interactivo que tenemos en facebook, se llama CANDY, CANDY FANFICTION. Bienvenida nuevamente. Un abrazo desde Puerto Rico.**

**Chicas, Dulce lu es una nueva lectora, las que somos más viejitas aquí, démosle la bienvenida! Yo por mi parte, envío un beso grande a México, tengo muchas amigas mexicanas, así que viva México!**

**Es todo, preciosas**

**Wendy**


	18. Ángel

**Entre el amor y el odio**

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

**Capítulo 18 Ángel**

* * *

-¿Intento de asesinato? Eso no puede ser. ¿Quién querría matar a mi hermano? Es un hombre tranquilo, nunca se ha metido con nadie... es imposible que...

-No fue imposible, Terrence. Las pruebas hablan por sí solas. Lo de tu hermano no fue un accidente, lo impactaron repetidas veces de frente y de costado y lo dieron por muerto.- Terry estaba horrorizado, pero sobre todo intrigado. ¿Quién se habría ensañado con él de esa manera?

-Debo preguntarte, Terrence, si que tú sepas, tu hermano haya tenido algún enemigo, es abogado, algún cliente insatisfecho...

-No... mi hermano maneja casos de familia y herencias... no maneja casos criminales y hace un par de años que no está ejerciendo su profesión... desde su divorcio...

-¿Divorcio? Eso ya sería un motivo, contando el hecho de la posición económica de Albert... ¿Fue un divorcio acordado o turbulento...?- Entonces Terry pensó en Elsa, en el percance que tuvieron en la casa luego que él regresara con Candy de su yate.

-Sí hubo una discusión con su ex mujer hace unos días, pero no creo que...

-¿Qué tipo de discusión?- Indagó pronto el oficial.

-Algo acalorada, sí...- Terry le ofreció todos los detalles de lo ocurrido y el oficial iba apuntando en una libreta.

-¿Y dices que el motivo del divorcio fue una supuesta infidelidad por parte de tu hermano?- Terry asintió.

-Ahí tenemos otro motivo, Terrence. ¿La ex esposa de tu hermano, quedó conforme con la decisión final del divorcio? Ya sabes, separación de bienes... manutención...

-Entiendo que sí, se quedó con un apartamento, un millón de dólares, una manutención de cincomil dólares mensuales y la custodia de los niños.- Terry hablaba con rabia al recordar todo ese proceso y no por la parte material, sino por el infierno de los largos meses que duró el proceso, meses en los que Albert no pudo tener contacto con los niños.

-Puede que la señora en cuestión pensara que no fue suficiente... Qué tú sepas, ¿Dejó tu hermano algún seguro de vida que beneficiara a su ex esposa o a sus hijos en caso de que...?- No quiso terminar la oración, pero al buen entendimiento de Terry fue suficiente para que captara el mensaje.

-Mi padre heredó a Albert en vida con la mitad de todo el dinero y propiedades de la familia, Albert hizo un testamento de que en caso de que muriera... sus hijos heredarían todo, eso fue antes de su divorcio y no sé si lo haya modificado luego que se divorciaran...

-Me parece, Terrence, que esa mujer tiene motivos y razones suficientes para querer a tu hermano muerto, dado que no tenemos ningún otro sospechoso... ¿Sabe ella de ese documento?- Terry respiró profundo, Albert solía contarle todo a ella, le había tenido una confianza ciega.

-No sé si lo sepa, pero... de todas formas, los niños no podrán tocar ese dinero hasta los veintiún años y en caso de que mi hermano falleciera antes de que ellos alcanzaran la mayoría de edad, yo fui nombrado para manejar su herencia hasta que ellos puedan recibirla. Ella no se beneficiaría en absoluto de esa herencia... Sólo seguiría recibiendo la manutención y un porciento adicional del seguro social de Albert...

-Pero quizás esos detalles ella no los conoce, Terry. No habiendo nadie más interesado en perjudicar a tu hermano y luego y según lo que has contado, no puedo descartar a su ex esposa, aunque por la brutalidad del accidente, puede que no haya actuado sola, contrató a alguien tal vez...

-Elsa siempre fue una mujer perversa y abominable, pero no sé si haya sido capaz de llegar tan lejos...

-Terrence... en mi experiencia... la gente ha matado por muchísimo menos. Es todo por ahora, te mantendré informado.- Se despidieron estrechando la mano y Terry fue a casa nuevamente.

-¡Terry! He estado tan nerviosa. ¿Qué te dijeron?- Lo abordó Candy arrojándose en sus brazos y él se aferró a ella como si fuera el mismo aire que lo mantenía vivo.

-No fue un accidente, Candy...- La abrazó fuerte, con la mandíbula apretada por la rabia y los ojos enrojecidos por el llanto acumulado.

-¿No fue un accidente? ¿A qué te refieres?- Le preguntó más nerviosa aún, sintiendo cómo su pulso se le aceleraba.

-Trataron de matarlo, Candy. Lo habían dejado por muerto...

-¿Qué? Pero... ¿Quién? ¿Quién querría...?

-La única sospechosa hasta el momento es Elsa. Maldigo la hora en que esa maldita perra llegó a nuestras vidas. Te juro, Candy, que si fue ella la que estuvo detrás de esto, voy a matarla, terminaré en la cárcel, pero te juro que la mato.- Terry se había salido de control y comenzó a patear y a tirar todo lo que había a su alrededor. Candy se asustó y temblaba, no se atrevía acercarse por miedo de que alguno de los objetos que Terry lanzaba sin contemplación alguna le fuera a dar a ella.

-¡Terry! Cálmate, Terry... Me estás asustando...- Se le fue toda la ira de golpe cuando la vio atrincherada en una esquina, cubriéndose el cuerpo con los brazos, atemorizada como una niña.

-Candy... lo siento, mi amor, no te quise asustar...es que... de alguna manera tengo que sacar toda esta furia, toda esta impotencia que llevo adentro. Odio a esa maldita mujer, Candy. ¡La odio a muerte!- Expresó con un llanto furioso mientras se pegaba a ella y la abrazaba, sus frentes se rozaban.

-Pero ya no hables más así, mi amor. Lo importante ahora es que Albert se recupere, olvida a esa mujer y piensa en tu hermano. Estoy segura de que moriría si se entera de que has hecho alguna locura por él, ahí sí que lo matarías de angustia, Terrence, sabes cuánto él te ama, a ti, a todos ustedes.

-Lo siento, Candy... es que no lo puedo evitar, no quiero perderlo, Candy. Yo no soy nada sin mi hermano, ninguno de nosotros somos nada sin él.- Se deshizo en llanto abrazado a sus piernas y ella ya no podía resistir verlo así, verlo tan hundido y no poder hacer nada.

-Albert se pondrá bien, Terry, no hables como si fuera a morirse, por favor... Ya no resisto verte hablar así... me estás haciendo daño a mí también...- Él se alzó y la miró, se sintió miserable cuando vio sus ojos empapados en llanto, su carita roja que no ocultaba su angustia, la vio de pronto más pequeña y frágil, también se fijó en cómo ella inconcientemente tenía las manos situadas en su vientre, como si protegiera algo o a alguien... aún cuando no sabía si ese algo o alguien existía.

-Perdóname, ángel... te prometo que no volveré a angustiarte... perdóname, ¿sí? Es que estoy desesperado, mi amor.

-Ya no lo estés más, por favor. No estás solo en esto. Aquí voy a estar a tu lado siempre. Voy a cuidarte, mi cielo. Soy tu ángel, ¿lo recuerdas?- Ella le sonrió para tratar así de borrar algo de la amargura que los rodeaba a ambos, era una prueba difícil y dolorosa, pero estaban juntos, el apoyo mutuo era vital, su amor era el motor para poder sobrellevar ese momento de desdicha. Terry se quedó mirándola fijo, no hablaba, sólo se perdían uno en los ojos del otro. Terry la alzó y cargada la besó, dulcemente, despacio, recibiendo su porción de vida de ella.

-Nunca me dejes, Candy. Pase lo que pase... no me abandones. Prométemelo.- Le imploraba mientras seguía besándola, vitaminándose de su amor y su calor, refugiándose del dolor en ella.

-Nunca voy a dejarte mi amor. Soy tuya por siempre.- La siguió besando, como si ella fuera su aire, la necesitaba más que nunca, sentirse amado, protegido, tenener en quién descansar.

-Candy...- Murmuró entre dulces y arrebatadores besos, sin poder despegar su boca de sus labios, sin poder dejar de sentirla.

-Dime, cielo.

-Te necesito, Candy. Necesito de ti, de tu cuerpo. Déjame que te haga mía, por favor. Tal vez no sea el momento, pero te necesito... déjame que me refugie en ti...- Le besaba el cuello y la alzó un poco más para que ella lo abrazara con sus piernas. Entre besos iba acariciando sus pechos, caricias sutiles, llenas de amor y deseo, pero tan suaves como el amor mismo.

-Siempre he sido tuya, mi amor. Toma todo lo que necesites de mí. Seré tu paz.- Sintió cómo él mordisqueaba sus labios suavemente, los succionaba, él podía hacer de cualquier beso el más ardiente. Le quitó la blusa para disfrutar de sus pechos desnudos y ella también lo despojó de su camiseta, necesitaba hacer contacto con su piel. Tocaba su torso a plenitud, le besaba el cuello, los pectorales mientras ardía cada vez que la boca de él besaba y acariciaba sus pechos sensibles, sus pezones se endurecían a su más mínimo contacto, su cuerpo entero reaccionaba a él, fue hecho para él.

-Te amo, Candy. Te amaré siempre. Fue guiándola a la cama. Se despojaron ahí de toda la ropa, desnudando más que sus cuerpos, sus almas. La depositó en el colchón y con su boca fue recorriéndola y acariciándola despacio. Saboreando y adorando cada centímetro de su piel. Dibujaba el contorno de su silueta con las manos. Con cada caricia estaba amándola. Hizo un camino de besos desde sus pies hasta su vientre, su lugar favorito en su cuerpo, el que muy pronto llevaría un pequeño ser de los dos.

**_Quisiera amarte hasta el amanecer_**

**_besarte lentamente_**

**_y perderme por tu piel_**

**_encontrarme con tus labios_**

**_en un beso sin final_**

**_todo por tu amor_**

**_sólo dame una señal_**

-Voy hacerte feliz, mi ángel. Haré que nunca te arrepientas de elegirme a mí.- Seguía besándola con adoración, llenándola entera con sus manos, viviendo por cada reacción de su cuerpo que estaba tendido ante él, entregado.

-Nunca me arrepentiría de ti... viviré para ti todos los días de mi vida. Te amo, Terrence.- Buscó sus labios y lo besó, transmitiéndole todo su amor, su devoción, su sinceridad y todo lo puro de sus sentimientos. Dejándolo que la sintiera inmensamente suya.

_**Ángel**_

_**que das luz a mi vida**_

_**eres el aire**_

_**que quiero respirar**_

_**ángel**_

_**que alivias mis heridas**_

_**no te alejes**_

_**que muero si no estás**_

-Quiero que seas por siempre mía, Candy. Yo no podría ver más la vida sin ti o dormir otra noche sin que tú estés aquí. Lo eres todo para mí... cada vez que estamos así, mi amor. Cada vez que te hago el amor, que me das tu cuerpo... yo dejo en ti todos mis sueños, todas mis ilusiones están en tus manos. Te lo estoy dando todo, Candy.- La sentó y entrelazaron sus piernas, se enredaron mientras se besaban.

_**De noche me desvela sin piedad**_

_**al recorrer tu imagen**_

_**en mi triste soledad**_

_**fugitivo del dolor**_

_**voy buscando una ilusión**_

_**dame una señal**_

_**para creer en este amor**_

Terry entró en ella suavemente en la posición que se encontraban. Su ritmo era suave, lento. No había lujuria, sólo una expresión de un amor inmenso escrito con besos y caricias, tatuado por siempre sobre su piel. Sus embestidas eran calmadas, pero Candy las sentía deliciosas en medio de los besos en el cuello y en sus pechos, entre las caricias que recorrían su vientre y su espalda. Sus movimientos circulares dentro de ella la extasiaban. Conmovía la devoción con que él tomaba y acariciaba sus pechos, la dulzura con que los acariciaba con su boca, succionándolos, amando todo de ella.

-Sueño ver a nuestro ángel alimentándose de ti. Quiero que me des ese milagro, Candy.

_**Ángel**_

_**que das luz a mi vida**_

_**eres el aire**_

_**que quiero respirar**_

_**ángel**_

_**que alivias mis heridas**_

_**no te alejes**_

_**que muero si no estás**_

_**ángel**_

_**llévame en tus alas**_

_**a la cima de este gran amor**_

_**en tu alma vive mi esperanza**_

_**en tus manos está mi corazón**_

Y no había nada en el mundo que Candy deseara más que hacerlo feliz. Que darle la dicha y cumplir ese sueño tan deseado. Deseaba fervientemente un bebé de los dos. Desde la primera vez que estuvieran juntos, hasta la fecha, habían pasado casi dos semanas y ella sólo deseaba que el tiempo siguiera corriendo para tener la certeza de ese milagro o que al menos existiera la sospecha. Tenía tantas ilusiones y esperanzas como él, se moría porque fuera así, no quería defraudarlo más. Destruir sus sueños nuevamente.

-Es mi más grande sueño, Terry. Un bebé de los dos. Haz que se cumpla, Terry. Hazme a tu bebé.- Le confesó presa del deseo, revolviéndose sobre su cuerpo y sus embestidas, jadeando, gimiendo. Sus expresiones también surtieron efecto en Terry, que aceleró el ritmo y se profundizó más en ella. La besaba y penetraba con un nuevo brío, dejando todo su ser y sus fuerzas para que ese sueño pudiera cumplirse y porque nada igualaba la calma que sentía cuando estaba en los brazos de ella, cuando lo refugiaba en su interior.

-Todas las noches, Candy... todas las noches voy hacerte mía, vas a tener a mi hijo, es un hecho, mi amor.- Era un esfuerzo el poder hablarle cuando cada latido y cada respiro de su ser estaba siendo tocado por la maravillosa sensación de sus cuerpos conectados.

_**Tú mi ángel**_

_**ilumina nuestro amor**_

_**tú mi ángel...**_

-Te amo, Terry. Todo por hacerte feliz.- Le dijo abrazada a él mientras intentaba calmar su agitado respirar luego de haber llegado hasta el final de una entrega mágica y especial, otra más en que Terry derramaba en ella su anhelo más profundo y la esperanza de ambos porque germinara.

-No importa que el mundo esté cayéndose, Candy, mientras yo cuente con tus brazos, con tus besos, con tu amor, sobreviviré. Nunca más vuelvas alejarte de mí, nunca vuelvas a dejarme sin tu cuerpo, sin tus caricias. No quiero volver a vivir sin tu inocencia. Te amo. Gracias por cruzarte en mi camino. Te amo, ángel.

Él la acomodó sobre su cuerpo, la abrazó y la cobijó, se maravilló de ver su pelo arropar el cuerpo de ambos. No podía dormirse, pero estaba en paz, observándola a ella con su carita tan apacible, adoraba ver la dormida. Siempre esa luz, esa pureza. Sólo un ángel podía compararse con ella. Su amor se le había metido hasta en la piel. No dejaba de contemplarla, la adoraba.

_**Ángel**_

_**que das luz a mi vida**_

_**eres el aire**_

_**que quiero respirar**_

_**ángel**_

_**que alivias mis heridas**_

_**no te alejes**_

_**que muero si no estás**_

_**ángel**_

_**llévame en tus alas**_

_**a la cima de este gran amor**_

_**en tu alma vive mi esperanza**_

_**en tus manos está mi corazón**_

Terry había despertado primero y le llevó el desayuno a la cama a Candy, eran las nueve de la mañana.

-¿Ya te vas, Terry?- Preguntó tristona.

-Sí. Necesito saber qué averiguó el oficial Padilla sobre... esa mujer. Además... voy a ver a Albert otra vez...

-¿Ahora sí puedo ir contigo?- Preguntó llena de esperanzas, deseosa de acompañarlo.

-Ahora no, mi amor. Dejaré a Lucy en sus clases de teatro y tendrás que recogerla en dos horas. Cuando yo regrese, puedes ir tú...- Le dio un dulce besito para suavizar la órden que le había dado, siempre tan dominante, aunque a veces ni cuenta se daba.

-Pero... yo quería ir contigo ahora, Terry... siempre me dices que no.

-No he dicho que no, mi amor. Sólo que te quedes aquí hasta que llegue Lucy... ella piensa que Albert está de viaje... cuando yo vuelva, cielo, puedes ir a verlo tú. Ahora, cómete tu desayuno, no quiero que te me vayas a marear o a desmayar.- Él mismo le dio el primer bocado de su revoltillo en la boca, invadido de ternura, se lo dio todo y luego se fue con una muy contenta y eufórica Lucy que no tenía ni idea de la gran pena que estaban batallando.

Luego de que Candy reposara. Se duchó y se vistió sobriamente. Era sábado, no había trabajo, pero tenía que recoger a Lucy y quería estar preparada para cuando Terry llegara, ir ella de inmediato a ver a Albert. No pudo evitar llorar al recordarlo, él había estado tantas veces para ella, su consejero, su mejor amigo, como un hermano, el que le extendió la mano cuando el dolor estuvo a punto de destruirla, el dolor y todos los desplantes de Terry durante los tres años que se mantuvo reiterándole todo su odio. Ahora Terry le demostraba un amor profundo y en parte se lo debía a él, a su amigo del alma. Escuchó sonar el timbre, fue abrir la puerta pensando que sería Terry que estaba de regreso. La servidumbre no trabajaba en fin de semana, así que Candy estaba totalmente sola en la inmensidad de esa casa y con el corazón en un puño anhelando tener buenas noticias de Albert.

-Ya voy...- Gritó y luego de que girara la perilla de la puerta, tuvo un presentimiento... Terry no tenía que tocar la puerta porque vivía ahí y obviamente tenía llave, pero su razonamiento llegó tarde, la puerta no estaba asegurada y la visita se abrió paso por las malas.

-Así quería encontrarte, maldita golfa. A ver quién va a defenderte ahora...

Continuará...

* * *

**¡Hola niñas!**

**Espero que hayan tenido un excelente comienzo de semana. Gracias a las que preguntaron por mi bebé, está muy bien. Bueno, espero, como siempre que les haya gustado este capítulo, estamos casi en tercera y última etapa de la historia, por eso es que los capítulos están siendo más fuertes y reveladores, pero lo importante es el amor profundo que se tienen Terry y Candy en medio de la tormenta y que a pesar de todo, están juntos.**

**Cuento con sus reviews. Hasta mañana.**

**Wendy**

* * *

**Canción de Candy y Terry: "Ángel" De: Christian Castro**


	19. Tocando el infierno

**Entre el amor y el odio**

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

**Capítulo 19 Tocando el infierno**

* * *

Candy se quedó sin voz por unos segundos, de todas las personas que imaginó que podrían estar tocando la puerta, Elsa no estaba en su lista y su sola presencia la ponía mal.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Elsa? ¿No te quedó claro que no eres bienvenida en esta casa?- El gesto de Candy era desafiante, aunque por dentro estaba nerviosa. Elsa la miraba de una forma perturbadora, había cierto desasociego y desquicio en su mirada.

-¿Y quién va a echarme? ¿Tú?- Le soltó con sarcasmo y lanzándole una mirada de menosprecio. Cerró la puerta tras de sí.

-Elsa, vete de aquí o te sacaré con la policía, será más humillante para ti...

-Jajajaja. Porque ahora tú te crees dueña y señora de esta casa, ¿no?. ¡Ay mijita! ¿Cuánto crees que te durará el encanto antes de que den las doce para ti? Al menos yo puedo decir que fui la señora de la casa, me casé... pero tú... ¿Tú qué eres? El cuerpo del viejo aún no se enfriaba cuando fuiste tras los huesos de Albert, te diste cuenta de que Albert es un hombre íntegro y fuiste tras el hermano que cayó como un idiota...

¡Plaf! Candy la abofeteó con todas sus fuerzas, ardiendo en rabia, harta de que siempre se refirieran a ella como una ramera arribista.

¡Plaf! Elsa le devolvió la bofetada y la miraba con un odio incalculable.

-En tu vida, se te ocurra volver a tocarme, ¡maldita golfa!- ¡Plaf! Candy no hizo caso a su comentario y la volvió abofetear, no estaba dispuesta a dejarse maltratar nunca más.

-Engañaste a Albert, le quitaste a sus hijos, lo has extorcionado a más no poder, quisiste engatusar a su propio hermano ¿y yo soy la golfa? No seas payasa, Elsa. Bájale el telón a tu teatro.- Elsa mostró el rostro desfigurado al saber que Candy estaba enterada de esos de talles y Candy le dio una mirada sarcástica y triunfante.

-¿Y tú piensas que eres mejor que yo? Disfruta mientras puedas, mosquita muerta, Terrence es imbécil, pero no tanto, tan pronto despierte de su estupidez, te mandará al diablo. ¿Por qué crees que no se ha casado aún, Candy? Tiene treinta años, de más está decir que es guapo... y por supuesto... no es gay...- Lanzó irónica, sembrando duda y cizaña.

-¿Será eso lo que te molesta, Elsa? Por más que lo intentaste no pudiste amarrar a Terry, ni con tu belleza, ni tus atributos o tus trucos de mujerzuela... por más desesperado que estuviera Terry, jamás traicionaría a su hermano. Estás ardida, Elsa, ardida porque te rechazó, porque no cayó a pesar de lo mucho que insististe.- Elsa intentó abofetearla nuevamente, pero Candy le detuvo la mano, frustrándola en el intento.

-Goza ahora, Candy. Moriré por ver tu cara luego de que él se canse de revolcarse contigo y te mande al diablo con sólo chasquear los dedos.

-¿Hablas por experiencia, Elsa? ¿Te han utilizado mucho los hombres? ¿Será que habrás probado un poco de tu propia medicina?- Elsa la miraba con furia y a la vez asombro, nunca imaginó a Candy respondiendo de esa manera.

-¡Vaya! Mucho tardó la gatita en sacar las uñas.

-¿Qué te duele más, Elsa? Puede que Terry sólo esté pasando el rato conmigo, pero tú... no conseguiste ni eso. Eso te duele en tu ego, fue una pasión que no pudiste apagar, que sigue ardiendo dentro de ti y que arde más aún porque sabes que nunca lograrás consumirla.

-¡Cállate! Cállate, maldita infeliz.- Se le acercó amenazadoramente, era una mujer alta, contaba con la estatura de un hombre promedio y añadido los centímetros de sus botas de tacón. Candy iba en desventaja poque era bajita y delicada, pero aún así, le daba la batalla, la desafiaba y no mostró su nerviosismo en ningún momento.

-Tranquila, Elsita, sé que la verdad duele. Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo que ir a recoger a Lucy. Gracias por tu visita y espero que no se repita.- Le soltó Candy con una sonrisa cínica, esa que había aprendido de Terry.

-¡No vas a ninguna parte!- Elsa la sostuvo fuerte de la muñeca hasta sentir que le hacía daño. Candy hizo un movimiento brusco que le propinó un codazo en la nariz a Elsa, haciendo que su rabia estallara más.

-¡Vete de aquí! ¿No te cansas de hacer el ridículo? ¿De denigrarte a ti misma?- Le gritó Candy con los ojos inyectados de furia.

-Porque tú sí eres una dama, ¿no? ¡Por Dios! Te revolcabas con un hombre que podría ser tu abuelo... ¿de verdad crees que Terry te está tomando en serio?

-¿Contesta _esto_ tu pregunta?- Le mostró la mano en que el brillante zafiro resplandecía imponente en su dedo anular. Elsa abrió los ojos como platos.

-No todas somos iguales, Elsa. Lamento que no puedas asistir a la boda... no se permiten arpías. Nos reservamos el derecho de admisión. Ahora, ¿me harías el gran favor de largarte? Lucy me está esperando.- Trató de esquivarla, pues estaba bloqueándole la puerta, pero Elsa no se movió y la miraba de la misma forma perturbadora.

-Me temo que Lucy se quedará esperándote, porque no llegarás.- Sacó un arma y le apuntaba directo a la frente. Candy se paralizó completamente. Todo desafío la abandonó. Por tercera vez veía la muerte de cerca.

-Elsa. ¿Qué crees que haces? Baja esa arma, no seas estúpida... Terry está por llegar.- A la rubia le temblaba hasta el pelo, en cambio a Elsa no le temblaba el pulso mientras le apuntaba y le brindaba su mirada desquiciada.

-Terry no está aquí, cariño. Yo no lo veo... ¿Deseas dejarle algún recado antes de irte a reunir con el vejete de tu difunto esposo?

-¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí, Elsa? ¿Qué te he hecho yo?- Gritó Candy histérica y muerta del miedo. Se llevó las manos al vientre sin darse cuenta, tuvo miedo ante la posibilidad de encontrarse embarazada, no temía tanto por ella, sino por apagar la vida de un ser que a penas podría estar empezando a formarse.

-¿Qué me hiciste?- Rió con sarcasmo antes de dirigirse a ella y apuntar esa vez directo al corazón con su arma.

-Desde que pusiste tus malditos pies en esta casa todos comenzaron adorarte, hasta Albert, al imbécil de Terry se le iban los ojos viéndote a pesar de jurar que te odiaba. Todos estaban cegados por ti, hasta mis hijos preferían pasar el rato contigo que conmigo. No estuviste tranquila hasta ver que me desplazaban, me quitaste el amor de Albert, lo volviste en mi contra, a él, a todos.

-No seas absurda, Elsa. Albert te amaba y lo sabes. Si te dejó fue por perra, bien sabes que te daba la luna si sólo se la pidieras.- Se atrevió a gritarle Candy a pesar de llevar la desventaja de tener un arma apuntando hacia ella.

-Sí, claro. ¡Me amaba! ¡Hasta que llegaste tú! Hasta el mismo Terrence pude haberlo tenido a mis pies, pero tú lo envolviste como hiciste con todos... pero no te saldrás con la tuya, Candy.

-Créete tus propias mentiras si eso te hace sentir mejor, Elsa, pero aunque yo no existiera, Terry jamás habría puesto sus ojos en ti, tu atractivo no es más grande que el amor que siente Terry por su hermano.- Elsa reaccionaba a las palabras de Candy, cada verdad que ella le lanzaba era como una bofetada sorda que le golpeaba el ego en lo más hondo.

-¿Amor a su hermano? Si Terry respetara tanto a la mujer ajena, ahora mismo no estaría revolcándose contigo. ¿De verdad eres tan tonta para creer que Terry nunca tuvo que ver nada conmigo?- La pinchó con esa pregunta y aunque Candy pareció no inmutarse, ella sabía que le había afectado.

-No creo, Elsa, estoy segura.

-Pues deja y te bajo de esa nube, muchachita. Sé lo delirante de los besos de Terry... sé del fuego de sus manos cada vez que toca la piel, su furia indomable, su virilidad... ese sentido del humor tan pervertido lo conosco también, Candy. ¿Crees que no he sentido su torso desnudo sobre mi cuerpo cuando me hacía el amor?- Candy no quería creer nada de lo que escuchaba, era su palabra contra la de Terry, ¿pero por qué la afectaba tanto si estaba segura de que no eran más que una sarta de mentiras? ¿Por qué unos celos y una rabia atroz se estaban apoderando de ella?

-¡Eso es mentira!

-Si eso te hace sentir mejor, princesita, adelante, no me creas. Yo también he estado entre sus dedos, Candy, he sido víctima dispuesta de su apetito insaciable. He dormido bajo el peso de su cuerpo sobre el mío. He acariciado ese lunar que tiene en la nuca, ese mismo, Candy, el que al rozarle el cabello hacia arriba se ve.- Los ojos de Candy se aguaron sin poderlo evitar. Sintió tanta rabia. No quería creerle, poner su palabra sobre la de Terry... ¿Pero cómo era posible que ella conociera tantos detalles de él, de su cuerpo?

-¿Ya te convenciste, querida? ¿O necesitas más pruebas para que entiendas que no has estado con el príncipe azúl?

-¡Vete al diablo!- Candy por un impulso se lanzó sobre ella, forcejeraron y rodaron, pero Elsa nunca perdió el arma de sus manos. Haló a Candy fuerte por un brazó y con brusquedad la lanzó a la pared. Volvió apuntarle con su arma, su dedo rozaba morbosamente el gatillo.

...

Terry estaba junto a su querido hermano. Rogando por un milagro que lo hiciera despertar del mundo en que se encontraba sumido. Daba cualquier cosa por escucharlo otra vez, sus bromas, la forma pícara en que se burlaba de él con respecto a Candy y que al final él tuvo razón, dio su brazo a torcer y a pesar de las circunstancias, estaba viviendo los días más felices de su vida junto a la mujer que amaba y en medio de ese gran dolor, sus brazos eran un gran refugio, su amor era su guarida.

-Al... ¿quién te hizo esto, hermano? Si al menos pudieras despertar y nos dijeras quién fue capaz de algo tan atroz...- En el fondo Terry deseaba que no fuera Elsa, no porque le tuviera el más mínimo aprecio, sino porque sería otro golpe duro para Albert cuando despertara y sobre todo, por los pobres niños que no tenían culpa de nada.

-Cada día que pasas aquí, sin una leve señal de mejoría, yo muero un poco, hermano, tú bien sabes que no soy tan duro como aparento ser... conoces todos mis límites, creo que ni mi padre me conoció tanto como tú. Ya no puedo más, hermano, levántate, por favor. Dame la dicha de escucharte reir nuevamente, yo hasta me aguantaría los celos que me dan al ver que Candy te quiere tanto. Eres la única persona en el mundo con la que yo compartiría sus abrazos, sus risas y hasta un poco de su amor.- Terry sonrió con los ojos aguados al decirle eso, imaginándose la peculiar respuesta que le daría su hermano ante eso.

-Bueno... también dejaría que te de un beso en la mejilla alguna vez, querré matarlos a ambos luego, pero me aguantaré, sólo por escuchar tu voz una vez más. También tendría que compartir su amor con el bebé que estamos buscando y que seguro no tardará en llegar. Tienes que despertar, Al. Tienes muchos compromisos pendientes, como mi boda... serás el padrino, ¿lo recuerdas? Además que también serás el padrino del niño o de la niña que Candy y yo tendremos. ¿Cómo me visualizas, con un niño o una niña? Seguro me dirías que una pobre niña sufriría al tenerme como padre y seguro será cierto porque si llegase a ser tan bella como Candy... yo no saldría a la calle con ella sin una escopeta.- Una carcajada escapó de la boca de Terry, Albert había comentado algo similar alguna vez.

-Creo que el amor lo puede todo, Al, he sido testigo de eso. Creo que el amor es lo que te podría sacar de aquí, como me despertó a mí el amor por _Bruma_ aquella vez... La traeré aquí para ti, hermano. Voy a buscarla, sé que a pesar de tus ojos cerrados podrás sentir la calidez de su mirada, la adoración con que siempre te veía. Ella irradiaba luz como Candy, no sé cómo la dejaste ir. Pero vas a recuperarla, Al. Traeré el amor de tu vida aquí. Si ella no te saca de ese abismo, nada lo hará.- Terry pensaba agotar todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para traerlo de vuelta. Buscaría aquella mujer que fue capaz de traspasar el alma de su hermano y hacerlo olvidar su obsesión por Elsa. Ese amor le había dado a Albert un nuevo brío, era evidente el cambio, hasta que la maldad de Elsa arruinó su relación y la pobre Daisy salió de su vida para no ocacionarle más problemas, tenía al igual que Albert, la virtud de pensar en los demás antes que en sí mismo.

-Es una promesa, hermano. Voy a traerte a la mujer que amas, así tenga que peinar al país entero. Sé que el amor te hará volver. También te prometo que voy a dar con el desgraciado que te hizo esto y haré un gran esfuerzo para no matarlo con mis propias manos. Así se trate de la mismísima Elsa, haré que esa maldita infeliz no tenga ni un sólo minuto de paz mientras dure su existencia.- Había que ver lo apasionado que era Terry en todo, lo apasionado y extremista. Podía tener muchos defectos, pero daría la vida por sus hermanos y por todos los que amaba.

Sonó su celular. La llamada venía de la academia en que Lucy tomaba sus clases de teatro. Contestó y se le desfiguró el rostro cuando escuchó que no habían ido a recogerla. Sólo pensó en una sola cosa.

-¡Candy!- Exclamó presintiendo lo peor. Se despidió de Albert apretando su mano y voló a buscar a Lucy.

...

-¿Vas a matarme, Elsa? ¿Igual que lo intentaste con Albert?- La osadía de Candy hizo que por primera vez a Elsa le temblara el pulso. Fue pavor lo que Candy pudo ver en su mirada.

-¿De qué mierda hablas, estúpida?- Gritó furiosa y nerviosa sin dejar de apuntarle.

-Eres la principal sospechosa, Elsa. Sólo tú podrías estar interesada en su muerte. A estas alturas, la policía debe estar peinando el país buscándote. Albert es un Grandchester, no dudes que muy pronto la noticia esté corriendo por todo el país y tu rostro saldrá en todos los titulares. ¡Asesina!- Le gritó y Elsa parpadeó varias veces.

-Mátame si quieres, Elsa, no vas a llegar muy lejos. Sabemos que intentaste matar a Albert, todos los sabemos y veo que ni te has esforzado en negarlo.- Siguió pinchándola Candy y Elsa estaba a punto de entrar en crisis por los nervios.

-Sí, yo lo mandé a matar. ¡Fui yo! Pero tú... no vivirás para contarlo.- Le apuntó con más firmeza en el pecho, la cara de Candy temblaba de horror, abrazó su vientre mientras las lágrimas bajaban por su rostro y justo cuando Elsa iba apretar el gatillo, el celular de Candy comenzó a sonar en el bolsillo de su jean. Era una llamada de Terry.

-¡Ni lo sueñes! Dame ese teléfono, zorra.- La amenazó Elsa, pero Candy logró presionar el botón de contestar, agradeció que fuera lo suficientemente grande y con pantalla táctil y logró también apretar el botón de alta voz. Se escuchaba a Terry decir el nombre de Candy varias veces.

-¡Terry! Elsa está...- Elsa le arrebató el teléfono y le dio un golpe a Candy en la mejilla con la culata del arma. El teléfono cayó al piso sin hacerse añicos gracias al protector que lo cubría.

-Acabas de firmar tu sentencia de muerte, basura. Terry no fue mío, pero tú tampoco vivirás para quedártelo. Ninguno será feliz.- El arma estaba pegada a su frente. Las lágrimas le quemaban el rostro. Elevó una plegaria en silencio y le rogó a Dios que si se llegase a encontrar embarazada en ese momento, que le diera la oportunidad de vivir, al menos a su bebé, rogó por un milagro mientras cubría su vientre plano sólo por el mero hecho de presentir que no estaba sola.

-Cuídame, mi ángel.- Expresó muy bajito con sus manos aún en su barriguita, pero Elsa la escuchó y la miró con más burla.

-¡Vaya! Esto sí que es noticia. Te dejaste preñar, eres más lista de lo que pensé.- Sonrió con malicia y con más desprecio aún.

-Pero sabes qué... no vivirás para ver a tu bebé... no logré matar a Albert... y quiero que mueras con la impotencia de saber que fui yo que planifiqué su muerte y que tú no podrás hacer nada. Porque vas a morirte ahora junto con el bastardo que estás esperando.- Otra vez hizo el ademán de apretar el gatillo. La vida de Candy pendía de un hilo. Cerró los ojos esperando el momento. Ya había llegado la hora. Agradeció a Dios en silencio por haberle permitido vivir los días más feliz de su vida junto al hombre que amaba, partiría con la dicha de saber que él también la amaba.

-¡Elsa Fuentes! Somos la policía. Arroje el arma.- El oficial Padilla y varios hombres llegaron justo a tiempo. Dios escuchó las plegarias de Candy, pues Terry habría ido hasta la casa por sí solo, pero Dios puso en él la sensatez y se comunicó con Padilla.

-¡No se me acerquen! No se me acerquen o ella y su bastardo se mueren...- Amenazó Elsa sumamente nerviosa y sin dejar de apuntar hacia Candy.

-Terry...- Murmuró Candy, ya rendida, resignada a morir.

-Arroje el arma y entréguese, señora Fuentes.- Habló la voz grave de Padilla, pero Elsa seguía apuntando firmemente hacia Candy aunque le temblaban las manos y sus ojos aguados brillaban de furia. Dos oficiales tuvieron que sostener a Terry porque se iba encima de Elsa y ese acto impulsivo podría traer lamentables consecuencias.

-No serás feliz con ella, Terrence.- Desvió la mirada hacia Terry y en esa distracción uno de los oficiales la interceptó por atrás, tumbándola al piso y despojándola de su arma.

-Terry... ¡Terry!- Candy fue corriendo a sus brazos, llorando y él la recibió en ellos, cargada, abrazándola fuerte, llorando con ella.

-Ya estás bien, mi amor. Nada va a pasarte... Voy a cuidarte con mi vida.- Llorando la abrazaba y la besaba con adoración, no la soltó en ningún momento.

A Elsa le leyeron sus derechos y fue esposada mientras lanzaba toda clase de insultos e improperios como una loca.

-¿Este teléfono...?- Preguntó un oficial recogiendo el aparato del piso.

-Es mío.- Dijo Candy apresurada.

-Pues está en modo de grabación, puede ser evidencia importante para el caso. Lo llevaremos para examinarlo.- Dijo el oficial mientras otro lo guardaba en una bolsa transparente de cierre hermético. Elsa no supo que al arrebatarle el celular a Candy apretó el botón de "grabar". Ahí había evidencia de todo, incluyendo su confesión de haber planificado el asesinato de Albert. Elsa no tenía ni idea de lo que le esperaba... de todas las vueltas que da la vida... de los juegos del destino...

-Lucy fue abrazarlos también, había permanecido en una patrulla con la misma oficial que la había encontrado en el almacén donde había estado secuestrada. A pesar de todo, estaba tranquila, pues ignoraba muchos de los sucesos, como la situación de Albert.

Dos semanas después de los fatídicos sucesos, Candy y Terry se encontraban en su habitación. Abrazados y comentando la alegría de que Albert le había apretado una mano a Daisy. El doctor había dicho que era una buena señal y ellos se abrazaron a la esperanza. Terry había vuelto a sonreir, estaba lleno de fe.

-Es el milagro de estar enamorado, Candy. Sé que su amor por ella lo traerá de vuelta.- Le expresó mientras la abrazaba fuerte con la cabeza apoyada en el hueco de su hombro.

-Estoy segura de que será así, mi amor. Gracias a... ¡Buah!- Un ataque de náuseas la interrumpió y se incorporó rápidamente para dirigirse al baño.

-¿Qué te pasa mi amor?- Preguntó Terry preocupado viendo como la cara de Candy se ponía pálida y morada a la vez mientras corría al baño donde devolvió hasta lo que no se había comido.

-¿Estás bien, cielo? ¿Quieres que te lleve al médico?- Le preguntó con dulzura pasando la mano por su espalda mientras ella abrazaba el inodoro, las náuseas seguían amenazándola.

-No... mejor mañana en la mañana cuando los niños estén en la escuela.- Dijo ella mientras se ponía de pie para enjuagarse la boca. La custodia de los hijos de Albert había pasado a Terry temporalmente y a pesar de las circustancias, los niños estaban felices, como si hubiera sido un gran alivio el estar lejos de la bruja que tenían por madre.

-¿Estás segura de esperar a mañana?

-Sí. No te preocupes, cielo. Son sólo náuseas y mareos, los he tenido siempre, desde que padezco de hipoglucemia, seguro que no es nada grave.- Ella le sonrió y se fueron a la cama.

-Bueno... vamos a dormir que es tarde. Mañana, tan pronto dejemos a los niños en la escuela, vamos para el médico.- Fue una orden que no tuvo lugar a réplicas. Le besó la frente y la abrazó. Candy no cambiaba por nada la sensación de estar entre sus brazos. Pero había una inquietud que nunca dejó de rondar por su cabeza durante esas dos semanas.

-Terry... ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Lo que quieras, mi amor.

-Yo sé que existe el refrán de que lo que no fue en tu año no te hace daño... y además sé que todos cometemos errores... y no voy a juzgarte...- No sabía cómo formular la pregunta. Algo le decía que terminaría mal la cosa, pero ella tenía que sacarse esa espina y tenía derecho, como pareja a expresarle sus miedos y dudas.

-Candy, muñeca, ve al grano.

-Bien... ¿De verdad nunca tuviste nada que ver con Elsa?

Terry se incorporó de golpe y ella se asustó. Algo desconocido brillaba en sus azules pupilas.

Continuará...

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Otro capítulo intenso e impactante, ¿no? Estamos cerrando la segunda etapa para pasar a la tercera y última de esta historia. Ya comenzaremos con las revelaciones que todas están esperando. No piensen que lo de Elsa (es Elsa y no "Elisa", no me comí la "I", Elisa en esta historia es la mamá de Candy y está bien presa, recuerden que participó y fue cómplice del secuestro de Lucy) pues lo de Elsa no terminará ahí, tengo una que otra sorpresita para ella. Nuestro príncipe de la colina ya está reaccionando... el amor lo puede todo. Veámos si el amor de su Daisy lo trae de vuelta.**

**¿Y esos síntomas de Candy? ¿Será que está enferma? (Jajajaja) Hay que ver cómo reaccionará Terry ante la pregunta de Candy... como pareja, tienen que tener comunicación y confianza para expresar sus miedos y dudas y a pesar de lo incómodo de la pregunta y lo "absurda" que tal vez parezca, si ella tiene la duda, es su deber comunicárselo que vivir con esa espinita que al final les afectará más, ¿no creen?  
**

**Ya revelamos por qué Candy nunca pudo comunicarse con Terry cuando llegó a su casa del estadía en yate. Ahora queda saber...**

**¿Qué pasó para que Candy se casara de esa manera apresurada?**

**¿Con quién se casó?**

**¿Cómo fue la convivencia con Terry durante ese tiempo?**

**Tenemos varios capítulos más para averiguarlo.**

* * *

**Quiero agradecerles a todas por sus comentarios y su apoyo. Especialmente a ti, Nerckka por tu empeño en hacerme llegar a 1,000 reviews jejeje. Con los que me dejan todas ustedes, niñas lindas, me doy por satisfecha.**

**Anneth White: ¿Qué puedo hacer si soy mazoquista y me encanta el insoportable, arrogante, celoso, posesivo, obsesivo y enfermizo de Terry? Jejejeje. Gracias por tus reviews, preciosa.**

**ginaa: Aquí Candy se defendió y dio lucha mientras pudo, pero ya con un arma apuntándole... la cosa cambia jejeje.**

**VERO: Gracias por tu review y bienvenida. Me alegro que te haya gustado Puerto Rico y espero algún día visitar México. Vuelvo y repito, ¡viva México!**

**anieram 1: Estoy comenzando a adorar tus comentarios jejeje.**

**Bueno, es todo por hoy. Las adoro, niñas lindas.**

**Wendy**


	20. Disipando dudas

**Entre el amor y el odio**

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

**Capítulo 20 Disipando dudas**

* * *

Candy se asustó al ver la brusquedad con que Terry se puso de pie. Lo fríos que se volvieron sus ojos azules. Sintió temor y estuvo a punto de arrepentirse por haber preguntado, por haberse adentrado en ese camino boscoso.

-¿Se puede saber a qué viene esa pregunta, _Candice_?- Le espetó finalmente en un tono nada amable.

-Sólo contéstame, Terry, con la verdad. Necesito saberlo para...

-Me hiciste la misma pregunta hace unas semanas atrás y creo que fui muy claro con la respuesta.- Le gritó, su voz retumbando por toda la habitación y Candy orillada en un rinconcito de la cama.

-Sí, lo sé, pero es que... ella conocía tantos detalles de ti... de tu cuerpo que...

-Candy, estamos hablando la de la mujer de mi hermano. ¿Qué clase de mounstro piensas que soy yo? ¿De verdad me crees capaz de algo tan bajo? ¿Y con Elsa? ¿Ese hombre que piensas que soy es con el que quieres casarte y tener un hijo?- Estaba fuera de sí, no le dolía que Candy mostrara algo de celos, pero si la manzana de la discordia tenía que ver con una traición a su hermano, sencillamente era indignante.

-¡Ya no me grites! Tengo todo el derecho del mundo a preguntarte. Tú siempre quisiste ganarte mi confianza. Ahora la tienes. No sabes todo el trabajo que me ha costado finalmente plantearte esta pregunta. Confié en ti lo suficiente para esperar una respuesta que me tranquilizara, pero tú... tú siempre...- El llanto de rabia que siempre la traicionaba le ahogó el argumento.

-¡Ah claro! Confías en mí. ¡Cómo no! Confías tanto en mí que has tenido que preguntarme dos veces y no te convences. Ni siquiera a ti te falté el respeto de esa manera cuando estuviste casada, ¿por qué piensas que sí lo hice con la mujer de mi hermano?- Su ira no disminuía, realmente no era coraje, era indignación, se había ofendido.

-¡Claro que confío en ti! Por eso necesitaba escucharlo de tu voz para convecerme de lo que siempre creí, que todo era mentira, que tú jamás serías desleal a tu hermano...

-¿Y qué fue lo que no te convenció al principio?- Fue sagaz, dispuesto acorrarlarla.

-En un principio jamás lo dudé. Entonces esa mujer me dijo que...

-Ah, porque por ahí viene la cosa, ¿no? Ella te dijo alguna estupidez y pusiste mi palabra en duda por la de ella...

-¡Ninguna estupidez! ¿Cómo reaccionarías tú si un hombre te dijera que sabe de lo ardiente que soy? Lo que es dormir sobre mi cuerpo, que conoce mis lunares... cosas que sólo tú que te acuestas conmigo deberías saber... ¿O se te olvidó todas las veces que me preguntaste lo que hubo entre Neil y yo porque no me creías que no hubo nada? Todas las escenas que tú montas cuando estás celoso por cualquier tontería. Y yo... que es la primera vez que expreso una duda, el primer ataque de celos, por llamarlo así, que he tenido, mira como reaccionas. Como un animal. ¡Como siempre!- Le gritó con rabia, pero Terry se había suavizado hacía rato cuando ella habló sobre los detalles que supuestamente conocía Elsa de él y una rabia y unos celos atroces se apoderaron de su ser ante la comparación de que fuera en sentido contrario, que otro hombre conociera los detalles íntimos de Candy. Se le había virado la tortilla.

-Me muero, Terry, me muero por saber tu reacción cuando otro hombre te diga lo _delirantes _que son mis besos, lo que es sentirme entre sus dedos...- Le comentó con ironía y sarcasmo, pero sobre todo, con un dolor profundo en sus ojos y con una rabia inmensa. Sus pupilas verdes taladraban a Terry.

-Que otro te diga lo maravilloso que ha sido hacerme el amor...

-¡Ya basta!- La paró en seco y se le acercó, pero ella le rehuyó. También estaba dolida y no lo quería cerca.

-Tienes razón. Tienes toda la razón, lo siento.- Se le acercó un poco más, ya bastante calmado y dispuesto arreglar el atolladero. Ella seguía arrinconada, con las piernas dobladas hacia arriba, su cabeza apoyada en las rodillas en las que tenía la cara enterrada y se cubría con los brazos para evitar todo contacto.

-No me molesta que hayas tenido tus dudas y mucho menos que hayas estado celosa... fue que creyeras que traicionaría a mi hermano con una mujer como Elsa... bueno, ni como Elsa ni con ninguna que fuera mujer suya. Esas bajezas no están en mi naturaleza... Lo siento, preciosa. No quise...- Intentó otro acercamiento que igual fue rechazado.

-¡No lo sientas! Tú siempre me estrujas y luego quieres venir a plancharme. No te quiero cerca. ¡Vete!- Lo manoteó llorando, pero él le detuvo todos los manotazos que le iban dirigidos.

-¡Que me dejes en paz! No quiero saber nada de ti...- Le decía, pero lo gracioso era que él ya la tenía sobre su regazo y aunque ella le seguía lanzando improperios, estaba aferrada a él con la carita hundida en su pecho, abrazada a él mientras él le besaba y acariciaba el pelo.

-Ya no llores, preciosa. Puedes seguir insultándome si quieres, pero no llores, sabes que no puedo soportar eso.

-Es que tú... hip... tú siempre me haces llorar y... hip... ¡Y eres un idiota, Terrence!

-Sí, soy un idiota, pero un idiota que no soporta verte llorar. Tampoco soy lo suficientemente idiota como para traicionar a mi hermano por una mujerzuela como Elsa. No soy tan idiota como para pensar que tú seas igual que ella y hasta un idiota como yo reconocería que te ama profundamente y que mientras viva jamás estaré con otra mujer que no seas tú. Y a pesar de todos mis celos sin razón ni fundamentos... en el fondo, este idiota sabe que tú eres sólo mía.- La llenó de besos y aprovechó el momento en que ella levantó la cara para mirarlo y le enjugó las lágrimas, pero el gesto de ella seguía siendo orgulloso y lo miraba con su naricita respingona en la cual él depositó un tierno beso.

-¿Te sientes mal de nuevo, mi amor?- Preguntó al ver como se le contraía la cara.

-No... es sólo que... ¡Buah!- Se puso de pie en seguida y volvió a correr al baño que hace unos días se había convertido en su mejor amigo. Una vez arrodillada ante el inodoro, soltó el poco contenido que le quedaba en el estómago. Terry se mantuvo a su lado, ya la miraba con cierta pena. Era tan triste verla encogerse cada vez que llegaba un ataque de náuseas.

-Mañana iremos al médico sin falta.- Declaró mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

-Si estás enferma y empeoras por no querer ir a revisarte no me lo perdonaré.

-No estoy enferma y no me tienes que acompañar, puedo ir yo sola.- Sentenció mientras tomaba la mano que él le ofrecía.

-Sabes que iré contigo de todas formas, así que ni te molestes en discutir.- La llevó a la cama y se acostó apoyando su espalda en el espaldar, con ella entre sus piernas, acariciándole el estómago para aliviarle el malestar, según él.

-Terry...

-Dime, muñeca.

-Que... que te amo.- Reconoció con su gesto infantil de niña que ya se rinde sin tener opción. Juntó sus manos con las de él sobre su vientre mientras él le daba tiernos besitos en el cuello.

-Yo a ti te amo desde mucho antes de que yo mismo lo supiera. Te amo más que a mi vida, mi ángel.

-Ya no voy a dudar de ti... bueno no tanto...

-Voy a contarte todos los detalles, Candy. Sólo para que te convenzas de la clase de arpía que es Elsa... tal vez así comprendas por qué sabía ella esos detalles sobre mí...

-Elsa, me asustaste. No esperaba encontrarte aquí a estas horas...- Dijo Terry encontrándose con ella en la cocina cuando bajó con la intención de hacerse un sandwich. Había tenido tanto trabajo ese día con la grabación de un comercial que a penas había desayunado. También porque parte de la tarde lo había pasado viendo apartamentos, buscando el que sería perfecto para él y _Bruma_.

-No te preocupes. Yo también suelo ponerme muy hambrienta por las noches...- Dijo en tono sugestivo poniéndose de pie de pronto y pasando con su contoneo sensual por el lado de Terry, se había dejado el albornoz abierto a propósito, pero Terry ni se fijó en la sensual bata de seda con pronunciado escote de encaje que llevaba. Era la mujer de su hermano, sencillamente y además todo su deseo y su lujuria estaba reservado para una sola persona, _Bruma_. Aunque sí se sintió él un poco incómodo por no llevar camisa. Sentía que no era correcto en presencia de ella, por respeto a la esposa de su hermano. Pero ella estaba deleitándose con lo maravilloso de su torso y sus fuertes brazos.

-Disculpa, de verdad no pensé encontrarte aquí. Iré a ponerme una camisa...

-No, no te preocupes por mí, puedes quedarte así. Soy una mujer casada, no voy a sonrojarme por un torso de hombre desnudo.- Le dijo mordiéndose los labios provocativamente y rozando su torso con las uñas. El gesto puso a Terry un poco incómodo, pero la ignoró y se dispuso a sacar del refrigerador los ingredientes para su sandwich. Se encontraba cortando unas ruedas de tomate cuando...

-Así no, cariño, podrías cortarte. Hazlo así.- Se paró detrás de él, totalmente pegada a su cuerpo y lo abrazaba por la cintura mientras ponía su mano sobre la de él que sostenía el cuchillo. Eso sí lo puso nervioso, no porque se le haya encendido el deseo por ella, sino por su descaro y lo comprometedor de la situación si alguien los encontrara así.

-Elsa... creo que estás invadiendo mi espacio personal. ¿Te importaría...?- Ella se le despegó, pero se quedó recostada en los gabinetes de frente, con su mirada lujuriosa hasta que dejó caer el albornoz por completo.- Él se quedó en shock y no por lo bien que se viera ella, sino porque no la creyó capaz de semejante osadía.

-¿No quisieras venir a saciar tu hambre...?- Se acercó a él nuevamente, poniéndole los pechos casi en la boca por ser ella una mujer más alta de lo normal.

-Elsa... ¡Por Dios! ¿Te has vuelto loca?- La esquivó, más que molesto, indignado, con repulsión.

-No me niegues que no te gusto ni un poquito. Sé que me deseas, Terrence, tócame, anda...- Le llevó una mano a su sexo y Terry la retiró como si quemara.

-Mira, Elsa, tal vez estés cansada, no sé, pero mejor vete acostar. Yo no estoy interesado en ti, eres la mujer de mi hermano, prohibida para mí. Aún si fueras la última mujer en el mundo no me fijaría en ti. Voy hacer de cuenta que esto nunca sucedió. Además, tengo novia.- Le soltó y el rostro de ella se desfiguró con la noticia, pasó del gesto provocativo a la furia y el desprecio. Ya ella se había insinuado antes de manera más sutil, pero Terry quiso pensar que era sólo su imaginación, ahora se daba cuenta que la cosa iba en serio. Con más razón no llevaría a Bruma a vivir ahí con él estando esa mujer presente. Por eso lo mejor era buscar un apartamento como había sido la intención.

-¿Así que tienes novia? Será por eso que desapareces todas las noches últimamente...

-Eso no es asunto tuyo, Elsa. Dedícate a tu esposo y a tus hijos que de mi vida me encargo yo.- Le espetó dispuesto a irse, olvidándose del sandwich, hasta se le había quitado el hambre.

-¿Y sabe tu novia que te estremeces todito cuando te acarician la nuca así? ¿Ha acariciado este sexy lunar que tienes aquí?- Le soltó con voz melosa mientras lo sobaba y él le apartó la mano de un manotazo.

-No te resistas más, Terry. Será nuestro secreto. Tu hermano está de viaje, no tiene por qué saberlo... es sólo un polvo, vamos. Te dejaré que me la metas por donde quieras.- De un salto se le colgó a la cintura, abrazándolo con sus piernas como un pulpo e itentó besarlo. Terry se la arrancó de encima con tanta brusquedad que cayó sentada al suelo mientras Terry la miraba con un odio y una rabia indescriptible. Ella a su vez lo miraba con furia, humillada y levantándose del suelo mientras se sobaba el trasero.

-No entiendo, Elsa, no entiendo cómo mi hermano fue a parar con una mujer como tú...- Le dijo con el asco más grande reflejado en sus ojos.

-¿Una mujer como yo? ¿Debo sentirme mal por ser una mujer que no teme expresar sus deseos? ¿Que disfruta de su sexualidad y está dispuesta a saciarla?

-El deseo de una mujer casada, debe ser para su marido y tú tienes uno que daría la vida por ti y que además, estoy seguro que comparte el mismo apetito tuyo, con la diferencia de que él sólo lo saciaría contigo. Que Dios te perdone, Elsa.- Le dijo y se retiró a su cuarto, dejándola ahí ardida e insatisfecha, con la miel en los labios, deseando algo que jamás tendría.

Terry se acostó en su cama un poco abrumado por lo sucedido en la cocina. Agradeció que su hermano estuviera de viaje porque no quiso ni imaginar lo que pasaría si hubiera sorprendido a su mujer de esa manera y si le creería que él no tuvo nada que ver. Pero tan pronto como llegara de su viaje, hablaría con él, no importa si le creyera o no, él cumpliría con su parte de decírselo. Después de unos minutos de estar maquilando, se quedó dormido con el pensamiento de su ángel pecoso, con los planes que tenía para ambos.

Viajó por el mundo de los sueños y todo se sentía tan real. La estaba viendo, le sonreía con sus dientes pequeños y parejos y su pelo bailando con el viento. Se encontraban en la playa, él la tomaba de las manos y la giraba por los aires mientras disfrutaba de la música de su risa. Luego ella se fue corriendo hacia el agua y él corrió detrás de ella hasta alcanzarla. Entre risas se besaron. Ella se le colgó a la cintura en medio del beso apasionado que estaban compartiendo. Sintió como se iba excitando y la forma en que ella se frotaba de él. Terry le deboraba los labios, el cuello. Acariciaba sus pechos extasiado, se los chupaba y ella gemía.

-Terry... quiero ser tuya, Terry... hazme el amor...- Le pedía entre jadeos que lo excitaban aún más, hasta el dolor.

-¿Ahora, mi amor? ¿Quieres que te haga mía aquí?- Mientras seguía besando su cuello y sus pechos y apretaba más sus nalgas para presionarla contra su erección.

-Sí, Terry, ahora... no aguanto más, te deseo tanto...- Seguía jadeando y se mordía los labios. Terry iba a cumplir su deseo. Le sacó las bragas y dejó que la corriente se las llevara. Le dio otro beso ardiente...

-Vamos, mi amor... házmelo ya.- Se mostraba desesperada y ansiosa. Él tomó su trasero con firmeza y estaba dispuesto a entrar en ella cuando a lo lejos se escuchó el sonido de un yate que se acercaba, no era el suyo, pero sí veía que era su hermano Albert que iba en él y lo miraba de forma acusatoria. De pronto miró a _Bruma_ y vio como su rostro se iba desvaneciendo.

-¿Bruma?- La llamó mientras su rostro iba desapareciendo hasta que se transformó en la cara de Elsa, de la impresión despertó de golpe, pero el despertar fue peor.

-¡Elsa! ¿Qué coño haces en mi cuarto?- La apartó de golpe haciendo que casi cayera. Resultó que era ella la que estaba a horcajadas sobre él, totalmente desnuda y era ella la que se frotaba de su erección que a diferencia del sueño era cien por ciento real debido al mismo.

-¡Sal de aquí ahora mismo, maldita zorra!- Se puso de pie y del brazo la arrastró hasta la puerta, la lanzó afuera sin ningún tipo de contemplación. Se llevó las manos a su cabello mientras trataba de salir de la impresión, de asimilarlo todo.

-¡Maldita perra!- Exclamó Candy luego de que él terminara con su relato.

-Nunca he odiado a nadie, pero a esa mujer la odio, Terry. ¡La odio!

-Ya mi amor, no pensemos más en ella. Ahora mismo, en la cárcel en que se encuentra debe estar haciendo lo que más le gusta. Seguro que allí debe ser la perra de una de las marimachos de allí.- Candy se estremeció con ese comentario. Aún era algo inocente y pudorosa para muchas cosas.

-¿Quieres decir que en la cárcel... las otras mujeres...?

-Eso mismo. Más que eso se merece esa infeliz. Pero ya no pensemos en ella. Vamos a dormir que mañana hay que levantarnos temprano. No creas que he cambiando de parecer con respecto a visitar el médico.

-Pero...

-Pero nada, Candy. A dormir y mañana al médico.- El besó su boquita en el gesto infantil y refunfuñón que hizo y luego se acomodó con ella. Estaban tan cansados que a los pocos minutos se quedaron dormidos.

-Pecas... pequitas... Despierta, dormilona.- Terry la despertaba a besitos mientras ella seguía remolona, vuelta una bolita en las sábanas.

-Vamos, los niños te esperan para saludarte. No Puedes volarte el desayuno, además.

-Pero Terry... yo no me quiero levantar. Me siento mal...- Se quejó sentándose de pronto en la cama y con la carita refunfuñona. Terry le tenía una ternura inmensa, cuando estaba así de ñoña, él sólo quería estrecharla entre sus brazos y comérsela a besos.

-Pues por eso precisamente vamos al médico, para que te revisen y te puedas sentir mejor. ¡Vamos!- Con el mismo gesto infantil, Terry la llevó al baño y Candy se aseó, luego de la ducha estuvo más despierta y con más ánimo, como de costumbre, a pesar que volvió a vomitar antes y después del desayuno. Se limitó a comer frutas y tomar jugos, evitando las grasas y cualquier cosa que resultara repugnante porque por su condición no podía quedarse con el estómago vacío.

-Vamos, niños, apúrense.

-Pero no queremos ir a la escuela, queremos quedarnos con Candy y contigo.- Protestó Angie, la hija de Albert, una rubia preciosa.

-¡No me digan! ¿Y cuando tu papá me pregunte cómo va la escuela? ¿Les digo que cancele el viaje a Disney World porque no quieren ir a la escuela?

-¡No!- Respondieron los hijos de Albert a lavez que Lucy y apresurados tomaron sus mochilas.

-Vamos, Lucy, de prisa.- Dijo Willie.

-No me digan Lucy, díganme tía.- Les dijo indignada, porque a pesar de que sólo le llevaba dos años a Willie y tres a Angie, efectivamente, Lucy era su tía.

-Pero es que tú no te ves como una tía... ¿verdad, tío Terry?- Dijo Angie.

-Bueno, es una tía pequeña, pero es su tía. Aunque no creo que a Lucy le importe si le llaman prima, ¿verdad, Lucy?

-Bueno...- Expresó resignada y se aprovechó de Terry para que la llevara cargada hasta la SUV que los llevaría a todos a su destino.

Luego de dejar a los niños en la escuela y animar a los hijos de Albert, pues estudiaban en otro colegio y ahora asistirían al mismo de Lucy, esperaban que pudieran adaptarse bien al cambio y que por nada del mundo la noticia de lo que realmente pasaba con sus padres llegara a sus oídos. Pensaban que ambos estaban de viaje, buscarían ayuda profesional para ir diciéndoles la verdad poco a poco.

Luego de dejarlos, se dirigieron al médico. A Candy se le hicieron varios análisis, le tomaron la presión, le hicieron una prueba de azúcar y varias pruebas de sangre para verificar sus plaquetas y si era posible que tuviera anemia, pues ya tenía historial de eso. Le hicieron también otro análisis, el más que le interesaba a ella. Prefirieron esperar en sala las dos horas en que tardarían todos los resultados. El celular de Terry sonó.

-Buenos días. Hola, Daisy. ¿Pasó algo? ¡Bendito sea Dios! En un momento estaré ahí...

-¿Qué? ¿Qué te dijo, Terry?- A Candy la mataba la curiosidad y el miedo a que sea una mala noticia.

-Es con relación a Albert... él...

-Candice White, oficina tres, por favor.- Al escuchar su nombre en el intercom, interrumpió la respuesta de Terry y fueron hacia el lugar el lugar indicado. El doctor los estaba esperando con todos los resultados en la mano.

-Buenos días otra vez, Candice. Bueno... No sé cómo tomes esta noticia, pero tu enfermedad...

Continuará...

* * *

¡Hola niñas!

Último capítulo de esta etapa. Ya los próximos son los culminantes, muchas revelaciones los acompañarán, en éste sólo tuvieron un pequeño entremés de lo que viene próximamente. Entramos en la recta final.

¿Cuál será esa enfermedad de Candy?

¿Qué habrá pasado con Albert?

¿Qué pasó con Candy mientras Terry convalecía en el hospital?

Y sobre todo... ¿Con quién se casó y por qué?

¡Lo averiguaremos pronto!

* * *

Gracias por tus comentarios:

**Abi- Comoaguaparachocolate- Nerckka- dulce lu- Alexa- Andrea- Katty White- Shareli Grandchester- Dali- Amy C.L- Yancy- anaalondra28- Iris Adriana- WISAL- Mary- Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313- VERO- are- Rose Grandchester- Nathy- marla88- Laura Grandchester- anieram 1- zucastillo- Betk Grandchester- SILVIA E- LUCYLUZ**

**Shareli Grandchester:** Espero de corazón que tu papá se recupere muy pronto y gracias por a pesar de ese momento de angustia que estás pasando sacas el tiempo para leerme y dejar un review. Eso vale mucho. Bendiciones y sanidad para tu padre, para ti y los tuyos.

* * *

**Chicas:**

Mi amiga **Kary Cruz**, la que estuvo hace poco en el hospital y que ustedes me acompañaron con sus oraciones para su pronta recuperación, aparece en fanfiction como **Kary Klais**, ha publicado su primer fic, se llama **"Tú o ninguna" (Terryfic, obviamente)** está muy bueno y al igual que yo pretende dejar un capítulo diario ya que su fic está casi terminado. Espero que le den todo su apoyo como lo han hecho conmigo, ella no se atrevía a publicarlo, pero yo la animé porque realmente tiene talento y su fic es muy hermoso, al menos a mí me gustó. Si no es mucho abuso de mi parte, delen una revisadita, no se van arrepentir y si es posible, dejen sus comentarios para que la alienten a continuar. Como la gran familia que somos aquí, apoyemos el talento y el amor por Candy Candy. Cuento con ustedes, preciosas.

Las quiero, chicas.

Su amiga,

Wendy Grandchester.


	21. Ángeles

**Entre el amor y el odio**

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

**Capítulo 21 Ángeles**

* * *

-¿Mi enfermedad? ¿Mi enfermedad avanzó? ¿Se convirtió en diabetes?- Preguntó Candy sin poder evitar el llanto. Había pasado años cuidando lo más posible de su hipoglucemia para que no se convirtiera en diabetes. Sintió cierto rencor hacia su madre, las matadas de hambres que ella a propósito le daba como castigo o su ausencia en la casa causaron esos desórdenes alimenticios en Candy que le provocaron la hipoglucemia.

Terry la apretó fuerte, con un dolor y una rabia profunda. No había puñalada más profunda y desangrante que verla a ella sufrir, como si ya no hubiera sido suficiente.

-Tranquila, Candice. No me has dejado oportunidad para expresarme. Pues sí, tu enfermedad ha avanzado. Y seguirá avanzando. No habrá forma de detenerla...

-¿Quiere decir que...?- Musitó ella con un hilo de voz.

-¿Entonces no se puede hacer nada?- Gritó Terry poniéndose de pie.

-Bueno, me temo que en los próximos ocho meses no podrán hacer nada para evitar que llegue al mundo un precioso bebé.

El mundo se paralizó para los dos. Sus pupilas se habían quedado estáticas, se preguntaron si habían escuchado bien.

-¿Un... un bebé?- Preguntó ella con sus ojazos aguados bien abiertos.

-Sí, Candice. Tu enfermedad desaparecerá en unos meses.- Le sonrió el doctor achicando sus ojos cálidos y bondadosos.

-Tu hipoglucemia está muy bien controlada, no tienes nada de lo que preocuparte, sí debes cuidarte más los niveles de azúcar por el embarazo, si no haces desarreglos, sólo puedes esperar un angelito en los próximos meses.

-¿Escuchaste, Terry? ¡Ya! ¡Ya vamos a tener un bebé!- Corrió abrazarlo llorando y él la apretó fuerte, sonriendo y llorando también. Besándole todo el rostro. El doctor miraba todo fascinado, era tan gratificante su profesión cuando las noticias eran alentadoras.

-Nuestro bebé. Nuestro Ángel...- Murmuró Terry y le dio un casto beso en los labios, el cual detuvo cuando el doctor carraspeó recordándoles que no estaban solos.

-Me alegro que estén felices, muchachos. Un hijo siempre es una bendición.- El doctor les entregó los resultados de los análisis, le dio a Candy una receta con las vitaminas que debía tomar durante el embarazo y un referido para que se hiciera su primera ecografía. Se marcharon de ahí más que felices y se dirigieron al estacionamiento.

-Terry... ¿a dónde vamos ahora?

-¡Uff! No terminé de decírtelo cuando te llamó el doctor. Daisy me dijo que Albert por fin despertó.

-¡Despertó! Vamos a verlo. ¡Vamos!- Ella estaba tan eufórica como una niña, la dicha de ambos era inmensa. Al fin una luz en medio de tanta oscuridad.

-Candy...

-Dime, mi amor.

-Gracias. Gracias por este hijo. Gracias por darme este milagro aunque estoy conciente de que no me lo merezco. Te prometo que voy amarlos y defenderlos con mi vida.- La recostó del auto y arrodillándose de pronto ante ella llenó de besos su vientre. La blusa se le mojó de sus lágrimas y ella también lloró de felicidad junto a él.

-Yo soy la que te agradece por darme a este ángel. Voy amarlo tanto. Me esforzaré por ser la mejor madre que pueda tener, así como fue la tuya.

-Estoy seguro de que será así.

-También voy a consentirlo mucho. En todo.

-Claro, mi amor. Será todo como tú quieras. Es tu bebé y por supuesto que lo consentiremos.- Se puso de pie y le dio un apasionado y tierno beso. Recorrió con sus labios su rostro y con ellos le enjugó las lágrimas.

-Creo que mejor nos vamos. Quiero ver ya a mi hermano.

-Sí, yo también muero por verlo.- Terry la ayudó a subir en la SUV y hasta le puso el cinturón, ya estaba cuidándola. Podría tener muchos defectos, pero su amor y adoración hacia ella era genuina.

Mientras él conducía, su mano libre se mantuvo situada en el vientre de ella, acariciándolo, juró que casi podía sentirlo. La miraba de vez en cuando y sonreía, ambos sonreían como tontos, felices.

Llegaron al hospital y ante la puerta del cuarto de Albert, Terry se detuvo. De pronto sintió miedo sin poderlo explicar. Candy se le acercó y acarició con ternura su espalda.

-Estoy segura de que debe estar esperándote. Vamos.- Su espléndida sonrisa y la dulzura con que lo miró lo derretía, él hacía cualquier cosa sólo por el hecho de ser ella que lo pedía. Le tomó la mano y juntos entraron. Terry no estaba preparado para lo que veía. Albert estaba inclinado, casi sentado y estaba riendo. Estaba riendo mientras sostenía la mano de Daisy.

-Terry...

-¡Albert!- Todo orgullo se fue al traste, Terry corrió hacia él y lo abrazó y besó como si se tratara de su propio padre. Lloraron juntos y una vez más Candy deseó haber contado con una familia así, con unos hermanos así que la cuidaran, la defendieran y dieran la vida por ella como lo hacían ellos.

-Me alegra tanto verte bien, hermano. No sabes toda la angustia que vivimos.

-La hierba mala nunca muere.- Bromeó él mientras las mujeres se miraban sin conocerse, esperando que ellos terminaran y las presentaran y Candy, esperando su turno para acercarse.

-¿Cómo están mis hijos?- Preguntó Albert de pronto impaciente.

-Están perfectamente, Al. En el colegio, me tomé la libertad de matricularlos en el mismo colegio que va Lucy... dado que la custodia pasó a mí mientras tú... te recuperabas...

-¿La custodia? ¿Le pasó algo a Elsa?- Se notaba que Albert estaba perdido, no tenía idea de que ella fue la casi provoca su muerte.

-Hay muchas cosas que no sabes, Al, y no sé si sea el momento...

-No habrá mejor momento que este. Dime todo lo que sepas.- Demandó con autoridad y al Terry ver que se encontraba bien y que además su hermano era un hombre fuerte, decidió decirle la verdad, pero primero los presentaría a todos.

-¡Albert!- Candy fue hacia él y se fundieron en un gran abrazo, uno que despertó algo de celos en Terry, pero se controló y se sintió feliz, si un día perdía a Candy, sabía que por manos de su hermano no sería. Pero Daisy que no la conocía de nada sí sintió algo de celos aunque los disimuló.

-Veo que estás muy feliz, pequeña. Que mejor manera de despertar que ver a mi bella cuñada tan feliz e incluso al amargado de mi hermano.

-Al, no te pases.- Bromeó Terry.

-Bueno, hemos sido tremendos maleducados. Mamá nos estaría pellizcando ahora mismo si estuviera viva. Daisy, ni siquiera te saludamos. Espero que estés bien. Ella es Candy, es mi mujer. Candy, ella es Daisy. La que trajo a Al de vuelta del más allá.- Daisy se sonrojó y los celos por Candy desaparecieron al comprender que era la cuñada y que no había doble intención en su franca y abierta sonrisa, hasta la vio como una niña. Daisy le devolvió la sonrisa. Era una mujer sencilla, pero bella, de una belleza natural e innata. Tenía el cabello castaño oscuro, casi negro, largo y lacio, sus ojos eran grandes y marrones, con un aire melancólico y sus facciones perfectas y delicadas. Era un poco más alta que Candy nada más y su complexión era también delgada y delicada como la de ella. Había adoración cuando miraba a Albert, no fue difícil entender por qué se enamoró. Tenía veintisiete años, era perfecta para Albert, se notaba.

-Mucho gusto, Daisy.- Candy le extendió la mano con una sonrisa tan dulce que ella tuvo que devolvérsela y estrechar su mano.

-Bueno, ya que todos nos presentamos, ¿qué les parece chicas si van a la cafetería y se comen algo en lo que los caballeros hablamos?- Terry lo dijo más por Candy, se preocuparía más por su alimentación ahora y ellas comprendieron sin muchas ceremonias que querían estar solos, así que se retiraron educadamente.

-Albert... ¿realmente no recuerdas nada de tu accidente?

-Recuerdo que Elsa me llamó... nos encontraríamos en un punto medio, decía que tenía una emergencia... que alguien la seguía a ella y a los niños... así que fui a donde se suponía que estaba... como no la vi, decidí estacionarme en la orilla de la carretera... de pronto una camioneta grande... comenzó a impactar mi auto sin parar... de ahí no recuerdo nada más...

En la cara de Terry brillaba la rabia al saber como planificó todo esa desgraciada. Por primera vez le deseó a alguien la muerte.

-Al... querías la verdad y te la diré. Elsa fue la que planificó tu accidente, bueno, tu asesinato.- A Albert se le agrandaron los ojos, sabía que Elsa era lo peor que le había pasado en la vida, pero jamás la creyó capaz de tanto...

-¿Elsa? No... no puede ser... ella...

-Así fue, hermano. Lo confesó todo. Fue a la casa aprovechando que Candy estaba sola y allí...

Terry le contó todo con detalles de lo que había pasado y las lágrimas bañaron las mejillas de Albert. Lágrimas de decepción, de desilusión profunda, de arrepentimiento.

-En cualquier momento la policía vendrá a interrogarte y sé que pronto habrá un juicio. No te preocupes, los niños no saben nada de eso, ni siquiera saben que has estado en el hospital. Pensé que no habría nadie mejor que tú para explicarles todo de la mejor manera...

-Gracias, Terry. Me siento muy orgulloso de ti, de tu aplomo y de lo mucho que has crecido como persona. Sobre todo, me alegra verte así de feliz... enamorado.- Le sonrió afable, con el orgullo y la dicha reflejada en sus ojos celestes.

-Y eso no hubiera sido posible sin un ejemplo como el tuyo. Ninguno de nosotros seríamos los mismos sin tu influencia en nuestras vidas. Por cierto, los gemelos vienen dentro de dos días otra vez.- Le dijo Terry mientras le acomodaba las almohadas y le extendía el vaso de agua que había en la mesita.

-Creo que lo único bueno que pudo hacer Elsa en la vida fue darme a mis dos hijos. Son la única parte de la que no me arrepiento de haberla conocido.

-Lo sé. Tienes unos hijos maravillosos, por suerte salieron a ti. Pero ya no pensemos en esa bruja. Más vale que te termines de recuperar pronto, tenemos una boda pendiente, ¿lo recuerdas, padrino?

-¡Cómo olvidarlo! Cuenta con eso. Me alegro que las cosas vayan tan bien. Tu felicidad es la mía, me alegra que se hayan decidido, merecen ser felices.

-Algo que también te debemos a ti.- Anunció Candy entrando junto con Daisy y sonriéndole a Terry.

-¿A mí? Claro, como yo fui el que los alenté a que se escabulleran en la habitación o en la oficina...

-¡Albert! No vendré a visitarte más.- Amenazó Candy toda roja de vergüenza. Daisy fue al lado de Albert nuevamente y Candy y Terry notaron que se miraban de la misma forma en que se miraban ellos hacía un rato, con adoración. Puro amor.

-Al, hay otra cosa que Candy y yo queremos decirte...

-¿Más? ¡Dios! Si me quedo en coma dos semanas más me dirás que eres el presidente de Estados Unidos.- Fingió sentir fastidio y todos sonrieron.

-Veo que estás muy bien recuperado, no has perdido lo de payaso. Pero lo que vamos a decirte es mucho mejor que eso.

-¡Suéltalo, Territo!

-Que por fin serás tío.- Se lo soltó acercando a Candy a su lado y abrazándola por la cintura.

-¿Ya? ¡Dios! Sólo llevan un mes juntos... no perdieron el tiempo, eh.- Daisy le dio un codazo por insolente y todos lo notaron y rieron.

-Pues sí. Esperamos un angelito. Ha sido nuestro milagro...

-¿Milagro? Será el milagro de todas las veces que se escabulleron...

-¡Albert!- Esta vez fue Daisy la que se alarmó mientras Candy estaba roja como tomate.

-Ya, es broma. Estoy muy feliz por ustedes, sinceramente. Espero que tengan la fecha para la boda...

-Claro, sólo estábamos esperando por ti.- Dijo Candy sonriente mientras le mostraba su anillo.

Se fueron de allí a casa, porque según Terry, Candy tenía que descansar y era cierto, pero también quería dejar solos a Albert y a Daisy. Aún era muy temprano para recoger a los niños, así que fueron a casa a descansar un poco.

-Terry, yo estoy bien. No estoy cansada...

-Lo sé, mi amor, pero yo te prometí que te consentiría mucho más cuando hubiera bebé y yo cumplo mis promesas.- La cargó y la cubrió de besos mientras ella reía.

-¿Tienes hambre, muñeca?

-¡Sí!

-Mandaré a prepararnos algo. Ve al cuarto y ponte cómoda, descansa.- Le dio un último beso en la frente y la bajó para que ella hiciera lo solicitado.

Candy fue a la habitación y se quitó la ropa. Se puso un cómodo short de algodón, de cinturilla holgada y una cómoda camiseta también algo holgada, quería estar cómoda y que nada le apretara. Se alzó la camiseta y se contempló la barriguita en el espejo. Seguía plana, aún no se notaba que hubiera bebé, pero ella sabía y sentía que estaba ahí, que nunca más estaría sola. Se lo acarició con ilusión, ansiando el momento en que comenzara a crecer. Imaginando cómo sería. Se lo acariciaba con tanta ternura y no se dio cuenta cuando unos brazos fuertes la abrazaron desde atrás y unieron sus manos con las de ella en su vientre.

-Te ves preciosa, Candy. No me cansaré de decírtelo.- Le susurró y ella recostó su cara de su cuello mientras él besaba su mejilla.

-Vamos a comer.- Terry le llevó la comida y abrió una pequeña mesita donde colocó todo lo necesario. Se estaba esforzando y se estaba desbordando en atenciones para ella.

-Siento que todo es un sueño, Terry... simplemente no me lo puedo creer...

-Es que es un sueño, mi amor. Un sueño hecho realidad. Seremos felices.- Le dijo y se pusieron a comer. Luego que terminaron y Terry le diera a Candy incluso un postre, retiraron todos los utencilios y se recostaron en la cama.

-Terry... ¿por qué me quitas la camiseta?

-Porque quiero verte. Quiero ver siempre a mi bebé. Mientras estemos así solitos, quiero que tu vientre siempre esté descubierto para poder verlo y acariciarlo siempre.- Cuando se la quitó, dejándole sólo el sostén, la recostó y efectivamente comenzó a besar y acariciar su bebé.

-Sabes que siempre quise ser papá... siempre soñé con esto... tener una mujer muy dulce y que quisiera tener a mis hijos...- Se había sentado con ella a horcajadas, pero no con pensamientos sexuales en su mente, sino para tenerla así de frente y seguir acariciando a su hijo. Le hablaba sin espegar la vista de su vientre ni un momento. Ella se llenaba de emoción. Él podría tener un carácter endemoniado, pero en su corazón había una ternura y un amor inmenso. Había adoración en todo lo que hacía y quería.

-Yo siempre soñé lo mismo, Terry. Soñé que podría existir un hombre diferente a los que me rodeaban. Uno que sintiera amor por la familia y deseara tanto como yo tener una. Alguien que me amara con un amor bonito... que deseara un futuro conmigo... y sobre todo... que le gustaran los niños... que me diera la dicha de ver a un niño feliz... feliz porque yo soy su madre...- Se le salieron las lágrimas al recordar todas sus desdichas y la incapacidad de su madre para amarla y el estigma de no haber sabido quién fue su padre.

-Tú serás una excelente mami, mi amor. Y nuestro bebé será el más amado y consentido del mundo.- La besó en el rostro y se llevó con sus besos sus dulces lágrimas.

-También le daremos hermanitos para que sea más feliz y no esté solito, ¿te gustaría? ¿más bebés?- Ella asintió luego de que él le dejara un besito en los labios, tan dulce como el momento mismo que estaban viviendo.

-Quiero tener muchos bebés contigo, Terry.

-Claro que sí. Vamos a consentirlos a toditos. Tendremos pecositas...

-Y arrogantitos...- Añadió ella sonriendo con algo de burla, pero él le devolvió la misma sonrisa. Era tan fácil soñar cuando estaba a su lado.

-Enanitas...

-Amargaditos...- Ambos rieron. A Terry le tambaleaba el mundo cuando la veía reir entre lágrimas, siempre su felicidad iba acompañada de tristeza.

-Voy a borrar esa expresión tan triste que tienes y haré que todos tus días estén llenos de sonrisas... tú y mi ángel serán felices, yo sólo viviré para ustedes.

-Sí, es un ángel.

-Claro que es un ángel, viene de ti y tú fuiste el primer ángel que yo conocí. Aunque por poco te arrollaba.- Rieron los dos.

-Sabes... cuando Elsa... antes de que tú y la policía llegaran... yo pensé que moriría... que me había llegado la hora. Pero siempre presentí que no estaba sola... podía sentir la presencia de alguien que me protegía. Le pedí que me cuidara, Terry. Y en ese momento llegaron ustedes. Mi ángel me salvó.- Le dijo ella llorando nuevamente.

-Protegió a su mami. Bien hecho, bebé.- Le besó el vientre nuevamente con más adoración. Candy estaba viviendo momentos de ensueño. Terry amaba y deseaba a su hijo tanto como ella. Sería un niño muy amado y feliz, estaba segura.

-Terry...

-Dime, cielo.

-¿Por qué no me quiso mi madre? ¿Por qué no pudo amarme? Si yo amo tanto a mi bebé y aún no nace...- La pregunta llegó con un dolor hondo, inmenso y con unas pupilas verdes tan inundadas que asemejaban una playa y la sal de su agua provenía del llanto más doloroso y resentido que se pudiera imaginar.

-Me he preguntado tantas veces lo mismo, princesa. ¿Cómo puede alguien no quererte a ti? Si yo mismo te quise desde el primer momento en que te vi. Te quise para mí a ciegas, sin saber nada de ti y a la vez lo sabía todo. Supe que te amaría por siempre. Pero hay personas, mi ángel, que no nacieron para amar y que no merecen la dicha de portar el milagro que llevas tú en tu vientre. Pero no quiero que esos recuerdos amargos te sigan torturando. Yo voy amarte tanto que los voy a borrar uno a uno.

La besó para confortarla. Para que sintiera cuánto él la amaba y que no necesitaba a nadie más. Se entregaron tanto a ese beso y a ese momento que la pasión fue llegando poco a poco, arropándolos, envolviéndolos con su calor. Sus manos la fueron acariciando suavemente, recorriéndola mientras su boca seguía viajando por su cuerpo. Trazando rutas desde su cuello hasta los frondosos pechos. En su vientre se detenía para adorar un rato a su milagro y luego seguía su camino y la besaba entera.

-Nunca más te hará falta amor, Candy. Nunca más.- La besaba tanto, sus dedos eran tan ágiles y expertos, le hacían caricias que no se habían inventado. Todo su ser reaccionaba a su contacto, a sus caricias. Ella se dejaba hacer, pero también le hacía a él. Refugiada en sus brazos lo acarició, recorriendo sus brazos fuertes, su espalda ancha, besando su rostro tan varonil y perfecto, su mandíbula cuando estaba tensa, besarlo en el momento en que él gruñía de placer era mágico. Sentirla a ella revolviéndose sobre él a horcajadas lo despertaba entero. Se llevó a la memoria cada uno de sus gemidos cuando su boca de apoderó de sus pechos y los besó y chupó hasta la saciedad. Se sacó el pantalón, todo, la dejó a ella igual. Se necesitaban así, desnudos y entregados. Se hicieron primero el amor entre caricias, con miradas, con las manos. Luego así mismo, teniéndola a horcajadas entró suavemente en ella que estaba lista para recibirlo y enseguida fue acogido en su cálido interior.

-Te amo, Candy. Yo sí te amo y te voy amar siempre.- Le confesó jadeando mientras se movían ambos presos de un placer infinito.

-Y yo seré tuya por siempre, Terrence. Siempre.- Seguía moviéndose desquiciantemente sobre él mientras él acariciaba y apretaba su trasero y su boca seguía deborando sus pechos. Ella no gemía, gritaba desbocada. Hacer el amor con Terry, que la amara Terry era algo delirante, explosivo, iba más allá de toda razón. La apretó fuerte contra él hasta que el climax llegó a ambos en una sórdida explosión.

Estaban jadeantes, sin voz, temblorosos. Se quedaron tranquilos unos minutos en lo que recuperaban el aire.

-Tengo que recoger a los niños.- Dijo Terry dándole un beso y poniéndose de pie mientras se dirigía al baño.

-Te acompaño.- Salió ella detrás de él.

-No, mi amor. No es necesario, sólo es recogerlos y volvemos en seguida. Además tengo mucho trabajo pendiente... creo que me daré una vuelta por la empresa...

-Pero yo también tengo mucho trabajo atrasado...

-Pues sí, pero no será hoy que vas a empezar. Tal vez mañana.- Respondió él en el mismo tono infantil de ella y besándola nuevamente.

-Ya habrá tiempo para que te pongas al día. Ahora sólo descansa y cuida de Ángel, ¿sí?- Ella asintió y se asearon juntos. Luego ella se recostó, estaba realmente agotada y Terry se fue hacer lo que habían acordado.

**Una semana después**

-¡Vaya! ¡Pero qué sorpresa! La vida da vueltas, ¿no princesita?- Ella lo miró con los ojos llenos de terror. La reconoció. Después de varios años la reconoció.

-¿Tú...? Pero...

-No estoy muerto, querida... sabía que la vida me pondría frente a ti nuevamente...

Continuará...

* * *

**¡Hola niñas!**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo. ¡Ya está embarazada! Albert está recuperándose con la ayuda de Daisy.**

**Bueno, como les había dicho, estos próximos capítulos serán los reveladores. Ya estamos desentrañando los misterios. ¿Qué pasará? Pues para enterarse Deben seguir la historia.**

**Quiero agradecerles también por el apoyo que le han dado al fic "Tú o ninguna" de mi amiga Kary Klais. Les dije que no se arrepentirían, está muy linda su historia y no es porque sea mi amiga, yo no recomendaría un fic que no considere bueno, como muchas pudieron comprobar,está muy hermosa la historia y ella sin duda alguna tiene talento. Sigámosla apoyando y dejando nuestros reviews para que ella siga adelante. Ya pronto subirá su próximo capítulo. Está publicando diariamente como yo.**

**Bueno, también quería agradecerles su inmenso apoyo, jamás pensé en conseguir tantos reviews,pero sobre todo, tantas palabras hermosas por parte de ustedes, gracias. Eso significa que mi dedicación vale la pena la recompensa es amigas maravillosas como ustedes.**

**Estaré esperando sus comentarios. Gracias por todo.**

**Su amiga**

**Wendy Grandchester**


	22. Karma

**Entre el amor y el odio**

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

**Capítulo 22 Karma**

* * *

_**Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene escenas fuertes las cuales no recomiendo a quienes hayan sido víctimas de maltrato o abuso sexual. No estoy exagerando, por favor, cuidado al leer.**_

* * *

-¿Sabías que la vida es como un restaurtant, linda? Nadie se va sin pagar.- La miraba con una sonrisa que haría temblar al mismísimo Satanás. Un gesto lascivo le daba más pavor a su medio rostro chamuscado, una horrenda cicatriz de quemadura que sólo podía hacerte recordar tus peores pesadillas con _Freddy Krueger_. Ella nunca en su vida había sentido tanto miedo. Juró haber embarrado su ropa interior.

-Yo... yo... no puede ser... ¡Tú estás muerto!- Gritó presa del pánico.

-¡Yo te maté!- Volvió a gritar e intentó alejarse, pero él no se lo permitió. Se acercó a ella no dejando ni un milímetro de distancia entre sus cuerpos. Por la cicatriz de quemadura de su rostro, quedó un hueco cerca de su boca por donde se escapaba saliva. El aspecto de él realmente no podía ser más repugnante. Ella sentía ganas de vomitar. Le habló muy cerca, su fétido aliento rozándole el rostro.

-¿Te parece que estoy muerto? ¿Te lo parece?- Le gritó y fue conciente de su temblor, del miedo reflejado en sus ojos y eso le produjo un morboso placer.

-Tal vez me mataste en vida, es posible. Pero créeme que estoy lo suficientemente vivo como para cobrarme lo que me hiciste. Voy hacer de tu vida el mismo infierno en que me has hecho vivir eternamente.

Ella trató de apartarse, de correr hacia algún lado, pero no había escapatoria, no había nadie cerca, nadie que la oyera. Estaba encerrada con él en ese lugar. Nadie sabría ni vería nada.

-¡Apártate de mí, rata asquerosa!- Tremendo error por parte de ella haberle dicho eso. Le apretó la quijada entre la mano con tanta fuerza que le inmovilizó la cabeza entera.

-¿Ahora te doy asco? Excelente. Eso sería maravilloso, querida. Conosco esa sensación. Fue el mismo asco que sentí por ti cuando encendiaste mi casa. Me sedujiste... rompiste mi hogar... te llevaste los ahorros de toda una vida... dejaste a mi familia en la calle... y mi hija...

Hizo silencio por un momento. Ella lo dejó sin un peso y su hija enferma de leucemia no pudo continuar su tratamiento, dando paso a su inminente muerte pocos meses después. Eso hizo que él enloqueciera, que se volviera un mounstro por dentro y por fuera.

-¡Suéltame!

-Lo haría si tal vez viera algo de remordimiento en tu mirada, algún indicio de arrepentimiento, pero no. Sigues siendo la misma gusana inescrupolosa y vil. Y no, no te esfuerces en gritar, linda. Nadie te escuchará y si lo hicieran... nadie intervendrá por ti. Así es la vida, primor.

-¡Ya deja de tocarme!- Le gritó mirándolo con asco y sacudiéndose las partes donde él la había tocado.

-¿Te causo repulsión, amor?- Ella no contestó, sólo lo miró con el mismo asco, sin disimular.

-Esa sensación es la que enfrento cada día cuando me miro en el espejo. He pasado varios años buscándote, obsesionado contigo, planificando mi venganza y cuando al fin dejo de buscarte... la misma vida te pone ante mí. A eso le llamo karma, querida.

La arrinconó en una esquina y pasó sin delicadeza alguna sus chamuscadas manos por sus pechos. Ella lo manoteó asqueada, pero él le retuvo las manos y pasó su asquerosa lengua por su cuello. Ella sintió náuseas.

-Déjame, déjame, por favor...- Soltó con un llanto terrorífico. Por primera vez él la vio suplicar.

-No querida, esta cara... es la que quiero que veas mientras te hago mía. Esta cara y este cuerpo vivirá en tu recuerdo por siempre... vas a probar el infierno como lo hice yo. Tú me forzaste a vivir como un mounstro, yo voy a devolverte el favor. Voy a forzarte hasta que me canse.

La lanzó hacia la pared de mala gana y con su pistola hizo un gesto para que no se atreviera hacer ninguna estupidez. Se deshizo de su camisa mostrando también un torso chamuscado, arrugado y estirado como goma de mascar, al igual que su cuello. Se bajó los pantalones. Ella se llevaba las manos a la boca evitando soltar el contenido de su estómago.

-¿Ves _esto_? No sufrió daño alguno y funciona perfectamente.- Pasó lascivamente sus manos por su pene erecto y entonces ella ya no pudo evitar vomitar un poco. La acorraló y la puso de espaldas. Sacó unas esposas y le incapacitó las manos hacia atrás. Con la misma pistola que le había mostrado la amenazó para que no gritara y dejándola así de espaldas, le alzó el vestido de color tan apagado y austero que tenía, la sujetó fuerte del pelo y desde atrás comenzó a poseerla con brutalidad. Ella suplicaba, se quejaba, gritaba, lloraba, pero él no tuvo compación alguna. Había anhelando ese momento durante mucho tiempo.

-Hay que reconocerlo. Tienes un cuerpo hecho para la lujuria. Naciste para ser una perra.- Le dijo cuando hubo terminado con ella y aún jadeaba mientras el rostro de ella jamás volvería a ser el mismo. Nunca en la vida se había sentido tan sucia, tan humillada. Por primera vez hubieron lágrimas dolorosas en su rostro.

-Bienvenida a tu nueva vida, Elsa.- Dijo el policía correccional mientras se vestía y luego de un pronlongado rato le retiró las esposas y la dejó ir.

...

-Buenos días.- Saludó Candy muy alegre a Annie luego de darle un tenue beso en los labios a Terry y éste se dirigiera a su área mientras Candy se decidía a trabajar con los libretos y guiones.

-Buenos días, Candy. Me alegra verte ahora con esa sonrisa tan hermosa en todo momento. ¡Quién diría!- Sonrió la morena y luego le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Es que estoy tan feliz, amiga. Tan feliz... tanto, que me da hasta miedo.- Confesó ella acariciando su barriguita.

-No pienses cosas negativas, Candy. Según lo que me has contado, ya has sufrido bastante. No te sientas culpable por ser feliz, no veo nadie que merezca ser feliz más que tú. Estás por casarte, vas a ser madre... y tienes el hermoso amor de Terrence, porque es más que obvio que te ama. Yo sabía que tantas peleas, tantas discusiones, tanta pasión tenía que venir de alguna parte. No podían estar más de cinco minutos sin provocarse y "casualmente", siempre coincidían en los mismos lugares...

Candy sonrió porque era cierto. Terry era súper atento con ella, con su embarazo, fue a su primera cita de seguimiento, lloró durante su primera ecografía y guardó una foto de la imagen que representaba a su ángel formándose. La trataba con dulzura y extrema delicadeza, aún cuando se enojaba. Había dormido todas las noches en una posición algo rara sólo por quedarse con la cabeza recostada de su vientre y abrazándolo, creando una capa que protegía a su bebé y Candy lo amaba más cada día. En el trabajo, Terry iba a su oficina cada media hora con cualquier excusa, a veces sólo a llevarle cualquier chuchería para que comiera. Todos habían sido testigos del gran cambio en él, de la luz que iluminaba su rostro con un nuevo brío.

-Tienes, razón, Ann. No debo preocuparme, creo que ahora sólo me dedicaré a ser feliz. Quiero que mi bebé crezca seguro y feliz.- Volvió a mirar y acariciar su vientre con ilusión y a Annie se le aguaron los ojos. En el fondo, ella también deseaba todo eso, algún día, sólo que no había llegado a su vida el indicando, el merecedor de todas esas cosas hermosas.

-Bueno, querida, yo voy a trabajar en los vestuarios. Al rato nos vemos.- Se despidió sonriente, pero era evidente en su rostro la melancolía, el anhelo. No se había vuelto dura y soltera por convicción, las decepciones la llevaron a mostrarse fría.

Candy fue a su escritorio, encendió la computadora y se puso manos a la obra. Había mucho trabajo acumulado. Estaba muy concentrada e inspirada, no se dio cuenta de una presencia masculina que la obserbaba sonriendo.

-Ahora sé por qué tus guiones son los mejores. ¡Con esa concentración!

-¡Neil! ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- Preguntó sonriendo sincera y manteniéndose en su silla en todo momento, no quería dar pie a ninguna habladuría y mucho menos que se apareciera su querido prometido y la encontrara en alguna situación comprometedora que desatara una terrible discusión, aunque siempre se sacaba algo bueno de las discusiones con Terry...

-Pues realmente estaba buscando a Terrence. Quedamos en reunirnos para un nuevo comercial...

-Sí, debe estar en el estudio de grabación. Seguro que en cualquier momento te atenderá.- Volvió a sonreirle y él se le quedó mirando mientras ella luego siguió concentrada en lo suyo.

-Sabes, veo en ti un nuevo brillo, Candy. Brillas, siempre has deslumbrado, pero ahora... ahora te ves... feliz.- Le dijo él y le sonrió con cariño, alegre con su dicha aunque significara que él había perdido.

-No eres la primera persona que me lo dice. Debe ser por mi ángel.

-¿Tu ángel?- Le preguntó intrigado, pero sin dejar de sonreirle con esa ternura que sólo Candy despertaba en los demás.

-Sí. Estoy esperando un angelito.- Con la caricia que ella le dio a su vientre él entendió y volvió a sonreir con la misma sinceridad. Era difícil no enamorarse de ella, de su dulzura, de su encanto y hasta cierto aire de inocencia. Él se había prendido de ella desde el primer momento y antes de que la venda cayera de sus ojos, se imaginó conquistándola, descubriendo esa inocencia y transformándola poco a poco en experiencia. Se le ocurrió que de haber sido elegido por ella, seguro querría también a su hijo aunque no fuera de ella, porque ella era de las que amaba a todo el que necesitara ser amado de algún modo y hasta soñó verla llevar también un hijo, uno de él. Pero no habían sido más que sueños, conciente estuvo que ni por un segundo Candy lo había mirado ni reaccionaba de la forma en que lo hacía cuando estaba con Terry. Decidió mantener con ella una cordial amistad, porque desprenderse de ella de raíz era simplemente imposible, al menos por ahora.

-¡Candy! Necesito tu opinión con este...- Annie había entrado como un torbellino y tanto ella como Neil, al sorprenderse cada uno de la presencia repentina del otro, se vieron como si fuera la primera vez, aunque ya se habían visto y habían cruzado palabras. Esta vez fue diferente. Como si les hubieran rozado polvo mágico y los hubieran encantado de pronto.

-Buenos días, Neil. No esperaba encontrarte aquí. Saludó ella alegre, aunque no entendía por qué de pronto se había puesto tan nerviosa. Él también parpadeó varias veces para salir de su embobamiento y reparó en lo hermosa que era ella. Tenía una minifalda de jean con pedrería, unos tacones rosa que también estaban cubierto de pedrería transparente, una blusa de manguillos blanca y por encima un blazer rosa, impecablemente maquillada y su largo pelo azabache suelto.

-Buenos días, Annie. Con todo respeto, estás hermosa.- Le sonrió y ella se puso tonta, de pronto no sabía ni cómo actuar y Candy de pronto se sintió fuera de lugar, no era capaz de flotar en la misma nube en que flotaban ellos dos.

-Buenos días, Neil. ¿Me buscabas?- La voz grave de Terry se hizo presente, su cara de pocos amigos también, seguida por la mirada que le dedicó a Candy, la cual ella derritió con una enorme sonrisa y él se la devolvió con una retorcida aunque no quiso, se la obsequió. Además comprendió que Candy estaba a una distancia bastante prudente de Neil y que la atención de éste se había quedado en Annie, aún cuando Terry lo saludara.

-Buenos días, Terrence... Llegué hace un rato, pero estabas ocupado. Espero no haber venido en mal momento...

-Por supuesto que no. Vamos a mi oficina.- Le dijo y esa vez su voz fue más agradable y hasta curvó su boca en lo que pareció una sonrisa.

La jornada de trabajo terminó y Candy y Terry se fueron a casa. Terry seguía serio, aunque tampoco la ignoraba, pero ella podía sentir en él cierta frialdad. Saludaron a Albert que ya había sido dado de alta y se encontraba en la sala de estar junto a Daisy y los niños a los cuales también saludaron, pero se retiraron rápido.

-¿Se puede saber qué hice ahora?- Le preguntó Candy una vez estuvieron solos en la habitación.

-¿A qué te refieres, amor?- Terry fingió inocencia, no porque estuviera exactamente molesto, sino para no dar a entender sus celos y que terminaran discutiendo por una tontería. No quería que su embarazo sufriera ninguna tensión sin necesidad.

-A tu actitud indiferente, Terrence. A eso me refiero. No me hablaste durante todo el camino, ni siquiera un beso. Siempre le hablas al bebé, no lo has hecho. No creo que esa actitud venga por simple descuido, te conosco.- Le espetó dolida, pero molesta y con cierta autoridad.

-No es cierto. Es que estoy cansado.- Mintió, pero a la vez se dedicó a acariciar su vientre y ahí finalmente, aunque no fuera para ella, él sonrió, arrodillado ante su hijo y le repartió innumerables besos mientras le hablaba, aún así, Candy sintió la distancia entre los dos.

-¿Estás conciente de que no te creo?- Volvió a pincharlo y él respiró profundo, con hastío, con miedo de sí mismo. Sabía que sus celos eran absurdos, por eso no traía el tema a colación ni le había reclamado nada, pero si ella seguía caminando por esos terrenos...

-No es nada, Candy. Luego se me pasa. ¿Por qué no descansas un poco?- Le rozó el vientre y con una forzada sonrisa le señaló la cama.

-¡No estoy cansada, Terrence! Así como tampoco tú estás bien.- Se desesperó y su grito estuvo cargado de reclamo. Él volvió a respirar profundo.

-Candy, preciosa, estoy haciendo mi mayor esfuerzo para que no discutamos. Hago todo lo que está en mis manos para no estallar con estos celos que me consumen, por favor, no me lo hagas más difícil, ¿sí?- Le habló con mucha paciencia y suavidad, realmente no quería pelearse con ella, no quería sobresaltarla bajo ningún motivo y menos por unos celos sin sentido.

-Entiendo tu esfuerzo, Terry y lo admiro, lo agradezco, sé muy bien cómo habrías reaccionado hace algun tiempo atrás... pero no quiero que te lo guardes así si me vas a lastimar peor con tu indiferencia y con tu actitud distante. Si algo te molestó, sólo dímelo. Sin discutir, sin alterarnos, sólo tenme la confianza...

-Está bien, Candy, está bien. No soporto a Niel a tu lado. No soporto que siempre encuentre una excusa para estar cerca de ti. No soporto que le sonrías, que le hables, nada.- Él había estado evitando ese altercado, pero no fue posible. Ella lo escuchaba en silencio, dejando que se desahogara. Él estaba molesto, pero le hablaba suave, muy cerca de ella, como si un imán lo atrayera hasta su cuerpo.

-No soporto que nadie disfrute de tu encanto... siempre he querido todo lo tuyo para mí...- Su última frase fue más bien un susurro que se ahogó en el beso que quemó los labios de ella por ser tan ansiado y necesitado.

-Toda yo soy tuya, mi amor.- Correspondió a su beso de la misma manera ardiente y comenzó a tocar su cuerpo duro y viril. Necesitaba de él, su posesión aunque en momentos desesperara, la hacía sentir inmensamente excitada. Un sólo beso de esos que sólo él sabía darle, de esos que la envenenaban la garganta, el alma, era capaz de mojarla.

-No dudes más de mí, Terry. Todo mi deseo y mis ganas son para ti. Mira.- Le llevó la mano a su sexo empapado por el deseo que su cuerpo pegado al de ella provocaba y sus deliciosas y estimulantes caricias. Él sintió una excitación profunda al sentir su humedad y ese olor tan suyo que desprendía cuando estaba ardiendo. Se había vuelto adicto a él.

-Tú siempre eres tan deliciosa, Candy. Me vuelves loco.- Le sacó el vestido y la acostó con urgencia en la cama luego de desnudarla por completo, desnudarse él. Le separó las piernas y hundió entre ellas la cabeza. Su boca comenzó a saborearla entera. Separaba sus labios con las manos para alimentarse de ella. Ella se revolvía desenfrenada mientras su lengua se introducía cada vez más en su interior, pero no pudo evitar gritar cuando él mordisqueó suavemente su clítoris mientras también le hacía el amor con sus dedos.- Verla, escucharla, sus jadeos, gemidos enloquecerían a cualquiera. Ella era una amante innata. La mujer más apasionada que conocería y a falta de experiencia, instinto.

-Terry, mi amor... ahh... no puedo más- Musitaba mientras le abrazaba el cuello con las piernas y se retorcía. Terry sabía que no tardaría mucho en estallar y siguió provocándola hasta conseguirlo. Se bebió todo de ella y así temblorosa, la levantó y se la colgó a la cintura, necesitaba hundirse en ella lo antes posible y lo hizo. Con fuerza, sosteniéndola firme del trasero, deborando sus pechos con su boca y con los dientes, llenándose de sus interminables gritos mientras ella enroscaba sus piernas en su cintura como una serpiente.

-Candy... siempre es tan rico estar dentro de ti... ohh...- Dejó escapar un ronco gemido mientras la seguía embistiendo y ella seguía gritando, clavándole las uñas en la espalda. Dejándose llevar.

-Hazlo ahora, preciosa, córrete otra vez para que yo pueda hacerlo...- Le dijo con embestidas aún más fuertes y comiéndole los pechos sin tregua. Entonces ella ya no fue capaz ni de respirar, se dejó ir nuevamente y a los pocos segundos sintió como él explotaba en su interior.

-No hay nadie mejor que tú para mí, Terry, ni en esta vida ni en la siguiente. Te elegiría a ti una y mil veces.- Le confesó mientras era mimada recostada de su cuerpo, sentada entre sus piernas en la tina. Disfrutando del baño y un momento de relajación juntos.

-Sólo quiero que confíes en mí, en mi amor. En que he sido, soy y seré siempre tuya. Jamás podría ser de otra manera. Sólo la muerte me podría desligar de ti.- Recibió un delicioso beso en el cuello por parte de él.

-Confío en ti, Candy. Sólo que mis celos son parte de mí, de mis defectos como humano, pero te amo a pesar de ellos y te creo, aunque con ellos te demuestre todo lo contrario. Contigo soy posesivo y no puedo evitarlo. Te pertenezco entero, Candy.

-Me alegra escuchar eso, Terry. Quiero que sepas que antes fui una tonta por no confiar plenamente en ti y que en el momento que me propusiste irme contigo, debí hacerlo ese mismo fin de semana. Volver a casa fue la peor decisión de mi vida y viviré toda la vida arrepentida de ello. Quiero, por primera vez, decirte todo, Terry. Necesito sacármelo de adentro.- Suspiró profundo y unas lágrimas que quemaban sus ojos amenazaban con salir.

-No es necesario, amor, no quiero que luego...

-No, Terry, ya no voy a posponer más ese momento. Quiero que conoscas todos los detalles. Seré tu esposa dentro de poco y vamos a tener un bebé, no quiero que nazca en un castillo de mentiras e intrigas. Déjame liberarme ya de esta carga.- Se volteó a mirarlo con sus ojitos suplicantes, esa mirada que le quebraba el mundo y daba la misma vida por no verla más.

-Abrázame fuerte, Terry. No me sueltes hasta que haya terminado de contarte... qué me llevó a la desesperación, a no poder esperar por tu amor.

-¡Vaya! Al fin la zorrita menor se digna en llegar a casa.- La recibió el gordo de su padrastro luego de que la madre de su vecina amablemente la corriera de su casa después de una semana. Todos esos días estuvo llamando a Terry, en ninguna ocación tuvo éxito. No tenía otro lugar en el mundo. Tuvo que volver a casa.

-¿Dónde está mamá?- Preguntó ignorando su asqueroso comentario sobre ella.

-¿La zorra mayor? No lo sé. Seguro putéandole a otro, es lo único que sabe hacer.- Candy suspiró y volvió a pasar por alto el desagradable comentario, aunque no estuviera lejos de la verdad.- Torció los ojos hacia arriba e iba a pasarle por el lado para dirigirse a su habitación. Sólo quería llorar, llorar hasta quedar sin lágrimas por su desdicha, por sentirse traicionada y estafada por Terry. Su padrastro cerró y aseguró la puerta y de un tirón la atrajo hacia él.

-No tan rápido, zorrita. Ahora mamita no está. Sólo somos tú y yo.- Se relamió los labios con lascivia y Candy sintió un terror que la recorrió completa, como un gatito asustado.

-¡Suéltame, gordo idiota!- Se safó de él con brusquedad, pero él volvió a tirnonearla con fuerza y la paralizó con su rechoncho cuerpo pegado al de ella.

-¿Sabes cuánto esperé porque ese cuerpecito tuyo madurara? Que estuvieras crecidita y así mordisquear tu paquete...- Volvió a relamerse los labios con la misma lascivia y cuando ella fue a gritar de asco y temor le tapó la boca con su mano regordeta.

-Pero el ricachón se me adelantó y se lo comió primero que yo. Pero no importa. Ahora te voy a coger yo. Te voy a re-coger y no no harás ni dirás nada, perrita...- Candy estuvo a punto de perder hasta el aire cuando lo sintió tan cerca de ella. Su asquerosa erección rozó su muslo y ella deseó morirse en ese mismo instante. Pero comenzó a luchar y cuando el gordinflón intentó besarla luego de poner una de sus repugnantes y gordas manos en uno de sus pechos, le dio un rodillazo en su parte íntima que hicieron que por un momento se doblara de dolor y soltara una maldición. Ella intentó salir corriendo, pero justo en la puerta, él volvió a darle alcance y aunque gritaba, nadie hacía nada, todo el mundo era sordo y además estaban acostumbrados a los gritos que siempre provenían de su casa, ya los ignoraban.

Cuando él la arrojó al piso con la intención de írsele encima, ella lo pateó con ambas piernas en la cara, rompiéndole la nariz. Aprovechó ese momento y salió corriendo. Como lo hiciera aquella vez cuando se encontró con Terry y su auto por primera vez. Sólo que esa vez corrió sin saber a dónde. Corrió y corrió hasta descansar y tomar aire recostada sobre las barandas de un puente. Miraba hacia abajo los autos pasar con toda velocidad. Ya la habían empujado hasta el límite, ya no era capaz de resistir más. La herida por el supuesto abandono de Terry estaba latente doliéndole más que su precaria situación. Seguía mirando hacia abajo del puente... los carros pasaban tan rápido, convirtiéndose en sólo estelas, celajes de distintos colores que a veces sus pupilas no llegaban a captar. Ya no tenía ganas de seguir viviendo. Había llegado el fin... ya no quería más sufrimiento, ya no quería seguir soñando con un futuro, con cosas imposibles. Estaba dispuesta a decirle adiós a ese mundo tan cruel. Se subió a la baranda, cerró los ojos, porque si veía abajo no tendría el valor para lanzarse y que todos esos autos la hiciera añicos, que terminaran de una vez con su miserable vida. Estaba decidida, saltaría.

-¡No lo haga!- Escuchó una voz grave, pero suplicante y abrió los ojos de golpe.

-No lo haga, señorita.- Volvió a insistir la voz y le extendió la mano para que se bajara.

-¡No se me acerque!

-Sólo déjeme ayudarla. Sé que tiene solución...

-¡Usted no sabe nada! ¿Quién es usted?

Continuará...

* * *

**¡Hola chicas!**

**Este fue un capítulo fuerte, espero no haber herido la sensibilidad de nadie, bueno, por eso puse la advertencia. Como había mencionado, estos serían los capítulos reveladores. Nos estamos acercando al final y para que Candy y Terry puedan lograr la felicidad total, Deben liberarse de todos los rencores, malentendidos y cadenas del pasado para dar comienzo a una nueva vida de dicha y prosperidad.**

**¿A que no se esperaban que fuera Elsa a la que había encontrado aquél misterioso hombre que resucitó del más allá? Yo en ningún momento dije que era Candy, jejeje.**

**Bueno, ya falta poco para que descubramos con quién se casó Candy, porque el por qué ya está quedando más que claro.**

**Quiero agradecerles a todas por sus reviews, especialmente a Nerckka y marla88 por la misión que se han propuesto de hacerme llegar a 1,000. Estoy muy satisfecha por el apoyo de todas, chicas, ustedes son una parte importante de mi vida aunque no las conosca y mando mil besos para todas y cada una de ustedes.**

**Gracias nuevamente por el respaldo a mi mi amiga Kary por su fic.**

**Hasta mañana, hermosas,**

**Wendy**


	23. Vía de escape

**Entre el amor y el odio**

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

**Capítulo 23 Vía de escape**

* * *

El caballero se presentó con su nombre y su apellido mientras seguía extendiéndole la mano, la cual ella seguía renuente a aceptar.

-Usted es muy joven, señorita, además de bella. Dese una oportunidad. No se rinda aún.- Todavía con la mano extendida él trataba de convencerla mientras con disimulo se acercaba un poco más. Ella lo miraba con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, queriendo confiar en su cálida mirada, en ese cansancio de su rostro surcado por algunas arrugas de haber vivido mucho aunque debía tener unos cincuenta y cinco años, no más de sesenta, le calculó ella, que a sus dieciocho años podía decirse que él la triplicaba en edad.

-¡Aléjese!- Le gritó cuando lo vio dar un paso hacia ella y él retrocedió, pero su mano seguía firme, insistía.

-No voy a alejarme, señorita. Además sé que en el fondo no quiere hacerlo, se necesita mucho valor para lanzarse a ser machacado en la autopista.- Entonces ella miró abajo donde los carros pasaban como almas que llevaba el diablo y supo que era cierto lo que él decía. Jamás tendría el valor, pero también era cierto que no deseaba seguir viviendo. Tomó la mano que se le extendía, temblando, confió, no tenía opción y de todas formas pensó que no tenía nada que perder. Sintió el contacto de la mano de ese caballero, era grande y cálida, suave, como quien nunca ha hecho trabajo forzoso o pesado, lloró más porque sintió la misma calidez y seguridad cuando tomaba la de Terry. Sacudió la cabeza, no quería recordarlo, no iba a recordarlo. El señor a pesar de sus años se adivinaba que había sido muy apuesto en su juventud. Era alto, elegante, tenía gallardía, pero no había altanería en él a pesar de su andar decidido y erguido. Hasta Candy pudo notar cierto sufrimiento en la mirada de él, aún cuando le sonreía afable.

-Ya está a salvo. Si hubiera saltado, yo habría muerto con usted por el dolor y la impresión.- El caballero le mostró su marca paso. Candy se sintió la persona más cobarde y pusilánime del mundo. Iba a desperdiciar su vida mientras el cabellero en cuestión agradecía por cada segundo de la suya. No fue capaz de decirle nada, sólo de mirarlo.

-La llevaré a casa, venga.- Esas palabras le trajeron un sentimiento de _dejá vu_. Terry le había dicho las mismas palabras luego de que la atropellara y sus ojos reflejaron el mismo pánico de entonces.

-¡No! Yo no puedo...

-Entiendo.- La interrumpió él intuyendo que de casa seguramente vendrían sus problemas y desesperación.

-¿Tiene algún otro lugar a dónde ir?- Llorando a lágrima viva, ella negó con la cabeza y a un lado de su rostro él le vio un moratón, seguramente causado por los zarandeos y lanzadas al piso que le dio su padrastro. Él comprendió.

-Venga conmigo. Le encontraré un lugar.- Ella lo miró con recelo. Siempre pensó que en la vida nadie hacía un favor sin nada a cambio y sabía lo mañosos que podían ser los hombres, su padrastro era el vivo ejemplo.

-Puede confiar en mí, señorita. No la llevaré a mi casa si eso es lo que está pensando. Usted podría ser mi hija o incluso mi nieta. Sólo... permítame ayudarla.- Había sinceridad en sus ojos, su preocupación era genuina. La chica le recordó a alguien que él había amado mucho y que había conocido cuando estaba en los mismos años que Candy.

Candy se fue con él, se subió a su Mercedes sintiendo la misma sensación de _dejá vu_. Era poco lo que tenía que perder y si su caballero resultaba ser un psicópata, entonces le haría un favor matándola.

A los veinte minutos llegaron a un sencillo hotel y Candy siguió todos los movimientos de él como una autómata. Sin cuestionar, sin fuerzas de nada, simplemente se dejó arrastrar al paso de la corriente. Estaba jugando a la gallinita ciega.

-¿Traes alguna identificación?- Ella negó. La forma en que escapó despavorida no le dio tiempo a tomar nada.

-No importa, de todas formas te he reservado dos semanas a mi nombre. Y hablando de nombres... ¿cómo te llamas?- Ella soltó su nombre en un susurro a penas, hasta articular le resultaba pesado.

-Hermoso nombre, como usted. Bueno, debe estar agotada, yo también. Aquí tiene las llaves de su habitación. Me mantendré en contacto con usted. No tenga miedo ni escatime, pida todo lo que necesite y lo carga a mi cuenta. Le aconsejo que coma algo. Seguro que sus mejillas lucirían más hermosas con algo de color.- Le dio la misma sonrisa cálida y ella sólo se limitó a asentir, pero fue capaz de darle una triste y forzada sonrisa.

Candy tomó el elevador y fue directo a la habitación que le fue asignada. No era un hotel de lujo, pero era acogedor, elegante y hermoso. La habitación era la más bella y cómoda que hubiera tenido jamás. Se lanzó a la cama, eran tan cómoda, mullida. Le recordó a la cama del yate... ¿Por qué todo tenía que recordarle a él? Se puso de pie y se quitó el sencillo y bonito vestido en tono turquesa, había sido regalo de Terry y era por el momento lo único que llevaba consigo, pero no le importó. Fue al baño y era grande, cómodo, con una enorme bañera. Habían productos para lo que prometía un muy relajante baño.

Llenó la bañera por completo y echó lo que le pareció ser jabón. Se dio cuenta que con sólo un poquito hacía bastante espuma. Se hundió en el agua y entre lágrimas rió y jugó con las burbujas como una niña. Por las ironías de la vida. Hacía unas horas había estado en su mugrosa casa a punto de ser mancillada por el ser más repugnante de la faz de la tierra y ahora estaba en la bañera de un hotel, disfrutando de un baño de burbujas. Rió con sarcasmo e ironía. Pero los recuerdos eran inevitables. Una semana atrás había estado de esa misma forma, en el jacuzzi del yate de Terry. Fue lo más hermoso y erótico que le había pasado en la vida. No quería pensar en él, en serio no quería, pero...

-¿Entras?- La invitaba Terry al jacuzzi burbujeante y ella lo miraba con timidez, no sabía si debía. Pero la tentación era grande y además era una oportunidad que no se veía todos los días. Se acercó y cuando iba a entrar, él la ayudó tomándola de la cintura. Era cierto que aún tenía su bikini, pero la situación era tan... erótica porque no cabía otra palabra. Ella se sentó en el murito que quedaba en frente del suyo, se miraban de frente y el agua a ella le llegaba al pecho.

-¿Por qué tan lejos, mi amor? Ven aquí conmigo.- Con sus manos se palmeó el regazo, indicándole que se sentara sobre él. Ella sabía que era terreno peligroso, pero allá iba. Además, estaba más que dispuesta a entregarse a él si se lo pedía.

-Así esta mejor.- Le dijo abrazándola por la cintura y acomodando la cabeza en el hueco de su hombro. Su respirar le hacía cosquillas que la estremecía y le erizaba la piel. Ella comenzó a mover los piesitos en las burbujas y al hacerlo, era inevitable que sus piernas se levantaran un poco y le dieran una buena vista de sus muslos húmedos y brillantes en donde resbalaba la espuma. No pudo evitar acaraciárselos y le dio besos en el cuello viendo como se arqueaba.

**_Llenaba espacios inimaginados_**

**_un sólo beso lo podía todo_**

**_hacía que el mar de algún extraño modo me hiciera caso_**

**_llegaba a sitios donde nunca antes_**

**_había pisado corazón alguno_**

**_el paraíso de los inmortales lo vimos juntos_**

Mientras seguía repartiendo besos en su cuello, acariciaba su espalda, moldeaba su figura y luego la giró de frente a él, quedando a horcajadas.

-Me encantas, Bruma.- Se apoderó de sus labios en un beso ardiente, de esos que la dejaban temblando. Mientras la besaba acariciaba sus muslos y caderas y los movimiento sutiles de ella sobre él lo estaban volviendo loco. Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás para que él pudiera disfrutar de su cuello a plenitud y dejó que le acariciara los pechos sin objeción alguna, su cara extasiada valía un millón.

-Te doy una semana, Bruma. Una semana para que recojas tus cosas y vengas a vivir conmigo. Te necesito conmigo. Quiero hacerte mía.- Le decía ronco y jadeante sin dejar de besarla ni tocarla y ella se había quedado incapacitada, a penas era capaz de gemir por sus besos y sus caricias.

**_Era capaz de transformar la luna_**

**_en un espejo para ver su cara_**

**_llenar de estrellas una noche oscura_**

**_con su mirada_**

**_el sólo roce de su piel de seda_**

**_y esa manera tierna de acercarse_**

**_podían hacer que yo me convirtiera_**

**_en presa fácil_**

-Terry... yo no quiero regresar a casa nunca, por favor... llévame contigo desde ya. Seré tuya, ahora mismo si lo deseas.- Le suplicaba envuelta en sus besos, con los mismos jadeos y enroscada a su cintura, rozando descaradamente su erección.

-Entonces te llevaré conmigo. Pero al menos déjame hablar con tus padres, quiero hacer las cosas bien, los enfrentaré y te llevaré conmigo.- Le decía mientras la besaba y tocaba como un desesperado. Le quitó el top del bikini para acariciar sus pechos.

-Bruma, tengo tantas ganas de hacerte mía, no sabes cuántas. Pero si te hago el amor ahora... sé que te lo haré toda la noche y todo este fin de semana y... es tan probable que te deje embarazada. No es justo para ti ahora...- Decía sin saber de dónde obtenía el valor porque seguía tocando su cuerpo desenfrenadamente, besándola hambrientamente.

-Hazlo, Terry. No importa. No me importa si me embarazas, por favor...- Ella se moría por ser suya, por pertenecerle a alguien y él deseaba hacerla suya también, pero tenía la madurez suficiente para saber que no era el momento indicado para dejarle un embarazo cuando faltaba tanto por conocer uno del otro y porque apurar demasiado las cosas no llevaba a nada bueno, su hermano era el ejemplo de eso. Dejó que Elsa lo arrastrara y fue testigo de hasta dónde habían ido las cosas. De no haber sido él un hermano leal, habría sucumbido a las artimañas de esa arpía.

_**Nunca imaginé**_

_**que se podía amar así**_

_**el cielo estaba al alcance de sus labios**_

_**nunca imaginé**_

_**que alguien así podía existir**_

_**alguien capaz de transformarme en un esclavo**_

_**nunca imaginé**_

_**que de la forma en que llegó iba a marcharse**_

_**el día menos pensado**_

_**mi corazón entre sus manos**_

-Sabes que no puedo hacerte eso, preciosa. Te lo prometí. Primero tus sueños y luego los míos. Llegaremos domingo... el mismo lunes te llevaré conmigo luego de que hable con tus padres... y te prometo que apenas pongas un pie en nuestro departamento... vas a ser mía... voy hacerte el amor en todas las partes de la casa... las estrenaremos todas.- Le dijo rompiendo el beso porque si no, lo que iba a romper eran todas sus promesas. Ella no insistió, sabía que él tenía razón y que ella estaba actuando sin sensatez, dejándose llevar por la pasión del momento.

-No creo que haya en el mundo otro hombre como tú, Terry. Otro ya me habría...

-Pero yo no soy otro. Estoy aquí para acerte feliz.- Le dijo callándola con un dedo sobre sus labios y perdiéndose en el verde de sus ojos. La conversación profunda que estaban teniendo hizo que sus cuerpos se aliviaran un poco y se mantuvieron abrazados. Mirándose uno a otro.

_**Era capaz de transformar la luna**_

_**en un espejo para ver su cara**_

_**llenar de estrellas una noche oscura**_

_**con su mirada**_

_**el sólo roce de su piel de seda**_

_**y esa manera tierna de acercarse**_

_**podían hacer que yo me convirtiera**_

_**en presa fácil**_

Candy abrió los ojos, sacó la cabeza de la bañera, despertando el recuerdo y volviendo al presente, a la realidad, a esa semana de desengaño y promesas rotas. No podía comprender por qué Terry la había dejado atrás de esa manera, sin una llamada, sin explicación, simplemente se esfumó. Su madre se había burlado muchas veces de la situación, pero ella ni siquiera llegó acostarse con él, aún en los momentos más ardientes él sacó fuerza de quién sabe dónde y la respetó. Sus detalles no habían sido los de un hombre que sólo quisiera echarle un polvo como había expresado su madre, ya que ni eso hubo.

-Entonces supiste fingir muy bien, Terry. Y yo fui la tonta del siglo.- Se dijo a sí misma en medio de unas lágrimas que parecían no tener fin.

_**Nunca imaginé**_

_**que se podía amar así**_

_**el cielo estaba al alcance de sus labios**_

_**nunca imaginé**_

_**que alguien así podía existir**_

_**alguien capaz de transformarme en un esclavo**_

_**nunca imaginé**_

_**que de la forma en que llegó iba a marcharse**_

_**el día menos pensado**_

_**mi corazón entre sus manos**_

Terminó de asearse y se secó. Se puso un albornoz porque era lo único que había disponible. Se sentó en la cama y se quedó observando el teléfono. Coqueteó con la idea de tomarlo y marcarle a Terry. No conocería el número y si contestaba, al menos a ella le serviría para comprobar que era especificamente a ella a quien no quería contestarle. Se armó de valor y marcó, pero esa vez ni siquiera sonó. La llamada fue desviada al buzón de voz inmediatamente. Quiso dejar un mensaje, uno de tantos que había dejando sin obtener respuesta, pero el nudo en la garganta le ahogó la voz. Se convenció de que él no quería ser encontrado y lo aceptó. Se rindió. Aunque por alguna razón siguió marcando cada día durante las dos semanas que estuvo en ese hotel.

-Lo siento tanto, Candy. ¿Quién iba a imaginarse que yo tendría ese accidente? Sólo puedo decirte que ahora... ahora comprendo que fue mejor así porque... si nos ponemos a pensar... tal vez si te hubieras ido conmigo ese mismo día... yo hubiera tenido el accidente de todas formas y si tú hubieras estado conmigo en ese momento... tal vez no habrías corrido con suerte...- Se estremecieron ambos de sólo imaginarlo y más aún porque se encontraban precisamente en la bañera, sólo que hoy, ahora y estaban juntos, con planes de boda y un bebé en camino.

-Eso no lo digas, mi amor. Ya estamos juntos y yo confío en ti. No habrá nunca secretos ni misterio entre nosotros. Y lo más maravilloso es mi hijo. Gracias por este bebé, Terry. Cumpliste mis sueños, cumpliste tus promesas aún cuando... me odiabas...

-Yo nunca te odié, Candy. No se puede odiar a un ángel.- Le dijo besándola y luego se quedó horas muertas besando su barriga. Vertía chorritos de agua en ella y con la espuma le hacía dibujitos mientras ella continuaba con el relato.

El caballero había ido a visitar a Candy todos los días durante las dos semanas que se estuvo quedando en el hotel. Habían comido juntos, habían platicado y Candy se abrió completamente a él, le contó toda las angustias que le estaban consumiendo. Algo en él la hacía confiar. Le había dejado dinero para que se comprara algo de ropa luego de verla dos días corridos con el mismo vestido. Ella no quería aceptar, pero ya le gente la miraba raro por no cambiarse, así que aceptó, total, ya él le había dado muchísimo más que eso. Era el último día que le quedaba en el hotel, al día siguiente se cumpliría la segunda semana reservada y él había quedado en hablar con ella en una cafetería cercana.

-Bien, señorita, la cité aquí porque necesito que me escuche con atención y por favor, no se asuste con lo que le voy a...

-No se preocupe, no tiene que decirlo. Sé que debo irme... de todas formas yo quería agradecerle por...

-¡Qué manía de no dejar a uno terminar tienes!- Exclamó él sonriendo y ella también sonrió avergonzada.

-Lo que quería decirte es... suena descabellado... pero es la solución más rápida que tengo, niña. No me queda mucho tiempo y no quiero dejarte desamparada por el mundo. Si voy a morirme... al menos quiero asegurarme un rinconcito en el cielo.- A ella se le aguaron los ojos. Siempre se preguntó por qué las personas nobles y buenas tenían siempre trágicos finales.

-Cásate conmigo, Candice.

Continuará...

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Pues yo aquí otra vez, con un nuevo capítulo y deseando que tengan un feliz sábado. Bueno... seguimos aclarando misterios aunque algunas ya desean matarme por no decir quién es el dichoso viejo jejeje... ¿Pero por qué el apuro? jajajaja. Pronto se sabrá quién es, me he reído bastante con todas sus especulaciones... veremos más adelante de quién se trata... el misterioso testamento que según Albert se leería en un año, cuando Terry cumpliera treinta y ya casi los tiene... También lo más emocionante... la boda... el nacimiento del o la bebé o los bebés, quién sabe... y por supuesto, un fabuloso epílogo... pero falta un poco para eso... quedan algunos capítulos...**

**Gracias por el apoyo, preciosas. Hasta mañana.**

**Wendy**

* * *

**Canción de Candy y Terry: "Nunca imaginé" De: Tommy Torres**


	24. Decisiones

**Entre el amor y el odio**

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

**Capítulo 24 Decisiones**

* * *

¡Cásate conmigo! Esa frase de pronto pareció perder significado en cualquier idioma para Candy que no salía de su estupor.

-¿Cómo?- Preguntó con los ojos bien abiertos y el rostro totalmente desconcertado.

-Escuchó bien, señorita Candice. Cásese conmigo, le prometo que...

-¿Se ha vuelto loco? Si ya lo decía yo; nadie hace nada por nadie de gratis. Yo habría esperado alguna propuesta indecente... algún indicio de perverción... y no lo vi... pensé que usted era diferente... resulta que es igual a todos...- Estaba alterada y soltaba todo a borbotones, las demás personas miraban hacia su mesa con curiosidad y él sólo esperaba el momento en que ella se calmara y se callara.

-Cálmese, Candice. Escúcheme, por favor. Le aseguro que no hay ninguna doble intención en mi propuesta. No tengo ningún deseo carnal ni lujurioso hacia usted.- Ella lo miró con duda, pensando en lo cínico que era.

-Seré totalmente sincero con usted, le ruego me escuche.- Se aclaró la garganta y prosiguió.

-No me queda mucho tiempo, Candice. Mi corazón cada vez está más débil. Mi vida se reduce con cada soplo. Sólo me quedan un par de meses...- El dolor se reflejaba en sus ojos, no por no querer partir, sino por todos a los que dejaría atrás.

-Quiero ayudarla. No quiero que siga sola y desamparada en este mundo. Yo tengo demasiado y ahora que pronto he de partir, no podré llavarme nada conmigo, excepto todo el bien que haya hecho por los demás. Quiero que usted sea mi heredera, Candice.- De la lástima, Candy pasó al asombro, a lo inverosimil de la situación.

-¿Su heredera? ¿Por qué querría usted hacerme su heredera si a penas me conoce? Ni siquiera sabe si...

-La he conocido lo suficiente como para elegirla. Los planes que tengo para usted van a cambiar su vida para siempre, tendrá la vida que usted merece, Candice. Sé que usted no es apegada a lo material, me he dado cuenta, estuvo dispuesta a abandonar sin mirar atrás, sin aferrarse a nada, eso la hace perfecta para mis planes.- Candy cada vez entendía menos, pero al menos ya no estaba alterada y lo escuchaba con atención y claro, con incredulidad. ¿Cuántas promesas no le habían hecho ya? ¿No había confiado y la dejaron en el aire como la tonta más grande el planeta?

-¿Pero por qué casarnos? ¿No podría simplemente...?

-Me pasó por la mente, Candice.- Expresó adivinando su pregunta.

-Pensé en reconocerla como hija o adoptarla, pero... usted ya es mayor de edad, no es fácil adoptar a alguien luego de los dieciocho, además, tendrían sus padres que estar dispuestos al cambio de apellido y es un proceso un poco largo y tedioso, yo no dispongo de ese tiempo, Candice. Puede que mi vida se apague en el proceso.- Otra vez volvió a invadirla la compación por él, debía ser duro vivir sentenciado a muerte.

-Si se casa conmigo, cuando yo muera, usted podría heredar automáticamente y nadie podría hacer nada por evitarlo. Es la manera más rápida y segura. Tengo otros dependientes, Candice, que no sé si la aceptarían o intentasen al momento de mi muerte impugnar el testamento sólo porque usted apareció de la nada. Acepte, Candice. Sé que lo agradecerá luego.

-Pero... si tanto desea ayudarme... ¿por qué simplemente no me nombra en su testamento con una pequeña parte? Yo no necesitaría más y seguramente lo que sea que usted me ofrezca será más de lo que yo podría tener en toda mi vida.

-Le dije que tengo planes para usted, señorita. Haré ciertos cambios en el testamento, pero usted debe casarse conmigo antes. Sé bien que usted sería capaz de desaparecer sin dejar rastro si lo hago de otra manera, conosco su naturaleza desinteresada y las pocas ganas que tiene de aferrarse a algo. Sé que le han arrancado esa ilusión. Lleva esa decepción en la mirada.

Entonces a ella se le aguaron los ojos. Él tenía un don para ver a travez de su alma. Tenía la habilidad de desnudarla. En esas casi tres semanas no había dejado de sangrar por Terry. No había pasado ni una sola noche sin llorar, pero cada día que pasaba, se convencía que él ya no regresaría. Que sólo había sido alguien de paso y que al menos tuvo la decencia de dejar algo de alegría en su vida gris.

-Entonces, Candice, ¿acepta?- Ella se quedó titubeando y de pronto se agachó bajo la mesa aterrada. El mundo tenía casualidades malditas. Por la acera en que se encontraba el café en que conversaban, iba pasando su padrastro. Cuando se aseguró de que ya se había alejado, volvió a su silla llorando y temblando.

-Acepto. Me casaré con usted.- Respondió desesperada.

-Yo salí del coma al día siguiente que te casaste...- Expresó Terry con dolor y pesar.

-Todo fue tan injusto, Terry... realmente no tuve opción. Quería esperarte. Soñé durante todas esas semanas que volverías por mí... que no podía ser real el que me hayas dejado atrás luego de tantas promesas... pero cada día que yo pasaba sola y desamparada... era un día más cerca de la muerte que tenía. Porque ya estaba despedazada... ya había llegado al límite del sufrimiento y tu abandono fue lo que terminó de destruirme... porque tu llegada a mi vida fue lo que la cambió, lo que me dio luz y de pronto... de pronto ya no existías más.- Lloró amargamente como si se encontrara aún en ese tiempo, el dolor la atrevezaba como si fuera reciente, pero sentir sus fuertes brazos enroscados a su cuerpo le hacía ver la diferencia de la realidad.

-Yo también sufrí tanto, Candy. Yo quería todo contigo... cuando desperté y me enteré de eso... yo deseé haberme muerto en ese accidente. Nunca en la vida, Candy, luego de la muerte de mi madre, había experimentado algo tan doloroso. Sentí como si hubiera vivido un castillo de mentiras... que tu mirada tan transparente y dulce me había engañado... que te fingiste tan inocente... y fue a partir de ese momento que lo único que deseé fue poder odiarte, odiarte con todas mis fuerzas para poder sacarte de adentro, para borrar ese desengaño.

La abrazó con más fuerza, para deshacer el escalofrío que le provocaba sólo recordar esos momentos. La giró de frente a él para poder mirarla bien y darse cuenta que era real lo que estaba viviendo, que ella estaba ahí con él, que no era un sueño. Que tenía su cuerpo aferrado al suyo como siempre debió ser, como dos piezas de rompecabezas. Eran sus labios los que estaba besando y eran reales. Ella estaba ahí, sería su esposa y tendría a su hijo.

-Ahora no te dejaré ir nunca más, Candy. No pienso separarme de ti ni un sólo segundo. No quiero que tengas otra elección en esta vida que no sea yo.- La besaba como un sediento mientras la tenía colgada a su cintura, en la posición perfecta para los dos, porque siempre caían así, porque para eso habían estado hechos, para encajar uno con el otro y estar fundidos por siempre.

-No volvería a separarme de ti nunca, Terry. Te esperaría mil años más si sé que estaré junto a ti. Nací para ti. Nunca quiero volver a tomar otra salida que no seas tú. No quiero creer en otras palabras, en otras promesas que no sean las tuyas.

Se besaban como si no quisieran desperdiciar ni un minuto de poder estar juntos y pertenecerse. Es que eran como el agua, su amor era como el agua, algo con lo que no podrías vivir si faltara. Porque siempre en sus momentos más divinos, el agua estaba cerca, la playa, el mar... recuerdos de bañera y jacuzzi, su amor era vital para los dos, como ese momento en que seguían en la bañera, paracía que iban a gastarse, pero lo cierto era que se regeneraban con cada encuentro.

-No vuelvas a cambiarme por nadie, Candy, nunca. Elígeme a mí siempre. Siempre piensa que aunque no me veas... estaré siempre esperando por ti en cualquier lugar.

Tornó su beso en uno ardiente y se encajó perfectamente en su interior, suavemente, sus cuerpos habían estado diseñados el uno para el otro. Él la amaba dulce e intesamente. La exploraba con su boca y sus manos como si fuera siempre la vez primera. Saboreando todo de ella y ella siempre se había entregado a él sin reservas. Se dejaba amar de todas las formas que él conociera y ella también lo amaba. Era alucinante la suave danza de sus cuerpos unidos, convertidos en uno. Cada caricia era tan conocida y a la vez tan única.

-Voy hacerte el amor todos los días de mi vida, Candy. Todos los días, todas las veces y todos los momentos que pueda. No volveré a reservarme nada para después, después siempre puede ser demasiado tarde y yo... nunca más voy a guardarme nada.

La tenía tan sujeta, le daba tantos besos y no paraba de moverse en su interior, ni ella.

-Quiero todo de ti, Terry. Quiero que siempre vuelvas a mí. Que nunca... nunca dejes de amarme de esta manera...mmm...- Ella no entendía por qué de pronto todo se volvía más divino, más placentero. No alcanzaba a entederlo en su mente humana, era sólo sentir, sólo eso, amar y sentir.

-Lo tienes todo, Candy... desde que te vi te quedaste con mi corazón, con mi vida. Todo lo que soy es tuyo.- Extasiados ambos, pudieron alcanzar la cúspide del placer juntos. Entonces Terry se encargó de bañarla él mismo. Tomó una suave esponja y vertió jabón. Había que ver la ternura inmensa con que la enjabonaba.

-Quiero que estos momentos sean los que formen nuestra vida diaria, Candy. Prometí que iba a consentirlos como nunca.- Se la sentó en el regazo para enjabonarla parte por parte. Con adoración y devoción. Vertió un poco de agua sobre su pelo y luego aplicó un poco de shampoo, ella fue a lavárselo ella misma, no confiando en sus habilidades y porque además su pelo era bastante largo y abundante.

-Déjame a mí, Candy. Siempre he querido hacerlo.- Y ella se sintió en la gloria por la forma tan divina en que él frotaba su cuero cabelludo, cuando sus largos y suaves dedos se introducían en su cráneo y a veces producían cosquillas en su cuello. Cerró los ojos, la sensación era tan placentera.

-¿Te gusta, mi amor?- Ella asintió con los ojos cerrados, su expresión era cien por ciento éxtasis.

-Terry... quiero que sepas que... no te cambiaría por nadie. Eres perfecto para mí, te amo con todos tus defectos porque sólo tú puedes lograr que me parezcan perfectos.

Él le enjuagó el pelo y luego se lo echó hacia un lado para que su cuello quedara despejado y dejar en él un beso. Candy fue a tomar el acondicionador, pensando que como hombre él no pensaría en ese detalle, pero a penas estiró su mano hacia el pote de acondicionador, él ya lo había tomado y vertió gran cantidad en su mano para aplicárselo a ella.

-Deja que el maestro se encargue, Pecas.- Siguió masajeando su pelo notando cómo se hacía más suave cada vez. Luego se lo enjuagó y la enjuagó completa a ella. Hizo que se pusiera de pie y la envolvió en una toalla.

-Ahora sécate bien y vístete, mi amor. No quiero que se me resfríen. Yo iré con ustedes en unos minutos.- Le abrió la toalla un momento para dejar un beso en su vientre.

Cuando Terry salió del baño, Candy estaba esperándolo con dos tazas de chocolate y panecillos con mantequilla.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que todavía tenías hambre, cielo? Si quieres puedo comprarte algo de...

-No, mi amor. Es sólo un antojito para los dos. Aún falta más por contar... hay cosas que aunque ya las sepamos... en su momento causaron mucho dolor y quiero que nos las saquemos todas de adentro, quiero sacarnos todas esas espinas. Es un nuevo comienzo para los tres.- Dijo sonriendo y señalando su barriguita, se puso un pantalón de pijama largo, pero la camisilla era de manguillos y muy corta, a penas llegaba más abajo de los pechos para que Terry tuviera total acceso a su vientre como había solicitado.

Se sentó a su lado en el pequeño sofá de la habitación y se dedicó a darle cariño a su bebé mientras ella le daba panecillos en la boca y hasta los sorbitos de chocolate.

-Tres... pronto seremos tres. Quiero que nazca ya... y me pregunto... qué será...

-Los meses se pasarán volando, mi amor. Pronto llegará nuestro ángel, no importa si es niño o niña... aunque siempre he imaginado un niño como tú.

-¿Un niño? ¿Crees que sea un niño?- Preguntó dándole muchos besos y sin dejar de acariciarlo.

-No lo sé, mi amor. Me gustaría, pero que sea lo que Dios quiera.

-No me importaría que sea una niña... y podríamos llamarla Ángela...

-Le llamaremos como tú digas, mi amor. Es tu bebé. Aunque yo quería que si es niño por ser el primero llevara tu nombre...

-¿Te gusta mi nombre?

-Sí. Pero si quieres que se llame Ángel, entonces ese será su nombre.

-Podríamos ponerle ambos nombres y lo llamamos Ángel para que no se confunda conmigo.

-Buena idea.

Ya habían terminado los panecillos y el chocolate y Terry se había recostado sobre el regazo de ella, su rostro pegado a su vientre mientras ella le acariciaba el pelo. Era la vida que siempre había querido, por eso le había parecido una mentira cuando llegó a su mente el recuerdo de su boda.

Candy contemplaba el sencillo vestido con el que se casaría por unión civil. Lo tenía extendido sobre la cama de hotel. Lo miraba con lágrimas, con cierto desdén. Era color crema, lijero, de manguillo y largo hasta los tobillos, ceñía bien su figura, era sencillo, pero elegante. Lloraba porque no era esa su idea de una boda y tampoco el novio era que el que había habitado en sus sueños.

Ella había soñado con un vestido blanco, el más precioso que pudiera existir, que a Terry le faltara el habla cuando la viera encaminándose al altar. Que tuviera una larga cola y un hermoso velo. Lo veía a él impaciente junto al que fuera su padrino, con su smokin impecable y con su rostro de ensueño, sonriéndole, esperándola. Trató de imaginar quién la encaminaría al altar, no hubo nadie que se pudiera imaginar, pero lo importante era que él estaba ahí, de pie y la esperaba. Que ambos gritarían a los cuatro vientos un: sí, acepto y que al ser declarados marido y mujer se fundieran en un apasionado beso que hiciera sonrojar al cura. Que bailaría el vals con él, con el que fuera su suegro y con todos los hermanos que en algún momento él mencionó que tenía. Que más tarde abandonarían la fiesta a escondidas para entregarse a ese momento que tanto habían esperado y seguramente él le daría una primera vez de ensueño. Sonrió porque era muy probable que con las ansias que se tenían ambos, ella no hubiera llegado virgen al matrimonio, pero estaba segura que sería una noche de bodas de ensueño, sabía lo detallista que era Terry.

Lo imaginó siendo tan tierno, desflorándola con ternura, como en esas novelas que había leído. Que le diría te amo luego de hacerle el amor y que al final se quedaría dormido sobre su cuerpo. Imaginó que al día siguiente encontraría una nota perfumada con una flor luego de que el olor del desayuno la despertara. Que en pocos meses le daría la noticia de la espera de su primer hijo. Se imaginó un hermoso niño con los ojos azules en sus brazos mientras Terry acariciaba su vientre en donde se encontrara el segundo fruto de su amor, porque estaba segura, tendrían muchos niños.

Pero nada de eso pasó. Candy se casó en una pequeña oficina con un señor mayor, noble y moribundo que sólo quería ayudarla a dejar atrás su miseria. Sólo había una pareja mayor como testigos, traídos por él. Por supuesto no habría noche de bodas, ni notas perfumadas al día siguiente y mucho menos un bebé.

Ella volvió a su hotel y una semana después él la llevaría a su casa a conocer a la familia, a la casa que sería de ella también y esa semana llegó volando. El gran día llegó aún con más rapidez.

-Les presento a mi esposa, Candice White de... ¿Candice? ¿Candice? ¡Reacciona!- Gritaba él pobre señor desesperado luego de que ella cayera en sus brazos como una hoja seca...

Continuará...

* * *

**¡Hola niñas!**

**Más revelaciones jejejejeje. Bueno, pero Roma no se hizo en un día. Hay que ir de a poco jajajaja. Las que han hecho especulaciones y apuestas sobre quién es ese misterioso caballero... tengan cuidado jejejeje. Las cosas no son siempre lo que parecen... y cuando muy pronto ese testamento se lea... (bueno, esperen para saberlo).**

**Muchas gracias por el apoyo y por la paciencia, sé que quieren matarme, pero no es mi culpa que ustedes sean tan desesperadas jajajaja. Estamos cerca, muy cerca de descubrir toda la verdad, más cerca de lo que piensan, se los aseguro.**

**Estaré esperando sus reviews que estoy segura que me matarán... pero bueno... tomaré el riesgo... jajaja**

**Las quiero, preciosas. (Confíen en mí)**

**Wendy**


	25. Desencuentro

**Entre el amor y el odio**

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

**Capítulo 25 Desencuentro**

* * *

La acostaron en el primer sofá disponible. Todos observaron la escena preocupados. Luego de varios zarandeos ella al fin reaccionó.

-¡Candice! ¿Te sientes bien?- Preguntó el pobre hombre preocupado mientras ella se sentaba lentamente y abría los ojos.

-Sí... yo... es que...- Sólo podía concentrarse en los ojos azules que jamás pensó volver a ver y mucho menos en esas circustancias. La miraban primero con asombro, luego con dureza, hasta con odio, pensó ella. Pero... ¿Tenía él derecho de reclamarle luego de que la abandonara sin razón alguna?

-Candice... ¿no te habrá bajado la azúcar otra vez?

-Tal vez se desmayó por la impresión.- Contestó Terry al hombre mayor con ironía, pero sin apartar su vista de ella. Ella no dijo nada, apartó la vista de él y tomó la mano de su "esposo" que se le extendía para que se pusiera de pie.

-No es nada, seguro fue la impresión...- Forzó una sonrisa y hacía maromas para no coincidir con la mirada azúl profundo que no se apartaba de ella, una mirada que nunca le había visto, al menos no dedicada a ella.

-Me alegra que estés bien, Candice. Él es Albert y su esposa Elsa, aquél es Terry, el amargado del que te hablé...- Eso hizo que el corazón le latiera desbocado, sentía que las piernas no la sostenían.

-Ellos son Stear y Archie, gemelos aunque no lo parezcan. Esa princesita que seguro no te dejará ni a sol ni a sombra es Lucy y estos dos soles son Angie y Willie, los hijos de Albert.-

Ella le sonrió a todos, Albert le dio una sonrisa afable, pero su gesto era totalmente enigmático y él sabía muy bien las razones, sólo que fue su sorpresa porque sabía que esa era la chica que Terry lo había mandado a buscar, la había visto en todas las fotografías que Terry tenía de ella en su celular, pero nunca pensó que fuera ese el caballero en cuestión que se la hubo "robado". Se sentía entre la espada y la pared. No pudo sentir desprecio ante la pobre muchacha, el señor le había contado a él la triste historia y Albert conocía más detalles que nadie, pero siempre desconoció su nombre. El destino había trazado muy bien su artimaña. Los gemelos aunque asombrados por su juventud, prácticamente igual en edad que ellos, pero le sonrieron con simpatía porque la expresión de Candy sabía conservar dulzura en la amargura. Los niños de Albert le sonreían medio timidones, pues a penas tenían cuatro y tres años. Elsa la miró con desdén y le brindó la sonrisa más plástica que pudiera existir.

-Hola. Te pareces a _Rapunzel_.- Le soltó la pequeña Lucy acercándosele sin ninguna timidez. Si no fuera porque en algún momento Terry había mencionado que tenía una hermana pequeña, ella habría jurado que era su hija. Tenía el mismo pelo castaño y lacio y sus centelleantes ojos azules. Pero sin duda su carisma, simpatía y sonrisa venían de otra parte.

-Hola, Lucy.- La saludó Candy y le sonrió. Pensó que aún si se tratara de la hija de Terry, segura estuvo de que la querría. La chiquilla enamoraba con su encanto a los cinco años.

-Eres igual a mi muñeca. ¿Verdad, Terry?- Dijo la niña señalando la muñeca Rapunzel que tenía y extendió los brazos para que él la cargara y Terry al fin pudo dibujar un atisbo de sonrisa en su duro y desencajado rostro.

-¿Puedo regalarle la muñeca a ella, Terry?- Preguntó la niña titubeando porque Terry le había regalado esa muñeca a ella.

-Si lo deseas, puedes dársela, es tuya. Seguro que a la _señora_ le encanta jugar, aunque no sé si también con muñecas.- Obviamente la niña no entendió la indirecta de Terry, ni los demás tampoco, a excepción de Albert y el señor que no entendió, pero le pareció de mal gusto el comentario.

-No te preocupes, Lucy. No tienes que darme tu muñeca, tal vez sólo podrías prestármela de vez en cuando.- Candy volvió a sonreirle y Terry la miraba resentido, le molestaba su sonrisa, le molestaba toda ella. Tener a la pequeña cargada lo mantenía más controlado.

-No, te la regalo. Terry dijo que iba a comprarme cien muñecas más.- Y desde los brazos de Terry le extendió la preciosa muñeca lo que hizo que Candy tuviera que acercarse a él aunque no quiso. Pudo sentir su resentimiento rozarle la piel, era tan palpable como la muñeca que se le extendía.

-Gracias, Lucy...- Alcanzó a balbucear y la niña sonrió.

-¿Quieres ver mi cuarto, Candice?- Preguntó de pronto con emoción y haciendo que Terry la bajar al piso nuevamente. A Candy le extrañó esa confianza tan rápida en ella, otros niños suelen mostrarse reacios con extraños. Tal vez sólo necesitaba una figura femenina y la había visto en ella. Era la menor de cuatro hermanos, vivía rodeada de puros hombres que aunque la adoraban, jamás podrían asemejarse a una figura femenina. Estaba Elsa, pero hasta Candy notó que no había calidez en ella, ni siquiera por sus hijos a los que manoteó con desdén cuando quisieron que los cargaran y se refugiaron en brazos de Albert.

-Me temo que eso será más tarde, Lucy. Ahora vamos a cenar.- El señor rompió con el entusiasmo de la niña, pero alguna promesa le hizo entre dientes porque luego la pequeña sonrió y fue muy conforme hacia el comedor.

-Candice, ¿no te gusta la comida?- Preguntó Archie mientras se servía una segunda ración de ensalada de papa.

-Sí, está deliciosa. Es sólo que... estaba algo mareada y suele caerme un poco pesada al principio...- Se disculpó sonriendo y se llevó un bocado a la boca.

-Pues entonces debes atascarte... para que no te baje la azúcar nuevamente y todo al rededor se te vuelva _bruma_.- Se atragantó con el vaso de jugo y Albert que estaba a su lado le dio varias palmaditas en la espalda mientras le dirigía a Terry una mirada asesina por imprudente.

-Yo... me siento un poco mal. Creo que mejor me retiro...- Musitó ella dispuesta a ponerse de pie, pero luego recordó que no conocía la casa y que no tenía ni idea de cuál sería su habitación o si tendría que compartirla con...- Volvió a sentirse mareada de pensarlo y por poco se desmaya otra vez.

-Pobrecita... ¿no será que estás embarazada?- Esta vez el atragantado fue Terry y ella casi palideció ante esa insinuación.

-¡Elsa!- Exclamó Albert molesto por el nada discreto comentario de su esposa y porque era más que evidente la vergüenza en el rostro de Candy y la impresión en el de Terry.

-No... nada de eso. Yo... soy hipoglucémica. Espero que no les moleste si me retiro... no quería causarles esta mala impresión, pero... de verdad...

-No se preocupe, Candice. Truddy, muéstrele a la señora su habitación, por favor.- Dijo el recientemente esposo de Candy y ella sonriendo forzosamente se retiró.

Entró a la que iba a ser su habitación. Era enomre y majestuosa, la cama era tan grange y se veía tan cómoda que sólo invitaba a lanzarse sobre ella. Entonces Candy se fijó en un sobre que había sobre las sábanas. Lo abrió y leyó la nota.

_**Candice:**_

_**No se preocupe, no tenemos que compartir el lecho. **_

_**Sólo debemos guardar las apariencias. **_

_**En la pared pintada de rojo hay un cuadro. **_

_**Trate de descolgarlo y se abrirá otra puerta. **_

_** Ese será su lecho. Espero que sea de su agrado.**_

Candy sintió un gran alivio al saberlo y el aprecio que sentía por el noble y considerado caballero creció un poco más. Intentó descolgar el cuadro y efectivamente una puerta se abrió. Ella descubrió su habitación. Muy grande también y cómoda, hasta con una pequeña salita de lectura. Le pareció encantadora, pero ella estaba tan agotada mental y físicamente que no quiso reparar en los detalles. Fue directo al recién descubierto baño y se duchó. Sus lágrimas comenzaron a mezclarse con el agua. No podía creer su suerte. ¿Por qué otra vez él? ¿Por qué ahora? La vida era irónica, iban a vivir juntos... pero no era esa la manera en que lo habían planificado, sin duda. Entonces ella no sería su mujer. ¿Qué eran ahora entonces?

-Sigues doliéndome, Terry. Seguirás doliéndome. Habría preferido no volver a verte... si nuestro reencuentro iba a ser de esta manera... ¿qué fue lo que te impidió buscarme? ¿Será que te lo pensaste mejor? ¿Te diste cuenta que alguien como yo no debería aspirar jamás a un hombre como tú...? ¿Por qué tantas promesas muertas? Yo no las habría necesitado, me habrías tenido de todas formas. Era poco lo que yo tenía que perder. Tú me abandonaste y yo... yo debería odiarte... sin embargo... sólo puedo sentir que me dueles, que te me has enterrado en el alma... y me has incapacitado para ser feliz.

Con esos pensamientos abandonó la ducha. Se secó y se puso una fina bata de seda blanca, con encaje en el escote del busto y que llegaba encima de las rodillas. Se metió en la cama dispuesta a no llorar más, a no pensar más, pero era inevitable. Los recuerdos se aferraban a ella como la hiedra.

-¿Entonces ya has visto el apartamento donde viviremos?

-¡Sí! Ya di el depósito. Te encantará... tiene hasta una oficina para que puedas practicar tus libretos y guiones, como te gusta.- Le dijo Terry a Candy mientras ella se encontraba sentada en el mostrador de la cocina del yate, un fin de semana había dejado en ella un millón de maravillosos recuerdos sobre los cuales aferrarse para decir que aunque fuera de soslayo había conocido la felicidad.

-¡Pues ya quiero que sea lunes!- Expresó con entusiamso moviendo los pies que le quedaban colgando en el mostrador.

-Yo también, mi amor. Ya quiero que sea lunes...- Se quedó de pie entre sus piernas y la comenzó a besar apasionadamente, ella por costumbre ya lo abrazó con las piernas mientras se entregaba al beso. Llevaba una faldita corta y una fina blusita de manguillos corta también que le permitían disfrutar más de los besos y los roces piel con piel que él le daba. Ya ansiaba el lunes, él la encendía a millón y luego la soltaba, a pesar de sus sutiles invitaciones porque concluyera lo que había empezado.

-El lunes... ese mismo día te haré toda mía.- Le dijo enronquecido sin parar de besarla, sujetándola por la cintura desnuda y sintiendo como ambas entrepiernas hacían fricción.

-Me voy a robar a la niña... y voy hacerte mi mujer...- Paseaba sus manos por todo su contorno, por sus pechos, por sus muslos, su espalda, por toda ella, sintiendo sus poros alterados y su estremecimiento.

-Terry... ¿por qué no lo hacemos ahora...? Me emociona más imaginar mi primera vez aquí...

-Ya sabes por qué, mi amor. Pero si quieres puedo darte un adelanto de todo lo que te haré...- Lo primero que hizo que fue quitarle la blusita agradeciendo que no llevaba sostén y moldeó sus pechos con sus enormes manos para luego irlos chupando lenta y torturosamente... disfrutando sus gemidos... su desesperación, sabía que el cuerpo estaba pidiéndole más. Luego de chuparle y besarle los pechos y dejarle sutiles marquitas de chupones, le siguió besando el cuello, el pecho, el vientre hasta bajarle la falda por completo. Mientras sus manos la recorrían entera, rozaba lentamente su sexo a travez de las bragas con un dedo y la besó con ardor. La posición sobre el mostrador le pareció muy conveniente. Mientras la besaba hasta enrojecerle los labios e hinchárselos le bajó las bragas. Entonces la tuyo totalmente desnuda, expuesta, vulnerabale. Sólo cubierta por la enorme manta de su pelo largo que él adoraba.

-Prométeme que nunca vas a cortártelo- Le exigió él mientras su dedo rozaba su sexo ahora desnuda y ella a penas pudo articular un par de palabras que aseguraban cumplirle su promesa. Él la inclinó un poco hacia atrás y ella se desconcertó un poco al ver que su cara se acercaba más entre sus piernas. La fue besando ahí mismo. Ella no pensó que eso se hacía. Pero ahora que lo sabía, era sencillamente divino.

-Terry... ¿estás seguro que no podemos...? Oh...

-No, mi amor... aún no... pero pronto sí. Esto y muchas cosas más te haré.

La llevó cargada al baño para refrescarse ambos y principalmente él poder mantener el aplomo y no mandar al traste toda la sensatez porque ganas no le faltaban de hacerle el amor y al diablo las consecuencias. Pero él no quería truncarle las alas a su ángel, así que era mejor esperar.

-Todo eso sólo será parte de nuestra vida juntos, Bruma. Porque te prometo que vas a dormir siempre abrazada, no va a faltarte nada. Voy a dártelo todo, todo lo que pidas.

-¿Todo?

-Todo.

-¿Y si te pido la luna?

-La tendrás.- Ella sonrió un poco burlona y él le sonrió de igual manera, pero de lado, ese gesto que la mataba.

-¿No me crees?

-No sé...

-Tendrás la luna y las estrellas cada noche... la verás desde nuestra ventana todas las veces que te haga el amor... la verás brillando para ti.- Le dio otro beso, pero dulce y corto para no encender la mecha nuevamente.

-Eso sí, quiero que siempre que yo llegue me recibas con esa hermosa sonrisa y te enganches a mi cintura como has hecho en estos días. Quiero que no pierdas nada de eso para mí. Te adoro así.

-¡Hecho!- Rió de pura alegría y él sintió el mundo brillarle. Era tanta dicha saber que él era el motivo de esa alegría. Sus ojos sólo perdían la luz cuando ella regresaba a su casa o cuando se le mencionaba su familia, por eso él la sacaría de ahí lo antes posible.

-Cuando ya estemos totalmente asentados, Bruma. Quiero casarme contigo. Quiero muchos niños... una familia igual a la mía.

-Yo también quiero muchos bebés. Muchos bebés que me miren con estos ojitos.- Le besó sus dos zafiros que hasta parecían sonreir y él estaba acostumbrándose demasiado a sus mimos.

-Debes verte hermosa de mami.- Le dijo por último y la acomodó en sus brazos para quedar dormidos finalmente, una vez expresado sus planes y anhelos sin tener la más mínima idea de lo truncados que se quedarían.

-¡Qué ironía, Terry! Qué ironía... murmuró saliendo del recuerdo comparando la realidad y con las mismas lágrimas aún quemándola en la inmensidad de esa habitación desconocida que sin él carecía de calor. Sobraba tanto espacio en esa cama ahora que no estaba su cuerpo junto al suyo. Se sobresaltó de pronto al sentir unos pasos que parecían llegar del pasillo. Se puso el albornoz y abrió la puerta, no veía a nadie. Entonces sintió sus tripas guerrear por comida, pues a penas la probó.

No sabía si sería correcto aventurarse a la cocina. Eran las diez de la noche, ciertamente no era temprano, pero tampoco era tan tarde. Tendría que explorar la cocina asumiendo que seguro no habría ningún empleado disponible a esa hora. No sabía dónde quedaba y se perdió llegando a una pequeña salita. Estaba casi en penumbras, en silencio, una quietud sepulcral.

-Pensé que estarías en plena luna de miel.- Se exaltó cuando escuchó su suave, pero grave voz detrás de la nuca, se estremeció completa.

-Yo... estaba buscando la cocina... me perdí...- Dijo amarrándose más el albornoz porque sentía que sus ojos la veían a travez de la ropa. Se giró para irse lo más pronto posible de allí. Hasta se olvidaría de la cocina con tal de no tener que enfrentarlo. Pero su intención murió en el intento. Él la retuvo, tironeó de ella con brutalidad.

-Terrence... suéltame... me estás haciendo daño...- Le dijo aterrada, pero él seguía taladrándola con sus ojos.

-¿Te parece que te hago daño, amor? ¿Y cómo llamas lo que acabas de hacer tú?- Su tono suave y bajo era realmente aterrador, al igual que su sonrisa cínica, como un verdugo.

-Con todo respeto, tú a mí no tienes nada qué reclamarme luego de que me...

-¡Claro! Olvidaba que no somos nada. Que no fui nada para ti... y que ahora eres toda una mujer casada. ¡Bravo, Candice! ¿O prefieres que te diga Bruma? ¿Por cuál de los dos nombres te presentaste ante él?

-¡Qué cínico eres, Terrence! ¿Dónde estabas cuando...?

-Que buena actriz fuiste... No pudiste esperar por mí... ¿tanta era tu desesperación? ¿Tu ambición?- Le reclamó con rabia mientras sujetaba sus muñecas con mucha fuerza.

-¿Ambición?- Yo nunca te pedí nada, Terrence...- Le dijo ofendida con los ojos aguados, pero no por eso dejaba de haber dolor y rabia en ellos.

-No, claro que no. Sutilmente querías que te hiciera el amor a toda costa sabiendo que te embarazaría. Ahora entiendo tu afán. No pudiste conmigo y entonces ambaucaste al pobre y moribundo viejo, una presa más fácil, ¿no?

-¡Cállate! Tú no tienes ningún derecho a criticarme. Tú desapareciste y no sabes lo que ha sido mi vida desde que...

-¡Oh sí! Debió ser muy penosa tu vida, tanto que mientras yo me debatía entre la vida y la muerte... la dama estaba casándose... mandando al diablo todo lo que prometió...- Su gesto fue realmente duro, pero había en él un dolor profundo. La apretó más fuerte, la bloqueó y acorraló con su cuerpo. Liberó sus muñecas concentrando su fuerza en su cintura.

-No te endiendo, Terry... ¿de qué hablas?

-¿Qué vas a entender? Si mientras yo me moría andabas muy ocupada buscando mi reemplazo.

-No... Terry... eso no es cierto... yo te llamé muchas veces... todos los días hasta que...

-Hasta que apareció el nuevo caballero para rescatar a la damicela... ahí de pronto se te olvidó tu amor por mí. ¡Y no llores! No te atrevas a llorar, no lo hagas. ¡Ofendes al llanto!- Le dijo furioso, pero peleando consigo mismo en realidad, porque sus lágrimas hicieron efecto en él, pero no se lo demostraría. A pesar de su advertencia y de la fuerte sacudida que él le dio, sus lágrimas cayeron.

-Yo estaba desesperada, Terrence... estuve a punto de... Sé lo que debes estar pensando... pero...

-No, no tienes ni puta idea de lo que yo estoy pensando. Si lo supieras... saldrías corriendo para proteger tu mísera vida.

-Terrence... escúchame, por favor. Esto no es lo que tú crees, deja que te explique... aún hay tiempo... yo sólo tendría que hablar con él y...- La carcajada más cínica salió de la boca de él interrumpiéndola.

-¡Qué fácil! ¿Qué le dirás, Candice? _Sabe... he descubierto que ya no lo quiero y que mejor me quedo con el más joven_.- Soltó sarcástico.

-Se te da muy bien jugar con los demás. ¿Tú piensas que soy tu maldito juguete? ¿Que puedes tirarlo y volver a recogerlo a tu antojo? No conoces el significado de la palabra "lealtad".

-¡No he jugado con nadie! Si te callaras y me dejaras explicarte... No nos casamos por amor...

-¡Por supuesto que no! Eso puedo verlo desde un helicóptero. ¿Sabes qué, Candy?- La atrajo por completo hacia su cuerpo de un tirón y la tenía presa de la cintura en sus manos, muy fuerte, conciente de que la lastimaba, pero no le importaba. Estaba tan cerca y a pesar del miedo que ella estaba sintiendo, se estremeció con su aliento tan cerca, por el calor de su cuerpo, por esa furia en él que la podía por completo.

-Debí hacerte caso, Candice. Debí hacerte mía cuanto tuve la oportunidad, todas las veces que te me ofreciste...- Le hablaba al oído, casi tocando sus labios... en murmullos, ella estaba derritiéndose entre el pánico y la excitación.

-Debí hacerte el amor todo ese fin de semana como lo habías sugerido. Hacértelo hasta el cansancio. Eso debí hacer, dejarte embarazada... Así... hubieras tenido a mi hijo, para que cada vez que lo vieras me recordaras a mí... vieras mi cara en la suya por siempre... como un castigo...- Sus bocas estaban tan cerca. Ella juraba que él la besaría.

-Yo creí amarte, Candy... estaba seguro de que te amaba... ahora... te odio, te desprecio...- Era tan irónico el momento.- Sus palabras no concordaban con su cercanía, con la forma en que la pegaba a él, con lo cerca que estaban sus bocas, con las ansias que tenían de unirse, con lo mucho que se habían extrañado.

-Si tanto me odias y no quieres mis explicaciones... entonces déjame. No vuelvas a tocarme nunca más, suéltame.- Le expresó dolida y tratando bruscamente de safarce de su agarre. Entonces él le tomó la barbilla con violencia y la sujetó de la nuca. Sabía que iba arrepentirse luego, pero tenía muchas ganas de besarla, más bien quería destrozarle los labios con su beso, destrozárselos igual que como ella había hecho con su corazón. Ya sus bocas estaban a escasos milímetros... la respiración cada vez más acortada.

-Terry... te estaba buscando... ¿me acompañas hasta que me duerma?- La repentina aparición de una adormilada Lucy con un peluche en mano salvó la situación. Candy salió despavorida hasta su habitación aprovechando el momento. Casi no durmió. A la semana siguiente...

-No... ¡No! No puede ser posible. Él estaba bien...

-¡Candice! Tranquilízate, Candice... se fue... está muerto...

Albert que también lloraba la abrazó fuerte, el único que se mostró solidario con ella y que creyó que su dolor por la pérdida era genuino a pesar de las circunstancias.

-¡Tú! ¡Tú tienes la culpa!- Terry señaló a Candy con furia y la zarandeó, ella tembló como una hoja por la impresión y el pánico.

-¡Terrence! Contrólate.- Albert se la quitó de encima, por suerte los niños ya se habían ido a la escuela, incluyendo los gemelos que estaban en su último año escolar.

-Ya tienes lo que querías. Se te cumplió tu sueño. Ahora eres toda una viuda. Seguramente los billetes te borrarán esas lágrimas tan falsas como tú...

-¡Terrence, basta!- Tronó la voz de Albert y lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa. Entonces Terry se desplomó a llorar. Sabía que la muerte del señor estaba cerca y que nada tenía que ver con su matrimonio con Candy, pero él necesitaba desquitarse con alguien, culpar a alguien y ella era el blanco perfecto. Candy aterrada desde su rincón veía a Terry llorar como un niño, debió haberlo querido mucho, pensó, a pesar de verse siempre cierta distancia entre ellos. Irónicamente sintió unas ganas de ir a consolarlo, pero sabía lo imprudente que sería eso.

-Mi amor, me siento bien ahora que estamos desahogándonos... lo necesitábamos. Pero ya es tarde, cielo. Mejor seguimos mañana. Seguro que el bebé quiere dormir.- Candy asintió y se fueron a la cama donde durmieron abrazados.

_**Seis meses después**_

Candy se encontraba en su séptimo mes de embarazo. Se veía hermosa, radiante y todos esperaban la llegada de esa personita con alegría e ilusión. Estaban reunidos en el salón, todos, aunque nadie sabía por qué.

-Buenas tardes. La razón por la que los he reunido es porque como ya saben, el testamento debía leerse hoy...

Continuará...

* * *

**¡Hola! Espero que haya disfrutado este capítulo que también ha revelado mucho. No se preocupen, ya no voy a torturarlas más, mañana sabrán quién es el viejo con que se casó Candy y lo que dice el testamento.**

**Gracias por todo su apoyo, ánimo y palabras de aliento. No hagan caso a lo negativo, tomen lo bueno de la situación y lo malo, deséchenlo. Yo soy feliz con lo que he logrado hasta ahora gracias al inmenso apoyo de ustedes. Amo escribir, me gusta mi estilo y no pienso cambiarlo por nadie, así que no se preocupen.**

**Es todo por hoy, muñecas.**

**Wendy **


	26. El testamento

**Entre el amor y el odio**

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

**Capítulo 26 El testamento**

* * *

-¿El testamento, Al? ¿Pero aún no pasa el año...?- Preguntó Terry tan desconcertado como los demás.

-¿Ah no? Entonces me equivoqué con tu cumpleaños, jejeje. Bienvenido a los treinta, hermano.- Dijo burlón.

-Pues a ver con qué locura habrá salido el viejo, nunca entendí por qué debíamos esperar tanto tiempo para que se leyera...- Dijo Stear con una sonrisota.

-O tal vez los desheredó por vagos- Les dijo Terry a los gemelos y Archie le sacó el dedo del medio mientras le brindaba la típica sonrisa cínica de los Grandchester.

-Candy, estás enorme. ¿Segura que es un solo bebé?- Le preguntó Daisy que luego de la insistencia de Albert y de todos se había mudado por fin con él y decidieron vivir su amor, ahora que no había obstáculos que lo impidieran.

-Yo también he llegado a pensarlo, aún me faltan dos meses y casi no puedo caminar.- Respondió sonriendo y sobando su enorme panza con amor.

-Me alegra también saber que por fin seré tío, felicidades a los futuros padres, ¿ahora sí puedo comenzar a leer el testamento?

-Adelante _don William_.- Dijo Stear recibiendo la mirada asesina de Albert por su indirecta de ponerlo más viejo de la cuenta. Se puso los lentes y cuando al fin se quedaron todos en silencio y atentos se dispuso a leer.

_**Yo, Robert Grandchester, en pleno dominio de mis facultades mentales, declaro lo siguiente:**_

_**Que el principal legado que espero haberles dejado es el amor a la familia, **__**es la posesión más valiosa que una persona debe tener y debe apreciarse más que lo material. Quiero que sepan que a todos y cada uno de ustedes, incluyéndote a ti, Candice White, los amé desde el primer momento hasta el último y lo que siempre quise fue que fueran felices y me habría gustado vivir más para verlo, ya que si están leyendo esto es porque yo no me encuentro físicamente presente entre ustedes.**_

Albert leía con un nudo y todos los demás sentían lo mismo y sus ojos estaban aguados, especialmente los de Candy por el amor que expresaba ese noble señor por ella durante el poco tiempo que la conoció.

_**William Albert Grandchester, aún después de mi muerte, te digo una vez más lo orgulloso que estoy de ti, del excelente ser humano que eres y el maravilloso padre en que te has convertido y me habría gustado que Dios me hubiera dado un poco más de tiempo para ver una buena mujer a tu lado. No dudo que llegará a ti tarde o temprano.**_

Albert sonrió y apretó la mano de Daisy para luego proseguir.

_**Tú siempre tuviste un gran sentido de la responsabilidad y como yo, un amor profundo hacia la familia, no importando los sacrificios que eso conllevara, por eso siempre serás mi mayor orgullo. No en vano a ti te heredé en vida, porque no hay en este mundo alguien con más aplomo que tú.**_

_**Alistair y Archibald Grandchester, es inevitable que yo a estas alturas siga viéndolos como los pequeños, aunque sé que son todos unos hombres y como su hermano, maravillosos, Albert me ayudó hacer un gran trabajo al formarlos. Ustedes, queridos muchachos, tienen derecho a la tercera parte de la fortuna y propiedades familiares, la misma podrán adquirirla al cumplir sus treinta años y estén casados y asentados, es mi única condición, la familia siempre es primero.**_

_**Tal vez en algunas ocaciones parecía que no me quedaba tiempo y que no disfrutaba de sus travesuras, pero sí los amé y me llevé al corazón muchas anécdotas de ustedes. Stear, aún recuerdo aquél mayordomo robot que hiciste para tu clase de ciencia, no funcionó y sólo dejó una estela de humo y cables quemados, pero fuiste el único en la clase que cumplió con la tarea asignada y eso es suficiente orgullo para mí. Sé que al sol de hoy debes estar convirtiéndote en un gran ingeniero, no dejes que nada te quite el sueño, tú podrás hacerlo.**_

Stear derramó lágrimas ante ese recuerdo, las mismas que derramó en ese instante cuando no funcionó su invento y él lo abrazó y consoló.

_**Archie, tú también has sido muy especial, todo un don juan como lo fui yo hace sólo unos años atrás. Siempre fuiste la estampa de la alegría, siempre persiguiendo a las niñas. No olvido ese día de tu cumpleaños número catorce que se te juntaron tres novias en la fiesta y te dejaron hecho hilachas. Espero que antes de tus treinta puedas conocer el amor verdadero y puedas quedarte sólo con una, con la que te haga feliz. Eres muy cariñoso, a parte de romántico y galante, no dudo que harás un matrimonio próspero y serás como tu hermano, un padre excelente.**_

El elegante Archie también lloraba, era inevitable. Había imaginado sólo una lectura de bienes, no que en ese documento se encontraran tantos sentimientos.

**_Supongo que mi querida Lucille no debe estar escuchando las expresiones anteriores, búsquenla, por favor._**

Buscaron a Lucy que se encontraba con la niñera y los hijos de Albert.

**_Lucille Grandchester, mi Lucy. La chispa de la casa. A ti, pequeña, lo mejor que te he dejado han sido a tus cuatro hermanos y a Candice, una amiga de por vida y que estoy seguro que te guiarán y encaminarán por el mejor sendero hacia la vida. Debes estar convirtiéndote en una hermosa señorita, no sabes lo que habría dado yo por ser testigo de eso, que no me hubiera abandonado la vida para verte crecer y verte convertida en la gran mujer que sé que serás. Nunca pienses, niña linda, que has sido un error, no se le llama error a un ángel, a una bendición tan grande como tú. Aquí en el cielo, tu mami dice que se siente orgullosa de ti y que por la noche, bajó del cielo como un hada y se comió el pedazo de pastel que le dejaste en la cocina cuando cumpliste tus cinco añitos. Te amo, princesa. Ahora, ve a seguir jugando, que ya el resto es cosa de viejos._**

Con sus ojitos aguados y con una gran sonrisa luego de que todos sus hermanos la abrazaran y besaran, se fue a seguir jugando. La lectura del testamento continuaría.

**_A Lucille Grandchester le dejo todas las propiedades y pertenencias que fueron de su madre, de las que podrá disponer a los veintiún años y por mi parte, una fortuna de diez millones de la que dispondrá también cuando cumpla sus veinticinco años y al encargo de sus cuatro hermanos dejo que se aseguren de que haga un buen matrimonio con un hombre que la ame, respete y valore como la princesa que ella es._**

Las emociones eran muchas. Terry tomaba la mano de Candy, como presintiendo algo, buscando apoyo, había miedo en él, en ambos. Albert le guiñó un ojo y prosiguió.

**_Ahora voy a la parte más importante, pues no por ser la última carece de valor._**

**_Terrence Grandchester, a ti te amo y te amé siempre. Tal vez siempre chocamos y en raras ocaciones estuvimos de acuerdo, tu madre decía que tú y yo éramos la noche y el día, agua y aceite. Tu madre casi siempre tenía razón, sin embargo, en este caso, creo que ella también estuvo errada. _**

**_Era nuestra igualdad de caracteres lo que nos causaba esos encontronazos. Tú fuiste como mi sombra, al final caíamos en lo mismo, tienes mis defectos, mis virtudes, tú fuiste siempre mi escencia misma, física y emocionalmente. Tal vez no has sido el más aplomado ni acertado, pero siempre has sido todo corazón, tú actúas con el corazón, tú eres lo que sientes y eso nada ni nadie lo ha podido cambiar._**

**_Eres un hombre apasionado e intenso, ese hombre que vive, mata y muere por lo que quiere, por los que quiere, yo te conozco como la palma de mi mano aunque pienses lo contrario. Te conozco tanto que te sorprenderá lo que he hecho sólo por amor a ti._**

De todos, era Terry el que lloraba como un niño en los brazos de Candy, conmoviendo a todos, el mismo Albert tuvo que hacer una pausa. Terry podría parecer el más duro e irracional, pero nunca podía ocultar sus sentimientos, el amor lo hacía volver a su niñez. Cuando Terry se hubo calmado lo suficiente, Albert prosiguió.

**_Si hay alguien con más capacidad de amar, de sentir, de luchar, de entregar, ese eres tú, Terrence. Eres entrega, amas con tal entrega e intensidad... es que no has podido parecerte más a mí y a la vez, ser tan diferente, pero al final, tan igual._**

**_Yo habría matado por un segundo más de vida y verte feliz, casado y realizado, porque dentro de ti, sé que ese ha sido tu más grande anhelo, tu mayor ambición. Fui testigo de tus fracazos en el amor, de como no encontrabas eso que tanto buscabas y que intuyo que ni tú mismo entendías. Por eso, yo me tomé la libertad y la misión de no morir hasta asegurarme que tú fueras feliz._**

**_Espero no haberme equivocado, aunque mi corazón me dice que he acertado, mi corazón y el tuyo tienen un sólo latir. Encontré a la mujer perfecta para ti. Esa que sé que te hará feliz todos tus días hasta el último. Una sonriente y con cara de ángel. Una que sé que te gritaría que sí en el altar y que llevará el brillo que resplandece en los ojos cuando carga en su vientre un hijo. Quiero que hoy conozcas a tu esposa, Terrence. Feliz aniversario, Terrence y Candice_**.

Todos los de la sala, a excepción de Albert estuvieron a punto de sufrir una conmoción. Candy y Terry no entendían nada, o no quisieron entender. Antes de que se alborotara el abispero, Albert continuó.

**_Así es, Candice. No te casaste conmigo ese día, el documento que me firmaste fue en el que aceptabas a Terrence como tu legítimo esposo. _**

**_Terrence, tú lo habías firmado un año antes, ese día que llegaste borracho de la despedida de soltero de tu amigo Tom. En tu borrachera expresaste que te sentías tan feliz que incluso dejarías que yo escogiera a tu esposa y pues como los niños y los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad..._**

**_Se preguntarán el por qué hice el papelón de hacerlos creer que Candice se había casado conmigo..._**

**_Pues en primer lugar, no tenía ni remota idea de que ustedes ya se conocían y pensé que si era difícil convencer a Candice de casarse conmigo que "me conocía" sería más difícil convencerla de que se casara contigo que "no te conocía". Además, con lo terco y orgullosos que son los dos, era muy probable que se negaran, en especial tú, Terrence, que no habrías aceptado por el simple hecho de que era yo quien lo imponía._**

**_Espero que a estas alturas toda diferencia haya quedado atrás y que en este momento estén disfrutando de ese inmenso amor que se puede ver a todas luces. Eso es lo más valioso que te he dejado, Terrence, el amor. El amor de una esposa dedicada y dulce que te amará con su último aliento y que te hará inmensamente feliz. Tendrán hijos preciosos, lo presiento._**

**_Sean felices, es mi mayor legado._**

**_A ustedes, Terrence y Candice, les dejo la empresa, Grandchester & Co. Television Group es de ustedes, sé que tú no habrías pedido nada más, esa es tu pasión, como lo fue la mía. Síguela y sé feliz con la ayuda idónea de tu mujer._**

**_Se feliz, hijo mío. Esa es mi última voluntad._**

**_Tu padre,_**

**_Robert Richard Grandchester_**

**_Un mes después..._**

-¿Más, fotos, Terrence?

-Sí. Quiero más, miles.- Le dijo él con la cámara en la mano. La había llevado a la playa y reservó un área para hacerle él mismo una sección de fotos a ella con los últimos momentos de su panza. Se había puesto una falda corta vaporosa blanca y el top del bikini blanco con pequeñas conchitas de caracoles incrustadas en color azúl. Llevaba también un collar de perlas del cual colgaba una pequeña ostra y en un lado de su larga melena rubia, un broche en forma de estrella marina. Iba descalza, las uñas de sus pies pintadas a la francesa al igual que las de sus manos, ella era sencillamente elegante.

Terry le hizo muchas tomas. Sentada en una long chair con una copita con sombrillita en la mano. Sentada en la orilla de la playa mientras la espuma de las olas acariciaban su barriga. También puso la cámara en automático para tomarse varias fotos con ella. Él abrazándola desde atrás, sus manos colocadas en su vientre mientras el agua rozaba sus pies. Él besándole la barriga y muchas otras cosas más.

-Ya, Terry... no más fotos.

-Está bien, no más fotos. Pero ahora viene la sorpresa mejor...

-¿Cuál es?- Preguntó emocionada como niña.

-Pues...

Continuará...

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Ya, chicas, ahí está lo que tanto habían esperado, espero que hayan quedado complacidas. Las que apostaron sobre con quién se había casado Candy... no sé... yo creo que perdieron todas, pues a la larga con el que se había casado había sido con Terry, jejejeje.**

**Gracias a todas por el apoyo brindado, por sus hermosas palabras, por su fidelidad y el ánimo que me han dado día con día. Las que han colocado a esta autora entre sus favoritas al igual que mis historias. Esas que han expresado que mis fics las hacen soñar, me identifico con ustedes, la lectura y la imaginación nos transporta y yo leí muchos fics que me hicieron soñar antes de animarme a escribir los míos.**

**Nuestra escencia nos distingue y nos destaca de los demás, si somos felices con lo que somos, no tenemos por qué cambiar, a la larga cada quien y cada cual seguirá su curso y buscará su manera de ser feliz a su modo, entonces no se sientan mal por querer defender sus ideales y manterse firmes sin dejar que los demás influyan en su vida o sus decisiones. Si te hace feliz, disfrútalo y si te aceptan como eres, mejor todavía, pero lo que importa es aceptarte a ti misma, aceptar lo que eres. Mantener intacta su escencia, lo que te hace especial.**

**Una amiga muy querida me preguntó: ¿Por qué tus fics tienen tantos reviews si yo he leído muchos fics igual de buenos y sin embargo tienen muy pocos reviews? (yo personalmente diría que han sido icluso mejores que los míos, ya que de ellos me inspiré para hacer los míos).**

**En mi respuesta, no sé si acerté, pero fue la única explicación que pude dar:**

**Yo pienso, que más que ortografía, redacción, trama y todo lo que conlleva una historia... a veces el corazón influye mucho, no irnos sólo por el lado racional, sino poner corazón en lo que se hace, algo de nosotros. Por ejemplo, yo tengo un patrón a seguir, lo que algunos denominan como falta de dinamismo, un estilo, tal vez eso haga que la gente pueda conocer más de mí y hacerse una imagen precisa de lo que soy. Mis historias, tal vez no sean las mejores redactadas y tampoco llevan la mejor ortografía, aunque yo me esfuerzo en tener la mejor posible, pero en cada una, en cada capítulo, hay un pedazo de mi corazón, hay una chispa de mi escencia que entiendo que es lo que motiva a las demás a seguirme. Se han enamorado como yo de ese estilo y son precisamente ellas las que a lo largo de este tiempo me han pedido no cambiar. Yo he logrado atraer a fans que no son de Terry y se han enamorado de ese personaje, no lo digo yo, me lo han expresado. (No quiero que tomen estas palabras como alarde de mi parte) sino como ejemplo de por qué defiendo tanto mi punto.**

**Yo tengo un saludo especial y una atención peculiar para mis lectoras, es casi un lazo filial y supongo que tal vez eso las ha atraído más. No sólo es cerebro, redacción, ortografía e ideas novedosas, también el carisma, encanto natural influye mucho y pienso que eso debe ser lo que las motiva a seguirme con esa fidelidad y que hayan tomado ellas mismas la idea de los mil reviews. No fue mi iniciativa, no fue mi idea, los mil reviews fueron iniciativa e idea de una de mis lectoras y en conjunto con otras se pusieron de acuerdo para hacerme alcanzar ese nivel, fue algo que salió de ellas, de su corazón, yo no he pedido reviews ni apoyo a punta de pistola a nadie.**

**Todo lo que yo he logrado, la aceptación, adoración o como le quieran llamar, han sido ustedes las que lo han hecho posible y yo se los agradezco en el alma. Repito nuevamente, si no está dañado, ¿por qué arreglarlo?**

**Agradezco también a las que me leen en silencio, pues me han regalado algo que no podrán recuperar, eso a lo que llamamos "tiempo", no podemos detenerlo ni hacer que regrese, así que pienso que es uno de los regalos más valiosos e independientemente de nuestras opiniones, quiero expresarles mi gratitud.**

**Sean ustedes mismas siempre, déjense influir por los demás si esa influencia las hace felices, si no están a gusto, manténganse firmes en su posición, para eso tenemos libre albedrío.**

**Las quiero y gracias por todo.**

**Su amiga **

**Wendy Grandchester**


	27. Finalmente felices

**Entre el amor y el odio**

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

**Capítulo 27 Finalmente felices**

* * *

Candy miraba a Terry expectativa y muerta de la curiosidad. Él la llevó a otro rinconcito apartado donde había un pequeño gazebo decorado en motivos marinos, especialmente caracolas, ostras, conchas, estrellas marinas y caballitos de mar, todo muy fino en tonos blancos, dorado y plateado. Había una mesa redonda de diez sillas también decorada en los mismos motivos y un hermoso centro de mesa que consistía en una sirena sentada sobre una roca. La mesa estaba dispuesta con alimentos y refrigerios basados en mariscos y bebidas refrescantes.

-Candy, sé que ya estamos casados legalmente... pero me he dado cuenta que nunca te hice una proposición como Dios manda, como tú te mereces. Así, que hoy, con el mar siempre de testigo, quiero pedirte formalmente que seas mi esposa, para siempre.

Ella no fue capaz de articular nada por varios segundos, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al verlo a él arrodillado ante ella extendiéndole una cajita aterciopelada en forma de ostra en cuyo interior había un hermoso anillo en oro blanco con un diamante en forma de estrella marina, precioso, simplemente hermoso.

-Sí. Sí, Terrence... no hay nada en esta vida que desee más que unir mi vida por siempre a ti...- Le dijo llorando y extendiéndo su delicada mano para que él le colocara el anillo.

-Yo soy el que se siente feliz de que me hayas aceptado a pesar de todo lo que te hice y te dije. Me dicacaré cada día, hora y minuto a hacerte feliz y borrar todo el daño que mis palabras y acciones te hayan causado. Voy a borrarlo todo con todos los besos, las caricias y entregas que siempre he guardado para ti. Te amo, Candice, Bruma, te amo, mi ángel.- Arrodillado, le besó desde los pies hasta el vientre donde su bebé crecía cada vez más, el fruto del inmenso amor de ambos. Luego selló su promesa con un apasionado y profundo beso.

El sonido de todos los aplausos y risas que se acercaron a ellos hizo que se soltaran.

-Es la propocisión más hermosa y emotiva que he visto en mi vida.- Expresó Daisy de la mano de Albert y el rubio captó la indirecta y le apretó más la mano.

-Felicidades a ambos.- Se les acercó Albert dándole a cada uno un gran abrazo seguidos de Daisy, Stear, Archie y los niños.

Comieron y platicaron amenamente. Hablaban de todo un poco, entre los dos les contaron a Daisy su increíble historia de amor, cómo había empezado todo y el cruel destino que los había separado, fueron muchas las ocaciones en que a Daisy se le escaparon un par de lágrimas, los hombres parpadeaban para disimular, porque también estaban conmovidos.

La hermosa tarde fue dando paso a la noche y todos los demás se retiraron, Los niños se quedaron a cargo de Stear y Archie, muy encantados, pues sabían que harían todo lo que les viniera en gana aprovechando a sus débiles e indulgentes tíos, en el caso de Lucy, hermanos. Terry y Candy se quedaron en la playa, siempre ese entorno era mágico y especial para los dos.

-Aquí, señora, hay otra sorpresa para usted.

-¿Más?- Preguntó ella con la expresión infantil que él adoraba.

-Sí, mucho más. Nada será nunca suficiente para ti.- La encaminó a otro rinconcito oculto e iluninado por por unas elegantes linternas que formaban un corazón en la arena, era inmenso, pues dentro de ese contorno de corazón había extendida una manta de seda blanco perlado con pétalos rojos esparcidos, como recreando aquella primera entrega, un hermoso canopy hecho de hojas de palmeras servía como techo de ese lecho marino y romántico.

-Ahora viene lo mejor, princesa.- Terry hizo una disimulada señal a alguien y en unos segundos cuando Candy miró hacia el cielo, tuvo que volver a llorar de alegría. Habían luces flotantes, todo era idílico.

-¿Có-cómo las conseguiste?- Preguntó con ambas manos en sus mejillas, asombrada como una niña.

-Tengo mis influencias, preciosa. Habías dicho que "Enredados" era tu película infantil favorita... recuerdo que me dijiste que te encantaría una fiesta con luces flotantes... y aquí las tienes, sólo para ti.- Le dijo Terry y haciendo una seña que Candy no vio, le indicó a quien quiera que hubiera contratado que se desapareciera, esa sería una fiesta privada.

-¿Te gusta, mi amor?- Le preguntó luego de un largo beso.

-Me encanta, Terry... todo es tan bello... a veces me pregunto si yo realmente merezco tanto...

-Mereces eso y más,el cielo y el mundo te mereces, Candy. Yo no descansaré hasta ver cumplidos todos tus sueños.

-Los has cumplido todos, Terry, todos.

-Ahora me gustaría cumplir uno mío...

Comenzó a besarla ardientemente mientras la encaminaba hacia el lecho marítimo que había construído para ella. Sus manos la acariciaban con ternura y delicadeza.

-Terry... no pretenderás...

-Sí. Eso pretendo.- Le contestó besándole el cuello para irla envolviendo y engatusando.

-Pero... ¿aquí?

-Es área privada, amor. No te preocupes, que nadie se aparecerá por aquí y menos a estas horas...- La volvió a callar con otro beso que la dejaba sin aire, que la sofocaba, pero que la traía a la vida al mismo tiempo.

-¿Con esta panza, Terry?

-Estás preciosa para mí, mi amor. Con panza, sin panza, como sea. ¿No entiendes cuánto te deseo?- Le dijo sin romper el beso y acariciando el nacimiento de sus pechos a travez del top que ahora estaban mucho más llenos y lozanos. Acarició también la melena que le llegaba casi al trasero y hablando de trasero, introdujo sus manos dentro de su corta y vaporosa falda y se lo apretó suave, pero sugestivamente.

-Te amo, Candy. Te amaré siempre. Estés como estés, siempre encenderás el deseo en mí... estés flaquita, gordita... o así, con mi hijo en tu interior te ves irresistible para mí, no lo dudes, nunca.

Sus palabras eran tan bellas, tan profundas y combinadas con sus besos eran simplemente letal, una fuerza que siempre la podía.

_**Quiero vivir ese instante de la sin razón**_

_**donde el amor llega y nos desnuda**_

_**quiero habitar el latido de tu seducción**_

_**sin el temor de sentir la duda**_

_**presiento que se rompen las cadenas**_

_**desatando la pasión**_

_**tus manos le dan vida a ese poema**_

_**donde no cabe la pena**_

_**porque manda el corazón**_

Entre caricias y besos fue bajando su falda, quedando sólo en su sensual bikini que para nada desentonaba con la figura de fertilidad que ella representaba. Sus manos se estacionaron en su vientre mientras le deboraba los labios dulcemente, humedecía con besos su cuello y oreja y los tiernos gemidos provenientes de ella provocaron una corriente eléctrica en él que se reflejó en el bulto sobresaliente de su pantalón blanco de lino y que ella, sin timidez alguna ya, comenzó acariciar.

_**Toco la luz cuando al fin me entrego**_

_**sobre tu piel, cuando muero por ti**_

_**quiero besar el calor del fuego**_

_**y abrazarte luego**_

_**y quedarme allí**_

Ella seguía acariciándolo ahí con suavidad y delicadeza, él supuso que ella no era plenamente conciente del efecto que estaba causando esa caricia tan dulce. La atrajo más hacia sí, tanto como su panza lo permitió y la besó con más pasión hasta ir arrastrándola al interior del lecho por el cual a travez de las rendijas que dejaban el techo de hojas de palmeras, podían ver las estrellas. Una vez allí, fueron desnudándose.

-Te amo, Terry...- Le susurró perdida en la magia de sus caricias, entre el deseo encendido de uno de sus dedos jugando en su interior.

_**Busco el lugar donde nacen los versos de amor**_

_**sueño con él, sola en tu cintura**_

_**quiero rozar con mis labios tu verso mejor**_

_**sombre tu piel, nace la locura**_

_**tu boca va escribiendo lo que siento**_

_**enmudece la razón**_

_**quiero sentir eterno este momento**_

_**donde duerme el desaliento**_

_**porque manda el corazón**_

-Y yo a ti te he amado y deseado desde el primer día. Las estrellas escribieron que eras mía.- Sus besos y toques eran sencillamente arrebatadores. Desnuda, así, la besó enteramente, cada resquicio de su piel, hasta lo que a simple vista no se veía le besó. Entonces era ella la que deboraba su cuello, la que probaba con su lengua ardiente sus orejas y toda la piel que había dispuesta para ella. Cuando sus manos grandes apretaron sus demasiado sensilbles pechos ella clavó sus uñas en sus pectorales.

_**Toco la luz cuando al fin me entrego**_

_**sobre tu piel, cuando muero por ti**_

_**quiero besar el calor del fuego**_

_**y abrazarte luego**_

_**y quedarme allí**_

Se sentó con ella en el improvisado lecho, ambos con las piernas enroscadas en la cintura del otro. Bajo la brisa del mar, la luna y las estrellas se hicieron uno, se unieron una vez más, danzaron sus cuerpos al ritmo del golpear de las olas sobre las rocas.

**Dos meses después...**

Terry contemplaba al amor de su vida alimentando a su bebé desde el umbral de la puerta de la habitación. Ella no se había percatado de su presencia. Observaba con adoración cómo su bebé se alimentaba de su pecho y como su manita se aferraba a ella en un abrazo.

Ángel Albert Grandchester nació una semana después de la hermosa proposición de matrimonio de Terry. Fue un parto de varias horas hasta que al final ambos padres tuvieron en sus brazos a su milagro más deseado, llegó al mundo midiendo nada más y nada menos que veinticuatro pulgadas y pesando casi diez libras. Eso dificultó un poco el parto haciendo que por poco el doctor decidiera hacer una cesárea, pero afortunadamente, Candy pudo con la misión y trajo a su ángel al mundo de forma natural.

Estaba sacándole los gases cuando al fin se percató de la presencia de Terry.

-¿Hace cuánto tiempo estabas ahí de pie?

-No mucho. Me gusta observalos. Mis dos ángeles.

Entonces Terry cargó al pequeño ángel que era idéntico a él, lo que más Candy había deseado era que tuviera esos hermosos ojos azules por los que ella deliraba, esos rasgos y facciones arrogantes, su pelito lacio, pero rubio como el de ella. Era hermoso, digno de una pareja tan bella como ellos.

Ella se puso de pie, aprovechando que Terry estaba con el bebé, el cual también era locura con su padre, el niño era realmente apegado a ambos, pues ambos lo consentían a morir y el pequeño estaba altamente engreído, entonces ella comenzó a desvestirse para tomar un baño y de pronto se acobardó y comenzó a cubrirse. Terry puso al niño en el moisés que estaba en una esquina y se acercó a ella.

-¿Por qué te tapas, amor? No me digas que me tienes vergüenza a estas alturas...

-Es que... no es lo mismo, Terry. Ahora me veo diferente... estoy gorda...- Dijo con frustración y agarrándose exageradamente la piel de la barriga.

-Candy... si no fuera porque te vi embarazada, juraría que nunca lo habías estado. Estás perfecta. Además, esos kilitos que adquiriste no te han asentado nada mal, creo que los necesitabas.

-¿Tú crees?- Le preguntó con voz añoñada mientras estiraba la cabeza para mirarlo con sus ojazos verdes.

-No creo, estoy seguro. Además... te veré por mucho tiempo panzona otra vez... ¿o ya se te olvidó que me prometiste muchos bebés?- Le dijo con una hermosa sonrisa.

-No... pero... ¿ahora?- Él soltó una carcajada antes de expresarse.

-No, mi amor, no ahora. A penas sí estamos disfrutando a ángel que rinde por dos más. Podemos esperar al menos dos años entre cada bebé...- Ella le dio su habitual sonrisota y él se la comió a besos y cosquillas.

-No te preocupes, amor. Además, en seis meses, serás la novia más hermosa desfilando por el altar. Eres una princesa, recuérdalo siempre.

_**Fin**_

* * *

**¡Hola preciosas!**

**Ya llegamos al final de esta Aventura. Gracias a todas por el cariño, la confianza, el apoyo y el ánimo que me dieron desde el principio hasta el final. Creo que todo lo que he recibido de ustedes ha sido mucho más de lo que merezco y lo tendré siempre presente. Pensé hacer esta historia de 30 capítulos, pero entendí que no le faltaba nada más y no había razón por la cual alargarla y volverla monótona. No se preocupen, tengo un epílogo también, ¿o ustedes pensaron que yo sería capaz de dejar a Candy y a Terry sin su boda de ensueño? ¡Jamás! O que yo sería capaz de olvidarme de los demás personajes... por supuesto que no. Esperen el epílogo mañana.**

**Quiero agradecer especialmente a Nerckka y a Marla88 por su inciativa y apoyo para que esta historia alcanzara tanto éxito.**

**A mi comadre Kary Klais: Es para mí un honor se la madrina de tus pequeñas y sobre todo, que lleven mi nombre. Creo que es el regalo más hermoso que alguien me haya hecho jamás. TQM y muchas bendiciones para ti y tu familia.**

**Tampoco olvidaré mencionar a:**

**zurizadai, Andrea Godoy, Katty White, Daniela Bascuñán, anaalondra28, prisiterry, Amy C.L, Rose Grandchester, LUCYLUZ, Olgaliz, Iris Adriana, Krys, danie, Nathy, Luisa, Odette. , dulce lu, Laura Grandchester, Vero, WISAL, Silvia E, Lulú G., Betk Grandchester, ladygmimi, Dali, Andrea Soraya, Alexa C, Wendy, candy667, Anny, maria 1972, bettysuazo, maryanita, Comoaguaparachocolate, Yancy, lala, Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313, Jazmin Reyes, sayuri1707, march klais, yesi de cornwell, kika de grandch, prinses de terry, tere granchs, anet Andrew, betty grandch, yamileth, frank klais, anieram 1, Aneth White, Olgaliz, rose, dulce maria, andrea...**

**Espero que no se me haya quedado ninguna, si fue así, por favor, háganmelo saber y yo me encargo en el epílogo.**

**También gracias a las chicas "Guest" si pueden, dejen un alias para poderlas mencionar también. A las que prefieren mantenerse en el anonimato, gracias también por su valioso tiempo, así como aquellas que leen en silencio.**

**Gracias por todo y esperen mañana el epílogo.**

**Wendy Grandchester**

* * *

**Canción de Candy y Terry: "Toco la luz" (Noelia)**


	28. Epílogo

**Entre el amor y el odio**

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

**Epílogo**

* * *

La iglesia vestía sus mejores galas, todos los bancos estaban adornados por un lazo floral blanco con rosas blancas y lavanda. El altar lucía las más finas cortinas blanco perlado y lavanda, confeccionadas y acomodadas a la perfección. Cada quién ocupada su lugar en el banco. Albert estaba junto a Terry en el altar, novio y padrino eran los más apuestos, altos y elegantes del lugar. Terry estaba inquieto, los nervios lo estaban matando y Albert se reía. También estaban Susana, Anthony y los demás empleados de la empresa así como toda la familia, era algo sencillo, como los novios lo habrían solicitado, pero hermoso, había magia en el ambiente. El pequeño y adorable Ángel de ocho meses estaba en brazos de Susana, hermoso y guapo como su padre y con su pequeño smokin estaba simplemente comible. Todo un muñeco ahora que su pelo se había oscurecido un poco más y fulminaba con esos ojazoz azules, era la réplica perfecta de su padre, hasta el carácter. Hubo lucha para que se desprendiera de Candy y la dejara arreglarse.

Sonó la marcha nupcial y desfiló Annie, la madrina, con su vestido blanco y lavanda que dibujaba su figura escultural a la perfección. Seguida de ella iba Daisy en un traje lavanda completamente, strapless y vaporoso en la falda que llegaba a medio muslo, a Albert se le salieron los ojos cuando la vio. Las novias de Stear y Archie las siguieron, Amanda y Samantha, dos jóvenes muy guapas y simpáticas. Luego de ellas pasó la mini pareja de novios, Lucy y el hijo de Neil quienes desfilaban orgullosos, ella con su trajecito de novia y su ramo y el con su elegante smokin, conmovieron a todos los presentes. Desfiló también la hermosa Angie y también Willie que portaría los anillos.

Entonces llegó el momento más esperado. Candy comenzó a caminar como toda una reina, iba de los brazos de Stear y Archie, ambos llevaban a su adorada cuñada al altar. Su traje era digno de una princesa. Blanco, strapless con corte de sirena, réplicas de diamantes incrustrados en el hermoso velo que caía por su elaborado y elegante peinado que llevaba diminutas y delicadas florecillas en su pelo tejido y recogido, los mismos diamantes portaba la cola de su vestido como ella lo había querido. Aretes y gargantilla en diamantes, eran una reliquia que habían pertenecido a la madre de Terry. Su maquillaje era perfecto e impecable, sus ojos llevaban un hermoso tono de lavanda y el rimel y delineador resaltaban sus hermosos ojos, sus labios estaban pintados de un rosa discreto, casi del mismo tono de sus labios, el rubor y todos los demás trucos de belleza habían sido aplicados a la perfección.

Desfilaba con una sonrisa hermosa, orgullosa de haber llegado a ese sueño tan anhelado, escoltada por sus adorables y elegantes cuñados, no se sabía cual de los tres o de todos estaba más orgulloso. Había que ver la gracia con que el trío andaba, el gesto de ensoñación en la cara de Terry mientras contemplaba el andar de su furtura esposa y el orgullo en los de Albert al ver el porte con que sus hermanos menores la llevaban.

Finalmente la entregaron justo al lado de Terry y se quedaron ellos de pie en otra esquina del altar. El cura comenzaría su ceremonia.

-Amados hermanos, estamos aquí por la voluntad y gracia de Dios, nuestro Señor para celebrar la unión en sagrado matrimonio de Candice y Terrence.- Ambos se contemplaban con adoración, como si fuera increíble que al fin estuvieran así. El cura hablaba, pero ellos flotaban, como si no hubiera nadie más. Albert sentía su pecho hinchando de orgullo, su amado hermano y su cuñada estaban cumpliendo su sueño más grande y él tenía la dicha de ser testigo, de ser partícipe de la unión más anhelada.

_**Hoy hacemos pacto tú y yo**_

_**comprometemos nuestras vidas ante Dios**_

_**prometemos amarnos en gozo y dolor**_

_**unidos por siempre en amor**_

-Terrence Robert Grandchester, acepta como esposa a Candice para amarla, cuidarla y honrarla en la salud y la enfermedad, en la dicha y la tristeza, en la riqueza y la pobreza hasta que la muerte los separe.

-Acepto.- Dijo con voz alta y firme y el orgullo y felicidad plasmado en esa simple palabra.

**_Hoy mi corazón está feliz_**

**_un sueño que se hace realidad_**

**_y frente a estos testigos_**

**_te voy a aceptar_**

**_y por siempre te voy a amar_**

-Candice Edith White, acepta como esposo a Terrence para amarlo, cuidarlo y honrarlo en la salud y enfermedad, en la dicha y la tristeza, en la riqueza y la pobreza hasta que la muerte los separe.

-Acepto.- Respondió con la voz perfectamente audible, sonriendo mientras sus ojos brillaban por las lágrimas contenidas de su alegría inmensa.

**_Hoy te llamaré esposa_**

**_princesa mía, amada mía, eres mi esposa_**

**_preciosa, me entrego a ti_**

**_y hoy te llamaré mi esposa_**

**_en el jardín eres la rosa más hermosa_**

**_preciosa, me entrego a ti_**

**_mi dulce esposa_**

-Los anillos, por favor.- El apuesto Willie pasó con la almohadilla que portaba los anillos y ambos simbolizaron su unión.

-Los declaro marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia.

_**En la salud o enfermedad**_

_**en bendición o en necesidad**_

_**este es un pacto que jamás se romperá**_

Con un beso intenso sellaron el pacto ante los ojos de Dios y lo que Dios unió, el hombre no lo separará jamás.

**_Un año después_**

Tal vez lo natural hubiera sido que Terry y Candice buscaran un nuevo hogar para vivir, pero realmente, todo el amor, el calor y los seres que más amaban se encontraban en esa casa, en ese legado que Richard había dejado para sus hijos. Y todos eran felices. Terry y Candy eran realmente felices, con sus discusiones por tonterías, como siempre y los celos de Terry por los innumerables pretendientes de Candy, pues a sus veintitrés años era hermosa, joven y atractiva, aunque él a sus treinta y uno no se veía nada mal, al contrario, estaba más guapo cada año y lo cierto era que se adoraban con locura y eran felices, con su precioso hijo que jugaba en armonía y gozaba del amor y cariño de sus primitos mayores, sin contar el de sus padres y todos sus tíos. Nadie tenía el valor de mudarse a parte, porque esa unión en esa casa era mágica y eran felices juntos, apoyándose todos en cada momento de sus vidas.

Albert se había casado con Daisy pocos meses después y habían sido bendecidos con una hermosa niña, Eleanor, llenando la vida de ambos, como una bendición luego de tanto esperar para disfrutar al fin de su amor. Albert se desvivía por ella y por sus hijos. Los pequeños Willie y Angie habían encontrado en ella a la madre que siempre habían soñado, ya no sentían ese vacío y esa necesidad y sentimiento de abandono, ella tenía mimos especiales para ellos también y sobre todo, para Albert era una esposa amorosa y entregada que se ganaba el mundo que él había puesto a sus pies.

Stear y Archie, vivían su vida al máximo, el primero se había graduado de ingeniero y se dedicaba a innovadores inventos que habían tenido éxito e incluso fama en el ámbito industrial. Su tiempo libre lo pasaba con la familia, aunque más bien con su novia, una estudiante de contablidad. Archie por su parte se había graduado en administración de empresas y mercadeo, trabajaba junto a Terry y finalmente había sido flechado por la hermosa estudiante de moda y diseño.

Annie se había vuelto más inseparable de Candy, ya que ambas conservaban sus empleos y estaban casadas. Annie le había dado el sí a Neil en el altar con un embarazo de ocho meses y ahora disfrutaba el placer de la maternidad con su pequeña Nicole y su hermanito mayor no cabía de la emoción, se mostraba siempre cooperador y sopreprotector con la pequeña, de hecho, adoraba tanto a Annie como Neil, se peleaban por su amor y atención.

No podemos olvidar a Susana. Muy atrás había quedado esa depresión que la había hecho aumentar de peso descontroladamente luego de un fracazo amoroso. Había buscado ayuda y con mucha fuerza de voluntad y por no perjudicar su salud, hizo una dieta saludabe y una rutina de ejercicios que la llevaron a su peso ideal, ya que nunca tuvo una mala figura, ahora estaba en forma y tonificada, una mujer de veinticinco años, hermosa y que se había robado el corazón de Anthony y después de bastante insistencia por su parte, por fin se dio otra oportunidad en el amor con él.

-No sé si deba hacerlo, Terry... pero siento en mi corazón que esto me hará liberarme de las heridas que aún sangran dentro de mí.

-Entonces debes hacerlo. Es bueno que demuestres que no eres igual. Siempre he amado tu destreza para amar y perdonar. Además, ¿quién no se derretiría con el encanto de este galán?- Dijo él tomando a su sonriente hijo que estaba pronto por cumplir sus terribles dos, como decían. Los dos hombres de la vida de Candy eran uña y carne. Pero también era cierto que ambos reñían por la atención de ella, Ángel era tan celoso como su padre y su madre era simplemente suya, si él quería, se la prestaba a Terry.

-Es que estoy tan nerviosa... Seguro me rechazará...

-Es probable. Pero que eso no te detenga. Al menos tendrás la tranquilidad de que tú sí pusiste de tu parte para arreglar las cosas y sacar todo el resentimiento de tu corazón. Y recuerda, Candy, me tienes a mí. Yo seré siempre tu primera opción. Nunca lo pienses para elegirme a mí.- La sostuvo con cariño de la cintura y le dio un tierno beso que la llenaron de ánimo.

-Tienes razón. Contigo soy capaz de todo.- Le dijo con un nuevo brío y dejando atrás la inseguridad. Cargó a su angelito que le extendía los brazos y con Terry se dirigió al auto. Durante el trayecto, mientras más se acercaban, más tensa se ponía Candy y Terry no perdió detalle de eso, apretó su mano en muestra de solidaridad.

Finalmente llegaron. Los nervios de Candy se dispararon. Ese lugar le daba grima y apretó más fuerte la mano de Terry entrelazada a la suya mientras seguían al oficial que los dirigía al área de visita.

-Eliza White. Tiene visitas.- Dijo el oficial con voz grave e impersonal. Candy y Terry se ubicaron en una mesa y el guardia desapareció. Eliza estaba sorprendida, nadie nunca había ido a visitarla en casi tres años, caminó con intriga, pero más sorprendida aún estuvo cuando vio a su visita.

Tanto ella como Candy se paralizaron a medio andar. Esos tres años habían causado en su madre el efecto de diez. Tenía el pelo corto y canoso, sus líneas de expresión se habían endurecido y acentuado. Estaba más delgada y el vestido color caqui de su uniforme de presidio le sumaba más edad aún. Candy la miraba con sus ojos aguados, como si no la reconociera y al mismo tiempo siempre hubiera sido la misma.

-Hola, mamá.- Pudo decir Candy luego de minutos de incómodo silencio.- La señora la miró y Candy pudo ver por primera vez los ojos de su madre aguarse, pero el temple de su orgullo era tan fuerte que no se permitió llorar.

-Hola.- Contestó con gesto indiferente, pero Candy sabía que su presencia le había afectado y además no quitaba los ojos de Ángel que le sonreía inocentemente en los brazos de Terry.

-Él es mi esposo Terrence. Y éste es nuestro hijo, Ángel.- Le dijo nerviosa y tratando de romper el hielo, de romper la tensión en el abiente que podía cortarse con una tijera.

-Se casaron finalmente, felicidades.- Le dijo tratando de sonar irónica, pero realmente estaba sorprendida.

Se sentaron, quedando la señora frente a la pareja y el niño.

-Gracias, mamá. ¿Cómo estás?- Se atrevió a preguntarle y Eliza la miró con cierto desdén, pero luego su rostro se suavizó.

-Mejor que nunca. En la mejor suite de este hotel cinco estrellas.- Sonrió con los dientes un poco deteriorados y amarillentos, allí no había disminuido su vicio por el cigarrillo. Candy sonrió también por lo que podía llamarse una broma. Su madre jamás bromeó con ella ni le sonrió, así que eso era un buen comienzo.

-¿Qué edad tiene?- Preguntó señalando con un levantamiento de quijada al niño.

-Quince meses. Es adorable. Un poco traviezo, sí, pero...

- Y muy guapo, como su padre.- Añadió Eliza y Terry parpadeó varias veces un poco sonrojado. Candy rió.

-Sí, creo que yo me quedé dormida mientras lo hacíamos.- Esta vez la sonrisa de Eliza fue genuina, una que Candy jamás le hubiera visto.

-Es inquieto como tú. Y muy hermoso. Mira, hasta tiene tu sonrisa.- Con ese comentario Candy se sorprendió y sus ojos se aguaron. No pensó que su madre guardara un mínimo detalle de su infancia o de su personalidad. Siempre demostró que ella y todo lo que implicaba con ella la molestaba.

-Seguro se porta mejor de lo que me portaba yo.- La señora sintió una punzada de remordimiento y sus ojos volvieron a cristalizarse.

-Sabes, Edith, tú siempre fuiste adorable y preciosa. Pero no todas nacimos para ser madres. No todas tenemos la voluntad para salir adelante luego de que las alas se nos truncan. Tal vez no te amé como una madre debe amar a su hija, pero... no podía simplemente deshacerme de ti y creo que ese fue mi mayor error. Fui egoísta, no podía amarte, pero tampoco te di la oportunidad de que encontraras una familia que te quisiera y te condené a vivir con mi amargura y la crueldad que me envolvió...

-No estoy aquí para reclamarte nada, mamá. No hubiera tardado tres años para eso. Sólo vine para compartir mi felicidad, porque soy muy feliz, mamá, inmensamente feliz, lo único que me faltaba para sentirme completa era... encontrarte y no para exigirte una disculpa, sino para disculparte yo y así poder continuar y seguir siendo feliz.

La señora luchó con un par de lágrimas, pero al final la vencieron y tuvo que derramarlas. Terry permanecía en silencio y controlando a Ángel que se había escapado de sus brazos y estaba correteando por el área. Cuando Terry lo llamó, el niño volvió corriendo a sus brazos. Le sonreía a la señora que desconocía que era su abuela y hasta le ofreció una de sus galletitas, desarmándola por completo ante la mirada de sus ojazos azules.

-Gracias, guapo.- Le dijo tomando la galletita y luego el niño con su pícara sonrisa le extendió todo el paquete.

-Tal vez sí naciste para ser abuela.- Dijo Candy sonriente y la señora le devolvió la sonrisa.

-¿Estás llamándome vieja, Edith?

-Sí continúas llamándome Edith, le diré a todas tus compañeras que eres su tatarabuela.- Ambas rieron y el guardia avisó que había finalizado el tiempo de visitas. Candy se puso de pie junto con Terry y el pequeño.

-Adiós, Ángel.- Dijo y el niño le hizo la seña con su mano y su deslumbrante sonrisa desde los brazos de Candy.

-Es hermoso tu hijo, Edith. Cuídalo mucho.- Dijo al final con sus ojos aguados y a los pocos segundos las lágrimas se soltaron.

-Lo haré. Hasta pronto, mamá.

...

-Terry... ¿A dónde me llevas?

-Al paraíso, señora Grandchester.- Respondió él quitándole la venda de los ojos y cargándola hasta la cama de la lujosa cabaña vacacional en Isabela.

-Terry... la compraste...

-Claro. Usted dijo que quería una casa en la playa y como yo estoy aquí para cumplir los deseos de la dama... no tuve más remedio que adquirirla. Feliz aniversario, mi amor.

Y se dejó de cuentos para comenzar a besarla ardiente y desenfrenadamente. Aprovechando ese momento de soledad e intimidad. Un fin de semana para ellos solos que tanta falta les hacía.

-Nunca, Candy, nunca me dejaré de fascinar con tu desnudez.- Le dijo besándole el cuello mientras su vestido caía a sus pies. Recorrer la ruta de su piel siempre era lo más delicioso y excitante que había. Cuando toda ropa se despojaba y dejaba tanta piel al descubierto, cuando lo único que los vestía era el amor y el deseo que daban el irresistible paso a la lujuria.

-Mi cuerpo siempre va a delirar por tus caricias, Terry. Tócame, te deseo tanto...- Le murmuró encendida y colgándose a su cintura. Él no se hizo de rogar. Comenzó a recorrerla entera mientras la besaba hasta hincharle y enrojecerle los labios. Sus manos apretaban su trasero, sus caderas, arañaban su espalda. La vio tan ávida que la recostó en la cama para tocarla y chuparla entera como ella había solicitado.

-¿Dónde quieres que te toque, mi amor?- Le preguntó con voz ronca al oído mientras le lamía el cuello. Ella lo tomó de la nuca y le llevó la boca a uno de sus pechos que él inmediamente se ocupó de sastifacer con sus besos, su lengua y el roce de sus dientes.

-Yo creo que esto va a gustarte más.- Y fue hacia su lugar más sensilbe y secreto. Lo abrió más para él, separando sus labios totalmente para acariciarla con un dedo mientras daba ardientes y suaves lamidas a su clítoris palpitante y alterado.

-¡Oh sí! Me encanta cuando me haces... ahh... oh...- Ni hablar podía, no cuando esa boca se encontraba ahí haciendo maravillas. Cuando podía llegarle tan adentro y hacerla delirar de placer.

-Ahora... Terry... por favor... te necesito dentro ya... ohh...

-Todavía no, preciosa. Sabes lo que tienes que hacer primero.- Le dijo para torturarla mientras se la comía sin saciedad ahí, sin hacer caso a sus súplicas.

-Vamos, amor, dámelo todo para poderte complacer... muy pronto estaré dentro de ti...

-Es que... ohh... ahhh... mmm...- Finalmente Candy pudo llegar al goce y derramar toda la escencia que Terry había estado esperando.

-Ahora, linda, me toca a mí.- Se puso de pie y la arrastró para que quedara en cuatro apoyando las manos sobre el colchón mientras él tiraba de su pelo al entrar en ella de una fuerte estocada.

-Ohh...

-¿Te gusta así o más fuerte, princesa?

-Como tú quieras, hazme lo que quieras... ohhh... ahhh.

Y él hizo como quiso. Dio riendas sueltas a su deseo y se hundió en ella más fuerte, más rápido. Le dio suaves nalgadas que la enloquecieron, agarraba sus pechos desde la espalda como si la abrazara, pero sin dejarla de embestir. Mientras entraba en ella fuerte, le dio una sutil mordida en una de sus nalgas. Ambos estaba eufóricos. Él no podía parar y ella le rogaba que no lo hiciera.

-Eso es mi amor, otra vez... estás corriéndote otra vez... ohh...- Esa vez fue él el que no resistió y explotó dentro de ella de una manera tan grande y abundante que ella se sintió bañada entera por él. Ella cayó tumbada de espalda y él sobre ella. Aún jadeaban y estuvieron así por largos minutos hasta que finalmente se dieron un baño y volvieron a la cama.

-Usted es una amante increíble señora Grandchester.

-Y usted todo un semental señor Grandchester.

_**Nueve meses después**_

-Son preciosas, Candy. Preciosas.- Dijo Terry llorando mientras cargaba a sus recién nacidas gemelitas. Dos bellezas de cabello castaño rizado y fuminantes ojos verdes, dos pecositas idénticas.

Ángela y Angélica Grandchester llegaron al mundo para completar la dicha de sus padres y llenar de compañía a Ángel que ya estando en casa todos, las comtemplaba con adoración y cierta curiosidad.

-¿Viste que preciosas son, mi amor?- Se dirigió Candy al niño cargándolo mientras Terry y Albert sonstenían cada uno una gemela y los demás tiraban miles de fotos.

-Sí. ¡Son mías! Dijo el niño con reclamo a su padre y su tío que las sostenían. Ahí estaba lo celoso y posesivo, otro rasgo que Ángel no pudo evitar heredar y Candy sonrió resignada de su encantador hijo de dos años y par de meses.

Daisy se encontraba embarazada de unos gemelos, era de familia ese gen, sólo que ella esperaba dos varoncitos. Annie esperaba otra niña y como madrina de las gemelas, estaba ahí presente tomando también incontables fotos.

-Ahora sí, todos a sus posiciones. Foto familiar.- Dijo Lucy que amaba la fotografía y colocó la cámara en un trípode y la programó en automático.

-Digan cheese.- Gritó y todos en familia salieron en la hermosa fotografía.

_**Fin**_

* * *

**Hola, princesas hermosas:**

**Ya pudimos poner un final para esta historia, espero que les haya gustado. Lo he realizado con todo el cariño del mundo para ustedes. Siento una gratitud tan inmensa, jamás pensé recibir tanto apoyo, tanto cariño, tanto aliento y sobre todo, tanto ánimo y aceptación. Ustedes se han convertido para mí en un segunda familia, agradezco eso también a Fanfiction por unirnos a travez de tantas partes diferentes del mundo, pero con un solo sentimiento, el amor por Candy & Terry.**

**Les mando un beso enorme y todo mi cariño. Como siempre he dicho, no permitan que nadie ni nada nunca les quite el sueño ni renuncien a lo que aman si no van a ser felices, el que las quiere y acepta, las aceptarán como ustedes son y no las intentará cambiar, así que sean lo que quieran, pero sean ustedes mismas. Al final, el secreto del éxito está en ser uno mismo, en no perder nuestra alma, lo que se le pone el corazón, se logra.**

**Para las que aún no lo saben, ya dejé mi nuevo fic: "La pasión tiene memoria". Esperaré su apoyo como siempre lo han hecho y su compañía en esta nueva aventura.**

**Un beso enorme, su amiga**

**Wendy Grandchester**


End file.
